NINGUÉM É IGUAL A VOCÊ
by mannuella.robins
Summary: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cindo meses depois de sua partida, mas o que se encontra o Calliope não é mais o mesmo?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 01

Callie abre os olhos lentamente, sua boca está seca e com um gosto amargo, o seu estômago dói. Ela já está familiarizada com esses sintomas depois de tudo, praticamente todas as noites durante os últimos quatro meses têm sido assim. Quatro meses, longos e dolorosos desde Arizona a deixou naquele maldito aeroporto.

Callie tenta levantar-se, mas sente um peso na perna, ela olha para o lado e ver uma loira com as pernas em cima dela, apenas as lembranças da noite anterior entrar em sua cabeça. "Droga," amaldiçoou "Eu não posso acreditar que ela não saiu ontem." Sem pensar duas vezes ela joga as pernas desconhecidos para o lado e sai da cama, fazendo um movimento muito rápido e tropeçar abruptamente bateu à cômoda e assim dar um grito de dor, de modo que o desconhecido levanta a cabeça e olha ainda meio dormindo para ela com um meio sorriso no rosto "Bom dia", "Bom dia" Callie responde mal olhando para a loira, "Eu tenho que ir para o hospital, eu vou tomar um banho é melhor você começar em breve" virando as costas ele entra a casa de banho, na esperança de que, quando ela voltar a loira já tenha ido.

Após o banho Callie sentiu revigorada, deixando o banheiro, ela ficou aliviada ao ver que ela estava sozinha e que a loira foi embora; observando as 08:30 de pontuação relógio AM pensou teria tempo para um café e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Quase terminando seu café a porta da frente se abre "Bom dia, Cal" Cristina diz com mal-humorado. "Bom dia", Callie respondeu no mesmo tom. "Uau! Aparentemente a sua noite com a loira no bar ontem não foi bom", diz Cristina com um meio sorriso. "Cale-se Cristina, a noite foi boa o problema era que ela ainda estava aqui esta manhã", "Callie, quando você vai sair dessa? Realmente essa nova Callie galinha não tem graça, sinto falta da velha!". "Eu sou muito feliz com meu novo eu, é muito mais fácil e conveniente, sem todo o drama e choro, estou feliz do jeito que sou." Callie respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. "Você está indo para o hospital?" Cristina pergunta: "Sim, estou em cima da hora." "Bem, eu acho melhor dizer de qualquer maneira, porque logo você vai saber que ele, parece ter um caso cardio delicada e rara e escolheu o hospital para cuidar dele..." Cristina hesitou por um momento antes de continuar: "E o chefe cirurgião responsável pelo caso é ninguém menos que seu ex Erica Hann." Callie levou alguns minutos para processar o que Cristina tinha dito e foi tirada de seu devaneio pelo som de seu Pager, "tenho que ir", foi tudo o que ela disse a Cristina antes de se mover rapidamente e fechar a porta atrás dela.

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Sério? Eu não acredito! Exatamente o que estava faltando, e eu tenho que lidar com a dor de ter sido abandonada por um aeroporto no Arizona, agora eu ainda vou ter que lidar com o meu ex que me deixou em um estacionamento? O que mais pode dar errado na minha vida? Eu estou tão cansada de ter que dar uma sólida formação em quando tudo que eu quero fazer é chorar e dormir para que quando eu acordei, descobri que era tudo um pesadelo. Quando isso se tornou minha vida um inferno? Eu mesmo sei a resposta: Quando Arizona ganhou esse maldito Carter-Medison e foi para a África me deixando aqui sem uma notícia, pelo menos para saber se ela é boa ou se ela sente falta de mim. Foda-se! Ela está salvando vários seres humanos minúsculos que é uma coisa boa que eu deveria estar feliz por ela, eu sou, mas eu não posso deixar de ser egoísta e querer ela aqui comigo. Nem sempre podemos ter tudo o que queremos então, eu sou a grande deusa ortho, a melhor! Azar no amor, sorte na profissão pelo menos isso.

Depois de chegar ao hospital e se trocar, Callie está andando apressadamente em direção a OR onde faria reconstrução do fêmur de um homem que foi atingido por um caminhão, uma operação que irá demorar muitas horas.

Era quase 14h quando Callie entrou no refeitório após a cirurgia e algumas consultas tudo o que ela queria era comer em paz e depois olhar para um quarto de dormir em serviço, mas ela percebeu que não poderia realizar seus planos logo assim que viu seu melhor amigo veio a se juntar a ela. "Cal, onde diabos você esteve? Olhei para você todo o hospital e você não responder às minhas chamadas", "Mark, não agora! Estou super cansada e tudo que eu quero é um momento de paz, se não pedir demais muito "," Nossa Callie! O que você tem? Não há necessidade de ser tão rude assim só queria saber como você está." Callie imediatamente se sentiu mal para o tratamento de Mark assim, ser o seu melhor amigo e sempre estar lá para ela, especialmente durante o primeiro poucos dias que o Arizona se foi. "Mark Desculpe, meu dia mal começou e eu já estou cansado" "Cal tudo bem, eu entendo, você está, aparentemente, sabendo que Erica vai voltar, pelo menos por algumas semanas." "Sim, Cristina me disse" Callie disse sem olhar para Mark. "Como você está se sentindo a respeito?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela, "Sério? Eu não sei...". Eles estavam comendo em silêncio por um tempo até que o Pager de Mark apitou "Eu tenho que ir, Cal você saber se você precisar eu vou estar sempre aqui para você" "Eu sei Marcos, obrigado!" Mark beijou sua testa e saiu.

Fazia dois dias desde a última vez que Callie estava com alguém da noite com a loira desconhecida, ela decidiu ficar em casa e ter tempo para descanso após todas as noites de pouco sono e bebida. Faltavam cerca de uma hora para ela ir para o hospital, mas ela não estava disposta a ir, hoje Erica estava vagando pelos mesmos corredores que Callie e ela não estava pronta para esta reunião, pelo menos assim pensou. Tomando coragem ela se levantou para se vestir, comer e ir enfrentar o inevitável.

Depois de duas horas de silêncio no hospital de Callie estava olhando alguns arquivos em um quarto de serviço, quando ouviu uma voz que ela pensava nunca ouve em sua vida, "Você tornou-se uma pessoa difícil de encontrar ou você está fugindo de mim?" Erica Hann perguntou sorrindo na porta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguém é igual a você**

Capítulo 02

"Você tornou-se uma pessoa difícil de encontrar ou você está fugindo de mim?" Erica Hann perguntou sorrindo na porta.

No primeiro momento Callie ficou imóvel sem saber o que dizer ou como agir, mas assim que Érica entrou na sala ela se recuperou e respondeu "Eu não tenho porque fugir de você Érica, estou apenas com muito trabalho a fazer". Érica ficou olhando para Callie pensativa por um momento até que declarou "escuta Cal, eu sei que não agi certo com você, mas eu gostaria muito que você me desse uma chance para explicar". Callie olhou nos olhos azuis de Érica pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou na sala, "ok! Podemos tomar umas bebidas no Joe's mais tarde e conversar" Érica ficou surpresa com a resposta de Callie, sinceramente ela não pensou que seria tão fácil assim. "Perfeito, te vejo mais tarde então" respondeu Hann dando um sorriso para Callie e saindo da sala.

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Não acredito no que eu acabei de fazer, eu chamei mesmo Erica para tomar uma bebida no Joe's? Nossa é melhor assim, vou logo resolver as coisas com ela e esquecer o que passou. Pensei que eu fosse sentir alguma coisa ao vê-la novamente depois de tanto tempo, mas por incrível que pareça não senti nada. Acho que depois de todo esse tempo e tudo que passei com Arizona já superei todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação à Érica. Menos uma coisa para eu me preocupar.

O restante do dia passou muito rápido, era quase 19h quando Callie se dirigia a porta de saída do hospital em direção ao seu apartamento para se arrumar e ir ao Joe's. Quando estava quase fora do hospital Callie escuta seu nome ser chamado, olhando para trás ela encontra Mark, Lex e Cristina sorrindo para ela. "Ei, Cal! Estamos indo para ao Joe's tomar umas bebidas, quer vir com a gente?" Cristina pergunta entusiasmada. "Vocês vão de frente, vou passar no apartamento para me trocar e encontro vocês lá!" Callie disse saindo apressadamente em direção ao apartamento escutando um ok em resposta.

Cerca de quarenta minutos mais tarde Callie atravessa a porta do Joe's e olha ao redor a procura de Érica, mas ela só encontra seus amigos sentados em uma mesa rindo e bebendo, assim que avistam Callie eles fazem um sinal chamando-a para se juntar a eles.

Depois de algumas bebidas o grupo conversava animadamente quando uma voz atrás de Callie fez todos ficarem em silêncio por um momento. "É, vejo que o grupo continua o mesmo, olá pessoal! Posso me juntar a vocês?", "por mim tanto faz..." Cristina é a primeira a responder "fique a vontade Érica" Callie diz, e todos olham para ela com surpresa. "Obrigada, Cal!" Érica responde sorrindo e se senta no lugar vago ao lado de Callie. Após mais algumas bebidas e conversas sobre o hospital, Cristina se levanta para ir embora "Bem, já que a conversa está péssima, eu vou para casa que minha cama está me chamando, boa noite!". "Nós também estamos indo né, Lexie?" Mark olha para Lexie fazendo um sinal e se levantando "claro" Lexie levanta logo depois e juntos eles seguem em direção à saída.

"Bem, enfim sós!" sorrindo seu melhor sorriso Hann olha para Callie, "vamos direto ao assunto Érica, o que você tem para me dizer?" Callie fala para ela em um tom sério. "Cal eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pela maneira cm eu fui embora e deixei as coisas entre nós, eu estava com raiva por você ter dormido com Mark e depois de você preferir ficar do lado de Izzie ao em vez do meu, eu fiquei furiosa e não podia nem olhar para você. Eu realmente sinto muito e gostaria que você soubesse disso". Callie olhou para Érica diretamente em seus olhos e viu que realmente ela falava a verdade, apesar de toda magoa que Érica lhe causou ela ainda sentia falta de ter sua amizade e de poder conversar com ela. "Não vou negar que fiquei muito mal devido à maneira como as coisas ficaram entre nós Érica, eu não merecia a maneira como você me tratou. Mas isso faz parte do passado e eu hoje não sou a mesma Callie insegura que eu era. Portanto, vamos deixar tudo que passou no passado e tentar nos dar bem". Érica levantou de sua cadeira e foi até Callie e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha "obrigada Cal, você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim".

Tinha se passado uma semana desde o encontro de Érica e Callie no Joe's. Desde então elas estavam bem próximas, Callie contou a Érica um pouco de sua história com Arizona, por sua vez Érica falou de algumas de suas namoradas, o que fez Callie ficar surpresa por saber que ela era um tipo de galinha que ficava com várias e não queria compromisso. "Sério? A última coisa que eu imaginava era você ficar com várias mulheres Érica!". "Por que? Assim você me ofende Cal!, eu só estou curtindo minha vida. Por que ficar com uma pessoa só quando podemos ter várias?". Hann exclamou entre risos, o que fez Callie rir também. "É, eu sei o que você quer dizer, eu tenho agido assim desde que Arizona foi embora". O sorriso de Callie desapareceu. "Vai ficar tudo bem Cal, você é maravilhosa e vai encontrar alguém que vai te valorizar". Érica abraçou Callie tentando conforta-la. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" a voz de Mark assustou as duas mulheres que estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam sua chegada.

_PESSOAL ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSA HISTÓRIA, PLANEJO QUE SEJA UMA HISTÓRIA LONGA. VALEU _! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas o que se encontra o Calliope não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

CAPITULO 03

Érica abraçou Callie tentando conforta-la.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" a voz de Mark assustou as duas mulheres que estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam sua chegada.

"Mark! Você nos assustou!" Callie fala com raiva para seu melhor amigo.

"Sloan fique calmo não estamos fazendo nada demais e mesmo se estivéssemos Callie já é bem crescidinha" Érica diz sorrindo e dando uma piscada para Mark.

"Mark não era você que vivia fantasiando comigo e Érica fazendo sexo lésbico?" Callie diz entrando na brincadeira de Érica.

"Agora nosso sexo vai ser muito mais quente, estamos muuuuuito mais experientes" Callie diz agarrando e se roçando em Érica.

"Isso não tem graça! Eu sou um homem comprometido agora, vocês não podem fazer isso comigo" Mark finge magoado e faz beicinho, as duas mulheres se jogam no sofá cansadas de rir.

"Eu estou saindo, vou deixar vocês fazerem seu sexo lésbico quente em paz" ele diz saindo pela porta.

As duas mulheres param e se olham ainda no sofá uma em cima da outra, "vou tomar uma ducha para depois dormir tenho que acordar cedo amanhã" Callie se levanta nervosa,

"eu vou indo está tarde nos vemos amanhã, boa noite!". Érica vai embora antes que Callie pudesse responder.

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Olhando nos olhos azuis de Érica não pude deixar de lembrar Arizona, como era maravilhoso acordar e ter aqueles lindos olhos olhando para mim. Já se passaram quatro meses e meio e tudo me fez lembrar ela, todas as mulheres com quem dormi só me fizeram sentir mais falta dela da maneira como fazíamos amor. Como nossos corpos pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, Deus eu daria tudo para tê-la aqui comigo. O pior de tudo é saber que ela nem ao menos se preocupou em me mandar notícias saber como ela está escutar sua voz, qualquer coisa. Preciso esquecê-la de vez para o meu próprio bem.

Callie tomou um banho e depois de colocar um short caiu na cama na esperança de dormir pelo menos essa noite sem sonhos.

"Calliope acorda amor!" Arizona diz beijando as costas nuas de sua namorada causando arrepios nela,

"vamos baby" ela fala novamente dessa vez apertando a bunda de Callie.

"Hummm... só mais um pouco Ari estou dormindo";

virando de barriga para cima Callie coloca o travesseiro no rosto,

"Se você acordar agora teremos tempo para tomarmos um banho quente juntas" Arizona diz agora passando a mão entre as pernas de Callie fazendo ela gemer;

Abrindo os olhos a Latina dá um sorriso e pula rapidamente da cama "ok, você venceu vamos para o nosso banho".

As duas mulheres no banheiro em baixo da água quente do chuveiro se beijando, suas mãos passeando pelos seus corpos explorando cada centímetro, os únicos sons da água e seus gemidos.

Arizona encosta a morena contra a parede prendendo suas mãos no alto da cabeça fazendo Callie abrir os olhos já escuros de desejo e excitação.

Sorrindo Arizona abaixa a cabeça e captura um seio de Callie na boca chupando e lambendo fazendo a morena empurrar seu seio mais ainda para cima da loira.

Arizona coloca a coxa entre as pernas da latina fazendo pequenas pressões fazendo-a gemer mais alto.

"Arizona, por favor!" a morena implora, fazendo a loira sorrir satisfeita.

Com a mão livre Arizona penetra dois dedos vagarosamente na latina que imediatamente estremece "assimmm...".

Callie balançava o quadril rapidamente quase chegando ao orgasmo "estou quase lá baby".

"Sério Callie? Acorde por favor, não consigo dormir com você gemendo desse jeito" Cristina desperta a morena de seus sonhos.

"O que foi Yang?" a latina pergunta ainda assustada.

"Além do fato de você estar gemendo tão alto que não consigo dormir?" Cristina pergunta emburrada,

"Desculpe, eu estava sonhando" Callie responde envergonhada.

"você precisa transar" Cristina fala e sai do quarto.

"Você tem razão" Callie resmunga para a porta fachada.

Callie não conseguiu mais dormir, tão logo a manhã chegou ela levantou tomou um banho frio, seu café, se arrumou e foi mais cedo para hospital.

Já eram duas da tarde quando Callie foi almoçar, chegando à lanchonete ela encontrou Teddy sentada sozinha em uma mesa e juntou-se a ela.

"Olá Teddy, tem tempo que não te vejo",

"Oi Callie, como você está?"

"Estou bem, na medida do possível" A Latina responde sentando em uma cadeira de frente para Teddy.

Elas almoçaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Teddy falou sem olhar para a morena : "Ela sente sua falta",

"Ela devia ter pensado nisso antes de ter ido e me deixado aqui" Callie falou com mais raiva do que desejava.

"Eu sei, mas ela teve seus motivos só acho que você deveria tentar se colocar no lugar dela também" Teddy disse tristemente.

O restante do dia foi horrível Callie sentia-se mais triste que nunca e tudo que ela queria era sair, beber e talvez encontrar alguém para passar a noite.

Após o fim de seu turno Callie estava indo ao vestiário se trocar para sair.

Algum tempo depois ela se encontrava sentada em frente ao balcão do Joe's virando sua primeira tequila da noite, sozinha perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Olá Callie, posso te fazer companhia?"

Quando a latina olha para o lado ela encontra uma ruiva com quem ela dormiu umas semanas atrás.

"Claro" Callie responde com um sorriso no rosto.

Já passava de uma da manhã e Callie estava um pouco tonta quando ela chamou a ruiva para o seu apartamento, sem pensar duas vezes elas pagaram a conta e saíram.

Cerca de dez minutos depois Callie fechou a porta de seu apartamento e imediatamente agarrou a ruiva que estava com ela, beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tudo que ela precisava era esquecer o seu sonho da noite anterior e sua conversa com Teddy, ela precisava esquecer Arizona.

A latina tirou a própria blusa, depois empurrou a ruiva contra a parede posicionando sua cocha no centro dela, fazendo-a gemer. "Meu nome é Betty" a ruiva murmurou.

"Hum?" Callie indagou sem entender.

"Meu nome é Betty, só para você saber" ela se distanciou um pouco da latina ao dizer.

"Ok!" a morena falou e voltou a beija-la.

Minutos depois elas estavam completamente nuas na cama de Callie seus corpos suados e saciados sua respiração agitada. "você quer que eu te chame um taxi?" a latina perguntou a Betty.

"Pensei que eu poderia passar a noite aqui já que está muito tarde" a ruiva falou sem olhar para a latina.

Callie não esperava por isso, "você pode dormir no sofá" ela finalmente respondeu.

A ruiva levantou-se sem olhar para a latina e saiu do quarto.

A morena logo caiu em um sono pesado sem sonhos dessa vez.

Fazia duas semanas desde Callie saiu com a ruiva qual ela não conseguia lembrar o nome. Foram quinze dias tranquilos em que a Latina estava satisfeita por ter tido tanto trabalho que quando chegava à noite ela estava tão cansada que não tinha tempo para pensar em Arizona. A morena já estava se conformando com a ideia de que não veria mais o grande amor de sua vida que realmente tudo tinha terminado entre elas.

A Latina estava andando distraidamente pelos corredores do hospital quando Cristina a chamou "Callie, iremos nos reunir no apartamento de Teddy hoje à noite para tomarmos umas bebidas, você vem com agente?" a mulher mais baixa perguntou animadamente.

"Hoje não vai dar, combinei com Érica de jantarmos e ver uns filmes".

Yang olhou para Callie desconfiada "vocês estão juntas? Tipo, muito sexo lésbico?".

"Não Cris, somos apenas amigas e além do mais, Érica irá embora em dois ou três dias".

"Ok, se você mudar de ideia é só aparecer!" Cristina disse e foi embora.

Callie pegou seu celular e texto para Érica:

[Ei, está certo para ficarmos hoje à noite no meu apartamento? Xoxo Cal ]

Minutos depois seu celular tocou:

[Se você ainda quiser, para mim está ótimo! Xoxo E. ;) ]

[Quero sim! Então te espero às 20h. Até! Xoxo ]

Colocando o celular no jaleco a morena fez seguiu pelos corredores, ansiosa para logo terminar seu turno.

Callie já tinha preparado o jantar e estava esperando Érica quando decidiu que tinha tempo para tomar um banho.

A morena estava saindo do banho quando a campainha tocou ainda enrolada em sua toalha de banho ela dirigiu-se a porta para atender com certeza era Érica.

"Ei, entre! Acabei de sair do banho a água estava uma delícia" a latina disse com um sorriso.

"Daria tudo por uma ducha agora" a loira olhou para Callie com olhos suplicantes.

"Vá, fique a vontade!" a latina sorriu.

Érica foi direto para o banheiro.

A latina foi para seu quarto, quando estava passando creme em seu corpo ainda na toalha a campainha toca novamente.

Callie faz seu caminho até a sala e abre a porta.

"Visualize isso: Estou na África, e tudo é o máximo, as pessoas são legais, e a clínica é ótima, e estou fazendo trabalho que parece ser importante. Eu consigo ver que faço a diferença. Mas eu choro, constantemente. Quando esse cara que trabalha comigo pergunta o que há, eu digo que sinto falta da minha namorada. Sinto muita falta dela. Então ele pergunta se quero voltar e se podem me substituir. E abro a boca para dizer não, o que sai estranhamente é um sim. E então me substituíram. E eu voltei. Você está muito bonita" Arizona diz quase sem fôlego.

Callie estava imóvel olhando a mulher em sua frente, ela não conseguia descrever o que ela estava sentindo felicidade? Raiva? Amor? Excitação? Tudo o que ela desejou durante vários dias estava acontecendo, Arizona voltou por ela, para ela.

PENSAMENTO DE ARIZONA

Foram cinco meses, os mais longos meses de sua vida. Desde a morte de seu irmão ela não tinha se sentido tão mal, tão vulnerável. Tudo o que ela fazia lembrava Callie seria nos gestos das pessoas ou no simples fato de comer uma pizza. Ela sabia que ir para a África era um sonho, fazer um trabalho tão grandioso era uma oportunidade única, o que ela não sabia era que seu maior sonho era Callie; estar com ela valia a pena qualquer sacrifício com a Latina ao seu lado ela estava completa não precisava de mais nada.

"Cal, você não vai acreditar a água quente do chuveiro acabou!" Érica grita entrando na sala.

Tanto Arizona quanto Callie foram tiradas de seus devaneios por Érica.

O sorriso de Arizona sumiu de seu rosto quando ela olhou por cima dos ombros de Calliope e viu uma loira molhada enrolada em uma toalha.

Arizona não pode impedir seus olhos de marejarem.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha visita, Callie" Érica se desculpou quebrando o silêncio constrangedor da sala.

"Onde está sua educação Cal? Não vai me apresentar?" Hann perguntou agora curiosa.

"Hum? Sim, essa é Doutora Arizona Robbins. Arizona essa é Doutora Érica Hann" Callie disse olhando nos olhos de Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se Calliope não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 04

"Cal, você não vai acreditar a água quente do chuveiro acabou!" Érica grita entrando na sala.

Tanto Arizona quanto Callie foram tiradas de seus devaneios por Érica.

O sorriso de Arizona sumiu de seu rosto quando ela olhou por cima dos ombros de Calliope e viu uma loira molhada enrolada em uma toalha.

Arizona não pode impedir seus olhos de marejarem.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha visita, Callie" Érica se desculpou quebrando o silêncio constrangedor da sala.

"Onde está sua educação Cal? Não vai me apresentar?" Hann perguntou agora curiosa.

"Hum? Sim, essa é Drª Arizona Robbins. Arizona essa Drª Érica Hann" Callie disse olhando nos olhos de Arizona.

PENSAMENTO DE ARIZONA

Érica Hann? A mesma que quebrou o coração de Callie a abandonando em um estacionamento sem nem uma explicação?

Como Callie pôde fazer isso comigo? Me esquecer tão fácil assim e ainda me trocar por Érica Hann?

Eu preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

" ... Eu preciso ir, nos falamos depois Calliope". Arizona falou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Só assim Callie saiu de seu devaneio, mas já era tarde demais para tentar ir atrás de Arizona que já devia ter entrado no elevador.

"Uau! Isso foi estranho. Pelo tipo acho que ela sua ex, não ?". Érica pergunta a Callie rindo.

"Um... é ela mesma".

"Tenho que admitir que você tem bom gosto, ela é muito bonita!" Hann fala meio surpresa.

"Ela é linda! O olhar dela, aquelas covinhas... pode matar um!". Callie diz sonhadora.

"Bem, estou com frio e com fome. Como faço para terminar meu banho?"

"Pode usar o banheiro do quarto da Christina, ela não vai chegar tão cedo mesmo".

Assim que Érica saiu, Callie foi para a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja precisando beber, e muitooooooo.

Já era tarde e as duas mulheres já tinham jantado e bebido cervejas demais. Callie estava quieta

e Érica aproveitou o momento para tentar conversar com ela sobre Arizona.

"Cal como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre minha vida" A latina falou sem olhar para Hann.

"Ok! como você quiser! Já está tarde, eu estou indo". Érica disse já se levantando

"Você pode dormir aqui se quiser..."

"Eu não acho que seje uma boa idéia, prefiro dormir em uma cama do que nesse seu sofá ". Hann falou sorrindo

"Você pode dormir na cama comigo, eu juro que não vou tentar me aproveitar de você ". Callie falou séria

"Eu iria adorar se você se aproveitasse de mim". Érica falou de repente, surpreendendo a latina que corou.

" Érica... você está brincando com fogo!" Advertiu Callie

"Acho que vai ser impossível eu ficar mais quente do que eu já estou" Érica falou se aproximando perigosamente da latina.

Callie não sabia dizer o que a motivou, se foi o álcool ou a vontade de esquecer o que tinha acontecido a poucas horas atrás, a maneira como Arizona olhou para ela decepcionada, quebrada.

Quando ela percebeu, já estava beijando Érica desesperadamente e empurrando-a para o sofá .

As mãos da latina logo viajaram para baixo da blusa da loira procurando seus seios, fazendo Érica gemer no contato.

"Acho que bebi demais de novo..." Christina diz abrindo a porta, com Owen logo depois dela.

"Uau! "

Érica se assusta e joga Callie de cima dela no chão.

"Ai ! Obrigada Érica!" A latina grita do chão.

"Desculpa Cal, me assustei! Acho melhor eu ir . Boa noite para vocês! " A loira diz e sai do apartamento sem dar tempo para Callie segui-la.

O apartamento fica em silêncio, Callie sentada no chão com Christina e Owen olhando para ela.

"O que foi?" A latina pergunta irritada

"Sério Callie?" Christina pergunta a morena

"Hum?"

"A bruxa Hann?"

"Me deixe em paz Christina, além do mais, você que disse para eu transar!" Callie fala se levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

"Não com Érica! "

"Dane-se! " A latina resmunga

"Estou indo dormir, boa noite !" Yang fala para Callie e agarrando a mão de Owen puxando-o para o quarto.

"Duvido muito que eu vou ter uma boa noite" Callie grita para Yang e vai para o seu quarto dormir.

PENSAMENTO DE ARIZONA

"Estou cansada de chorar, o que eu vou fazer agora? Não era assim que eu imaginava que seria quando eu voltasse da África.

Tudo bem que eu que ferrei com tudo, mas o que eu faço para corrigir. Tudo que eu quero é minha vida de volta".

Deitada na cama do hotel Arizona não conseguia parar de se lamentar. Após sair do apartamento de Callie ela correu para o hotel e desabou.

As lágrimas que ela tanto se esforçou para não derramar na frente da latina.

"Calliope, Deus! Como eu sinto falta dela! "

"Eu sou um bom homem em uma tempestade, e eu vou reconquista-la. Só preciso saber como".

Finalmente o cansaço da viagem e o desgaste emocional venceram ela, fazendo-a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, o despertador do seu celular a acorda. Levantando Arizona decide se arrumar e ir ao hospital procurar o chefe.

Ainda era muito cedo quando Arizona chegou ao hospital e tudo estava tranquilo, passeando pelos corredores em direção ao escritório do chefe a loira tentou acalmar seus nervos.

"Eu sou a melhor, ganhei o Carter Madison posso fazer isso, é só o chefe.

Vou conseguir meu emprego de volta, depois vou reconquistar Calliope e vai ficar tudo bem".

"Arizona! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A loira se vira para encontrar Teddy olhando para ela espantada.

"Bom ver você também Teddy!" Zona brinca com Teddy e a abraça.

"Estou feliz em vê-la, só um pouco surpresa. Sério, era para você está na África. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O rosto de Arizona imediatamente entristece.

"Eu não consegui Teddy, foi mais forte que eu. Não conseguia comer, dormir; senti falta dela como uma louca."

"Arizona..." A face de Teddy estava tensa

"Eu sei, eu fui vê-la ontem quando cheguei e a encontrei com Érica..." A loira não consegue terminar de falar

"Venha aqui". Teddy puxa Arizona para uma sala de chamada

Entrando na sala a loira desaba em lágrimas. Quando os soluços param ela diz:

"Eu não sei o que fazer, a amo tanto que chega a doer. Sei que fiz merda, ferrei com tudo, mas eu preciso dela Teddy. O que eu faço?"

"Arizona, depois que você saiu Callie não é mais a mesma, ela está muito diferente..." Teddy hesita por um momento

"Diferente como?" Zona pergunta preocupada

"Ela tem feito coisas..."

PIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIII

O bip de Teddy apita interrompendo a conversa das duas.

"Droga, eu preciso ir. Zona, melhor você coversar com Callie e tentar entende-la" Teddy diz já na porta

"Vou tentar, agora eu preciso ir ver o chefe. Até logo! " Arizona levanta e sai da sala também.

BAN BAN BAN

"Entre!"

"Ei, chefe"

"Robins! A que devo a honra dessa visita? "

"Bem, não é exatamente uma visita, eu voltei da África e vim lhe pedir o meu emprego de volta" Arizona diz dando o seu melhor sorriso de covinha

O chefe só olha para ela em silêncio

"Eu sei que eu só vim assim de surpresa mas eu achei que você fosse ficar feliz em ter sua super cirurgiã pediátrica de volta.." A loira tenta descontrair

"Estou feliz que você está de volta, só que eu já contratei um novo médico para ocupar o seu lugar, não sei o que fazer" O chefe fala preocupado

"Eu entendo chefe" A loira fala desapontada

"Drª Robins eu vou dar um jeito, passe no RH e pegue seu crachá. Bem vinda de volta ao hospital !" Ele diz para Arizona sorrindo

"Incrível! Muito obrigada chefe!" A loira sorri e vai em direção a porta.

"Primeiro objetivo conquistado, agora o segundo que é o mais difícil..." Arizona abre a porta pensando distraída

POW

"O que diabos! " Uma voz a faz gelar quando ela cai no chão

"Calliope..." A loira olha para cima e encontra uma latina muito brava.

PESSOAL ME DESCULPEM PELA FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO ABANDONANDO A HISTÓRIA, MAS TIVE ALGUNS PROBLEMAS PESSOAIS QUE ME IMPOSSIBILITARAM DE CONTINUAR.  
AGORA ESTOU DE VOLTA E COM FORÇA TOTAL! KKKKKKKKKK ESPERO QUE CONTINUEM GOSTANDO.  
COMENTÁRIOS SÃO MAIS QUE BEM VINDOS. OBRIGADA! BJS


	5. Chapter 5

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 05

"Primeiro objetivo conquistado, agora o segundo e mais difícil..." Arizona abre a porta pensando distraída

POW

"O que diabos! " Uma voz a faz gelar quando ela cai no chão

"Calliope..." A loira olha para cima e encontra uma latina muito brava.

Parece que se passou uma eternidade no tempo em que as duas ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer.

Callie foi quem quebrou o olhar e estendeu a mão para Arizona.

"Me perdoe Calliope, eu estava distraída e nem percebi que você estava vindo". A loira diz sem graça

"Você está bem? Se machucou?" A latina pergunta preocupada

Arizona olha para Callie por um momento pensativa,

"Não, eu não estou bem. Eu...sinto sua falta" Arizona diz olhando nos olhos da morena.

"Arizona..."

"Calliope por favor, vamos conversar ok? Nós precisamos conversar." A loira interrompe Callie

"Ok, nós realmente precisamos conversar. Que tal hoje a noite no meu apartamento?"

"Incrível! " Arizona diz mostrando suas covinhas

"Não fique toda animada mostrando essas covinhas que estou muito brava com você" A latina diz séria

"Desculpe" A loira tenta se conter

"Te vejo à noite, às 20hs está bom?"

"Está ótimo, até mais tarde Calliope." Arizona dá um beijo na bochecha de Callie e sai.

A latina fica observando a loira ir embora e não pode deixar de sorrir colocando a mão na bochecha onde Arizona beijou.

"Por que você está com essa cara de pateta?"

"Mark! Você me assustou! " Callie dá um tapa no braço de Mark

"Ai! Você estava sonhando acordada e não me escutou" Sloan fez beicinho

"Que seja" A morena sai caminhando

"Ei, que tal irmos no Joe's e pegar alguma mulher?" Mark pergunta caminhando ao lado dela

"Não posso, já tenho planos para hoje a noite"

"Você vai fazer sexo quente com Hann?" Sloan pergunta com um sorriso pervertido

"Não, e mesmo se fosse não iria te contar"

"Qual é Cal? Somos parceiros ou não ?" Ele pergunta ofendido

"É diferente Mark..."

"O que é diferente?"

"Arizona está de volta" Callie diz sem olhar para ele

"O que? Quando ela voltou? Porque eu só estou sabendo agora?" Mark pergunta surpreso

"Calma ok?"

"Ela voltou ontem, foi ao meu apartamento e disse que sentiu minha falta. Só que Érica estava lá e ela acabou saindo sem falar mais nada..." A latina finalmente encara Mark

"Eu não sei o que fazer Mark, o que eu faço?" A morena pergunta ao loiro com os olhos marejados

"Cal, você ainda a ama?"

"Deus! Eu a amo tanto que tudo que eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu e ficar com ela" A latina diz chorando

"Então faça isso! Ela errou? Sim. Mas agora está de volta. Vocês têm que conversar tentarem se entender!" Mark diz abraçando-a.

"Quando você ficou tão bom em dar conselhos hein?" Callie pergunta sorrindo um pouco

"Ei! Eu sou o melhor! Eu sei de tudo! Sou demais!" Ele diz rindo

"Tudo bem, chega! Você é demais!" A latina fala rindo também

"Eu vou indo, tenho uma cirurgia daqui a pouco" Mark fala saindo

"Nos falamos depois" A morena sai andando para o lado oposto

" melhor mesmo quero saber de tudo, em detalhes! " Mark grita

"Chupa Mark!" Callie responde

Arizona tinha acabado de assinar os papéis e sair do RH quando resolveu ir ao refeitório na tentativa de encontrar Teddy.

A loira precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém e Teddy era sua melhor amiga.

Entrando no refeitório ela não teve sorte, muito pelo contrário. Em uma mesa estavam sentadas Bailey e Hann.

Arizona imediatamente ferveu de raiva e ciúme. A loira tentou dar meia volta e sair, mas era tarde demais.

"Drª Robbins! " A voz de Érica a chamou

"Droga" Arizona resmungou e colocou seu melhor sorriso indo em direção a mesa

"Olá Drª Hann! Drª Bailey, tudo bem com vocês?"

"Então você está de volta? A África era muito triste para você ?" Bailey pergunta sorrindo

"Sim, os médicos e enfermeiros eram muito sérios, mas o pior foi não poder andar de patins." Arizona sentou-se na cadeira e sorriu para Miranda.

"Imagino..." Bailey diz revirando os olhos

PIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIII

"Tanto como eu adoraria escutar suas histórias da África, infelizmente eu tenho que ir. O dever me chama" Miranda levanta e sai

"Quando Arizona olha para Érica ela está a observando com um sorriso debochado no rosto

"O que é tão engraçado?" Robbins pergunta a Hann chateada

"Nada, só lembrando de ontem..." Érica diz inocente

"Quer saber? Me poupe dos detalhes!" Arizona diz com raiva levantando e saindo.

Érica fica sentada na cadeira sem entender nada.

"Que diabos?" Ela pergunta para ninguém

Já eram 18hs e Callie estava no vestiário se trocando quando Érica entrou.

"Sabe Cal, sua namorada muito esquentadinha" Hann diz sorrindo

"EX, Arizona é minha ex-namorada! E por que você está dizendo isso?" A latina pergunta curiosa

"Bem, eu estava no refeitório com Bailey ela chegou e eu a chamei; então Bailey saiu.

Eu lembrei da cena de ontem e comecei a rir, ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo do refeitório soltando fogo pelas ventas" Érica resume para Callie

"Só isso? Você não falou nada?"

"Só que eu estava rindo porque lembrei de ontem. Ela é doida!" Hann diz sorrindo

"Arizona não é doida, ela com certeza deve achar que nós..." Torres diz envergonhada

"Ohhh... Entendi..." Érica diz surpresa

" Érica sobre ontem, eu..." A latina tenta explicar mais interrompida por Érica

"Está tudo bem Callie, nós tínhamos bebido e acho que foi melhor assim.Não quero perder sua amizade novamente, vamos esquecer tudo ok?" Hann propõe

"Ok! Eu preciso ir, Arizona vai ao meu apartamento mais tarde para conversarmos."

"Boa sorte, espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês Cal." Érica fala sincera

"Obrigada." Callie diz saindo

Arizona saiu do refeitório e foi direto a saída, realmente não foi uma boa idéia ir ao refeitório. Ela estava em frente ao hospital esperando um taxi quando viu Christina vindo em sua direção.

"Robbins, é você mesma ou um fantasma?" Disse sarcásticamente

"Você saberá amanhã quando eu te colocar para o meu serviço por uma semana". Arizona devolveu o sorriso

"Nossa! Estava brincando! Já de mau humor?"

"Só cansada e sem animo para brincadeiras"

"Logo você que é sempre tão alegre?!"

"Hoje não Christina" A loira advertiu

"Pelo visto você já está sabendo das aventuras de Callie não ?!"

"Que aventuras?" Arizona pergunta triste

"Pela sua cara eu acho que voc não sabe, melhor eu ir, Callie vai me matar!" Christina diz saindo

"Yang espera!" A loira gritou mas a morena já tinha ido.

"O que será que Callie fez?" Arizona pensou antes de pegar o táxi para o hotel.

"Seja o que for , vou saber mais tarde"


	6. Chapter 6

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 06

"O que será que Callie fez?" Arizona pensou antes de pegar o táxi para o hotel.

"Seja o que for , vou saber mais tarde".

Eram 20hs em ponto e Callie estava sentada no sofá batendo o pé nervosamente esperando por Arizona.

A latina pensou em beber uma ou duas doses de tequila mas mudou de idéia, era melhor estar totalmente sóbria para enfrentar a loira.

O barulho de uma batida na porta tirou a morena de seus pensamentos.

"É agora" sussurrou a morena levantando e passando a mão e alisando seu vestido.

Quando Callie abriu a porta ficou sem folego olhando para Arizona vestida com uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa azul decotada.

Os cabelos estavam soltos com cachos bagunçados; com um sorriso de covinhas no rosto.

"Boa noite, Calliope!" A loira disse animadamente

"Boa noite, Arizona. Entre! O jantar está pronto se você já estiver com fome ou se preferir podemos tomar um vinho primeiro..." Callie falou nervosa

"Podemos jantar primeiro e depois tomamos um vinho enquanto conversamos, pode ser?"

"Claro, vamos para a cozinha". A latina saiu andando.

PENSAMENTO DE ARIZONA

"Ok, agora é só ficar calma, sou eu e Callie. Vamos conversar nos entender, e vai ficar tudo bem. O que for que Calliope tenha feito não pode ter sido tão grave assim."

Arizona estava parada em frente a porta do apartamento de Callie tomando coragem para bater.

Respirando fundo a loira bateu na porta e esperou. A porta logo se abriu mostrando uma latina muito quente vestida com um vestido preto curto.

Levou toda força de vontade de Arizona para não agarrar Callie.

"Deus, ela está muito sexy, não ela é sexy! Muuuuito sexy!" pensou Arizona

Olhando para Callie de cima a baixo a loira sorriu seu melhor sorriso e saudou a latina.

"Boa noite, Calliope!"

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Abrindo a porta eu não estava preparada para ver Arizona toda arrumada com uma blusa azul mostrando mais do que devia dos seus seios fartos.

E aquela calça justa? Nossa! Tudo que eu queria era agarrar aquela bunda gostosa dela.. OK, chega Callie! Você pode se comportar.

O que eu faço agora? Chamo para jantar ou sentamos e conversamos logo?

Droga! Respire fundo!

"O jantar está pronto se você já estiver com fome ou se preferir podemos tomar um vinho primeiro..."

"Podemos jantar primeiro e depois tomamos um vinho enquanto conversamos, pode ser?"

"Claro, vamos para a cozinha".

O jantar passou tranquilo, as duas mulheres roubando olhares, a loira falou um pouco de como foi na África enquanto a morena estava um pouco quieta.

Depois de terminarem de jantar as duas mulheres sentaram lado a lado no sofá tomando vinho.

"Então, acho que chegou a hora de conversarmos né ?" Arizona pergunta a Callie

"Sim..." A latina olha direto nos olhos da loira

"Calliope... Eu amo você ! Sei que fui egoísta e inconsequente indo para África e te deixando aqui da maneira que

deixei,mas você não queria ir realmente e eu fiquei em pânico. Eu não queria que você depois me culpasse por te

forçar a ir, eu..." A loira ficou sem palavras

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu sofri... Você não se preocupou nem em atender as minhas ligações,

pelo menos para eu saber que você estava viva, que estava bem". A latina falou triste

"Callie, tudo que eu quero é que tentemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e seguirmos em frente.

Eu quero você na minha viver sem você e não consegui.

Por favor? Me dê outra chance?" Arizona pede chorando a Callie.

"Desde que você se foi aconteceram muitas coisas... Coisas que eu fiz e não me orgulho..." A morena falou sem

olhar para a loira.

"O que você fez Calliope? "

"Eu..." Callie hesitou

"Espere... Olhe para mim. Calliope?" A loira interrompeu a morena.

Callie levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Arizona.

"Eu só preciso saber de duas coisas, você ainda me ama?" Zona perguntou olhando nos olhos de Callie

"Demais... Eu te amo tanto..." Callie diz chorando

Arizona a abraça por um momento. Afastando um pouco ela pregunta a latina:

"Callie, você e Érica... vocês transaram?" A loira pergunta tão baixo que a morena quase não escuta

"Não, eu... nós quase que transamos. Christina e Owen chegaram na hora".

"Acho que tenho que agradecer a Christina" Arizona diz aliviada

"Posso te beijar?" A morena pergunta com um sorriso

"Estamos bem?"

"Só se você deixar eu te beijar"

Arizona sorri e puxa a latina para um beijo lento e intenso.

"Deus! Eu perdi você ..." A loira diz empurrando a morena no sofá

As mãos de Callie apertam a bunda da loira, puxando para mais perto.

Os beijos ficam mais necessitados e a latina se afasta olhando para Arizona.

"Faz amor comigo?" A morena pergunta olhando nos olhos da loira

"Sempre..." Arizona levanta e pega a mão de Callie indo em direção ao quarto.

Callie mal tem tempo de fechar a porta quando Arizona a joga na parede e ataca seus lábios

com o dela em um beijo desesperado.

Logo as mãos da latina estão tirando a blusa da loira,

os lábios atacando seu pescoço mordendo e chupando,

tirando gemidos da loira.

Arizona logo coloca a mão por baixo do vestido de Callie e puxando sua calcinha.

"Hummm..." A morena geme quando a loira coloca um dedo nela.

"Calliope você está tão molhada..." Callie a interrompe com um beijo.

Logo as duas mulheres estão deitadas na cama completamente nuas. Arizona se ajoelha e admira a latina.

"Você é tão linda" a loira diz sorrindo

"Você é incrível" A morena diz sorrindo fazendo a loira sorrir mais ainda.

"Eu preciso de você " Callie diz cheia de desejo

"O que você precisa de mim?" Arizona pergunta deitando em cima da latina,

pressionando sua coxa contra o centro úmido dela.

"Quero que você me foda"

"Com prazer! " A loira disse sorrindo maliciosa

Arizona beijou Callie urgente e sem aviso enfiou dois dedos na latina.

Logo as duas estavam num ritmo lento com a loira provocando Callie

retirando e penetrando os dedos vagarosamente.

"Arizona, eu preciso de mais..." A latina pede.

A loira acelera o ritmo e Callie levanta os quadris e abre mais as pernas permitindo mais espaço.

Arizona está quase no limite só de moagem na coxa de Callie.

Percebendo que a Arizona está perto Callie puxa a loira e penetra três dedos nela.

Arizona começa a cavalga-la e logo as duas mulheres estão no mesmo ritmo.

"Nossa! É muito tesão... não aguento mais... eu vou..." A morena geme chegando ao orgasmo.

Sentindo Callie tremer em baixo dela foi o suficiente para Arizona gozar também,

caindo em cima da morena.

Depois de alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego Arizona vira para olhar para Callie.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta". A loira disse séria

"Você só está falando isso porque eu acabei de explodir sua mente! " Callie disse rindo

Arizona deu um tapa no braço de Callie e sentou em cima dela.

"Você sabe que não é por causa do sexo" a loira se defendeu

Callie olhou para Arizona com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Ok! Não só por causa do sexo. O sexo com você é bom, não,é incrível! Mas eu senti falta disso..."

Arizona aponta para Callie e para ela.

"De nós , juntas assim". Arizona começa moagem em Callie.

"Hummm... eu também senti falta da gente" A morena diz meio gemendo.

Sem aviso a morena vira a Arizona na cama de modo que agora ela está em cima.

"Eu vou mostrar o quanto senti sua falta a noite toda se você quiser!" a latina diz com um sorriso safado.

"Mal posso esperar..." a loira diz beijando Callie.


	7. Chapter 7

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 07

"Eu vou mostrar o quanto senti sua falta a noite toda se você quiser!" a latina diz com um sorriso safado.

"Mal posso esperar..." a loira diz beijando Callie.

Arizona acordou e sentiu a mão de Callie em sua barriga, não podendo segurar um sorriso nos lábios,

a loira virou para observar a morena dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado.

Callie parecia um anjo dormindo, "ela tão linda, milagrosa, e toda minha" a loira pensou feliz.

Olhando para o despertador Arizona notou que ainda era cedo, ela só teria que ir para o hospital depois do almoço.

Sabendo que a morena gostava de dormir até tarde a loira ficou indecisa se acordava ou não a latina;

nesse momento a morena virou de lado

mostrando os seios fartos. Foi o que a loira precisava para decidir.

Sem perder tempo Arizona agarrou um seio de Callie ao mesmo tempo que começou a beijar seu pescoço,

descendo para beijar e lamber o outro.

"Hummmm... Arizona, eu preciso dormir, você acabou comigo!" A latina resmungou

"Eu ainda estou com saudades, aliás, eu fiquei cinco meses sem sexo; temos muito o que compensar".

A loira disse subindo em Callie.

"Ok, se é sexo que você quer, sexo que eu vou te dar!" A morena virou em cima da loira sorrindo.

Já eram 11:00hs quando as duas mulheres saíram do banho e estavam terminando de se arrumar para irem ao

hospital.

"Estou morrendo de fome, o cereal só serviu para enganar meu estômago" A loira disse com uma careta

"A culpa é toda sua que não me deixou sair da cama para fazer um café da manhâ decente para nós".Callie acusou

"Eu sei e não me arrependo, totalmente valeu a pena e eu não escutei você reclamar" Arizona falou com um sorriso

convencido.

"Não mesmo..."

"Que tal almoçar-mos no hospital? Vai adiantar a nossa vida". A loira propôs.

"É uma ótima idéia, vamos!" Callie puxou a Zona para um beijo antes de saírem.

Chegaram ao hospital e foram direto para o refeitório, Pegaram suas comidas e sentaram em silêncio comendo.

Não demorou muito para Christina, Meredith e Teddy aparecerem e sentarem com elas.

"Então Arizona, conte-nos como foi na África" Meredith pediu.

O grupo continuou conversando por um tempo até que o page de Arizona tocou.

"Bem, a conversa está muito boa mas preciso salvar crianças, porque eu sou demais!" A loira sorriu e levantou da

cadeira indo em direção a Callie.

"Nos vemos mais tarde?" Zona sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

"Claro, me avise quando você desocupar" A latina respondeu

"Ok, eu te amo" a loira deu um beijo rápidos nos lábios de Callie e saiu.

"O que?" A latina perguntou quando viu as outras três mulheres olhando para ela.

"Vocês voltaram?" Teddy perguntou

"Era ela com você ontem a noite?" Christina perguntou junto

"Sim e sim, não que isso seja da conta de vocês" a morena respondeu sorrindo

"Então você não está mais com Hann?" Yang perguntou

"Eu não estava com Érica, Christina! " Callie falou mais alto do que pretendia

"Não foi bem isso que eu vi! Quer saber? Que seja!" Christina falou e se levantou

"Mer, você vem comigo?"

"Claro, vejo vocês mais tarde" Mer falou e saiu com Yang

"Você contou tudo para Arizona?" Ted perguntou a Callie

"Não, o que aconteceu não interessa mais Ted, é passado. Eu amo Arizona! isso que importa."

"Se você está dizendo... Só acho que seria menos doloroso para ela você contar que dormiu com algumas mulheres,

do que ela saber pelos outros"

"Eu vou contar Ted, só não sei como" A latina disse triste

"Apenas conte, você sabe como a fofoca rola no hospital. E se alguma enfermeira que você dormiu fica sabendo que

vocês voltaram e comenta o quão boa de cama você é ? Como você acha que Arizona vai reagir?"

A loira questiona a morena.

"Você está certa, vou conversar com ela hoje à noite".

"Boa sorte! Você vai precisar!" Ted diz sorrindo.

Faltava uma hora para Callie sair, a morena estava nervosa pensando na conversa que teria com Arizona.

"Ei, você sumiu , senti sua falta" Érica disse dando um beijo na bochecha da latina.

"Ei, desculpe! Eu estava com Arizona" A morena falou sorrindo

"Então vocês se entenderam?"

"Sim, estamos nos entendendo"

"Que ótimo Cal, fico feliz por você !" A loira puxou a latina para um abraço.

"Obrigada" Callie falou nervosa

"O que foi, Cal? Qual o problema?" Érica pergunta preocupada

"Vem comigo!" A latina puxa Hann para um quarto vazio

"Eu vou contar a Arizona sobre as mulheres que eu dormir e estou morrendo de medo que ela vai ficar com raiva de

mim, e não vai querer mais nada comigo,ela vai acabar voltando para a África. Meu Deus! E se ela volta para a

África? Droga! Eu estou pirando..." a morena diz sem fôlego

"Callie! Calma!"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Vocês se amam! Vai ficar tudo bem!" Érica tranquiliza Callie abraçando-a.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" A voz de Arizona assusta as duas mulheres quando ela abre a porta de repente.


	8. Chapter 8

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é

mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 08

"Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Vocês se amam! Vai ficar tudo bem!" Érica tranquiliza Callie abraçando-a.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" A voz de Arizona assusta as duas mulheres quando ela abre a porta de repente.

"Arizona, não é o que você está pensando" A latina se afastou de Érica e foi em direção a Arizona

"Não é o que eu estou pensando? Você nem sabe o que eu estou pensando Callie!" A loira falou se afastando da

morena.

"Bem, acho que melhor eu ir..." Hann falou saindo

"Te vejo mais tarde no Joe's" Érica disse a Callie

"Hum, vocês têm um encontro no Joe's?" Arizona perguntou com raiva depois que Érica saiu

"Não é um encontro, todo mundo vai. É uma despedida para Érica que está indo embora amanhã de manhã " Callie

explicou.

"Então você resolveu dá uma despedida para ela agora?" A loira falou com ciúmes

"Zona, eu não tenho nada com Érica, somos amigas, só isso!"

"O que você queria que eu pensasse Calliope? Eu vejo vocês conversando intimamente e você puxa ela para esse

quarto.E quando abro a porta vocês estão abraçadas!" A loira diz nervosa

"Ela estava me encorajando para conversar com você sobre uma coisa..." Agora era Callie que estava nervosa

"Sobre o que? Você sabe que pode me contar tudo ,não sabe?" A loira se aproximou de Callie

"É um assunto delicado, não sei nem por onde começar" A latina puxa Arizona para um abraço

"Eu te amo tanto..." Callie sussurra no pescoço da loira

"Eu também" Arizona levanta a cabeça e responde olhando nos olhos de Callie

A latina beija Arizona, o beijo começa lento e apaixonado,mas quando a loira coloca a mão por baixo da blusa de

Callie indo em direção aos seios;a morena agarra a bunda da loira, levantando e levando-a para a cama.

Arizona geme quando Callie morde e chupa seu lábio inferior.

"Deus! Você vai ser a minha morte! " A morena diz tirando a blusa da loira

"Callie! Você vai para o Joe's mais..." Sloan abre a porta e surpreende as duas mulheres

"Legal! Posso me juntar a vocês?" Mark pergunta sorrindo

Callie fica na frente de Arizona tentando escondê -la.

"Mark! O que você está fazendo aqui" A latina pergunta furiosa

"Eu estava te procurando e Hann falou que você estava aqui, então vim falar com você. Mas estou vendo que está

ocupada... Posso te esperar ou me juntar a vocês!" O loiro estava com o olhar pervertido no rosto.

"Nem pensar! Fora Mark!" Arizona gritou

"Depois nos falamos Mark" Callie lhe deu um olhar Torres.

"Tudo bem!" Ele disse saindo

"Pelo menos tranque a porta" Mark falou abrindo e fechando a porta de novo.

A latina levantou e foi até a porta tranca-la.

"Problema resolvido" A morena falou voltando e sentando na cama.

"Onde estávamos?" Arizona perguntou deitando Callie na cama.

"Arizona, espere!" A latina disse se levantando.

"O que foi?" A loira questionou confusa

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa e se você ficar perto de mim me provocando eu não vou consegui,

mas eu preciso te dizer porque se você ficar sabendo por outra pessoa aí mesmo que você não vai me perdoar e..."

Callie começou a divagar nervosa.

"Calliope! Calma! Ok?!" Arizona chamou a atenção da morena.

"Ok!" Callie se acalmou.

"Agora, fale o que você tem para dizer" A loira falou nervosa.

"Eu transei com outra pessoa depois que você foi para a África" A latina falou rápido sem olhar para a loira.

Arizona ficou sem reação, pega de surpresa. O quarto ficou em silêncio por uns minutos,

nenhuma das mulheres disse nada.

"Quem?" A loira quebrou o silêncio

"Bem...É que..." A morena gaguejou

"Foi Érica?" A loira perguntou num sussurro

"Não! Eu juro que não dormi com Érica!" Callie disse exaltada

"Então quem foi?!" Arizona gritou

"Quem foram, foi mais de uma". A latina olhou para Arizona

"Como assim?" A loira estava confusa

"Eu estava triste e furiosa com você , então eu passei a sair com Mark... E passamos a beber e jogar quase todas

as noites"

"Callie eu ainda não estou entendendo o que isso tem a ver com você dormindo com "outras" pessoas" A loira falou

com raiva.

"Vamos dizer que nossos jogos eram de adulto, tipo... Quem conseguia pegar uma determinada mulher ou mais

mulheres..." A morena falou envergonhada.

"Um jogo prostituto?" Arizona perguntou incrédula.

" tipo isso..."

"Quantas? Ou devo perguntar quantos? Porque você pegou só mulher ou pegou homem também?" Arizona

perguntou levantando.

A loira estava andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro do quarto.

"Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! Sério Callie?! Se juntar com Mark em um jogo

estúpido de prostituto?!" Arizona estava magoada.

"Zona, eu..." Callie tentou se explicar.

"Não me chame de Zona!" A loira interrompeu a latina gritando.

"Eu não posso, Callie" Arizona disse a latina chorando.

"Arizona, não faça isso comigo, com a gente. Nós podemos fazer isso...Por favor?" Callie implorou chorando.

"Sinto muito... Eu preciso de um tempo" A loira disse e saiu deixando a latina arrasada.

"Droga!" Callie desabou na cama chorando.


	9. Chapter 9

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 09

"Eu não posso, Callie" Arizona disse a latina chorando.

"Arizona, não faça isso comigo, com a gente. Nós podemos fazer isso...Por favor?" Callie implorou chorando.

"Sinto muito... Eu preciso de um tempo" A loira disse e saiu deixando a latina arrasada.

"Droga!" Callie desabou na cama chorando.

Arizona fechou a porta do quarto e parou para enxugar as lágrimas, ela podia ouvir o som do choro abafado de Callie por trás da porta.

Respirando fundo a loira saiu em direção ao vestiário para se trocar e voltar ao hotel.

"Ei, você vai para o Joe's mais tarde?" A loira se virou para encontrar Teddy sorrindo para ela.

"Eu estou indo para o hotel, não estou no clima para ir ao Joe's" Arizona falou triste.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está com essa cara?" Ted perguntou preocupada.

"Eu e Callie discutimos"

"Hum..."

"Você sabia?" Arizona perguntou a Teddy.

"Sabia o que?" Altman questionou.

"Qual é Teddy? Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!"

"Sabia"

"Por que você não me disse? Teddy você viu o quanto eu estava me sentindo culpada por ter deixado ela,

e você nem para me dizer que ela estava feliz e se divertindo transando por aí com todo mundo" Arizona falou com raiva.

"Ei, ei,ei, calma que as coisas não foram bem assim não!" Teddy respondeu brava.

"Não! E como foram então?!" A loira cruzou os braços e olhou para Ted.

"Zona, agora não hora para conversamos e aqui não é o local. Vamos nos trocar e conversamos no meu apartamento.

Vamos passar em algum lugar e comprarmos umas bebidas, vamos precisar!" Teddy agarrou a mão de Arizona e saíram andando.

Callie não sabia dizer a quanto tempo ela estava deitada na cama do quarto de chamada. Parecia que tinha se passado uma eternidade desde que Arizona saiu.

O rosto da latina ainda estava molhado das lágrimas.

PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIII

Olhando para seu pager Callie percebeu que era Mark, " melhor eu ir encontra-lo" A morena pensou se levantando.

Depois de enchugar as lágrimas e se recompor ela saiu da sala e foi encontrar Sloan.

"Mark, o que foi? Espero que seja importante, porque eu não estou de bom humor" A morena disse quando viu Mark.

"Uau! O que foi? A loira te deixou na mão?" Sloan perguntou brincando.

A latina só olhou para ele com os braços cruzados e seu melhor olhar Torres.

"Ok, você não está mesmo para brincadeira!" O loiro disse sério.

"O que você quer?" Callie perguntou impaciente.

"O que aconteceu? Parecia que vocês estavam muito bem a poucas horas atrás" Mark perguntou preocupado.

"Eu contei a ela sobre nossas "aventuras" enquanto ela estava na África, ela não gostou e terminou comigo de novo" Callie falou normalmente.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Mark perguntou estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

"Nós vamos para o Joe's beber e nos divertir " A latina falou sorrindo.

"É assim que se fala" Sloan deu um tapa no seu braço.

"Eu já tinha me conformado em ficar sem ela mesmo" Callie falou tristemente.

"Vamos nos trocar e ir para o Joe's, hoje é por minha conta!" Mark deu seu melhor sorriso a morena.

"Vamos".

Arizona e Teddy estavam no apartamento de Ted bebendo a segunda garrafa de vinho.

Arizona tinha contado a Teddy tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Callie. As duas já estavam um pouco bêbadas.

"Arizona, para toda ação há uma reação. Não estou dizendo que Callie agiu certo, mas acho que você tem que entender o lado dela.

Se ela realmente não te amasse você acha que ela te perdoaria e te aceitaria de volta tão rápido como ela aceitou?" Altman questionou Zona.

"Eu sei que ela me ama Teddy, só que ... Poxa! Ela saiu dormindo com outras mulheres!" a loira falou revirando o olhos.

"Você tem duas opções aqui! Primeira: Você não perdoa ela e volta para a África. E segunda: Você esquece toda essa história e vai ser feliz com ela.

Coloca uma pedra em cima de tudo isso e começa do zero. Vocês são o meu casal favorito,é lindo ver vocês juntas! Se vocês não ficarem juntas,

eu realmente desisto do amor". Teddy terminou a seu discurso co um sorriso de bêbado.

"Você está certa, como eu pude ser tão burra?" Arizona falou culpada.

"Vamos buscar sua mulher!" Ted levantou pulando e batendo palmas.

"Yayyyyyy! Vamos l !" Arizona gritou animada.

As duas loiras pegaram suas bolsas e saíram meio cambaleando pela porta.

Callie, Mark, Érica e Christina estavam completamente bêbados em uma das mesas do Joe's.

"Até que você não é tão bruxa quando está bêbada" Christina falou para Érica.

"Vou levar isso como um elogio" Hann disse a Yang.

Callie e Mark olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir. Érica e Christina ficaram olhando para eles mas depois começaram a rir também.

" Érica, Yang não elogia ninguém, você devia saber disso!" Mark disse entre risadas.

"Joeeeeeeeee! Mais tequila por favor!" Christina gritou.

"Acho por hoje já está bom para você " Owen chega e fala para Christina.

"Eu estou ótima!" Ela levanta balançando e vai em direção a ele.

"Eu tenho uma ideia de uma ou duas coisas melhores que podemos fazer em vez de beber" Owen sussurra no ouvido de Yang.

Rapidamente Cristina dá um sorriso, vai até a mesa e pega sua bolsa.

"Aonde você vai?" Callie pergunta.

"Estou cansada,Boa noite para vocês e boa viagem Hann!" A asiática sai rapidamente.

"Ela vai transar né ?" Érica pergunta.

"Sim" Mark e Callie respondem ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou com inveja dela, como eu queria transar agora" Hann lamenta.

"Estou a sua disposição!" Mark fala com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Eca! Nem nos meus piores pesadelos!" Érica responde com cara de nojo.

"Ei, eu sou bom! Sou demais! Não é Callie?" Mark pergunta a Callie.

"Me deixe fora dessa! Estou indo pegar uma bebida" A latina falou se levantando e indo em direção ao balcão.

"Joe, Três doses de tequila por favor!" A latina pede ao barman.

"Pelo visto hoje meu dia de sorte" Uma voz sussurra no ouvido de Callie.

Quando a latina se vira vê uma ruiva linda de olhos verdes a olhando com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Posso saber por que?" Callie pergunta flertando com a ruiva.

"Não é todo dia que eu encontro uma morena quente como você , sozinha em um bar" A ruiva diz chegando mais perto de Callie e colocando a mão em sua cintura.

Callie olha para ela por um momento como se ela fosse familiar.

"Nós já nos conhecemos?" A latina pregunta.

"Nós já nos divertimos no meu apartamento, desculpe por não lembrar seu nome. Mas lembro de coisas mais interessantes daquela noite"

A ruiva beijou a orelha de Callie.

"Hum... Coisas mais interessantes..." A latina perguntou curiosa.

"Se você quiser posso te mostrar" A ruiva falou e apertou a bunda de Callie.

"Tire suas mãos imúndas de cima da minha mulher !"

As duas mulheres se separam assustadas. Quando Callie se virou para ver uma loira furiosa com braços cruzados olhando para ela.

"Arizona..." A latina sussurrou.


	10. Chapter 10

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 10

A ruiva beijou a orelha de Callie.

"Hum... Coisas mais interessantes..." A latina perguntou curiosa.

"Se você quiser posso te mostrar" A ruiva falou e apertou a bunda de Callie.

"Tire suas mãos imundas de cima da minha mulher !"

As duas mulheres se separam assustadas. Quando Callie se virou para ver uma loira furiosa com braços cruzados olhando para ela.

"Arizona..." A latina sussurra.

ARIZONA

As duas loira saíram do apartamento de Teddy e pegaram um táxi para o apartamento de Callie.

Depois de bater várias vezes e não ter resposta elas resolveram ir embora e Arizona iria conversar com Callie na manhã seguinte.

As duas loiras estavam esperando o elevador chegar.

O elevador abriu para revelar Christina Yang e Owen se beijando.

"Uau! Procurem um quarto!" Ted falou sorrindo.

"Eiiiii! Sexo no elevador é bem melhor!" Disse Yang bêbada.

"Eca! Por sua causa vou ter pesadelos com vocês!" Arizona disse com nojo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Owen perguntou sorrindo.

"Estou procurando Callie" Arizona falou.

"Ela está no Joe's com Mark e Hann" Owen falou.

"Ok, eu vou lá encontra-la. Obrigada Owen" Arizona agradeceu sorrindo.

"Boa sorte, você vai precisar porque Callie está tão bêbada quanto Christina" Owen falou rindo.

"Eu tenho Teddy para me ajudar né ?" Arizona olhou para Teddy.

"Tá bom! Vamos logo que o efeito do álcool já passou e estou com sono" Ted puxou Arizona para o elevador.

Quando Arizona entrou pela porta do Joe s, logo olhou para as mesas para vê se achava a latina.

Em uma mesa ela viu Mark e Érica rindo e apontando para o bar. Quando Arizona seguiu o olhar deles ficou chocada com a cena que presenciou.

Uma ruiva alta cochichando algo no ouvido de Callie e logo depois colocando a mão em sua bunda e apertando.

O sangue de Arizona ferveu na hora, se ela tivesse um tijolo com certeza ela atiraria na ruiva.

Cega de ciúme a loira foi em direção as duas mulheres.

"Tire suas mãos imundas de cima da minha mulher !" Arizona disse furiosa cruzando os braços no peito encarando a ruiva.

"Arizona..." Callie sussurrou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"É melhor você sair de perto dela agora ou eu não respondo por mim" A loira falou se aproximando da ruiva.

"Calma baixinha, melhor você ir procurar outra mulher porque nessa aqui eu cheguei primeiro" A ruiva falou se aproximando de Callie.

"Você me chamou de baixinha? Sério? Eu vou te mostrar quem é baixinha!" Arizona disse indo para cima da ruiva.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em poucos segundos Arizona agarrou os cabelos da ruiva e a pressionou contra o balcão.

"Agora quem é a baixinha?!" A loira perguntou a ruiva.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer, Teddy estava ao lado de Hann e Mark todos boquiabertos e surpresos com a atitude da loira.

"Vai lá Loira! Acaba com ela!" Mark gritou.

"Cala a boca Sloan! Você quer piorar a situação? "Hann falou dando uma cotovelada em Mark.

"Ai! O que? Duas mulheres brigando é muito quente, você não acha?" Mark bêbado perguntou a Érica.

"Você está certo!É mesmo muito quente!" Érica falou e os três começaram a gargalhar.

Callie estava olhando para Arizona e tudo que conseguia pensar era no quão quente ela estava toda cheia de ciúmes.

A loira falou algo baixo no ouvido da ruiva que assentiu e saiu. Então Arizona se virou para onde estavam Érica, Mark e Teddy rindo.

Logo que viram Arizona olhando sério para eles, ficaram todos em silêncio.

"O show acabou! Ou será que algum de vocês vai querer me encarar?" A loira perguntou olhando principalmente

para Érica.

"Não, não..." Eles falaram junto sentando em suas cadeiras.

"Acho bom..." Arizona falou e se virou para Callie.

"Agora Calliope, o meu negócio é com você " A loira falou apontando para a latina.

"Puta merda! Tô ferrada!" A latina pensou.


	11. Chapter 11

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 11

"Agora Calliope, o meu negócio é com você " A loira falou apontando para a latina.

"Puta merda! Tô ferrada!" A latina pensou.

"Zona..." Callie tentou falar.

"Não me venha com Zona, Calliope!" Arizona advertiu.

"Eu só ia dizer que você está linda" A morena falou inocente dando um sorriso.

"Deus! Você está muito bêbada..." A loira lamentou.

"Eu só bebi um pouquinho e a culpa é sua!" Callie a acusou.

"Ahhhhh, eu por acaso te obriguei a beber?"

"Você fugiu de novo, eu pensei que você fosse voltar para a África,então eu vim aqui beber. Só beber! Eu juro que eu não ia fazer nada com aquela ruiva. Eu sei que ela quente, mas..." Callie parou de divagar quando Arizona olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você acha a ruiva quente?" A loira perguntou com raiva.

"Ela não é mais quente que você . Você é tipo um furacão, muuuuuuuito quente!" A morena falou se aproximando da loira.

"Principalmente quando você me chamou de sua mulher. Foi realmente quente" Callie abraçou a loira e mordeu sua orelha.

"Callie..." Arizona não conseguiu terminar, Callie colocou a mão em seu pescoço puxando-a para um beijo.

Arizona podia sentir gosto da tequila na língua de Callie misturando-se com o gosto de vinho da sua.

A latina perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio quebrando o beijo.

"Vamos, vou te levar para casa. Já tivemos aventuras demais por hoje" A loira falou segurando a mão da latina.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro" A morena disse.

"Quer que eu vá com você ?"

"Está tudo bem, eu tenho isso!" Callie saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Arizona foi para a mesa onde estavam Mark e Érica muito bêbados com Teddy quase dormindo.

"Teddy, vou levar Callie para o apartamento dela. Você quer que eu te chame um táxi?" Arizona perguntou a Altman.

"Pode deixar loira, Teddy vai vim comigo" Mark sorriu.

"Sério Teddy?" A loira olhou para Teddy.

"Nós só vamos dormir, nada de sexo" Ted falou para Sloan.

"Poxa!" Mark fez beicinho.

"E você Érica?" Arizona perguntou.

"Eu ia dormir com Callie, mas agora..." Hann respondeu.

"Haaaaa, mas você não vai dormir mesmo! Acho melhor você se comportar Érica, agora você viu do que eu sou capaz" Arizona a ameaçou.

"Fica calma baixinha, eu não tenho nada com Callie" Hann falou brincando.

"Baixinha?!" A loira gritou.

"Baixinha quente!" A latina falou sorridente por trás de Arizona.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir do estado da latina muito bêbada.

"Bem, nós estamos indo. Boa noite para vocês!" A loira colocou o braço na cintura de Callie e foram embora.

O caminho até o apartamento de Callie foi rápido e tranquilo, as duas mulheres perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, a latina logo se jogou no sofá.

"Não Callliope... vamos para a cama" A loira tentou puxa-la pelo braço.

"Vem aqui!" A latina puxou Arizona para cima dela e a beijou.

"Hummm..." Arizona gemeu no beijo, mas logo se afastou.

"O que?" Callie reclamou.

"Vamos para o quarto" A loira falou mordendo a orelha da latina e se levantando.

A morena não perdeu tempo e a seguiu.

Arizona jogou Callie na cama,montando nela e a beijando. A morena colocou ambas as mãos na bunda da loira e apertou.

"Espera um pouco" A loira se afastou da latina e levantou.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" Sorrindo Arizona foi em direção ao banheiro.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e a loira estava de volta, vestindo apenas uma calcinha e sutiã .

"Calliope..." A loira parou na porta do banheiro e chamou a morena com uma voz sensual.

Callie nem se mexeu. Arizona chegou perto e percebeu que a latina estava dormindo.

"Você está de brincadeira!" A loira falou incrédula.

Tudo que ela recebeu em troca foi um ronco da morena.

"Amanhã você vai me pagar!" Arizona deu um beijo nos lábios da morena e sorriu, deitou ao seu lado, dormindo logo em seguida.


	12. Chapter 12

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

Ninguém é igual a você

CAPÍTULO 12

"Calliope..." A loira parou na porta do banheiro e chamou a morena com uma voz sensual.

Callie nem se mexeu. Arizona chegou perto e percebeu que a latina estava dormindo.

"Você está de brincadeira!" A loira falou incrédula.

Tudo que ela recebeu em troca foi um ronco da morena.

"Amanhã você vai me pagar!" Arizona deu um beijo nos lábios da morena e sorriu, deitou ao seu lado, dormindo logo em seguida.

Callie abriu os olhos lentamente, sua boca estava seca e sua cabeça estourando.

Olhando para o lado da cama sorriu ao ver Arizona deitada de bruços com os caichos loiros tapando um pouco do seu rosto.

A latina não pode deixar de admira-la, a loira estava só de calcinha e sutiã .

De repente lembranças da noite passada vieram na cabe a da morena.

Arizona discutindo com a ruiva por causa dela, um sorriso brincou nos lábios da latina.

Com um dedo Callie tirou os cachos do rosto de Arizona e acariciou sua face. A loira nem se mexeu.

Callie levantou meio tonta e foi para o banheiro. Depois de tomar um banho gelado a morena se sentia um pouco melhor.

Arizona ainda continuava dormindo, então, Callie foi para a cozinha tomar um remédio e fazer um café .

Enquanto o café não estava pronto a morena foi verificar seu celular, eram 11:20hs da manhã e tinha uma chamada perdida de Érica.

Callie ligou para Hann.

"Cal, onde você está ? Meu voo sai em 30 minutos, não vou conseguir me despedir de você !" Érica foi logo reclamando com a latina.

"Érica eu sinto muito, acabei de acordar e estou com uma tremenda ressaca" Callie lamentou.

"Tudo bem, eu já sabia que você não viria mesmo, não depois do quanto você bebeu ontem" Érica falou rindo.

"Misturar bebidas não foi uma boa ideia. Como você está ?" A latina perguntou.

"Estou bem,só um pouco enjoada" Hann falou com uma careta.

"Bem, boa viagem. E vê se vem nos visitar!" A morena repreendeu Hann.

"Pode deixar! Vou sentir sua falta Callie" Érica falou sinceramente.

"Eu também, até logo!"

"Até " Hann falou desligando.

"Bom dia"

Callie olhou para o lado para ver Arizona parada na porta do quarto olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, fiz café " Callie falou sorrindo também.

Arizona se aproximou da latina ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seus lábios. A loira se afastou pegou uma xícara de café e se olhou para a latina.

"Como você está ?"

"Um pouco de dor na cabeça" A morena respondeu com uma careta.

"Eu sei um ótimo remédio para dor de cabeça" Arizona falou sensualmente.

"É mesmo? E o que seria?" Callie perguntou curiosa.

"É um velho ditado que eu conheço... Abra as pernas que a dor de cabe a passa... você já ouviu falar?" A loira perguntou mostrando suas covinhas.

Callie soltou uma gargalhada. Arizona pensou que nunca tinha escutado um som mais lindo.

"Acho que sim..." A latina respondeu.

"Bem, você pode ir para o quarto comigo agora e eu vou cuidar de você .É o minimo que você pode fazer por mim,

depois do que você aprontou ontem" Arizona acusou.

"Eu? O que eu aprontei?" A latina perguntou confusa.

"Primeiro: você estava flertando com aquelazinha" A loira fez cara de nojo.

"Segundo: Você estava completamente bêbada e eu tive que te trazer para casa"

"E terceiro e o pior: Você me deixou toda exitada e foi dormir! Na hora da minha recompensa você dormiu" A loira falou com uma raiva falsa.

"Eu... Eu estava cansada e bêbada!" A latina tentou se defender.

"Isso não é desculpa para você deixar sua namorada quente como o inferno e ir dormir". A loira revidou.

"Ok! Me desculpe, tá ? Juro que hoje a noite eu vou te compensar" A morena se aproximou de Arizona.

"Por que não agora?" Arizona perguntou fazendo biquinho.

"Tenho que me trocar e ir para o hospital, eu iria mais tarde porque ia levar Érica ao aeroporto, mas acabei perdendo a hora" Callie explicou.

"Você ainda pode ir mais tarde e ficar aqui um pouco comigo" Arizona colocou a xícara no balcão e puxou Callie para o sofá .

As duas mulheres sentaram e se abraçaram por um tempo em silêncio.

"Callie, se eu não chegasse, você iria dormir com aquela ruiva ontem?" Arizona perguntou deitada no ombro da latina.

"Não Arizona, eu só estava flertando com ela, me divertindo" A morena falou.

"Acho que não gosto da sua ideia de diversão" A loira falou irritada.

"Você adora quando eu flerto com você !" A morena acusou.

"Comigo Calliope! Não com outras mulheres ou homens" Arizona se defendeu.

"Eu não flerto com homens" A latina disse.

"Que seja! Ela colocou a mão na sua bunda! Minha vontade era atirar um tijolo nela!" A loira falou com raiva.

"O que você falou para ela?" Callie perguntou curiosa.

Arizona ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Callie.

"Se ela chegar perto da minha mulher de novo ela vai precisar de um cirurgião plástico" A loira falou sorrindo inocentemente.

"Sua mulher...hein?!" A morena deu um beijo em Arizona.

"Sim, você é minha mulher! E se você flertar ou dormir com mais alguém, eu acabo com você !" A loira ameaçou.

"Eu só quero você !" Callie abraçou Arizona e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Callie... Quantas?" A loira perguntou a morena.

"Hum? Quantas o que?" A morena estava confusa.

"Quantas mulheres você ... você sabe!" Arizona perguntou sem olhar para a morena.

"Arizona... vamos esquecer essa história... Por favor?" A latina segurou o rosto da loira nas mãos e pediu.

"Eu preciso saber... Você dormiu com alguém que eu conheça? Que trabalhe com agente?"

"Isso não tem importância mais Arizona, você voltou e nós estamos juntas. É isso que importa! Eu amo você !" A morena falou e beijou a loira.

O restante do dia passou normalmente para Callie, muitas consultas e duas cirurgias. Já eram 19:00hs quando Callie mandou uma mensagem para Arizona.

[Já estou liberada, você vai demorar muito? -C]

Depois de alguns minutos a loira respondeu.

[Tenho uma cirurgia agora, devo demorar umas duas horas -A]

[Eu estou indo para o apartamento, te espero lá .Ok? -C]

[Ok, já estou com saudade -A]

[Eu também -C] a latina respondeu e foi para o seu apartamento.

Chegando no apartamento Callie foi direto para o quarto de Christina e a encontrou dançando com fones no ouvido.

A latina se aproximou de Yang e tirou os fones.

"Droga Callie! Você me assustou!" Yang falou com a mão no coração.

"Chris, preciso que você me faça um favor" Callie foi logo falando.

"Você sabe que eu não faço favores" Christina disse e deitou na cama.

"A partir de hoje você faz" Callie ameaçou.

"Não faço não" Yang rebateu.

" É?Tudo bem então...Arizona estava mesmo querendo colocar você para trabalhar com ela..." Callie falou inocente.

"Isso é jogo sujo!" Christina acusou e sentou na cama.

"Tudo bem! Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, vou te ajudar. O que você quer?" Yang perguntou sorrindo.

"Quero que você durma na casa de Owen hoje" A latina falou rindo.

"Só isso?" Christina falou incrédula.

"Só! Bem simples".

"Tudo bem! Estou indo". Yang falou e saiu da cama, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.

"Agora eu vou preparar a surpresa para minha loira, ela não perde por esperar, vou acabar com ela hoje" A latina falou para si mesma com um olhar pervertido.


	13. Chapter 13

Olhando mais uma vez para o trabalho feito no quarto a latina estava satisfeita,"Tudo bem! Estou indo". Yang falou e saiu da cama, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.

"Agora eu vou preparar a surpresa para minha loira, ela não perde por esperar, vou acabar com ela hoje" A latina falou para si mesma com um olhar pervertido.

Callie ligou para a pizzaria e pediu a pizza que Arizona mais gostava, colocou o vinho branco na geladeira e fez brigadeiro para a sobremesa.

Depois de tudo pronto foi para o quarto, trocou os lençóis da cama e foi tomar banho.

Após o banho a latina passou creme no corpo e colocou uma langerie sexy;

colocou umas velas no quarto e pegou a caixa de "brinquedinhos" colocando ao lado da cama.

"Arizona vai adorar" Callie pensou, colocou um roupão para esconder a langerie e foi para a sala assistir televisão e esperar a loira.

Não demorou muito bateram na porta. A morena abriu a porta e encontrou o entregador com a pizza.

A latina pagou e entrou. Eram 21:30hs quando um barulho de chave na porta alertou a morena.

"Arizona chegou, hora do show" Callie pensou sorrindo.

A latina levantou e tirou o roupão ficando só de calcinha e sutiã de renda vermelha.

"Surpresa!" A morena gritou para Arizona quando ela abriu a porta.

"Uau!" Foi tudo que a loira conseguiu dizer.

Callie foi até a loira e fechou a porta. Depois pressionou Arizona contra a porta e a beijou.

Arizona agarrou a bunda da latina e pressionou a coxa contra o centro dela.

"Hummm..." A latina gemeu e começou a beijar o pescoço da loira.

"Calliope..." Arizona tentou falar mas não conseguiu.

"Hum?" A morena continuou a beijar a loira.

"Callie..." A loira tentou chamar a atenção da latina mais uma vez.

"O que?" Callie se afastou um pouco e olhou para Arizona que estava de olhos fechados e os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

"Por mais que eu esteja adorando a surpresa, eu estou morrendo de fome e preciso tomar um banho,porque um ser humano minúsculo me sujou toda e eu saí com tanta pressa do hospital,ansiosa para saber qual ia ser a surpresa que você preparou que não deu tempo de tomar banho" A loira terminou de explicar e sorrindo.

"Pode ir tomar seu banho, tem outra surpresa para você lá dentro" Callie falou e deu um beijo em Arizona.

"Vou estar te esperando aqui, tome seu tempo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum". A morena sentou-se no sofá .

"Ok, não vou demorar" A loira foi em direção ao quarto.

Quando Arizona abriu a porta ficou boquiaberta com o que viu, Callie acendeu várias velas pelo quarto,a cama estava com um lençol branco e vermelho e várias pétalas de rosas espalhadas.

A loira caminhou pelo quarto para o banheiro que estava da mesma maneira, cheio de velas e pétalas de rosas.

Arizona rapidamente tirou a roupa e foi tomar um banho quente e rápido, afinal não queria perder nem um minuto para desfrutar da sua surpresa: A latina quente que estava só de langerie esperando por ela na sala.

"Melhor surpresa de todas" A loira pensou quando saiu do banho e colocou um roupão para ir encontrar Callie.

Quando Arizona chegou a sala encontrou a latina ainda sentada no sofá vendo televisão e segurando uma taça de vinho.

Na mesinha em frente a ela estava a garrafa de vinho com outra taça ao lado e uma bandeja com pizza. Callie virou e olhou para ela sorrindo.

"Você foi rápida baby! Venha, acabei que esquentar a pizza" A morena falou e bateu no sofá ao lado dela indicando a loira para sentar.

Arizona sentou ao lado de Callie e logo pegou um pedaço de pizza. A morena pegou a taça e serviu vinho a ela.

As duas mulheres comeram e beberam vinho em um silêncio confortável enquanto terminaram de ver um filme.

Arizona estava deitada no colo de Callie com a mão acariciando sua coxa.

Callie estava pegando fogo e não estava ajudando nada a mão de Arizona em sua coxa, bem perto do seu centro.

"Baby..." Callie chamou a loira.

"Oi" Arizona se sentou para olhar para a morena.

"Volta a morar comigo?" A latina perguntou olhando nos olhos da loira.

"Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?"

"Certeza absoluta, além do mais Christina é uma péssima companheira. Agora ela vai poder voltar para o apartamento dela com Owen"

"Eu não entendi porque Christina voltou a morar aqui" A loira questionou.

"Mark achou que depois que você foi para a África eu iria pirar, então me chamou para morar com ele.

Quando eu neguei ele me convenceu a deixar Christina voltar para cá para eu não ficar sozinha" A morena falou com uma careta.

"Ele se preocupa com você " Arizona falou e beijou Callie.

"Humm..." A latina puxou a loira para seu colo.

"Então você vai querer morar comigo?" Callie perguntou beijando o pesco o da loira e abrindo seu roupão.

"É tudo que eu mais quero, dormir e acordar com você ao meu lado todos os dias" Arizona segurou o rosto de Callie com as duas mãos e a beijou.

"Que tal irmos para o quarto para eu ter minha surpresa?" A loira perguntou sussurrando e depois mordendo a orelha da latina.

"Isso soa incrível!" A morena disse fazendo a loira rir.

As duas mulheres levantaram e foram para o quarto.

"Você não faz ideia do que eu tenho planejado para você " Callie falou sensualmente para a loira.

"Mal posso esperar" Arizona falou assim que fechou a porta do quarto.


	14. Chapter 14

"Que tal irmos para o quarto para eu ter minha surpresa?" A loira perguntou sussurrando e depois mordendo a orelha da latina.

"Isso soa incrível!" A morena disse fazendo a loira rir.

As duas mulheres levantaram e foram para o quarto.

"Você não faz ideia do que eu tenho planejado para você " Callie falou sensualmente para a loira.

"Mal posso esperar" Arizona falou assim que fechou a porta do quarto.

A loira ficou parada por um momento só olhando para Callie.

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu sou louca por você Calliope" Arizona disse.

Callie se aproximou da loira, suas mãos foram direto para desfazer o laço do roupão.

O roupão caiu para revelar que a loira não vestia nada, estava totalmente nua.

Os olhos da latina estavam hipnotizados nos seios da loira.

Sem perder tempo Callie levou um seio a boca, lambendo e dando uma pequena mordida.

Tudo que Arizona conseguia fazer era gemer.

ARIZONA

Quando Callie se aproximou de mim e desfez o laço do meu roupão deixando-o cair no chão, foi a coisa mais sexy, o seu olhar penetrado nos meus seios, eu podia jurar que ela estava babando.

Ela não perdeu tempo, lambendo e dando pequenas mordidas nos meus seios; o que ela sabe que me deixa doida.

Segurei em seu rosto e a puxei para um beijo intenso, para ela perceber o quanto eu necessitava dela.

Callie agarrou minha bunda, então entrelacei minhas pernas nela. Ela me ergueu e levou para a cama deitando em cima de mim.

Me beijou enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo e sua coxa pressionava o meu centro.

Meu corpo estava em chamas, agarrei o seu cabelo e pressionei mais ainda nossos lábios juntos.

Estava tão perdida no beijo que fiquei totalmente surpresa quando Callie penetrou dois dedos em mim.

"Nossaaa!" foi tudo que consegui falar, ou melhor gemer.

"Baby, você está tão encharcada" Callie sussurrou no meu ouvido, com sua voz sexy.

Não demorou para eu estar ofegante em baixo dela. Callie tirou os dedos de mim e sorrindo levou a boca chupando.

"Meu sabor preferido" ela disse e me beijou.

Callie quebrou o beijo e rolou para o lado, colocando a mão embaixo da cama para pegar alguma coisa.

Quando ela ergueu o item na mão eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Calliope, não! Nós não vamos usar isso de novo!" Eu tentei falar séria mais não consegui.

Lembranças da última vez que usamos o item passaram pela minha mente.

"Por que? Você não reclamou da última vez que usamos" Ela falou se aproximando de mim.

"Baby, você acabou comigo da última vez que usamos isso, preciso te lembrar como eu fique andando engraçado e Mark rindo de mim? "

Ela simplesmente soltou uma gargalhada.

"Você com certeza lembra" eu a acusei.

"Eu lembro da minha língua em você e implorando para eu parar" Callie se aproximou de mim segurando a meu pulso e colocando acima da minha cabeça.

"Você lembra?" Ela perguntou beijando minha orelha e pegando os chicotes para amarrar meus pulsos na cama.

"Ok... Mas você vai prometer que quando eu pedir para parar você vai parar" Olhei para ela séria.

"Vou pensar..."

"Calliope! Prometa!"

"Você já está amarrada mesmo, eu não prometo nada!" Ela falou sorrindo.

"Eu não acredito que você falou isso!" disse ofendida.

"Eu não posso prometer o que eu não vou cumprir, eu amo quando você me implora para parar" Ela começou a beijar e chupar meu pescoço.

"Callie... sem chupão! " Tentei adverti-la.

Da última vez que Callie veio com essa ideia de amarrar meus braços ela acabou comigo, parecia que eu tinha sido atacada por sangue-sugas.

Além das marcas de chupão, minha "área" de recreação ficou totalmente assada. Callie ficou insaciável.

"Acho que essa não vai ser uma boa ideia" murmurei entre gemidos.

Depois de beijar meu pescoço ela vai descendo, beijando meus seios, minha barriga... Quando chega entre minhas pernas ela para e levanta a cabeça para olhar para mim sorrindo diabolicamente. De repente ela levanta.

"Callie! Onde você vai? Sério? Calliope!" Gritei mas ela não falou nada e saiu do quarto rindo.

"Eu vou acabar com você! Callie!" Tentei chama-la de novo.

"Baby, você tem que aprender a esperar!" Ela me diz com o tom mais calmo possível.

"Claro para você é fácil falar, não é você que está amarrada e molhada como eu!" Ela só olhou para mim ainda sorrindo. Callie foi até a comoda e colocou uma tigela em cima.

"O que isso?" Fui logo perguntando.

"Calma, você já vai saber" Respondeu abrindo a gaveta da comoda e pegando um lenço.

"Agora, vamos fazer uma coisinha diferente" Veio até mim e vendou meus olhos.

"Callie, eu não estou gostando mais dessa surpresa..." Tentei falar quando senti algo cremoso no meu seio.

Não tive nem tempo de processar, logo senti a língua de Callie me lambendo.

"Hummm... Acho que estou voltando a gostar dessa surpre..." Fui interrompida por Callie me beijando.

Quando ela colocou a sua língua na minha não pude deixar de gemer, gosto de brigadeiro.

"Então? Tá gostando ?"

"Adorando..." Foi tudo que consegui falar.

Alguns minutos depois meu corpo estava todo melado, Callie tinha me beijado e lambido em quase todos os lugares. No lugar em que eu mais necessitava ela se aproximava e saía. Eu não estava mais aguentando essa tortura.

"Calliope?" Chamei com uma voz sensual que nunca falhava.

"Hum?"

"Por mais que eu ame o que você está fazendo, eu vou acabar enlouquecendo se você não me foder agora"

"Adoro quando você fala sujo assim" Ela falou e deitou em cima de mim.

De repente ela tirou a minha venda e colocou um travesseiro em baixo da minha cabeça.

"Eu quero que você me veja te fodendo com a minha língua" Ela falou e me beijou com força, colocando sua coxa no meu centro.

"Deus! Essa mulher vai ser a minha morte!" Era tudo que eu pensava enquanto levantava meu quadril para ter mais pressão.

Eu estava tão perto só de moagem nela. Callie sentiu meu estado e penetrou dois dedos em mim num ritmo rápido.

Logo atingi o orgasmo. Mas ela não estava satisfeita, baixou até meu centro para me chupar.

Não conseguia pensar em nada, só nas delícias que a língua de Callie estava fazendo comigo.

Não sei dizer quantos orgasmos eu tive, foram muitos; Callie revesava com a língua e os dedos no meu clitóris me levando a loucura. Tenho certeza que o lençol da cama estava encharcado.

Eu já não aguentava mais, meu corpo tremia descontroladamente, minhas pernas estavam dormentes. Mas eu não iria pedir arrego! Callie iria cansar primeiro que eu.

Depois de um orgasmo alucinante, Callie parou, eu abri meus olhos para encontra-la olhando para mim com um olhar que eu não sabia decifrar.

"Então Baby, está cansada?" Ela me perguntou séria.

"Hum? Não! E você ?" falei receosa.

"Estou só aquecendo!" Callie soltou uma gargalhada e levantou para ir até a caixinha de "brinquedos".

Eu me arrependi assim que vi o que Callie pegou. "Eu não vou aguentar!" pensei.

Callie tirou seu sutiã e sua calcinha, pegou a cinta com o "Pink" e vestiu.

"Pink" nosso amigo pênis. Eu o escolhi quando fomos a um sexy-shop. Quando usamos na primeira vez Callie quase morreu de ri, dizendo que não conseguiria ficar excitada com um pênis rosa, mas como sempre eu consegui convencê -la.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos com Callie subindo na cama e deitando em cima de mim. Seu corpo colando no meu todo melado.

Com uma mão ela se apoiou ao meu lado da cama enquanto a outra segurava o pênis e passava nas minhas dobras me provocando.

Ela me beijou devagar, mordendo meu lábio inferior, sua língua dançando com a minha. Então eu senti o pênis me penetrando devagar, bem fundo.

Eu abri minhas pernas e envolvi ao redor de Callie para dar mais acesso. Ela entrava e saia de mim devagar.

"Mais Calliope, eu preciso de mais..." Sussurrei para ela .

Ela se abaixou para me beijar enquanto me penetrava mais rápido e fundo.

"Deus!É muito tesão! Fodaaa..." Gemi quando meu corpo começou a tremer de tão poderoso que foi meu orgasmo.

Callie continuou dentro de mim, só que mais devagar.

Mas eu não aguentava mais e tive que implorar.

"Callie... eu não aguento mais..." Eu falei com os olhos fechados.

Eu podia sentir ela olhar para mim sorrindo.

"O que você quer?" Ela me perguntou.

Abri meus olhos para encara-la.

"Quero que você pare, não aguento mais! Você acabou comigo! Satisfeita?"

Callie deu uma gargalhada tão linda que eu não pude deixar de rir também.

"Você foi incrível! Eu já disse que te amo?" Ela perguntou quando deitou ao meu lado.

"Eu sei que sou incrível e sei que você me ama" falei olhando nos olhos dela.

"Você não é nem um pouco modesta" ela falou desamarrando meus braços.

Depois que ela soltou meus braços, eu imediatamente joguei-a na cama e subi em cima dela.

"Calliope, você pode ter certeza que o que você me fez hoje vai ter volta" Eu ameacei.

"Pode vir com tudo baby! Mal posso esperar!" Ela falou com um sorriso debochado e me beijou.

"Pode ter certeza que eu vou com tudo, e você é quem vai implorar" pensei.


	15. Chapter 15

"Calliope, você pode ter certeza que o que você me fez hoje vai ter volta" Eu ameacei.

"Pode vir com tudo baby! Mal posso esperar!" Ela falou com um sorriso debochado e me beijou.

"Pode ter certeza que eu vou com tudo, e é você quem vai implorar" pensei.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e fui baixando para seus seios, parei e saí de cima dela para retirar a cinta.

Quando ela estava completamente nua, voltei para beijar sua boca enquanto minha mão agarrava sua minha coxa no seu centro molhando conseguindo um gemido. Eu senti que Callie estava próxima do orgasmo, resolvi me vingar um pouquinho dela. Meu lado malvado levou o melhor de mim. Sem aviso saí de cima dela e me sentei na cama. Callie que estava de olhos fechados logo abriu para me olhar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Estou toda melada e cansada, como você acabou comigo, eu não tenho forças nem para te foder " falei inocente.

"Arizona Robbins! Você não vai ter coragem de me deixar toda excitada e frustada" Callie falou se sentando na cama.

"Callie, eu vou tomar um banho e depois dormir" tentei me levantar para ir ao banheiro mas minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco dormentes.

Andei até a porta do banheiro com um pouco de dificuldade. Quando me virei e olhei para Callie ela estava prendendo a risada.

"Está vendo?É por isso que vou te deixar frustada!" falei apontando para minhas pernas.

"Então é assim que você vai se vingar de mim?" ela me pergunta tentando parecer séria.

"Sim!"

"Você podia se vingar de mim da mesma maneira" ela fez biquinho.

"Haha, aí não seria vingança" digo entrando no banheiro.

Quando chego em frente ao espelho meu sangue ferve, meu pescoço e ombros estão cheios de manchas roxas.

Parece que fui atacada por um batalhão de sangue sugas.

"CALLIOPE EPHIGENIA TORRES! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ !" gritei o mais alto que pude.

Tudo que escuto é a gargalhada de Callie vinda do quarto. Não demora para ela colocar a cabeça na porta para olhar para mim ainda rindo.

"Olha isso aqui!" falei apontando para as marcas em mim.

"Eles são lindos" ela diz olhando para os meus seios.

"Callie, eu não estou brincando" adverti.

"Desculpe baby, me empolguei!" falou fazendo carinha de cachorro perdido.

Não tem como ficar brava com ela parada em minha frente pelada e fazendo carinha de cachorro perdido.

"Você se empolgou da última vez também, e eu pedi para você não me marcar" falei mais calma.

"Zona, eu tentei. Mas você não tem noção do quão sexy você fica se contorcendo quando eu estou fodendo você " Callie falou se aproximando de mim.

"Essa foi a última vez, ok?"

"Mas..." ela tenta falar.

"Sem mas Calliope, última vez!" eu insisto.

"Ok, agora posso tomar banho com você ?" Ela começa a beijar meu pescoço, por mais cansada que eu esteja não posso deixar de gemer.

"Deus! Você é uma tentação!" digo e a puxo para um beijo.

"Hum..."

"Você pode tomar banho comigo, mas eu ainda não vou te foder hoje!" Falo me afastando dela indo para o box. Callie cruza os braços no peito e fica parada olhando para mim.

"Você não vem?" pergunto já embaixo do chuveiro.

"Você vai me aliviar?"

"Não" respondo rapidamente.

"Tudo bem" diz e entra no box para tomar também.

Depois que nos lavamos e enxugamos fomos para o quarto, eu coloquei uma blusa folgada sem calcinha, pois estava assada. Callie não falou mais nada, estava agindo normal, mas muda. Ela trocou os lençóis e deitamos na cama.

"Você vai dormir completamente pelada?" Perguntei quando ela deitou ao meu lado sem nada.

"Sim, porque estou quente como o inferno e minha namorada não quer me aliviar, por que? Algum problema? " perguntou tranquilamente.

"Não, nenhum problema..."

"Que bom" Callie falou e virou para o lado.

"Ok..." disse e virei para o lado oposto.

Depois de alguns minutos eu estava quase dormindo, quando Callie bufou e levantou indo para o banheiro e trancando a porta. Fiquei esperando e nada de Callie sair, então escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Ela foi tomar banho de novo? Logo a culpa me bateu, acho que peguei pesado demais com ela. Afinal não há nada pior do que ficar frustada, eu sei pois fui dormir assim ontem.

Para compensar hoje estou acabada. Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta com Callie saindo do banheiro. Eu ainda estava virada para o lado contrário dela, assim que ela deitou virei para encara-la.

"Por que você tomou outro banho?" perguntei praticamente sussurrando.

"Porque me masturbei e resolvi tomar um banho"

"Hum... você se masturbou..." Imagens de Callie se masturbando vieram na minha mente.

"Sim, duas vezes" acrescentou e virou de costa para mim.

"Calliope?" chamei.

"Eu estou cansada e quero dormir Arizona"

"Calliope?" a chamei novamente.

"O que?" respondeu sem se virar para mim.

"Me desculpa, eu realmente adorei a minha surpresa" falei me sentindo culpada.

"Você gostou?" ela virou para me encarar.

"Gostei" sorri para ela.

"Você é bem vinda" Callie sorriu para mim e me beijou.

Virei de costa para ela se aconchegar em mim.

"Mas eu ainda vou te dá o troco!" falei com falsa raiva, minha latina sorriu e se aninhou ainda nais em mim. Não demorou para dormirmos.


	16. Chapter 16

Resumo: Arizona retorna da frica cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra n o mais a mesma?

Ningu m igual a voc

CAP TULO 16

"Calliope?" a chamei novamente.

"O que?" respondeu sem se virar para mim.

"Me desculpa, eu realmente adorei a minha surpresa" falei me sentindo culpada.

"Voc gostou?" ela virou para me encarar.

"Gostei" sorri para ela.

"Voc bem vinda" Callie sorriu para mim e me beijou.

Virei de costa para ela se aconchegar em mim.

"Mas eu ainda vou te d o troco!" falei com falsa raiva, minha latina sorriu e se aninhou ainda nais em mim. N o demorou para dormir-mos.

PIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIII

Callie acordou assustada com o barulho de seu um page, levantou e foi procura-la.

"Droga" Ela resmungou quando achou.

"O que foi ?" Arizona perguntou sonolenta.

"Uma emerg ncia tenho que ir para o hospital" a latina falou triste.

"Esquece isso e vem dormir comigo"

" tudo que eu mais quero, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir" a morena pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro.

"Que horas s o?" a loira perguntou quando Callie saiu do banheiro.

"S o 11:00hs" a morena foi at a loira e lhe deu um beijo.

"Te vejo mais tarde, aproveite seu dia de folga" Callie levantou para sair.

Eram 14:00hs quando Callie saiu terminou uma cirurgia de emerg ncia.

Ela se limpou e foi direto para a lanchonete, chegando l encontrou Bailey sentada tomando caf .

A latina pegou seu almo o e foi se juntar a ela.

"Hey" a morena falou quando se sentou.

"Hey, voc j falou com o chefe?" Miranda perguntou.  
"N o, porque?"

"Ele estava te procurando, parecia ser importante".

"O que for vai ter que esperar, estou indo para casa ficar com minha namorada. Hoje nosso dia de folga,

e tive que vim por causa de uma emerg ncia" a morena falou explicou.

"Tanto faz! s estou te comunicando" Bailey falou e se levantou para sair.

Callie estava terminando de comer quando Teddy e Mark entraram na lanchonete.

"Torres! Voc me abandonou!" Mark sentou ao lado da latina.

"Pare de drama Mark!" A morena repreendeu.

"S rio, estou sentindo sua falta!" Mark fez beicinho.

"Voc n o sentiu falta dela ontem a noite nem hoje de manh ,n ?" Teddy se juntou a eles e perguntou baixo no ouvido de Mark.

"Hum, realmente n o!" ele falou sorrindo.

"Oh, n o! Teddy!" Callie quase gritou.

"O que?" Altman perguntou inocente.

"Voc e Mark?" a latina fez cara de nojo.

"Ele como chocolate! Eu n o resisto a chocolate!" Teddy falou frustada.

"Eu sou irresist vel!" Mark se gabou.

"O que voc est fazendo aqui? Hoje n o seu dia de folga?" Sloan perguntou a latina mudando de assunto.

" , mas fui chamada para uma cirurgia de emerg ncia. S estou enrolando um pouco para ir para casa.

Arizona est um pouco chateada comigo" a morena sussurrou.

"O que voc aprontou dessa vez? Teddy perguntou.

"Eu? Hum... Nada demais..." a latina despistou.

"Bem, seja o que for vamos saber agora!" Mark falou apontando para a entrada da lanchonete.

Quando Callie virou para olhar, viu Arizona vindo mancando em sua dire o.

Por mais que quisesse ficar s ria a latina n o conseguiu, quando a loira se aproximou Callie estava rindo.

"Ria enquanto voc pode" A loira deu um beijo na bochecha de Callie e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A morena ficou muda imediatamente e engoliu seco.

"EiTeddy, Mark" A loira saudou alegre.

"O que aconteceu com voc loira?" Mark foi lago perguntando.

"Ca "

"Caimbra" as duas mulheres responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Teddy e Mark olharam para as duas mulheres que se olhavam em sil ncio.

De repente Mark come ou a gargalhar.

As tr s mulheres na mesa ficaram olhando para ele sem entender nada.

Quando ele conseguiu se recompor olhou s rio para Callie.

"Essa minha garota" falou orgulhoso.

"Cala a boca Mark!" a latina falou com raiva.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?" Teddy pergunta a Mark.

"Voc quer sentar loira?" ela ignora Teddy e encara Arizona.

"V se ferrar, Sloan!" Arizona diz para ele.

"Eu poderia mandar voc se ferrar, mas acho que Callie j fez !" Sloan diz dando um tapinha no ombro de Callie e gargalhando de novo.

Callie e Teddy n o aguent o e come am a rir tamb m.

Arizona fica vermelha de vergonha.

"A culpa sua!" Ela acusa a morena e faz beicinho.

"Eu j pedi desculpa Baby" a latina levanta e abra a a loira.

"Ali s, a culpa sua de ele saber. Era para voc estar em casa descansando. O que voc esta fazendo aqui?" Callie pergunta a loira.

"Eu estava em casa, mas o chefe me pediu para vim aqui, falou que era urgente" a loira explica.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver o que ele que para irmos embora" a latina pega a m o da loira para sair.

"Tchau para voc s, estamos indo" Callie se despede.

"Bye" Teddy e Mark responde.

Elas est o quase na porta para sair.

"Ah, Callie?" Mark chama.

"Oi" a latina se vira para olhar para ele.

"Depois voc me empresta o seus chicotes que eu quero acabar com Teddy tamb m" ele pergunta sorrindo.

"Chupa Mark!" a morena responde com raiva e sai.

Chegando ao escrit rio do chefe Callie bate na porta.

"Entre" O chefe responde.

As duas mulheres entram.

"Dr Torres... Dr Robbins... as mulheres que eu estava esperando" o chefe vai logo dizendo.

"Chefe, em que podemos ajuda-lo?" Callie pergunta ainda de p .

"Eu quero saber se posso contar com voc s para um caso especial,

o filho de um amigo que sofreu um acidente e est internado no Seattle Presbyterian.

Querem transferi-lo para c junto com sua m dica para que voc s possam trocar ideias e descobrir uma solu o para salva-lo" o chefe explicou.

Arizona e Callie se olharam e assentiram.

"Pode contar com a gente chefe" Callie falou.

" timo, vou providenciar a transferencia; nos encontramos amanh de manh cedo para discutir os detalhes"

"At amanh ent o" as duas mulheres se despediram.

"At , ah?!" Richard chamou.

As mulheres pararam.

"Obrigado!" ele agradeceu emocionado.

"Por nada!" Elas disseram e foram para casa.


	17. Chapter 17

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

"Chefe, em que podemos ajuda-lo?" Callie pergunta ainda de pé.

"Eu quero saber se posso contar com vocês para um caso especial, é o filho de um amigo que sofreu um acidente e está internado no Seattle Presbyterian. Querem transferi-lo para cá junto com sua médica para que vocês possam trocar ideias e descobrir uma solução para salva-lo" o chefe explicou.

"Pode contar com a gente chefe" Callie falou.

"Obrigado!" ele agradeceu emocionado.

"Por nada!" Elas disseram e foram para casa.

Já era de noite e Callie estava sentada no sofá com Arizona deitada no colo dela enquanto assistiam um filme na televisão. A latina estava estranhando o comportamento da loira que estava muito quando chegaram do hospital Arizona não tinha falado direito com Callie, ela estava agindo muito calma praticamente ignorando a morena.

Callie resolveu provocar um pouco a loira para ver até onde ela iria.

A latina levantou a blusa da loira um pouco e colocou a mão por baixo acariciando seu estômago, deslizando devagar em direção aos seus seios.

Arizona tinha o plano de ignorar a morena e esperar o momento certo para sua vingança. Mas a latina odeia ser ignorada, ainda mais por Arizona que não consegui ficar com suas mão longe dela.

A loira sente Callie levantar um pouco sua blusa e colocar a mão em seu estômago traçando circulos imaginarios.Não demora muito para a mão da morena estar tentando tirar seu sutiã para acariciar seus seios.

Por mais que a sensação das mãos de Callie em seu seio seja deliciosa ela tem que se manter forte na sua decisão de dar um castigo na latina.

Arizona pegou a mão da latina e tirou de baixo da sua blusa e levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha sem dizer nem uma palavra.

Callie ficou parada sem reação depois que Arizona tirou a mão dela e levantou sem dizer nada.

'Ela ainda está brava comigo' pensou a morena.

Soltando um suspiro derrotado a latina desligou a televisão e levantou indo para o seu quarto.

Arizona abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo de agua gelada para beber.

Ela estava pegando fogo, por mais assada que ela esteja não consegue se controlar perto da latina, Callie sabe todos os pontos fraco da loira.

Arizona ouviu quando a morena desligou a televisão e foi para o quarto, então resolveu que seria melhor ficar na sala e esperar até Callie dormir, o que não iria demorar muito já que ela tinha acordado cedo.

Pegando um livro a loira deitou no sofá e começou a ler.

Callie virou para o lado da cama para abraçar sua namorada, mas tudo que encontrou foi o travesseiro frio da loira.

"Sério?!" a morena murmurou com raiva.

Olhando para o relógio ela viu que já era 1:00 da manhã .

'Onde Arizona está?' a latina se perguntou nervosa.

Levantando da cama tonta de sono, Callie foi em direção a sala.

Chegando lá ela não pode deixar de sorri ao ver a loira com a boca meio aberta dormindo no sofá com os cabelos nos olhos ainda segurando o livro que estava lendo.

A latina resolveu deixa-la dormir lá mesmo, seria melhor não acorda-la.

Arizona acordou na manhã seguinte com muita dor em seu pescoço, a posição em que dormiu no sofá não foi a melhor, abrindo os olhos para se ajustar a claridade da sala devido ao sol a loira piscou várias vezes.

Sentando no sofá a loira logo sentiu o cheiro de café em suas narinas. A loira levantou devagar e foi para o banheiro para tomar banho e se arrumar. Chegando no quarto,Arizona encontrou Callie terminando de arrumar a cama, ela já estava arrumada e seu cabelo ainda estava molhado com certeza do banho.

"Bom dia" saudação de Arizona para a morena.

"Bom dia" Callie responde sem olhar para ela pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto.

A loira vai para tomar o seu banho.

Callie odiava ser ignorada e a loira sabia disso, a morena queria que Arizona gritasse e a provocasse mas não ignora-la.Já que é assim que ela quer é assim que vai ser.

Callie já tinha terminadao seu café quando a loira apareceu na sala já de banho tomado.

Arizona sentou ao lado da morena que logo levantou.

"Eu já estou saindo, tenho umas coisas para resolver antes de ir para o hospital" a latina falou e pegou sua bolsa para sair.

"O que você tem para resolver as 6:00 da manhã?" a loira perguntou olhando para ela.

"Coisas minhas... Te vejo mais tarde" Callie falou e foi saindo.

"Droga" Arizona falou depois que a morena saiu.

**ARIZONA **

Eu sei que as coisas não estão boas entre eu e Callie e em parte é culpa minha. Desde 'a noite do chicote' eu a tenho ignorado, coisa que Callie eu só queria dá um gelo nela para dá próxima vez me pegar mais leve.

Hoje de manhã achei estranho quando ela saiu cedo e não falou para onde ia.

Agora estou aqui no hospital indo para a sala do chefe para conhecer o médico com quem vamos trabalhar no caso do garoto acidentado e nenhum sinal de Calliope.

Bati na porta do escritório e o chefe me mandou entrar, entro para encontrar o chefe com um senhor de cabelos grizalhos e uma mulher loira ao seu lado.

**GERAL**

"Bom dia a todos!" Arizona saúda.

"Bom dia Drª Robbins! Esse é meu amigo de longa data e pai do paciente Fernando Assunçaõ" o chefe apresenta o senhor de cabelos grisalhos que estande a mão para Arizona.

"É um enorme prazer conhece-la, ouvi muitas coisas boas sobre você" Fernando sorri para Arizona.

"Que ótimo!" Robbins responde alegremente.

"E essa é a Drª Betty Lang que irá trabalhar com você e a Drª Torres" o chefe apresenta a loira.

"Será um prazer trabalhar com você Drª Robbins" Betty aperta a mão de Arizona.

"E em falar em Drª Torres onde ela está?" Richard pergunta.

"Ela está um pouco atrasada mas já está vindo" Arizona diz sem graça.

Os minutos seguintes foram gastos pelos médicos e o pai do menino trocando idéias sobre o caso, procurando soluções. Uma batida na porta interrompe a conversa.

"Pode entrar!" Richard anuncia.

A porta se abre para revelar Callie vestida em seu jaleco com as buchechas um pouco vermelhas como quem tivesse correndo.

"Desculpem-me o atraso, perdi a hora" a latina diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tudo bem,e essa é a famosa Drª Torres" Richard fala animadamente.

"Menos chefe" Callie fala envergonhada.

"Podem me chamar de..." a latina é interrompida.

"Callie!"

Quando Callie olha para a cadeira ao lado dá de cara com uma loira de olhos verdes e gela.

"Betty..." a latina sussurra engolindo seco.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Arizona pergunta curiosa ao perceber a reação de panico de Callie.

"Podemos dizer que sim" Betty fala mordendo o lábio inferior com um sorriso safado.

'Puta merda!' é tudo que Callie pensa quando Arizona olha para ela com um sombracelha levantada.


	18. Chapter 18

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

"Callie!"

Quando Callie olha para a cadeira ao lado dá de cara com uma ruiva de olhos verdes e gela.

"Betty..." a latina sussurra engolindo seco.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Arizona pergunta curiosa ao perceber a reação de pânico de Callie.

"Pode-se dizer que sim" Betty fala mordendo o lábio inferior com um sorriso safado.

'Puta merda!' é tudo que Callie pensa quando Arizona olha para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Uau! Eu jamais iria imaginar que você fosse uma médica" A ruiva diz surpresa e se aproxima de Callie dando um beijo em sua bochecha e puxando-a para um abraço.

A latina fica sem reação por um momento,mas acaba retribuindo o abraço.

"Você está linda" Betty sussurra no ouvido da morena.

"Obrigada" Callie responde com um sorriso nervoso.

Ouvindo uma tosse falsa , as duas se viram para olhar Arizona olhando para elas emburrada.

"Vamos logo resolver o caso do garoto? Quanto mais o tempo passa pior fica seu estado" A loira falou sem olhar para a morena.

"Vamos" Callie falou e se sentou ao lado de Arizona.

Durante a próxima hora os médicos conversaram e traçaram um plano para operar o garoto.

Durante todo o tempo Callie estava ciente do olhar mal intencionado que Betty estava dando a ela e ao seu lado Arizona querendo mata-la .

A reunião foi encerrada e as médicas iam se preparar para a operação, Callie foi a primeira a se levantar para sair.

"Bem, encontro vocês na OR, tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes" a morena falou e já ia saindo.

"Callie espere! Eu vou com você" Arizona falou antes da latina sair.

As duas mulheres saíram e foram caminhando em silêncio lado a lado pelo corredor.

De repente Arizona puxou a latina pelo braço e a empurrou para uma sala de plantão.

"Que susto Arizona! Que foi isso?" A morena pergunta com a mão sobre o peito assustada.

"Eu que te pergunto o que foi isso na sala do chefe?" A loira pergunta furiosa.

"O que? Não sei do que você está falando!" a morena responde inocente.

"Calliope! Não se faça de boba comigo! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou ruiva dando em cima de você descaradamente!"

"Ariz..." Callie tenta falar mais a loira continua.

"E o que você fez? Nada! Alias você ficou lá rindo e dando bola para ela toda melosa" a loira acusou.

"Para aí! Eu não estava dando bola para ela! Eu estava sendo educada. O que é totalmente diferente!" A morena tenta se defender.

"Ha! Tá! Educada...Eu sei..." Arizona zomba.

"Escuta, eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você tentando me defender por uma coisa que eu não fiz, ok?!" Callie fala e vai em direção a porta para sair.

"Callie você não pode simplesmente sair assim" Arizona passa por ela e para em frente a porta a impedindo de passar.

"Arizona me deixe passar..." a morena pede.

"Não até você me dizer de onde você conhece ela" A loira cruza os braços no peito e encara a morena.

"Eu a conheço do Joe's, agora posso sair? " a latina pergunta.

" Desde quando?"

"Há uns dois meses atrás" a morena responde suspirando.

"Quando eu estava na África..." Arizona fala mais para ela mesma do que para Callie.

"É, quando você estava na África" a morena repete.

"Então vocês..." Arizona não termina de falar e dá um olhar questionador para a morena.

"É...Eu...Quer dizer nós...Hum..." Callie gagueja.

"Vocês transaram?" A loira pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Sim?!" a morena responde sem graça.

Arizona fecha os olhos por um momento e respira fundo.

Abrindo os olhos ela encara a morena.

"Eu te odeio!" Ela diz e puxa a morena para um beijo intenso.

"Hummm..." A morena geme.

Depois de alguns minutos necessitando de ar elas quebram o beijo, mas ficam com a testa uma na outra.

"Eu te amo, você sabe né?" a morena pergunta a loira.

"Eu sei" Arizona responde sorrindo.

As duas mulheres levaram um tempo abraçadas, só sentindo a outra.

"É melhor nós irmos, quanto antes salvarmos o garoto mais rápido aquelazinha vai embora desse hospital" a loira falou quando segurou a mão de Callie para saírem.

"Arizona, por favor, não faça nada!Fique calma! Vamos só ignorar ela" a latina falou com medo.

"Se ela continuar dando em cima de você na minha frente eu vou quebrar a cara dela" a loira falou calmamente.

"Baby, ela não sabe que você é minha namorada"

"Pode ter certeza que ela vai saber" Arizona falou saindo do quarto com Callie.

As três mulheres estavam na sala de cirurgia por um tempo, o clima estava pesado.

Arizona que normalmente ela faladeira e descontraída estava quieta de vez em quando olhava através da máscara para Callie e Betty. A loira estava esperando qualquer avanço da ruiva para cima de sua namorada.

"Então Drª Robbins, fique sabendo que você ganhou o Carter Madison?" Betty quebra o silêncio e tenta puxar papo.

"Sim, eu ganhei" foi tudo que a loira disse sem nem olhar para a ruiva.

"Não era para você estar na África?" a ruiva insistiu.

"Era, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes aqui" Arizona falou e olhou para Callie.

"Eu não sei se eu conseguiria abandonar tudo para mudar para outro país, mesmo que seja para um trabalho tão nobre" a ruiva disse.

Callie estava tentando reconstruir a perna do garoto enquanto Arizona e Betty tentavam minimizar o estrago no estômago do garoto.

A morena estava grata que desde que começaram a cirurgia Betty não tinha tentado flertar com ela e Arizona estava calma na medida do possível.

Faltavam pequenos detalhes para a cirurgia terminar, quando o que Callie mais temia aconteceu.

"Callie o Dr. Webber me falou sobre sua pesquisa de cartilagem" Betty diz sorrindo para a latina.

"Oh, não está pronta ainda. Tem muito trabalho para eu fazer ainda" a morena tentou cortar a conversa.

"Estou super curiosa pela sua pesquisa..." Betty começou.

"Tenho certeza que você está" Arizona comenta entre os dentes.

"O que?" a ruiva pergunta a ela pensando ter ouvido alguma coisa.

"Hum? Nada..." a loira despista.

"Como eu ia dizendo, o que você acha de irmos para o meu apartamento para você me mostrar a sua pesquisa" Betty pergunta sensualmente.

"Bom..." a morena começa.

"Oh! Não! Mas ela não vai te mostrar pesquisa nenhuma!Porque a única que vai ver as 'pesquisas' de Calliope sou eu,entendeu? " Arizona interrompeu Callie e falou furiosa para Betty.

"O que? Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que eu devo fazer? E para sua informação, eu não preciso ver as pesquisas dela porque eu já provei. E caso você queira saber ela tem mãos muito habilidosas para pesquisas" a ruiva falou provocando a loira.

"Ok! Essa foi demais! Fora da minha OR agora!" Arizona gritou.

"O que? Você está louca!" Betty acusou.

"Você não queira me ver louca!" Arizona ameaçou.

Callie estava em choque observando a discussão das duas mulheres, mas quando Arizona falou para Betty se retirar a morena sabia o olhar no rosto da loira, aquele olhar era o mesmo olhar que ela deu a mulher no Joe's antes de partir para cima dela.

Só que aqui elas estavam em uma OR e tinham uma criança na mesa de cirurgia.A latina achou que já era hora de intervir.

"Ok, chega!Vocês duas têm que não é a hora nem o local para essa discussão" a morena falou apontando para as duas mulheres .

"Betty, eu já acabei aqui, você vem deixar Arizona terminar" A morena falou e puxou a ruiva para fora.

Arizona ficou na OR sem entender o que tinha acontecido, Callie tinha acabado de sair com Betty.

'E agora? Droga!' a loira pensou terminando de fazer a cirurgia.


	19. Chapter 19

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

"Betty, eu já acabei aqui, você vem deixar Arizona terminar" A morena falou e puxou a ruiva para fora.

Arizona ficou na OR sem entender o que tinha acontecido, Callie tinha acabado de sair com Betty.

'E agora? Droga!' a loira pensou terminando de fazer a cirurgia.

Depois de se limparem, a latina e Betty foram falar com o chefe e o pai do paciente.

"Então Torres? Correu tudo bem?" o chefe perguntou ansioso.

"Sim chefe, corrigi a perna dele e a Drª Betty e Dª Robbins corrigiram o estômago" a morena explicou sorrindo.

"Posso vê-lo?" o pai do garoto pergunta.

"Daqui a pouco. A Drª Robbins está terminando de fecha-lo" Betty responde.

"Vamos aguardar então" Richard fala sorrindo.

"Quero agradecer a vocês por salvarem meu filho,muito obrigado!" Fernando disse emocionado.

"Nós só fizemos o nosso trabalho, foi um prazer!" Callie sorri para ele.

"Bem, se vocês nos derem licença eu gostaria de conversar com a Drª Betty" a latina acena para a ruiva segui-la.

"Claro, até mais!" o chefe se despede.

Callie leva Betty para um quarto de chamada entrando e fechando a porta.

"Hum Drª Torres, querendo comemorar o sucesso da cirurgia?" a ruiva pergunta sensualmente se aproximando da latina.

"Não... Eu ..." a latina fica sem fala quando Betty começa a beijar seu pescoço.

"O que você quer?" a ruiva começa a colocar a mão por baixo da blusa de Callie.

"Espera!" a morena puxa a mão da ruiva e se afasta.

"Ok, Betty a questão é a seguinte: eu estou namorando. Então essa coisa de você flertar comigo tem que parar agora!" a morena fala decidida.

"Eu não sou ciumenta, e o que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente!" a ruiva explica tentando se aproximar da latina de novo.

"Eu não sou uma sacana, então não vai rolar!" Callie a encarou séria.

"Você tem certeza?" a ruiva pergunta.

"Sim, eu amo a minha namorada"

"Tudo bem então, vou te respeitar. Mas se você mudar de ideia sabe onde me encontrar" a ruiva dá um beijo na bochecha de Callie e sai.

Tudo que Callie precisava era de um tempo sozinha, então ela tomou um banho trocou de roupa e sai sem rumo para uma caminhada.

Arizona terminou da cirurgia se limpou e saiu para falar com o pai do garoto. Depois ela procuraria Callie para conversar.

Chegando à sala de espera ela encontrou o chefe, Fernando e Betty. O que era um bom sinal, pois queria dizer que Callie não estava com Betty.

"Então Robbins?Podemos vê-lo?" o chefe foi logo perguntando quando Arizona se aproximou.

"Sim chefe ele já está no quarto" a loira sorriu.

Os dois homens não perderam tempo e saíram, deixando Arizona e Betty sozinhas.

"Você sabe onde posso achar a Drª Torres?" a loira pergunta sem olhar para a ruiva.

"A última vez que a vi foi quando a deixei no quarto de chamada" Betty responde mal intencionada.

Arizona ferve de ciúmes e vira para encarar a ruiva.

"Preste bastante atenção no que vou te falar, pois não vou repetir. Fique longe de Calliope, pois ela é minha namorada. E você não vai querer se meter comigo" a loira ameaçou.

"Não tenho medo de você e só vou me afastar dela, porque 'ela' deixem bem claro que se ela quiser vai saber onde me encontrar. Portanto se você não cuidar, eu cuido" a ruiva disse e levantou saindo.

"Vadia!" Arizona resmungou com raiva.

Depois da conversa com a ruiva Arizona foi direto para o apartamento na esperança de encontrar Callie, mas quando chegou tudo que encontrou foi o apartamento vazio.

Decidido se acalmar e esperar a latina, a loira tomou banho e sentou-se no sofá vendo televisão e tomando um vinho.

Já passavam das 23:00hs quando a porta se abriu para revelar Callie com a feição cabisbaixa.

"Callie onde você estava?Estou te esperando a horas?" a loira pergunta se levantando.

"Eu saí para caminhar um pouco e acabei perdendo a noção da hora" a morena fala e vai para o quarto.

"Sozinha?" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Sim, Arizona!" a latina responde com raiva pegando uma roupa na gaveta e indo direto para o banheiro trancando a porta.

A loira solta um suspiro e deita na cama esperando a morena sair do banheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos Callie sai do banheiro e deita na cama ao lado de Arizona.

"Callie?" a loira chama depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Hoje não Arizona...Amanhã, tá? Amanhã conversamos!" a morena fala baixo.

"Eu preciso falar com você hoje, se não eu não vou conseguir dormir" Arizona falou sentando na cama.

"Ok! Você quer conversar agora? Então vamos conversar agora!" Callie senta na cama também, encarando a loira.

"Pode falar!" a morena diz com raiva.

"O que você foi fazer no quarto de chamada com Betty?"

"O que? Como assim o que eu fui fazer? Nós fomos conversar!" a morena falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Olhando para a feição de Arizona Callie entendeu tudo.

"Calma aí! Você está achando que eu fui transar com ela?" a morena perguntou ofendida.

Arizona ficou em silêncio surpresa pela reação da morena.

Callie levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro gritando em espanhol.

"?Como puedes pensar que yo podria despues de todo ló que pasa cuando George me traicionó?" (Como você pode pensar que eu seria capaz de te trair?Mesmo depois de tudo que passei quando George me traiu?) A morena furiosa encara Arizona.

"Callie!" a loira grita fazendo a latina parar.

"O que?" Callie suspira derrotada.

"Desculpa, eu sinto muito..." Arizona fala tristemente.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Arizona. O que eu tenho que fazer para você confiar em mim?Para te provar que você é tudo que quero, que não me interessa estar com mais ningué diz o que eu tenho que fazer e eu faço! Me diz!" a morena olha para Arizona com os olhos suplicantes.

Arizona fica parada encarando a latina por alguns momentos, era agora ou nunca. Ela amava Callie demais para perdê-la.

"Casa comigo?" A loira pergunta sorrindo.

"O que?" Por essa a latina não esparava.


	20. Chapter 20

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Arizona. O que eu tenho que fazer para você confiar em mim?Para te provar que você é tudo que quero, que não me interessa estar com mais ningué diz o que eu tenho que fazer e eu faço! Me diz!" a morena olha para Arizona com os olhos suplicantes.

Arizona fica parada encarando a latina por alguns momentos, era agora ou nunca. Ela amava Callie demais para perdê-la.

"Casa comigo?" A loira pergunta sorrindo.

"O que?" Por essa a latina não esperava.

Callie estava em choque, será que ela escutou direito? Arizona a pediu em casamento?

"Casa comigo? Eu te amo mais que tudo. O tempo que fiquei na África me fez ter mais certeza do que eu já tinha. Nós já moramos juntas, mas eu quero mais quero aliança, quero poder te chamar de minha esposa, quero ter uma família com você! Então, casa comigo?" A loira fala quase sem fôlego sorrindo.

"Eu não sei o que dizer" A morena fala e se senta na cama.

"Como assim não sabe o que dizer? Você me ama e eu te ão é só você dizer que aceita e vamos nos casar" Arizona fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Callie continua em silêncio olhando para o chão perdida em seus pensamentos.

"A não ser que..." A loira levanta da cama nervosa.

"Oh Deus! Você não quer se casar comigo?" a loira pergunta a Callie hesitante em saber a resposta.

"Arizona é claro que eu quero me casar com você! É só que..." a morena hesita.

"O que Callie? Pode dizer, eu aguento" Arizona senta ao lado de Callie esperando ela falar.

"Não quero que você me peça em casamento só porque não confia em mim, quero que seja uma coisa que você realmente deseje. Quero que seja espontâneo verdadeiro. Você entende?" a morena pergunta olhando nos olhos de Arizona.

"Eu entendo Calliope. E é verdadeiro!" a loira fala mostrando suas covinhas.

Arizona levanta da cama e vai até a cômoda, abrindo a gaveta ela pega uma pequena caixinha preta e volta a sentar ao lado de Callie.

"Eu já sabia que queria viver o resto dos meus dias com você Calliope..." Arizona fala tentando segurar as lágrimas. Olhando para a caixinha em sua mão sem abri-la.

"Eu estava planejando fazer um jantar ou algo mais romântico. Só que veio o Carter Madison, então eu achei melhor esperar porque eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada como se eu estivesse te pedindo para casar só para você ir comigo para África. Depois nós discutimos no aeroporto e eu fui embora..." A loira tenta se recompor enxugando as lágrimas.

Arizona pela primeira vez desde que pegou a caixinha se vira para encarar a latina.

"Durante todos os dias em que eu estava na África, todas as noites quando eu me deitava, eu pegava essa aliança e olhava para ela imaginando ... Que merda que eu fiz? Por que essa aliança ainda está aqui e não no dedo da mulher que eu amo?"

Callie não conseguia parar de chorar, olhando nos olhos de Arizona ela podia ver toda a dor neles, mas principalmente a verdade e o amor.

"Eu voltei para você, para te fazer minha esposa. Então eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez..." Arizona se ajoelhou na frente de Callie abriu a caixinha revelando um lindo anel dourado com uma pedra em cima.

"Calliope você aceita se casar comigo?"

Callie não consegui falar, a declaração que Arizona tinha acabado de fazer foi a coisa mais linda que alguém tinha feito por ela.

A morena não perdeu mais tempo e puxou a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

Necessitando de ar as duas mulheres relutantemente se separaram, repousando a testa uma na outra. De repente Arizona começa a ri.

"O que foi?" A morena pergunta curiosa.

"Você ainda não me respondeu" a loira diz.

"Esse beijo não foi uma resposta suficiente?" Callie questiona sorrindo.

"Não, eu quero escutar você dizer que sim"

"Ok, Arizona Robbins nada me faria mais feliz do que ser sua esposa, então Sim! Eu aceito me casar com você!" Callie fala sorrindo.

"Melhor resposta de sempre, agora me dá sua mão" Arizona segura a mão de Callie e põe a aliança.

"Incrível" a loira diz alegre.

"Nós somos incríveis!" Callie responde e beija a loira.

"Humm..." a latina geme no beijo e empurra a loira na cama.

"Callie, estou super cansada. Amanhã nós vamos comemorar, prometo!" Arizona tira Callie de cima dela e deita para dormir.

Callie está completamente confusa da reação de Arizona, tudo que ela faz encarar a loira sem entender nada.

"Sério? Você acabou de me pedir em casamento, eu aceitei e tudo que você quer fazer é dormir?" a morena pergunta perplexa.

"Amanhã Callie!" a loira vira para o lado ignorando a latina.

Callie deita na cama olhando para o teto.

"Que diabos foi isso?" a morena pensa furiosa.

Não demora muito a latina pega no sono.


	21. Chapter 21

Resumo: Arizona retorna da África cinco meses depois de sua partida, mas e se a Calliope que ela encontra não é mais a mesma?

**Ninguém é igual a você**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

"Sério? Você acabou de me pedir em casamento, eu aceitei e tudo que você quer fazer é dormir?" a morena pergunta perplexa.

"Amanhã Callie!" a loira vira para o lado ignorando a latina.

Callie deita na cama olhando para o teto.

"Que diabos foi isso?" a morena pensa furiosa.

Não demora muito a latina pega no sono.

Arizona escuta a respiração de Callie acalmar, a loira vira para o lado para ver a latina. Arizona não pode segurar o sorriso.

"Calliope?" A loira chama baixinho para verificar se a morena está acordada.

Quando Callie não responde, Arizona levanta vagarosamente da cama sem fazer barulho e vai até a cômoda onde escondeu os chicotes que Callie usou nela na outra noite.

Com cuidado a loira puxa cada braço da latina e prende. Arizona fica em pé em frente a cama e ri satisfeita em ver a morena amarrada.

"Callie!" A loira chama alto a latina adormecida.

"Callie acorda!" Arizona mexe na perna da morena a balançando.

"Me deixe..." a morena ainda com os olhos fechados resmunga e tenta se mover.

"Arizona o que..." Callie abre os olhos confusa.

Ao escutar uma gargalhada de Arizona, a morena começa a entender o que está acontecendo.

"Agora Calliope, é a hora da minha vingança" a loira falou sensualmente.

"Oh! Eu gosto do som disso" Callie disse com um sorriso bobo.

"Ah! Você pode ter certeza que você vai gostar, mas eu vou adorar" Arizona subiu na cama e ficou no meio das pernas da latina.

"Por que você não me desamarra para eu retirar minha roupa?" a morena pergunta.

Sem falar nada Arizona se aproxima de Callie e a beija. A mão da loira acariciando os seios da latina por cima da blusa. De repente, sem aviso a loira rasga a blusa fina de dormir da latina.

"Ei! Eu adorava essa blusa!" a morena lamenta.

Arizona só olha para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada tipo 'sério?'.

"Depois eu compro outra, continue, por favor?!" a morena faz beicinho.

"Você é uma idiota!"

"Mas você me ama!" Callie debocha.

"Eu te amo" Arizona concorda e dá outro beijo em Callie.

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Eu estava amarrada e nua, com minha noiva olhando para mim com cara de tarada.

Arizona não perdeu tempo e começou a chupar forte meus seios, eu estava louca de excitação gemendo de desejo apertando meus seios mais ainda para o rosto dela.

Depois de chupar meus seios ela foi descendo dando pequenos beijos na minha barriga em direção a minha vagina.

Ela parou e olhou para mim com um sorriso safado, as mãos abrindo minhas dobras e ela foi logo caindo de boca em mim, chupando furiosamente com a língua entrando e saindo me deixando louca.

Não consegui aguentar e logo gozei gostoso, mas Arizona não tirou o rosto e continuou me chupando gostoso, ela enfiou dois dedos e ficou socando, me fodendo sem parar; alguns minutos depois eu gozei mais forte ainda.

Arizona parou e ficou em pé na cama olhando para mim com uma cara debochada.

"O que eu faço com você, hein?"

Eu ri, olhando para ela falei provocando:

"Você quer que eu te ensine?"

Porque eu fui dizer isso? Arizona se sentiu desafiada e veio com tudo para cima de mim.

Deitou o seu corpo em cima do meu, se esfregando em mim enquanto apertava meus seios e beijava minha boca, foi quando mordo a lábio inferior dela.

"Aiiii! Calllie!" ela gemeu.

"Ué? Eu que estou amarrada e você que sente dor?" Debochei de novo sorrindo.

Aí que ela enfureceu de vez, começou a beijar meu pescoço, mordendo e mamando meus seios me deixando louca de tesão.

Em seguida o rosto dela estava novamente entre as minhas pernas, me chupando com uma violência deliciosa.

Minha cabeça no travesseiro me dando a chance de assisti-la ali, entre as minhas pernas, me encarando enquanto me chupava gostoso.

Então veio um orgasmo, ela começou a tortura, ou melhor, a sua vingança.

Eu queria curtir o orgasmo por alguns momentos, orgasmo este que deixou meu corpo mole, mas ela não me deixou curtir, não deu tempo de me recuperar e logo tive outro orgasmo.

Ela queria que eu implorasse pra ela parar, mas aguentei firme e mais ou menos no quarto ou quinto, enfim, nem lembro pois não contei.

Eu estava com cara de choro, tremendo meu queixo, suando , pensando em pedir para ela parar, quase desistindo, então tive mais um orgasmo.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, eu já nem sento a língua dela em mim.

Para terminar Arizona ainda veio para cima do meu corpo dormente, sentou com suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas e encaixou a vagina dela na minha esfregando deliciosamente me fazendo gozar de novo, nem sei que horas são, mas ela parou provavelmente notando em meus gemidos embargados por choro que estou acabada.

Cansada de me esfolar na cama ela vem e deita ao meu lado na cama em silêncio só sua respiração ofegante como a minha.

Ela vem e desamarra meus braços e fica me olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Então gostosa? Estamos empatadas, agora?" Ela me pergunta com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Quando você for começar a me foder me avisa, tá?" Eu falo séria, sem perder a oportunidade de provoca-la.

Ela dá um tapa no meu braço e caímos na gargalhada.

"Eu te odeio!" Ela diz sorrindo.

"E eu te amo!" Falo puxando ela para meus braços.

Não demorou muito e caímos no sono.


	22. Chapter 22

"Então gostosa? Estamos empatadas, agora?" Ela me pergunta com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Quando você for começar a me foder me avisa, tá?" Eu falo séria, sem perder a oportunidade de provoca-la.

Ela dá um tapa no meu braço e caímos na gargalhada.

"Eu te odeio!" Ela diz sorrindo.

"E eu te amo!" Falo puxando ela para meus braços.

Não demorou muito e caímos no sono.

Na manhã seguinte Arizona foi a primeira a acordar, com as pernas de Callie em cima dela e a mão em seu peito. A loira não pode conter o sorriso. Callie era sua noiva.

A loira ficou um tempo só admirando a latina dormindo tão pacífica.

"Você está me olhando" A morena falou sem abrir os olhos.

"Você não pode me culpar, você é linda dormindo!" Arizona fala feliz.

"Não sou não!" Callie diz e coloca o travesseiro na cabeça.

"É sim" Arizona tira o travesseiro de Callie e a beija.

"Eu já disse que te amo?" Arizona pergunta séria.

"Se bem me lembro, ontem à noite você disse que me odeia"

"Hum... Eu disse?" a loira se faz de desentendida.

"Disse, com todas as palavras" Callie finge ofendida.

"Então agora é a hora que eu te peço desculpas" Arizona foi subindo em Callie.

A morena foi logo colocando as mãos na bunda da loira.

"Depende de como será esse pedido de desculpas" a morena fala sensual.

"Como você quiser" Arizona começa a beijar o pescoço de Callie.

"Hum...Eu gosto disso, mas..." a morena fala entre gemidos.

Sem aviso Callie vira Arizona na cama, de modo que agora ela está em cima da loira.

"Eu prefiro assim, você em baixo de mim" a morena fala diabolicamente.

Callie beija a loira e com a coxa começa a moagem nela.

Arizona logo está gemendo e puxando a latina para o seu corpo ainda mais.

PIIIIII PIIIII PIIIIII

"Não! Agora não!" A morena lamenta.

"Foda-se!" Arizona bate na cama com raiva.

Callie sai de cima da loira à procura de seu Pager.

"Droga! É o filho de Fernando. É melhor irmos!" a morena se aproxima de Arizona e dá a mão para ela levantar.

"Vamos, mas você vai terminar o que começou hoje a noite!" a loira falou frustrada.

"Com prazer!" Callie disse indo para o banheiro.

Depois de tomarem banho, as duas mulheres estavam se arrumando quando Arizona perguntou a Callie:

"Callie o que você acha de chamarmos nossos pais para um jantar de noivado".

"Você acha que tem necessidade?"

"Claro que tem! Eu quero fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Vou pedir a seu pai a sua mão!" a loira fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Por mim tudo bem, vou ligar para meu pai!"

"E eu vou ligar para os meus". Arizona fala feliz.

"Que tal deixarmos o noivado em segredo até eles chegarem?" Callie propõe.

"Por quê? Você não quer que ninguém saiba?" A loira pergunta preocupada.

"Não é nada demais, é só que não tem porque fazer um jantar de noivado quando todos já sabem que estamos noivas. Vamos fazer surpresa!" a morena explica.

"OK, vamos fazer surpresa!" Arizona concorda e se aproxima de Callie.

"Só que até lá, isso vai ter que ficar comigo" a loira aponta para a aliança no dedo de Callie.

"Pow! Por que não pode ficar comigo?" a morena pergunta triste.

"Porque se os nossos amigos vir vão logo saber do que se trata, você sabe como a fofoca se espalha no hospital, né?"

"Tudo bem" a morena fala chateada e tira a aliança entregando à loira.

"Vou guardar direitinho, e logo ela vai estar de volta aonde ela pertence" Arizona beija Callie.

"Agora é melhor nós irmos" a loira se afasta e pega suas coisas para ir para o hospital.

Já era tarde quando Arizona teve um tempo para tomar um café, desde que chegou ao hospital estava ocupada com pós-operatórios.

Logo que chegaram ao hospital ela e Callie foram verificar o filho de Fernando que estava bem, mas Fernando queria permissão para transferi-lo. Graças a Deus Betty já tinha voltado para o Settlle Presbyterian e não estava lá. Mas também não atrapalharia em nada, agora mais do que nunca ela e Callie estavam bem.

Pegando um café, a loira foi para uma sala de plantão na intenção de ter um tempo para ligar para seus pais.

Pegando o celular do bolso ela discou o número da sua mãe.

"Filha! Quanto tempo!Como você está?" Barbara Robbins foi falando logo que atendeu.

"Mãe, eu estou incrível! E a senhora e papai?" a loira pergunta feliz.

"Nós estamos bem querida, com muita saudade de você" Barbara fala emocionada.

"Eu também mãe" a loira fica em silêncio por um momento.

"Então, como estão às coisas com Callie? Vocês conseguiram se entender?" Barbara pergunta curiosa.

"Sim mãe! Depois de muita luta, nós estamos bem"

"Oh! Estou tão feliz por vocês querida!"

"Eu também mãe! Aliás, é por isso que estou ligando, queremos reunir todos em um jantar para comemorarmos e eu queria saber quando você e papai podem vim para Seattle?"

"Sério?! É uma ótima ideia! Que tal no fim de semana? Podemos ir no sábado de manhã e voltar no domingo a noite, o que você acha?" Barbara pergunta animada.

"Acho ótimo! " a loira diz feliz.

"Então nos vemos no sábado!"

"Vemos-nos no sábado! Tchau mãe!"

"Tchau querida!" Barbara se despede.

Desligando o telefone Arizona está feliz que tudo está dando certo. No sábado Callie será oficialmente sua noiva.

"Mal posso esperar" a loira pensa saindo da sala e indo encontrar a latina para contar a novidade.


	23. Chapter 23

Desligando o telefone Arizona está feliz que tudo está dando certo. No sábado Callie será oficialmente sua noiva.

"Mal posso esperar" a loira pensa saindo da sala e indo encontrar a latina para contar a novidade.

Callie estava super cansada, desde que chegou ao hospital a latina não parou um segundo.

Agora ela estava de pé na estação das enfermeiras olhando alguns prontuários e não percebeu Arizona vindo em direção a ela.

"Calliope!" Arizona chama animada.

Callie estava tão concentrada que acabou levando um susto.

"Jesus! Arizona! Você quer me matar do coração?" A morena pergunta com a mão no peito assustada.

"Desculpe, Callie eu não sabia que estava tão concentrada" a loira fala sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

"Isso não é engraçado! Você quer ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar?" Callie pergunta séria.

"Credo Callie! Vira essa boca para lá!" Arizona faz o sinal da cruz.

"O que você veio fazer aqui? Além de me dá um susto!" a morena pergunta.

"Wow! Acho que não vim na melhor hora, você está de péssimo humor" a loira falou ofendida.

"Desculpe, eu estou cansada. Não consegui parar um minuto desde cheguei". a morena lamenta.

"Vem aqui" Arizona puxa Callie para um abraço.

"Melhor?" a loira pergunta depois de alguns minutos.

"Muito melhor" a latina sorri e dá um selinho nos lábios da loira.

"Você vai ficar melhor ainda com a notícia que vim te dar" Arizona fala animada.

"O que é?" Calllie pergunta sorrindo.

"Meus pais estão vindo no fim de semana para nosso jantar de noivado"

"Nesse fim de semana?!" a latina pergunta assustada.

"Sim, no sábado de manhã" a loira responde calma.

"Arizona, hoje é quinta-feira!"

"Eu sei..." a loira diz sem entender o motivo do pânico de Callie.

"Nós só vamos ter amanhã para agirmos tudo!" Callie fala nervosa.

"Não é nada demais Calliope, podemos resolver tudo" Arizona tranquiliza a morena.

"Não sei, é muita coisa para fazer"

"Nós conseguimos!" a loira disse mostrando suas covinhas.

"Ok" a morena abraça a loira outra vez.

"Você ligou para seu pai?" Arizona pergunta ainda abraçada a Callie.

"Droga! Esqueci completamente!" a latina se afasta de Arizona e pega o telefone para ligar para o pai.

Discando a número Callie aguarda o pai atender.

"Hola" Carlos responde.

"Pai"

"Mija! Como vai?" Carlos pergunta feliz.

"Estou bem, trabalhando muito. Como estão todos aí?" Callie tenta saber se sua familia mudou a opnião sobre ela.

"Tudo bem, todos estão bem..." Carlos hesita.

"Pai, estou ligando para convidá-lo para jantar conosco no sábado à noite" Callie muda de assunto.

"Será um prazer Mija, alguma ocasião especial?"

"Nada demais, só comemorando que eu e Arizona reatamos" Callie diz olhando para a loira.

"Fico feliz por você mija, nos vemos no sábado"

"Até sábado pai!" Callie desliga.

"Então isso quer dizer que ele vem?" a loira pergunta curiosa.

"Sim, ele vem!" Callie diz alegre.

"Bem, eu preciso ir. As criancinhas me chamam!" Arizona dá um beijo em Callie e sai.

"Nos vemos a noite!" Callie grita para a loira.

"Ok" Arizona responde e sai patinando.

Depois de algumas horas,Arizona estava fazendo uma pausa para um café quando Teddy veio até ela.

"Zona..." Teddy falou com seu melhor sorriso, esse que Arizona conhecia perfeitamente. O sorriso de quem queria alguma coisa.

"Teddy..." Arizona entrou no jogo.

Teddy olhou para ela de cara feia.

"Ok, o que você quer?" a loira foi logo perguntando.

"Mark acabou de conseguir os ingressos para um show que eu estou louca para assistir, só que hoje é minha noite de plantão, então eu queria saber se você poderia quebrar esse galho para mim" Teddy terminou com cara de cachorrinho,sabendo que Arizona não iria negar.

"Teddy...Logo hoje?" A loira lamenta.

"Por favor?" Teddy implora.

"Vai, tudo bem, eu fico. Mas você vai ficar me devendo!" Arizona acusa.

"Obrigada! Você é a melhor!" Teddy beija a bochecha da loira e sai.

Depois que Teddy saiu Arizona pega seu telefone para ver as horas, vendo que já era 17:30hs e Callie saia as 18:00 a loira resolveu ir procura-la para falar com ela.

Chegando no chão orto ela procurou e não encontrou a latina, encontrando a enfermeira de Callie Arizona pergunta pela latina.

"Suzy, você viu Callie?"

"Ela já foi para o vestiário se trocar para ir"

"Obrigada" Arizona agradece e vai a procura da latina.

Quando chega ao vestiário a loira encontra a morena já saindo.

"Baby, já está pronta para ir?" Callie vai logo perguntando.

"Oh, é sobre isso que vim falar com você. Teddy me pediu para ficar de plantão no lugar dela hoje à noite, por causa de algum lugar que ela queria ir com Mark..."

"Poxa Arizona! Você sabe que amanhã eu vou estar de plantão e não teremos tempo sozinhas..." a latina chateada interrompe Arizona.

"Droga! Callie eu esqueci completamente" a loira lamenta batendo na cabeça.

Callie só olha para ela triste.

"Escuta eu vou falar com Teddy, ela pode conseguir outra pessoa..." Arizona tenta corrigir.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu vou para casa" a morena vai saindo.

"Espera, eu não ganho pelo menos um beijo?" Arizona segura o braço de Callie.

A morena sorri e dá um selinho na loira que não se contenta e aprofunda o beijo, deixando a latina querendo mais.

"Te vejo amanhã" Callie diz sorrindo depois do beijo.

"Já estou com saudade" A loira fala com um sorriso bobo.

"Eu também" a latina dá outro beijo em Arizona e vai embora.

Arizona suspira ao ver sua namorada indo embora.

"Droga!" Ela resmunga para si mesma.


	24. Chapter 24

"Te vejo amanhã" Callie diz sorrindo depois do beijo.

"Já estou com saudade" A loira fala com um sorriso bobo.

"Eu também" a latina dá outro beijo em Arizona e vai embora.

Arizona suspira ao ver sua namorada indo embora.

"Droga!" Ela resmunga para si mesma.

Callie chegou em seu apartamento, tomou um banho, lanchou e deitou na cama olhando para o teto.

Ela odiava dormir sem sua namorada e logo hoje Arizona ficaria de plantão. Suspirando ela levantou e pegou papel e caneta para fazer uma lista do que teria que comprar no dia seguinte para o jantar de noivado.

Depois da lista pronta a morena resolveu que iria dormir, pois no dia seguinte ela teria que acordar cedo por ter muitas coisas para fazer.

Arizona chegou em casa silênciosamente, olhando para o relógio ela viu que já eram 5:00 hs.

Cansada a loira foi para o quarto pegar pegar uma roupa para tomar banho e dormir.

Chegando no quarto ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver sua namorada dormindo abraçada com o seu travesseiro. Callie odiava dormir sem ela.

Saindo do banheiro só de calcinha e uma blusa folgada, a loira foi direto para a cama.

Arizona tentou puxar o travesseiro com cuidado para não acordar a latina, mas não conseguiu.

"Você chegou..." A morena falou sem abrir os olhos.

"Sim, eu cheguei" a loira falou sorrindo.

Callie colocou o travesseiro para sua namorada deitar, a loira deitou e a morena logo a abraçou por trás cheirando seu pescoço.

"Senti sua falta" a morena sussurou noouvido da loira.

"Eu também" Arizona falou já sonolenta.

As duas mulheres logo dormiram abraçadas.

Na manhã seguinte Callie foi a primeira a acordar, dando um beijo nos lábios da loira a morena levantou para começar o seu dia.

Depoisde tomar café e se arrumar a morena pegou a lista de coisas que ela teria de fazer hoje. Olhando o relógio ela viu que já era 10:00hs, a morena foi para o seu quarto silênciosamente para não acordar sua namorada dormindo.

Chegando na cômoda Callie começou a procurar pelo primeiro item de sua lista, a morena encontrou o que procurava e saiu do quarto sorrateiramente.

Colocando a caixinha com a aliança que Arizona deu a ela na bolsa, amorena pegas suas chaves e celular e sai.

Pegando seu carro a morena logo estava no local desejado. Entrando na joalheria a morena retirou a aliança da bolsa e foi para o balcão.

"Bom dia, em que posso ajuda-la?" O atendente pergunta educadamente a Callie.

"Bom dia, eu estou procurando por uma aliança igual ou semelhante a essa aqui" A latina falou e mostrou a aliança ao atendente.

"A senhora está com sorte, temos uma muito idêntica a essa, venha comigo por favor" O atendente falou indicando para a morena segui-lo.

Callie sentou esperando o atendente voltar, não demorou ele retormou com uma aliança idêntica a que Arizona deu a ela, a única diferença é que a pedra no centro era maior um pouco.

"Perfeita, vou leva-la" Callie sorriu para o atendente.

"Ótimo, eu já volto para finalizar-mos a compra"

"Espere, eu gostaria de saber se tem como fazer uma gravação nelas?" Callie pergunta antes do atendente sair.

"Claro, o que você quer gravar?" O atendente pergunta interessado.

Saindo da joalheria satisfeita de ter conseguido o que queria, Callie vai pegar o carro para terminar de agir o restante das coisas em sua lista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona abriu os olhos lentamente, colocou a mão do lado da cama na tentativa de encontrar sua namorada, mas tudo que encontrou foi o seu travesseiro frio.

Olhando para o relógio na cabeceira da cama ela viu que já era 12:30hs. Levantando devagar ainda sonolênta a loira foi para o banheiro.

Depoi de tomar um banho e escovar os dentes Arizona saiu do banheiro a procura de sua namorada.

"Callie!" a loira chama ao entrar na sala.

Arizona logo percebe que sua namorada não está. Indo para a cozinhaa a loira toma café enquanto tenta pensar aonde Callie pode ter ido. Para o hospital ela não foi pois seu plantão hoje é as 18:00hs. Após tomar o café Arizova vai até sua bolsa e pega seu celular para ver se tem alguma mensagem da morena. Ao ver que não tinha nenhuma mensagem a loira já ia ligar para a morena quando o barulho de chave na porta chamou sua atenção.

"Ei! Dormiu bem?" Callie pergunta entrando pela porta carregando várias sacolas.

"Sim, acabei de acordar" A rizona vai até ela para ajuda-la.

"O que é tudo isso?" a loira pergunta espantada com tanta coisa que a latina comprou.

"São os ingredientes para o jantar de amanhã" a morena falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Você poderia ter me acordado que eu iria ajuda-la"

"Você chegou tarde e precisava dormir, além do que não foi nada demais" A morena sorriu e tirou as coisas das sacolas.

Arizona chegou por trás da morena e envolveu os braços em sua cintura, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Bom dia!" a loira sussurrou.

Callie parou o que estava fazendo e virou ficando de frente para sua namorada. Sem perder tempo a latina puxou a loira para um beijo persistente.

"Hum...Bom dia" a morena falou afastando seus lábios.

"Trouxe almoço para nós" Callie falou se virando para terminar de retirar as compras da sacola.

"Estou sem fome agora, em que posso ajuda-la?" a loira sorriu suas covinhas para Callie.

A morena olhou para a loira com uma sombracelha levantada.

"O que? Eu não posso cozinhar mas posso fazer outras coisas!" Arizona falou na defensiva.

"Que tal você dá uma arrumada no apartamento e preparar o quarto de hospedes para seus pais enquanto eu adianto as coisas para o jantar antes de ter que ir trabalhar?" a morena propôs.

"Tudo bem" a loira sorriu e saiu.

Ambas as mulheres ficaram ocupadas em suas tarefas, as vezes roubando um beijo ou apenas um abraço. Já era tarde quando Arizona terminou e sentou no sofá descansando.

Callie tinha terminado de tomar banho e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Eu não quero que você vá trabalhar!" A loira choramingou abraçando a morena.

"Eu tenho que ir hoje para termos o final de semana livres" a morena acariciava o cabelo de Arizona.

"Eu vou ter que dormir mais uma noite sem você"

"Culpa sua!" Callie acusa a loira.

"Eu sei, eu não pensei no fato que você teria plantão hoje, me desculpe?" Arizona falou culpada.

"Tudo bem, foi por uma boa razão. Eu fico feliz por Mark e Teddy estarem se entendendo, depois de Lexie ela estava muito abatido. É bom vê o antigo Mark" Callie disse sorrindo.

"É ótimo ver Mark comprometido, assim ela não vai querer corrompê-la!" A loira falou séria.

"Me corromper? Sério?" a latina não pode deixar de rir do ciúme da loira.

"Sim, preciso lembra-la de suas aventuras com Mark?" A loira levanta do colo de Callie para encara-la.

"Ele nem ninguém vai me corromper Arizona, nós vamos nos casar!" a morena falou feliz.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Arizona mostrando suas covinhas.

Callie não perde tempo e puxa a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

As duas mulheres ficam alguns minutos se curtindo, Callie olha o relógio e vê que é hora de ir para o hospital.

"Eu tenho que ir" a morena faz beicinho.

"Pense que amanhã nós vamos passar o dia todo juntas" a loira tenta confortar a latina.

"Sim, mas com seus pais" Callie diz sem ânimo.

"Não será tão ruim!"

"Não, eu adoro seus pais, mas eu preciso de um tempo sozinha com você" a morena diz na expectativa que sua namorada vai entender a mensagem.

"Eu vou te compensar amanhã à noite, vai valer a pena!" Arizona fala sensualmente.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você com seus pais no quarto ao lado!" a morena fala nervosa.

"Por que não? Oh, Callie não sou nenhuma garotinha. Você acha que meu pai não sabe que transamos?" a loira perguntou incrédula com a reação de Callie.

"Ele saber é uma coisa, ele nos escutar é outra!" a morena rebate.

"Quem disse que ele vai nos escutar? É só sermos silênciosas" a loira tenta convencer a morena.

"Desde quando conseguimos ser silênciosas?" A morena em descrença.

Arizona só olha para Callie sem saber o que responder, Callie estava certa, elas não são nem um pouco silênciosas.

"Viu? Nada de sexo com os seus pais no nosso apartamento e fim de discursão" Callie fala decidida.

Arizona só assente prefirindo deixar o assunto de lado, por enquanto.

"Eu queria saber o que você acha de convidarmos Mark e Teddy para o jantar? Eles são nossos melhores amigos e ..." Callie pergunta nervosa.

"É uma ótima idéia!" a loira fala alegremente.

"Ok, vou falar com eles no hospital" A morena fala feliz.

Pegando sua bolsa e chaves Callie vai até a loira e dá um último beijo de despedida.

"Até amanhã!" Arizona se despede.

"Até! Ah! Que horas seus pais chegarão?" Callie pergunta.

"Às 11:00hs"

"Ok, até amanhã!" A latina fala e sai.

"Amanhã vai ser o grande dia, mal posso esperar" Arizona fala para si mesma e se joga no sofá.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ok, vou falar com eles no hospital" A morena fala feliz.

Pegando sua bolsa e chaves Callie vai até a loira e dá um último beijo de despedida.

"Até amanhã!" Arizona se despede.

"Até! Ah! Que horas seus pais chegarão?" Callie pergunta.

"Às 11:00hs"

"Ok, até amanhã!" A latina fala e sai.

"Amanhã vai ser o grande dia, mal posso esperar" Arizona fala para si mesma e se joga no sofá.

Callie tinha acabado de chegar ao hospital e logo encontrou Mark e Teddy saindo de mãos dadas. Mark loga sorriu ao ver a morena.

"Torres! Olha se não é minha garota!" Mark deixa Teddy e puxa Callie para um abraço.

"Parece que não te vejo a séculos" Sloan fala se afastando e voltando a segurar a mão de Callie.

"Não seja tão dramático Mark!" Callie fala carinhosamente.

"Ei, Teddy! Como vocês estão?"

"Estamos ótimos, ontem Arizona ficou no meu plantão e fomos a um show maravilhoso" Teddy disse animada.

"É ela me falou, hoje é o meu dia de plantão" A morena falou desanimada.

"Que saco, hein?!" Mark pergunta.

"Nem me fale, mas vai valer a pena, pois vamos ter o final de semana livre. Ah! Eu queria realmente falar com vocês" Callie falou um pouco nervosa.

"O que foi? Alconteceu alguma coisa?" Mark perguntou ao ver a amiga um pouco nervosa.

"Nada demais, é que amanhã os pais de Arizona estão vindo para o final de semana e nós vamos fazer um jantar lá em casa e nós queriamos que vocês fossem" Callie falou rápidamente.

Teddy e Mark sorriram amplamente para Callie.

"Alguma comemoração?" Mark perguntou curioso.

"Hum?! Não, nada demais!" a morena diz disfarçando.

"Ok, nós estaremos lá!" Mark fala desconfiado do modo como Callie está agindo.

"A partir de que horas?" Teddy pergunta.

"Das 21:00hs" Callie responde e olha o relógio percebendo que está atrasada.

"Eu tenho que ir, o PS me espera!" a morena fala desanimada.

"Boa sorte!" Mark e Teddy dizem saindo.

A noite passou devagar para Callie, o PS estava tranquilo e a latina estava entediada por não ter nada para fazer. Callie estava um pouco nervosa sobre a visita dos pais de Arizona, com medo deles descobrirem tudo o que aconteceu desde Arizona foi para a África. A latina estava apreensiva que algo pudesse dar errado e arruinar o seu jantar de noivado.

'Noivado' Callie não podia acreditar que amanhã a essa hora Arizona seria sua noiva. Um sorriso cresce no rosto de Callie só em pensar.

Depois que Callie foi para o hospital Arizona ficou deitada no sofá assistindo tv e acabou dormindo lá mesmo.

Era 5:30hs quando Callie chegou ao seu apartamento, assim que abriu a porta ela encontrou sua namorada dormindo no sofá e a televisão ainda ligada. A morena jogou a bolsa e a chave na mesinha, desligou a televisão e foi até a loira.

"Baby" Callie chamou balançando um pouco os ombros de Arizona.

Arizona resmungou e abriu os olhos devagar.

"Vamos para a cama" Callie ajudou a loira a levantar.

"Estava vendo televisão e acabei pegando no sono" Arizona falou sonolênta.

"Estou vendo" a morena disse rindo.

"Você é uma idiota!" Arizona dá um tapa no braço de Callie.

"Estou brincando!" Callie ri ainda mais.

"Pelo visto tem alguém de bom humor"

"Vou ter o final de semana inteiro para ficar com minha namorada linda, por isso estou de bom humor" a latina falou alegre.

"Hum, eu gosto do som disso" a loira falou deitando na cama.

"É melhor irmos dormir, daqui a pouco temos que levantar para irmos pegar seus pais" Callie deitou ao lado de Arizona.

Arizona virou de costas para Callie abraça-la, não demorou e as duas estavam dormindo.

Arizona foi a primeira a acordar com o barulho do despertador, era 10:00hs.A loira olhou para sua namorada dormindo profundamente. Levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro a loira pensou que seria melhor buscar seus pais sozinha e deixar Callie descansar mais um pouco, afinal a morena foi dormir muito tarde.

Depois de tomar banho e se arrumar, Arizona resolveu deixar um pouco de café pronto para quando Callie acordar. Ela iria levar seus pais para tomar café em algum lugar, assim daria a Callie mais tempo para descansar.

Depois do café pronto, a loira pegou suas coisas e saiu para buscar seus pais.

Chegando ao aeroporto Arizona não conseguia conter o nervosismo, fazia um mês e meio que ela não falava com os pais dela, em especial sua mãe.

Quando a loira estava na África elas se falavam regularmente e Arizona não entrou em detalhes com sua mãe sobre seu rompimento com Callie. Por mais que quisesse a loira era orgulhosa demais. Mas sua mãe não era boba e a conhecia muito bem e sabia que tinha algo de errado com sua filha, então na última vez que elas se falaram Bárbara pressionou a loira até que ela contou toda a história entre lágrimas. Depois de conversar com sua mãe Arizona decidiu voltar e lutar por Callie.

"Zona?!" Arizona saiu de seu devaneio e virou para ver quem estava chamando-a.

"Mãe, pai!" Arizona correu para abraçar seus pais.

"Eu perdi vocês" a loira falou entre lágrimas.

"Nós também querida" Bárbara falou chorando.

Depois de alguns minutos eles se separaram.

"Como você está? Oh! Deixe-me vê-la" Bárbara falou observando a loira de cima a baixo.

"Ela está ótima Barbara!" Daniel falou sorrindo.

"Onde está Callie?" Barbara perguntou procurando pela namorada de sua filha.

"Eu a deixei no apartamento dormindo um pouco mais, ela teve plantão ontem e chegou de madrugada em casa" a loira explicou.

"Coitada, você fez bem!" Daniel falou simpático.

"Oh! Eu não tenho certeza, ela vai querer me matar por não tê-la acordado para vim busca-los" Arizona brincou.

"Até parece que Callie faria uma coisa dessa!" Barbara exclamou descrente.

"Claro que não, estou brincando" a loira falou rindo.

"Então, vamos procurar um hotel para nos hospedar-mos?!" Daniel chama Arizona.

"Nem pensar! Vocês vão ficar no nosso apartamento, temos um quarto vago que já está preparado, vamos!" a loira fala animada ajudando seus pais com as malas e saindo do aeroporto.

Callie abriu os olhos relutante, por mais que o plantão da noite passada fosse calmo ela ainda estava morrendoo de sono e cansada. Olhando para o relógio a morena saltou da cama ao ver que horas eram.

"Droga! Meio dia! Arizona!" a latina foi em busca da sua namorada.

"Arizona?!" Callie chamou entrando na sala e indo até a cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha ela viu que tinha café pronto e encotrou um bilhete em cima do balcão.

**Calliope,**

**Não fique brava! Fui buscar meus pais sozinha para que você pudesse descansar um pouco mais. **

**Te vejo mais tarde!**

**Te amo, **

**A**

Callie não conseguia ficar brava com a loira, sempre pensando no melhor para a latina foi se arrumar para esperar sua namorada e seus futuros sogros.

Era quase uma hora depois que a morena tinha se aprontado e tomado café. Callie resolveu ligar para sua namorada para saber dela, pegando o telefone a morena ligou. Depois de chamar algumas vezes, caiu direto na caixa postal. A morena começou a ficar nervosa, pois a loira não saia sem seu celular por perto.

O barulho da porta se abrindo não deu tempo para Callie pensar mais besteiras, Arizona entrou pela porta seguida por Bárbara e Daniel Robbins, todos sorrindo felizes.

"Baby, vejo que você já acordou!" Arizona falou alegremente quando viu Callie.

"Ei, Bom dia para todos!" Callie falou alegre dando um beijo e abraçando os pais de Arizona, depois encarou a loira séria.

"Eu sei que eu devia ter te acordado mas..." Arizona foi interrompida por um beijo nos lábios.

"Obrigada!" Callie sussurrou para a loira.

"Você não está brava comigo?" Arizona perguntou confusa.

"Não, eu realmente precisava descansar"

"Você é bem-vinda!" Arizona sorriu e puxou Callie para um beijo lento.

Uma tosse falsa fez as duas mulheres se afastar e lembrar que tinham companhia.

"Hum...é ... desculpem..." Callie gaguejou nervosa e envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem, Callie!" Bárbara riu da morena.

"Então? Onde colocamos nossas coisas?" Daniel perguntou tentando safar Callie da vergonha.

"Venham comigo, o quarto é por aqui!" Arizona falou animada.

Arizona deixou seus pais no quarto arrumando suas coisas e voltou para a sala onde Callie estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro.

"O que você está lendo?" A loira perguntou curiosa e sentou ao lado da latina.

"Hum, nada demais, só um livro queuma das minhas paciêntes me deu" a morena falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Que tal você deixar esse livro de lado e me dar um beijo descente antes que meus pais voltem?" Arizona pediu com uma voz sensual no ouvido da latina.

"Arizona..." Callie fechou os olhos e adverteu a loira.

"O que? Eu não posso sentir falta da minha namorada?" a loira mordeu a orelha de morena.

"Foda-se!" Callie girou rapidamente e puxou Arizona para seu colo a beijando intensamente.

"Hum..." a loira gemeu no beijo e colocou a mão no seio da latina.

Callie não perdeu tempo aprofundando mais ainda o beijo e apertando a bunda da loira. Arizona começou a beijar o pescoço da latina, colocando a mão por baixo da blusa de Callie.

"Arizona... É melhor pararmos seus pais podem chegar a qualquer momento" a morena falou entre gemidos.

"Deus! Eu estou com um tesão dos infernos!" a loira sussurrou no ouvido de Callie, depois voltou a beija-la.

"Você não sabe de nada Daniel" Bárbara falou para o marido entrando na sala.

Ao escutar Bárbara Callie imediatamente jogou Arizona do colo dela no sofá tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Ai! Isso foi muito rude Calliope!" Arizona falou fazendo biquinho.

"A culpa foi sua" Callie rebateu.

"Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa?" Bárbara pergunta, vendo a aparencia de Arizona e Callie ambas vermelhas e despenteadas, ela sabe que as duas mulheres estavam 'aprontando'.

"Não! Eu só estava lendo meu livro" a morena diz nervosa mostrando o livro.

"Mentirosa" Arizona sussurra no ouvido da latina e levanta rindo da reação de Callie.

"Então? Por que não vamos todos almoçar? Eu estou morrendo de fome!" Daniel muda de assunto tendo pena de Callie, sua filha podia ser muito maldosa as vezes, afinal ela é uma Robbins!

"Ótima ideia!" Calllie levanta animada.

"Podemos almoçar e depois dar um passeio pelo parque até a hora do jantar, o que vocês acham?" Arizona pede a seus pais.

"Para nós está ótimo!" Bárbada olha para Daniel que confirma.

"Só vou trocar de roupa e podemos ir, Callie você pode vir aqui no quarto comigo por favor" a loira pede inocentemente a latina.

"Claro" a morena segue ela desconfiada.

Arizona segura a porta para Callie entra e logo depois entra e fecha a porta atrás de si.

"O que você quer?" a morena pergunta.

Arizona se aproxima de Callie pegando a mão dela e colocandro dentro da própria calça.

"Arizona o que..." Callie não consegue terminar a frase ao sentir a umidade da loira.

"Eu só queria te mostrar como você me deixa" Arizona disse com um sorrido safado no rosto.

Callie não conseguia falar nada só abria e fechava a boca surpresa com a atitude de Arizona. Sem aviso a loira puxou a mão de Callie da calca dela e recuou.

"Você é maldosa!" a morena reclamou.

"Isso é só para você ver o que vai estar perdendo hoje a noite, já que você falou que não vai transar comigo" a loira disse e foi até a comoda pegar uma calça se trocar.

"Eu não vou transar com você com seus pais no quarto ao lado" A morena falou decidida e saiu do quarto com raiva.

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver!" Arizona sorriu falando para si mesma e saiu atrás da morena.


	26. Chapter 26

"Isso é só para você ver o que vai estar perdendo hoje a noite, já que você falou que não vai transar comigo" a loira disse e foi até a comoda pegar uma calça se trocar.

"Eu não vou transar com você com seus pais no quarto ao lado" A morena falou decidida e saiu do quarto com raiva.

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver!" Arizona sorriu falando para si mesma e saiu atrás da morena.

Já era 18:00hs quando os dois casais voltaram ao apartamento. Depois de almoçarem, eles foram passear no parque, depois foram ao shopping onde Arizona e Callie foram separadamente comprar vestidos novos para usarem à noite.

Arizona estava radiante por poder passar a tarde com as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, Bárbara nunca tinha visto sua filha tão feliz, por sua vez, Daniel estava encantado por Callie, a maneira como a latina olhava para sua filha não deixava dúvidas do seu amor.

"Eu vou terminar de preparar o jantar" Callie declarou assim que chegaram ao apartamento.

"Eu te ajudo" Bárbara ofereceu sorrindo e as duas caminharam para a cozinha deixando Arizona e Daniel sozinhos na sala.

"Quer me acompanhar em vinho?" Arizona perguntou ao seu pai sentado no sofá.

"Claro" Ele mostrou as mesmas covinhas da filha.

A loira foi até o mini-bar pegou o vinho com duas taças e sentou ao lado do seu pai servindo-os.

"Eu adorei passar a tarde com vocês, Callie é uma mulher surpreendente!" Daniel elogiou observando a latina e Bárbara conversando na cozinha.

"Sim, ela é milagrosa..." Arizona confirmou sorrindo observando sua namorada.

"Você mudou, ela te mudou" Daniel falou ainda sem olhar para a filha.

"Como assim?" A loira olhou para ele curiosa.

"Você sempre foi tão fechada e agora é como se eu pudesse vê-la realmente,sabe?" Daniel encarou sua filha.

"Não entendi..." a loira não estava entendendo aonde seu pai estava querendo chegar.

"Filha, a única namorada que você nos apresentou foi Joanne assim mesmo porque foi sua primeira. É como se você tivesse medo de se entregar para não se magoar, mas com Callie você faz questão de mostrar os seus sentimentos" Daniel olhou para a loira sorrindo.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de sentir por alguém o que eu sinto por ela, é como se ela fosse um parte de mim" Arizona falou sem olhar para seu pai,ainda observando Callie na cozinha com sua mãe.

"Você não é mais minha menininha, você agora é uma mulher"

"É eu sou uma mulher..." a loira concordou com o pai.

"Eu estou feliz por vocês terem se encontrado" Daniel abraçou a filha.

"Eu também, pai" Arizona disse com aoolhos marejados.

Escutar de seu pai essas palavras só fazia Arizona ter mais certeza do quão sortuda ela era por ter Callie em sua vida e ela não a deixaria escapar, nunca mais.

Callie estava terminando de fazer o molho do frango enquanto Bárbara descascava as batatas,a latina estava nervosa no começo, mas Bárbara e Daniel eram tão simpáticos que a tarde passou rápido e parecia que eles se conheciam a anos.

"Então Callie, quem te ensinou essa receita?" Bárbara pede.

"Minha abuela, eu sempre ficava perto dela quando ela ia cozinhar. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas" a morena lembrou.

"Arizona contou que você não tem contato com sua familia" Bárbara comentou.

"É, minha família é muito religiosa, eles acham que eu sou uma pecadora. Não conseguem entender que eu sou a mesma pessoa que eles me criaram para ser. Agora que meu pai está se aproximando mais, ele vem para o jantar mais tarde" a latina disse animada.

"Que bom, eu adoraria conhece-lo"

"Você vai" a morena afirmou confiante.

"Você sente falta da sua família?"

"No começo eu sentia muito,mas agora não. Eu tenho Arizona e meus amigos que para mim é mais que o suficiente'' Callie sorriu.

"Sabe Callie?Quando Arizona me ligou dizendo que tinha ganhado o prêmio e que teria de ir para África, eu fiquei muito orgulhosa mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva" Bárbara comentou sem olhar para Callie.

"Por que?" a morena perguntou curiosa.

"Arizona nunca foi de se apegar a ninguém, é a maneira como ela foi criada. Nós viviamos nos mudando e ela se adaptou a esse estilo de vida. Mas desde que te conheceu ela foi mudando" Bárbara fez uma pausa.

"Ela me ligou toda feliz porque você iria com ela para a África. Me lembro como se fosse hoje ela dizendo 'Mãe meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade', ela estava tão radiante..." Bárbara disse se emocionando.

Callie escutava as palavras de Bárbara ainda sem olhar para ela, a morena não tinha idéia do quanto era importante para Arizona o trabalho na África.

"Aí, alguns dias depois ela me liga novamente para dizer que chegou bem na África, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente na voz dela e qundo eu perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa ela simplesmente respondeu que 'não foi nada'. Eu conheço minha filha e sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas resolvi esperar por ela se sentir bem para me dizer. Assim se passaram os meses toda vez que ela ligava era a mesma coisa 'estou bem, mãe' ou 'não é nada', até que a uns dois meses atrás ela me ligou aos plantos, mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra" Bárbara parou tentando controlar as lágrimas ao lembrar da tristeza que sentiu por sua filha.

Callie pela primeira vez desde o inicio da conversa olhou para Bárbara, a mulher mais velha estava tentando desesperadamente conter a emoção.

"Depois de um tempo quando ela conseguiu se acalmar ela disse que não estava aguentando mais. Eu pensei que fosse por causa do trabalho ou por está em um país distante, mas aí ela me surpreendeu dizendo que estava sentindo sua falta e que tinha cometido o maior erro da vida dela e que não sabia mais o que fazer. No começo eu fiqquei sem entender, então ela me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com vocês no aeroporto" Barbára olhou para Callie.

"A única vez que eu vi minha filha tão desesperada,quebrada, fi quando nosso Timoty morreu" Bárbara não consegue segurar as lágrimas e chora silênciosamente.

Callie não sabe o que fazer, essas revelações de Bárbara a pegaram de surpresa.

"Eu falei para ela lutar pelo que ela queria e foi que ela fez. Vocês estão aqui, juntas. Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto minha filha te ama Callie." Bárbara disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei Bárbara, e tenha certeza que eu também a amo. Eu fiz coisas do qual eu não me orgulho enquanto Arizona estava na África, mas eu estou fazendo de tudo para carrigir. Sua filha é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida" Callie diz decidida.

"É bom saber disso"

"Essa comida vai demorar muito?!" Arizona grita da sala percebendo que as duas mulheres estão coversando muito.

"Está quase pronto, Baby!" A latina responde sorrindo.

"Ela sempre foi impaciênte, tem coisas que nunca mudam!" Bárbara diz fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

"Aposto que estão falando mal de mim" Arizona disse ao seu pai aborrecida.

Daniel gargalhou das palhaçadas da sua filha.

"Pare de ser boba Zona"

"Mamãe deve estar contando todas as minhas histórias embaraçosas para Callie" a loira continuou resmungando.

Nesse momento as duas mulheres sairam da cozinha e vieram se juntar a eles na sala.

"O jantar já está pronto, é só esquentar" Bárbara falou e sentou ao lado de Daniel no sofá.

Callie foi até o mini-bar e pegou uma cerveja.

"Baby, que tal irmos logo nos arrumar? Daqui a pouco seu pai,Mark e Teddy estão chegando." A loira pede a latina.

"Eu vou terminar essa cerveja, você pode ir primeiro" a morena falou sorrindo.

Arizona sorriu de volta entendendo a intenção da latina.

"Você só quer ser a primeira a me ver no meu vestido novo,né?" Arizona pergunta sussurrando no ouvido de Callie.

"Claro!" a morena sorri mais ainda.

"Ok, eu vou me arrumar quem sabe depois de me ver você mude de ideia sobre essa noite" a loira fala sensualmente tentando convencer a latina.

"Sem chance!" Callie fala séria.

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver!" a loira desafia e lavanta.

"Estou indo me arrumar" Arizona diz para todos e vai para o quarto.

"Eu também!" Daniel levanta e sai também.

Uma batida na porta chama a atenção de Callie e Bárbara na sala. Olhando para o relógio a morena vê que são 20:00hs.

"Ainda é cedo, quem será?" A latina levanta e vai atender.

"Cal, viemos mais cedo para bebermos mais!" Mark fala assim que Callie abre a porta.

"Tudo bem, entrem!"

"Boa noite Bárbara!" Teddy grita assim que entra.

"Olá Teddy querida!" Bárbara cumprimenta feliz.

"Nossa agora eu sei de onde vieram aqueles olhos da loira" Mark diz supreso para Callie, depois de ver Bárbara que tem os mesmos olhos de Arizona.

"Cala a boca Mark!" Callie repreende.

"O que? Não falei nada demais!" Sloan diz triste.

"E esse homem bonito? Quem é?" Bárbara pergunta olhando para Mark.

Mark dá a Callie um olhar tipo 'ela gostou de mim,viu?' e se aproxima de Bárbara beijando a sua mão.

"Mark Sloan a seu dispor, sou o melhor amigo de Callie e namorado de Teddy" Mark fala galanteador.

"Nossa! Além de bonito educado!" A mulher mais velha diz feliz.

Callie revira os olhos enquanto Teddy ainda está surpresa por Mark chama-la de namorada.

"Bem, vamos beber?" Callie pergunta chamando a atenção.

"Tequila?" Teddy pede animada.

"Não Teddy! Você não está tendo tequila! A última vez já bastou" Callie diz, lembrando de quando Arizona estava na África e elas saíram para beber. Teddy tomou um porre de tequila e Callie teve que carregá-la para casa.

"Poxa!" Teddy choramingou.

"Cerveja, ok? Eu te acompanho!" Mark falou tentando anima-la.

"Tudo bem, você é mau!" Teddy acusou apontando um dedo para Callie.

"Ei, eu também vou querer!" Arizona grita da porta do quarto dela chamando a atenção de todos.

Callie se vira para olhar para sua namorada.

"Puta merda! Essa noite vai ser longa..." a latina pensa olhando imóvel para Arizona.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ei, eu também vou querer!" Arizona grita da porta do quarto dela chamando a atenção de todos.

Callie se vira para olhar para sua namorada.

"Puta merda! Essa noite vai ser longa..." a latina pensa olhando imóvel para Arizona.

Arizona anda em direção a Callie e pega a cerveja da mão dela tomando um gole e depois lambendo os lábios sensualmente. Callie não consegue dizer nada, a morena fica apenas abrindo e fechando a boca atordoada com a atitude da loira.

Arizona estava vestindo um vestido azul justo drapeado que realçava suas curvas, com um decote deixando boa parte dos seios expostos.

"Zona, você está linda!" Teddy diz cumprimentando a loira.

"Você também Teddy" a loira responde simpática.

"Wow! Loira você está muito gostosa mesmo, com todo o respeito" Mark diz olhando para os seios de Arizona.

Callie sai de seu transe quando Mark elogia sua namorada, virando para olhar para seu melhor amigo Callie o vê babando em Arizona, sem perder tempo a latina dá uma cotovelada nele.

"Pare de babar na minha namorada! Você já tem a sua!" A morena o repreende.

"Ai! Eu não estava babando!" Mark se defende.

Callie dá a ele seu olhar Torres.

"Ok, só um pouco..." Sloan diz timidamente.

Todos na sala começam a rir da palhaçada dos dois amigos.

Arizona aproveita que sua mãe, Teddy e Mark estão conversando e se aproxima de Callie para provocá-la um pouco mais.

"Então baby? você gostou?" A loira pede sensualmente no ouvido da latina.

Callie já está quase no limite e o alito quente de Arizona em seu ouvido com a proximidade da loira se roçando nela, está fazendo a latina quase explodir.

"Hum...eu..." Callie tenta pensar em algo para falar.

"Hum o que?" Arizona se aproxima ainda mais da morena e aperta a sua bunda.

"Arizona..." Callie adverte.

"Calliope..." a loira agora está rindo da falta de jeito da morena.

"Boa noite a todos!" Daniel aparece na sala saudando a todos.

Arizona se afasta de Callie, resolvendo voltar a jogar com ela depois.

Callie aproveita a oportunidade para sair e tentar se recompor.

"Bom, acho que agora é a minha vez de se arrumar" A morena declara.

"Eu também vou" Bárbara anuncia e se retira.

Antes de Callie sair ela vai até sua namorada e sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Prepare-se baby, você começou e agora vai ter que aguentar,pois duas podem jogar esse jogo" a morena ameaça.

"Vem com tudo Calliope, mal posso esperar!" a loira sorri em desafio.

Callie pisca para a loira e sai.

Arizona, Daniel ,Teddy e Mark ficaram conversando e bebendo. Daniel contou várias de suas história na marinha e Teddy do Iraque.

A conversa do grupo foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

"Eu atendo" Arizona levantou e foi atender.

"Boa noite Carlos! Que bom que você veio!" a loira saudou Carlos assim que abriu a porta.

"Boa noite Arizona" Carlos falou educadamente.

"Entre" Arizona disse abrindo espaço para o homem mais velho entrar.

"Atenção todos, esse é Carlos Torres pai de Callie" A loira apresentou.

"Esse é meu pai Coronel Daniel Robbins" O mais velho Robbins cumprimenta Carlos com um aperto de mão.

"Pode me chamar de Daniel, é um prazer conhecê-lo" Daniel diz simpático.

"O prazer é todo meu, e pode me chamar de Carlos"

"Essa é Teddy Altman, trabalha com agente no hospital".

"Olá" Teddy acena para Carlos.

"E esse você já conhece, Mark" Arizona diz não podendo segurar o riso lembrando da última vez que eles se encontraram quando Carlos empressou Mark contra a parede.

"Olá Carlos" Mark cumprimentou.

Carlos apenas balançou a cabeça, ele ainda não gostava de Mark.

"Onde está Calliope?" Ele pergunta a Arizona.

"Oh, ela ainda está terminando de se arrumar. E por falar nisso ela está demorando demais" a loira falou desconfiada.

"Deixa ela loira, até parece que você não conhece Callie" Mark fala sabendo como a latina demora para se arrumar.

"Voltei!" Bárbara anuncia alegremente quando entra na sala.

"Mãe, deixa eu te apresentar, essse é Carlos Torres pai de Callie" Arizona apresenta assim que sua mãe se aproxima.

"Oh, até que enfim nos conhecemos! Eu sou Bárbara" Bárbara fala animadamente para Carlos.

"O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-la" Carlos segura a mão de Bárbara e beija.

"Nossa, posso ver de quem Callie herdou o jeito educado e galanteador" Bárbara brinca.

"Minha Calliope sempre foi muito educada" Carlos diz orgulhoso.

'Você a criou muito bem, ela é uma mulher maravilhosa" Bárbara elogia.

"Você não fica atrás, Arizona é uma ótima mulher também" Carlos sorri para a loira.

"Obrigada Carlos" Arizona agradece feliz.

"Você quer beber algo? Um vinho ou cerveja?" A loira pergunta.

"Um vinho está ótimo" Carlos pede.

Após a chegada de Carlos todos voltaram a conversar distraídamente, só Arizona que estava impaciênte toda hora olhando para a porta do quarto a espera de sua namorada.

Quando de repente a porta se abriu, aloira não estava preparada para a visão diante dela.

Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto a primeira pessoa que Callie viu foi Arizona, ao ver o olhar estupefato no rosto da loira, Callie sorriu satisfeita e pensou "Definitivamente duas podem jogar esse jogo" a morena caminhou em direção ao grupo.


	28. Chapter 28

Após a chegada de Carlos todos voltaram a conversar distraídamente, só Arizona que estava impaciênte toda hora olhando para a porta do quarto a espera de sua namorada.

Quando de repente a porta se abriu, aloira não estava preparada para a visão diante dela.

Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto a primeira pessoa que Callie viu foi Arizona, ao ver o olhar estupefato no rosto da loira, Callie sorriu satisfeita e pensou "Definitivamente duas podem jogar esse jogo" a morena caminhou em direção ao grupo.

"Wow!" Mark grita sendo o primeiro a notar a presença da morena e chamando a atenção de todos.

"Calliope, mija! Você está incrível!" Carlos se aproxima da latina abraçando-a apertado.

"Padre, senti sua falta!" Callie diz emocionada.

"Eu também, mija!" Carlos dá um beijo na buchecha de Callie.

"Você está linda Callie!" Bárbara elogia a latina.

"Obrigada!" Callie agradece envergonhada e vai na doreção de Arizona.

"Feche a boca, você está babando!" A latina fala no ouvido da loira e dá um beijo em seus lábios.

"Você não pode me culpar" Arizona se defende, conseguindo falar pela primeira vez desde que Callie entrou na sala.

A morena estava deslumbrante os cabelos soltos com cachos nas pontas, um vestido vermelho justo como o de Arizona só que um pouco mais curto com as costas nuas e os seios um pouco expostos, sem falar na sandália de salto alto que deixou a latina ainda mais sexy.

"Olho por olhor, já escutou falar?" Callie pergunta a loira.

"Isso é maldade" Arizona lamenta.

"Você não viu nada ainda!" A morena ameaça.

A hora passada foi gasta com todos conversando, bebendo e se conhecendo melhor, mas a troca de olhares entre Callie e Arizona não passou despercebido por Mark que esperou a morena levantar para ir a cozinha e a seguiu.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e Robbins?" Mark pede.

"Mark! Você assustou o inferno em mim, por que você não pode fazer barulho ao chegar!" A morena falou com raiva.

"Eu fiz, você que está muito distraída. O que está acontecendo?" Mark pergunta de novo.

"Se eu te falar você tem que prometer que não vai fazer piada,promete?" A morede pede nervosa.

"Prometo" Sloan confirmou.

"Eu e Arizona nos últimos dias não tivemos tempo para..." Callie começou a jesticular com as mãos para ver se Mark entendia.

"Para...Ah!" Mark entendeu.

"E ela levou o dia todo me provocando, eu estou na borda e não sei o que fazer..." Callie diz frustada.

"É só você transar com ela" Mark fala como se a solução mais obvia.

"Os pais dela vão dormir no quarto ao lado Mark! Eu não vou transar com os pais dela no quarto ao lado, o que eles vão pensar de mim?" Callie fala nervosa.

"Realmente não é uma boa ideia, vocês são muito barulhentas, com certeza eles vão escutar"

"Nós não somos barulhentas!" Callie se defende.

"Vocês são!" Mark fala decidido.

"Não somos!" Callie teima.

"Eu sou seu vizinho, esqueceu?" Mark lembra a Callie.

"Ok,talvez nós somos um pouco..." a latina concorda.

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um momento pensando em uma solução.

"Vocês podem alugar um quarto num motel" Mark diz feliz como se teve a melhor ideia.

"Eu não vou deixar os pais da minha namorada sozinhos no meu apartamento para que eu possa ir transar com ela!" Callie fala irritada.

"Então você segure sua calcinha e espere até amanhã!" Mark reclamou.

"Você está certo! Eu sou uma mulher adulta,posso muito bem me controlar até amanhã!" A latina falou decidida.

"É isso aí! Você consegue!" Mark incentivou Callie.

"O que você consegue Calliope?" Arizona pergunta surpreendendo os dois.

"Eu? É...eu consigo..." Callie ficou sem palavras, ela não podia dizer nada para Arizona se não a loira iria torrnar as coisas mais difíceis ainda para a morena.

"Não ficar bêbada!" Mark salvou a latina.

"Hum?" Arizona questiona não acreditando em Mark.

"Callie consegue se controlar e não beber hoje. Ela vai ficar beber muito amanhã!" Mark olha para a morena confiante.

"Isso! Eu não vou beber hoje, vou beber muito amanhã!" A latina sorri para Arizona, esperando convencê-la.

"Você pode beber hoje, é só não beber demais" A loira fala sugestivamente.

"Beber um pouco não vai fazer mal" A morena sussurra olhando para o decote de Arizona.

"Não vai, Calliope" Arizona sorri amplamente ao ver a reação da latina.

"Torres! Você não vai beber hoje! Você consegue!" Mark praticamente grita chamando a atenção de Callie.

"Mark está certo! Eu não vou beber, eu consigo!" Callie fala para Arizona.

"Ok, você é quem sabe!" A loira diz inocente.

"O jantar já está pronto, vou chamar todos" Callie sai rapidamente.

"O que deu em Callie?" Teddy pergunta chegando perto de Arizona e Mark.

"Ela diz que consegue não beber hoje, isso é o que nós vamos ver" Arizona diz com um sorriso safado no rosto e vai atrás de Callie.

"O que eu perdi?" Teddy pede a Mark.

"A loira e Callie estão alguns dias sem transar e Callie está na borda, A loira quer transar hoje e Callie não quer por causa dos pais de Arizona" Mark resumi rapidamente.

"Oh, coitada de Callie, ela não tem chance com Arizona" Teddy ri.

"O que? Callie é foda! Ela aguenta!" Mark defende a latina.

"Arizona joga sujo, Callie não tem chance!" Teddy rebate.

"Ok, vamos apostar então, eu aposto que Torres aguenta!" Mark propõe.

"Ah, essa vai ser a aposta mais fácil que eu já ganhei" Teddy fala confiante e aperta a mão de Mark fechando o acordo.

"Isso é o que vamos ver!" Mark desafia e eles vão se juntar aos outros.

Todos se sentaram a mesa, o jantar foi servido, a conversa estava agradável. Callie estava sentada em frente a Arizona, as duas estavam radiantes. De repente a morena sente um pé tocando-a por baixo da mesa. A morena fica nervosa imediatamente e olha para Arizona que estava olhando para ela com o rosto indecifrável.

Callie engoliu seco e continuou olhando para a loira, o pé começou a subir lentamente pela perna da latina. A morena começou a suar mais tentou manter a calma tomando um gole de água, nesse momento o pé subiu e foi parar no meio das pernas de Callie fazendo-a saltar e se engasgar.

Todos olharam espantados para Callie perguntando o que aconteceu e se ela estava bem.

"Eu estou bem, não foi nada... só me engasguei" Callie despistou e encarou sua namorada que estava sorrindo inocentemente olhando para ela.

A morena deu um olhar Torres para a loira que raapidamente se comportou.

No final do jantar quando todos já estavam satisfeito, Arizona pediu licença e se levantou indo para seu quarto.

Callie não pode deixar de sorrir sabendo o que Arizona iria fazer,ela iria pegar a aliança da gaveta e teria uma grande surpresa.

Arizona retornou e sentou-se, depois de terminar de tomar seu vinho a loira olhou para Callie que acenou em concordancia indicando que essa era a hora.

"Atenção todos! Eu queria aproveitar essa ocasião para dizer algumas palavras" Arizona levantou e chamou a atenção de todos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e a loira começou a falar.

"Bem, eu quero agradecer a presença de todos vocês aqui, nós quisemos reunir hoje as pessoas mais importantes em nossas vidas que são vocês. Como todos sabem eu e Callie reatamos a um mês e pouco e muito de vocês podem achar muito cedo para o que eu vou fazer mais eu quero dá uma explicação primeiro" Arizona olha para Callie sorrindo.

"Eu nunca me comprometi com ninguém em toda a minha vida, fui criada de maneira indenpendente. Mas desde quando eu conheci Calliope alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou, eu nunca na minha vida senti essa necessidade que eu sinto por Callie. Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntas, ela se assumindo..." Arizona olhou para Carlos.

"A questão de ter ou não filhos, o tiroteio..."

"Mas o pior momento foi quando eu ganhei o Carter Madson que era o meu grande sonho, ou assim eu pensava na época..." a loira sorriu tristemente.

"Deixar Callie foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida, eu pensava que seria o melhor para ela, para nós, mas eu não tinha noção do quanto eu irira perdê-la. Eu senti um vazio profundo que eu só senti uma vez que foi na morte de Tim, meu irmão..." Arizona parou respirando fundo tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Eu estava na África fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, salvando a vida de várias crianças, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como estúpida eu fui de deixa-la aqui..." Arizona olhou nos olhos de latina e viu toda a emoção que estava sentindo.

"Então eu voltei para lutar por você, sei que tivemos nossas dificuldades mas eu quero que você saiba que eu voltei para ficar e não vou perder você nunca mais. Calliope você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, eu não quero dormir e nem acordar mais um dia sem você, quero chegar em casa depois de um dia ruim e vê-la sorrir para mim fazendo o meu dia melhor" Arizona falou quando lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

A loira pegou a caixinha de jóia e rodou a mesa até que estava em frente a Callie.

"Calliope, hoje aqui de ante de nossos pais e melhores amigos eu quero provar emu comprometimento com você, eu quero você para sempre na minha vida, quero formar uma família com você, então vou pedi-la mais uma vez, CASA COMIGO?" Arizona pediu com um sorriso de covinhas.

Todos na mesa estavam emocionados e estupefatos, Daniel e Bárbara estavam surpresos pela atitude de Arizona se declarando a Callie dessa maneira sendo que sua filha sempre foi tão fechada, mais ao mesmo tempo eles estavam super felizes de ver a felicidade da filha. Teddy estava tentando sem sussesso parar de chorar, era lindo ver o amor das duas. Mark rapidamente enchugou uma lágrima que teimou a cair para que ninguém visse.

Quando Arizona abriu a caixinha de joia ficou surpresa ao ver duas alianças dentro ao invés de uma, a loira olhou surpresa para Callie que estava rindo para ela.

"Essa é minha surpresa para você" Callie disse levantando e tirando uma aliança da caixinha.

"Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ser sua esposa Arizona, essa é a prova do meu comprometimento" A morena disse e mostrou o que estava gravado na aliança para Arizona

"Eu mandei fazer idênticas para nós" Callie disse pegando a aliança e colocando na mão de Arizona dando um beijo.

"Eu amei Calliope" Arizona pegou a outra aliança e colocou no dedo da latina.

"Você é minha noiva" A loira sorriu e puxou Callie para um beijo apaixonado.

"Por mais sexy que seja duas mulheres se beijando, eu quero dar os parabéns a minha amiga então vamos se separando" Mark grita fazendo as duas mulheres se separarem.

Mark puxa Callie para um abraço apertado enquanto Arizona abraça de todos parabenizarem as noivas, o grupo vai para a sala para beberem e comemorarem mais.


	29. Chapter 29

"Por mais sexy que seja duas mulheres se beijando, eu quero dar os parabéns a minha amiga então vamos se separando" Mark grita fazendo as duas mulheres se separarem.

Mark puxa Callie para um abraço apertado enquanto Arizona abraça de todos parabenizarem as noivas, o grupo vai para a sala para beberem e comemorarem mais.

Já passava das 23:30hs quando Mark sussurrou algo no ouvido de Teddy fazendo a loira levantar de repente.

"Bem pessoal, o papo está ótimo mais estou super cansada,então já vou indo" Teddy anunciou.

"Boa noite a todos!" Mark se levanta e despede-se.

"O que? Ainda está muito cedo!" Arizona lamenta.

"Deixe eles irem, eles não estão realmente cansados, vão transar" Callie sussurra no ouvido de Arizona.

"Ah!" a loira exclama surpresa.

"Pelo menos alguém vai ter sorte hoje à noite" A loira diz para Callie.

"Arizona..." a morena repreende.

"Não está mais aqui quem falou!" a loira exclama defensiva.

"Bom, eu também vou indo" Carlos anuncia.

"Fica mais um pouco pai?" a morena pede.

"Amanhã é domingo e cedo tem missa, não posso me atrasar; você sabe como sua mãe é!" Carlos explica.

"Tudo bem!" Callie diz tristemente e abraça seu pai.

Todos se despedirem e vão em direção a saída.

"Que tal vocês voltarem amanhã de manhã para tomarem café conosco? Eu faço umas panquecas deliciosas!" Bárbara diz animada para Mark e Teddy.

"Hum..." Mark olha para Callie e Arizona que acenam afirmativamente.

"Nos veremos amanhã então!"Teddy confirma.

"Boa noite!" Mark e Teddy se despedem e vão para o apartamento de Mark.

"Eu também vou dormir!" Daniel anuncia assim que a porta se fecha.

"Oh, eu vou limpar essas coisas" Bárbara diz e começa a recolher as taças.

"Não Bárbara! Vá descansar também, eu ajeito tudo!" Callie insistiu.

"Tudo bem então, boa noite meninas!" A mulher mais velha dá um beijo de boa noite e sai acompanhada de Daniel.

Depois de arrumarem tudo, Callie estava encostada na pia tomando um copo de água quando Arizona chegou por trás dela envolvendo sua cintura e beijando o seu pescoço.

"Vamos para a cama baby?" a loira chamou sensualmente.

Callie engoliu seco e se virou para encarar sua noiva, que estava com os olhos azul escuro de desejo.

"Vamos!" a morena deu um beijo na loira e a puxou para o quarto.

"Eu vou me trocar primeiro, ok?" a morena pediu quando chegaram ao quarto.

"Ok!" Arizona respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos Callie saiu do banheiro sem maquiagem, com uma blusa larga e calcinha.

"Você pode ir!" a morena falou para Arizona que entrou logo depois dela.

Callie respirou fundo e deitou na cama, ligou o abajur e pegou o livro que estava lendo mais cedo para terminar de ler, a morena precisava de uma distração para ajuda-la a resistir a vontade de agarrar Arizona.

Arizona saiu do banheiro com uma langerie azul, e encontrou sua noiva deitada lendo um livro.

"Calliope!" A loira chamou Callie da porta do banheiro.

"Hum?" Callie respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Olhe para mim, por favor?" a loira falou frustada.

Callie olha na direção da loira e sua boca fica seca e seu centro começa a latejar. Arizona estava linda com um sutiã de renda azul e uma calcinha minúscula da mesma cor. Levou toda a força de vontade de Callie para desviar o olhar da loira e olhar novamente para o livro em sua frente.

"Você está linda!" a morena tentou parecer desinteressada.

"Sério? Sua noiva está só de langerie na sua frente e você prefere ler um livro?" Arizona falou com raiva, seduzir Callie estava sendo mais difícil do que ela esperava.

"Arizona eu já conversei com você sobre isso, não vamos transar com seus pais no quarto ao lado" Callie falou decidida ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, que ela sem sequer estava lendo.

"Ok" Arizona falou e deitou-se ao lado de Callie.

"Ok" a morena repitiu e sentou-se na cama tentando ler o livro.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está lendo" a loira zombou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Eu gosto de ler Arizona, não entendo muito bem por que você está fazendo um grande negócio sobre isso?" a morena pergunta com uma voz tranquila.

"Eu estou cansada" Arizona bufa.

"Não, você está sexualmente frustada" Callie corrige.

"Eu realmente não posso acreditar que está me negando sexo" Arizona se sentou.

"Acredite, Arizona! Nós não vamos ter relações sexuais com seus pais no quarto ao lado" A morena responde, revirando os olhos e virando a página.

"Mas e se ..." A loira tenta.

"Não, eu não sou uma tarada e você também não, podemos nos segurar até amanhã" Callie interrompe a loira.

"Estou sentindo um desafio aí, Calliope Torres " Arizona sorriu quando olhou para sua noiva.

A morena foi um pouco mais longe da loira na cama, tentando colocar um pouco mais espaço entre elas. Ela não confiava em Arizona com tesão.

"Não, nenhum desafio" Callie respondeu e tentou se concentrar, esperando que Arizona acabaria deixando quieto, mas também com uma espécie de esperança de que ela não o faria. A provocação de mais cedo realmente afetou Callie, colocando-a na borda para o resto da noite.

"Eu vou continuar a leitura" a morena declarou e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

"Estou indo me masturbar!" A loira jogou as cobertas da cama e se levantou.

"Desculpe-me, o que?" Callie tossiu.

"Bem, se você não vai cuidar de mim, então vou me cuidar sozinha" a loira respondeu indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Tudo bem,faça o que tem que fazer" Callie falou e voltou a atenção para o livro.

"Faça o que você tem que fazer?" a loira perguntou, incrédula, com os olhos piscando rapidamente em choque. "Você realmente disse isso para mim?"

"Eu realmente não entendo por que você está fazendo disso um grande negócio" Callie suspira dramaticamente.

"Tudo bem, vou dormir" a loira caiu de costas na cama, seu humor anterior sumiu.

"Eu pensei que você ia se masturbar" Callie comentou os olhos ainda no livro.

"Eu não estou mais no clima, é assim que lésbicas se sente no leito de morte?" a loira fez beicinho.

"Arizona!" a latina advertiu golpeando-a com o livro.

"O que?" Arizona perguntou, com um encolher de ombros.

"E você diz que eu sou dramática?" Callie desafia apagando a lâmpada e preparando-se para realmente tentar dormir.

"Poucas noites sem sexo e você está gritando sobre morte lesbica como se nossa vida sexual vai desabar" Callie diz.

Arizona coloca os braços ao redor da morena puxando-a para perto, dando um beijo rápido sobre a carne macia de seu pescoço "Eu te amo" a loira diz.

"Eu também te amo, agora vamos dormir" a morena suspira.

Arizona sorriu diabolicamente e enterra a cabeça na curva quente do pescoço da noiva. Ela não estava pronta para desistir e ir dormir, ela só queria que Callie penssasse que ela era. Seus dedos manobraram por debaixo da blusa da morena, provocando a pele do estômago tonificado. Ela adorou a sensação de aperto dos músculos sob seus dedos, indicando que Callie não era de fato impermeável aos avanços da loira.

Embora Callie tinha tentado dormir, seus olhos estavam agora abertos. A mão de Arizona traçando preguiçosamente através de seu tronco, cujos efeitos a morena não podia exatamente ignorar. A dedos da loira deixou um calor tentador em sua pele dançando em seu estômago. Arizona estava jogando sujo. A loira sabia quão sensível o estômago de Callie era, e estava definitivamente usando esse conhecimento a seu favor.

"Arizona pare, nós temos que parar" a morena respirou profundamente.

A loira gemeu quando sentiu Callie pressionar suas costas contra ela. Ela moveu a mão para apertar o peito da morena. "Você realmente quer que eu pare?" Arizona sussurrou, brincando com o mamilo da morena.

"Não, por favor, não" A latina implorou e gemeu alto de prazer.

"Bem, eu estou um pouco cansada e você não quer transar, então eu vou dormir" Arizona sorri e começa a se virar.

"Oh não! Você não, Arizona Robbins!" Callie respondeu, rolando para que estava em cima da loira a beijando-a, saboreando o toque quente dos lábios de sua noiva. Seus lábios se moviam habilmente um com o outro, cada mulher mostrando o seu conhecimento da outra. Callie arrancou o sutiã da loira , antes de descartar sua própria blusa e pressionando seu corpo contra as curvas da loira.

Arizona gemeu quando sentiu a latina pressionar seu corpo contra o dela. Suas pálpebras tremularam de prazer em sentir Callie morder seu pescoço. A morena estava em toda parte. Seu cabelo fazendo cócegas na pele da loira, seus dedos se cravaram em sua carne aquecida, e sua respiração em seu ouvido causando a mais deliciosa sensação. Arizona se sentiu sobrecarregada. Callie mal tinha a tocado e ainda assim a loira se agarrou a morena como se começando a correr em direção ao orgasmo.

Seu corpo zumbia com prazer, quando Callie rolou contra ela, mais uma vez, a loira com as costas arqueadas e raspando as unhas pelas costas da morena. Um gemido alto saiu de seu corpo, enquanto sentia os dedos de Calllie cavar sua coxa. A morena foi para tirar a calcinha de Arizona e sorriu "Alguém pensou que teria sorte hoje " ela brincou, vendo a calcinha sexy da loira.

"Eu sempre estou preparada" Arizona respondeu e tentou tirar a calcinha da latina.

"Seja paciente, Arizona" Callie sussurrou contra os lábios de sua noiva. Seus polegares puxando as bordas do tecido roçando diretamente na entrada de Arizona, fazendo-a deixar escapar outro gemido.

"Shhh", a morena diz abafado. "Se você não pode ficar quieta, então eu não posso fazer mais nada" Callie ameaça.

"Não, por favor?" Arizona geme, seu corpo implorando para ser tocado.

"Eu vou ficar quieta, apenas ... por favor" a loira pede.

Callie sorriu diabolicamente finalmente remover a única barreira que separa de Arizona, deslizando lentamente a calcinha para baixo das pernas da loira. Ela jogou-a longe, antes de tirar sua própria calcinha.

A morena inclinou seus quadris e deslizou seu núcleo contra o da loira, cobrindo a boca de Arizona quando ela soltou mais um gemido. A mão livre da latina espalmou um dos seios fartos de Arizona, gentilmente massageando-o da maneira que ela sabia que a loira gostava.

Quando Callie sentiu que poderia confiar em Arizona para manter a calma, ela tirou a mão da boca, e começou arrastando para baixo de seu corpo. Callie respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro da mulher enquanto se aproximava de seu centro.

Callie colocou a língua no clitóris de Arizona. Após o contato inicial, a morena brincou ao redor da área sensível, estimulando sua noiva. Callie entrava com a língua na vagina da loira, girando delicadamente.

Sentindo a língua de Callie nela, a loira pressiona seus quadris contra a língua hábil da latina, cavalgando as ondas de prazer causadas por sua noiva. Isso era o que ela mais amava sobre Callie, a forma como causava ala perder todas as suas inibições.

A loira segurou os lençóis firmemente quando sentiu dois dedos longos em seu centro. Ela ondulou seus quadris a tempo de investidas de Callie, cada movimento trazendo-a mais perto do orgasmo.

Callie circulou seus lábios ao redor do clitóris da loira, chupando o broto. Arizona agarrou um travesseiro, escondendo o rosto para seus gemidos altos pudessem ser abafados. Sabendo que a loira estava perto de gozar, a morena retirou-se completamente dela. Arizona gemeu no travesseiro de protesto.

A morena tirou o travesseiro do rosto da loira e capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Seus corpos nus deslizando uns contra os outros, suas mãos se movendo freneticamente. Depois de alguns minutos, a morena mais uma vez colocou os dedos dentro de Arizona, usando seus quadris par alavancar. Arizona gemeu na boca de Callie no retorno da estimulação. Ela puxou a morena contra sua coxa, para que ela pudesse moer, e receber alguns atritos próprios.

Elas ajustaram-se para que Arizona pudesse deslizar seus próprios dedos dentro da morena, ansiosa para dar a sua noiva o tipo de prazer que ela estava recebendo. Ela adorava quando Callie montava em sua mão. Na mente de Arizona não havia nada mais sexy do que assistir A latina contra seus dedos.

Callie agarrou os cabelos de Arizona com a mão livre e rolou seus quadris contra a mão da loira. Ela mordeu o lábio em uma tentativa de abafar os gemidos, mas uma boa parte do som ainda escapou. Apesar de seus melhores esforços para ficar quieta, seus gemidos continuaram a encher o quarto. Com mais algumas estocadas, as duas mulheres gozaram caindo na cama em êxtase, ofegantes e abraçadas.

Quando se recuperaram do orgasmo, Arizona envolveu a morena em seus braços.

"Esse foi o melhor e mais fácil desafio que ganhei" a loira murmurou na curva do pescoço de Callie.

"Cala a boca" Callie bateu na coxa da loira.

"Mmmm" Arizona gemeu, "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo" A morena responde com um pequeno sorriso, as duas mulheres logo caem no sono.


	30. Chapter 30

"Esse foi o melhor e mais fácil desafio que ganhei" a loira murmurou na curva do pescoço de Callie.

"Cala a boca" Callie bateu na coxa da loira.

"Mmmm" Arizona gemeu, "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo" A morena responde com um pequeno sorriso, as duas mulheres logo caem no sono.

Arizona acordou com o cheiro de comida e café da manhã. Ela rolou para Callie e puxou-a para perto.

"Bom dia", ela suspirou contra a pele macia de sua noiva.

"Mmm, bom dia" Callie resmungou.

"Dormiu bem?" a loira perguntou.

Callie assentiu ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Bom, eu também" A loira sorriu.

Callie sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, preguiçosamente tentando tirar o sono deles. "Você não acha que ninguém nos ouviu, não é?"

"Deus, eu espero que não" a loira respondeu séria.

Arizona levantou-se da cama e afastou o cabelo do rosto. "Banho?" ela sugeriu e foi em direção ao banheiro.

"Oh, definitivamente, cheiro desagradável" Callie acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"Você" a loira acusou sorrindo e recebendo um olhar horrorizado de sua noiva.

"Não seja espertinha!" Callie disse e deu seu tapa na bunda de Arizona quando entraram no banheiro.

A loira gritou com o toque. Ela se virou e olhou para a latina se despindo. Arizona tentou não pensar na noite anterior, mas, inevitavelmente, seu cérebro ficou nublado com imagens da morena nua fazendo maravilhas com seu corpo.

"Pare de ter pensamentos sujos", a latina comandou, entrando no chuveiro.

Arizona sorriu e seguiu o exemplo, saboreando a sensação da água quente contra seu corpo. Ela estendeu a mão para a morena e puxou-a para que pudessem ser aquecidas pelo chuveiro. Esta era uma das coisas favoritas da loira. Ela adorava tomar banho com Callie. Às vezes era íntimo, às vezes era sexy e às vezes era brincalhão. Era algo que elas faziam quando tinham a oportunidade.

"O que você está pensando?" Callie perguntou, enquanto ensaboava a loira.

"O nosso primeiro banho juntos" Arizona respondeu.

"O melhor banho de todos..." a morena sorriu.

"Até Lexie entrar..." a loira lembrou fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

"Quer recriar aquele dia?" Callie perguntou com voz sensual.

"Se bem me lembro, você não queria transar comigo enquanto meus pais estivessem aqui" Arizona lembrou séria.

"Já que eu já cedi, agora sou obrigada a aproveitar" A morena fala com um sorriso maroto.

"Hum..." A loira não teve tempo para terminar.

A Latina capturou os lábios de Arizona em um beijo quente pressionando-a contra a parede e enterrando os dedos nas coxas de Arizona pressionando-a em seu centro. Deixando os lábios da loira, Callie beijou uma trilha molhada pelo seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de mordidas suaves ao longo do caminho. Sua mão arrastou para baixo no centro de Arizona, não perdendo tempo, entrando na mulher com dois dedos.

"Jesus" Callie gemeu quando Arizona arranhou suas costas e pressionou seus quadris.

A loira gemeu de prazer quando Callie colocou o polegar sobre seu clitóris. O seu orgasmo mais próximo a cada impulso da latina. Quando Callie colocou seu polegar sobre o ponto mais sensível de Arizona,ela cravou as unhas na morena e mordeu seu ombro. Após o intenso orgasmo a loira caiu desfeita, gemendo e tremendo nos braços da Latina.

" Acho que fundi sua mente de novo" Callie falou com um sorriso convencido.

"Cale-se" a loira respondeu.

"Além disso, foi duas vezes em menos 24 horas" a latina continua provocando.

"Cale a boca" Arizona respondeu, agarrando a toalha e saindo do chuveiro. Callie a seguiu para o quarto. As mulheres vestiram-se em relativo silêncio, lançando olhares uma para a outra.

"Só para constar, você foi a única que disse que não iria transar comigo e eu te convenci, então eu saí ganhando nessa história" Arizona falou convencida.

Callie olhou para sua noiva com a boca aberta em choque.

"Você jogou sujo!" a morena se defendeu.

"Oh! Coitadinha! Você não foi inocente, eu te perguntei para parar e o que você fez?" a loira questionou.

"Eu te odeio!" a morena resmungou sabendo que tinha perdido a batalha.

"Você me ama! Eu sou demais!" Arizona falou mostrando suas covinhas, se aproximou da latina e a beijou.

"É melhor nós irmos, seus pais vão ficar desconfiados" a morena falou a puxou a mão da loira para sairem.

Chegarem na cozinha o casal foi recebido por Bárbara, Daniel, Teddy e Mark.

"Bom dia a todos!" Arizona cumprimentou alegremente.

"Bom dia" todos responderam.

"Se não são os pombinhos do amor!" Mark diz brincando.

"Chupa! Mark!" Callie resmunga.

"Wow, Torres! Alguém não teve sorte ontem a noite!" Mark fala feliz.

"Cala a boca, Mark!" Callie avisa e pega uma caneca de café.

"Acho que nós que não tivemos sorte" Daniel comenta.

Callie imediatamente se engasga com seu café, enquanto Arizona fica paralisada.

"Daniel! As meninas ficaram noivas ontem, elas tinham que comemorar!" Bárbara briga com o marido.

"Yesssssssss!" Teddy pula do banco que estava sentada e começa fazendo uma dancinha de comemoração.

Callie para de tossir, Arizona , Bárbara e Daniel olham para Teddy estupefatos enquanto Mark fica todo cabisbaixo.

"O que eu perdi?" Arizona pergunta, sem ter resposta de ninguém.

"Mark! Desembuche!" Callie ordenas com seu famoso olhar Torres.

"Droga Torres! Por causa de você eu vou ter que lavar roupas por um mês!" Sloan acusa a morena.

"Por minha causa? O que eu fiz?" Callie pede inocente.

"Você não conseguiu segurar suas calças por uma noite!" Mark acusa.

"O que? Como assim?" a latina agora esta mais confusa.

"Eu apostei com Mark que você não iria resistir a Arizona e ganhei!" Teddy grita vitoriosa.

Callie e Arizona olham uma para a outra envergonhadas sem saber o que dizerem. Daniel e Bárbara riem das palhaçadas dos dois casais.

"Nós não..." Callie começa mais é interrompida por Daniel.

"Não faça isso, mentir é feio! E já não basta as imagens que passaram na minha cabeça essa noite com todos os barulhos que vocês estavam fazendo. Arizona ainda é minha filha e eu não quero pensar em você fazendo coisas com a minha filha" Daniel diz deixando as duas mulheres mais envergonhadas ainda.

"Pai!" Arizona grita e coloca as mão no rosto.

"Eu não queria, mas sua filha joga sujo, muito sujo!" Callie tenta se defender.

"Calliope!" A loira chama a atenção da latina.

"O que? Eu não estou mentindo" Callie insiste.

"Eu não te disse?!" Teddy pede a Mark.

"Ok, você falou!" Mark concorda.

"Espera!" Arizona chama a atenção de todos.

"Primeiro: Pai eu e Calliope acabamos de noivar, é nosso direito comemorar" a loira falou séria para seu pai.

" Segundo: Callie não me venha com essa de eu joguei sujo, porque você queria tanto quanto eu" Arizona olhou para Callie desafiando-a a negar.

"E terceiro: Sério? Vocês apostaram sobre nossa vida sexual?" Arizona pediu furiosa olhando entre Teddy e Mark.

"Eu apostei em você! Ninguém diz não a suas covinhas!" Teddy se defendeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Arizona tentou ficar séria mais soltou um sorriso, fazendo todos rirem juntos, menos Callie.

"Vocês são uns idiotas!" Callie resmungou com beicinho.

Todos começaram a rir mais ainda das palhaçadas da latina.

Depois de conseguir parar de rir a loira foi até sua noiva e a beijou.

"Você sabe que eu também não resisto a você,né?" a loira sussurrou no ouvido da latina.

"Eu sei" a morena respondeu com seu sorriso megawhite.


	31. Chapter 31

Depois de conseguir parar de rir a loira foi até sua noiva e a beijou.

"Você sabe que eu também não resisto a você,né?" a loira sussurrou no ouvido da latina.

"Eu sei" a morena respondeu com seu sorriso megawhite.

Depois de tomar café o grupo se juntou na sala onde a conversa continuou.

"Então, vocês já pensaram para quando vão marcar o casamento?" Bárbara perguntou olhando para as noivas.

"Hum...Ainda não conversamos sobre isso" a morena falou timidamente e olhou para Arizona.

"Nós vamos apenas curtir o nosso noivado" Arizona respondeu animadamente e piscou para Callie.

"Mas vocês já pensaram pelo menos se irão fazer algo mais simples ou luxuoso?" Bárbara pede.

"Mãe nós não conversamos sobre nada ainda, por mim faremos uma cerimônia simples para os amigos e familiares, nada demais" Arizona responde e olha para Callie.

"Por mim também" a morena concorda.

"Cal, vocês poderiam trocar idéias com Addyson, já que ela já se casou e tem uma certa experiência" Mark oferece.

"Bem, fora o fato de que Addyson está em Los Angeles, eu não sei como ela vai poder me ajudar" Callie comenta.

"Hum? Ela chega amanhã a Seattle, ela não te disse?" Mark pergunta, surpreso por Addyson não ter dito nada a Callie .

"Não! Nós não nos falamos muito desde a última vez que ela esteve aqui" Callie diz nervosa.

"Já tem um mês e meio que ela esteve aqui, vocês brigaram?" Mark pergunta curioso.

"Não! É que... nós andamos muito ocupadas" Callie despista.

"Eu não sei se eu quero Addyson dando idéias sobre o nosso casamento" Arizona interrompe.

"Vamos ver isso depois ok?" Callie pergunta a loira.

"Callie? Você não contou a Addyson sobre seu noivado, contou?" Mark pede.

"Eu... é... não tive tempo, Mark!" Callie inventa uma desculpa e levanta.

"Vou ao banheiro" A morena não dá tempo para Mark falar mais nada e sai.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ela e Addy, e eu vou descobri" Mark sussurra no ouvido de Teddy.

"Esquece isso Mark!" Teddy avisa.

"Sem chance!" Sloan insiste.

O restante do dia passou tranquilamente, apesar de Arizona ainda estar um pouco desconfiada com a atitude de Callie na conversa de mais cedo. Arizona não gostava de Addyson, apesar de todos dizerem que só existia uma grande amizade entre Callie e Addyson, a loira ainda desconfiava.

Já era 17:00 e Arizona e Callie se encontravam no aeroporto se despedindo de Bárbara e Daniel.

"Foi maravilhoso ter vocês conosco,vê se não demoram muito para nos visitar novamente" Callie disse aos pais de Arizona sorrindo.

"Pode deixar, voltaremos em breve, quem sabe para ajudar nos preparativos do casamento" Bárbara falou animada.

"Mãe, já conversamos sobre isso!" Arizona avisou, sua mãe estava além de animada para vê-la se casar logo.

"A vida é muito curta filha,por que esperar?" Daniel defende Bárbara.

"Oh! Você também pai?" Arizona fala desanimada.

"Eu só estou falando a verdade!" Daniel sorri.

Depois de se despedirem de Daniel e Bárbara, Callie e Arizona voltaram para seu apartamento.

Mais tarde naquela noite,depois de jantarem, Arizona estava deitada no colo de Callie enquanto assistiam um filme. Callie estava achando Arizona muito silênciosa, ela mal tinha falado com Callie desde que voltaram do aeroporto. A morena resolveu tentar mudar o humor da sua noiva.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" Callie disse, a loira imediatamente saiu de seu colo. Callie levantou e foi para seu quarto rapidamente trocou de roupa e colocou um roupão.

Voltando para a sala, Arizona logo olhou para ela com curiosidade.

"Acho que eu te prometi uma comemoração pelo nosso noivado, lembra?" Callie perguntou sensualmente e se aproximando da loira, a morena parou pegou a controle remoto e desligou a televisão.

"Lembro perfeitamente" Arizona respondeu e sentou olhando nos olhos de Callie.

Callie abriu o roupão para revelar um sutiã de renda vermelho e uma calcinha minúscula combinando.

"Wow!" foi tudo o que a loira conseguiu dizer.

Callie abriu as pernas e sentou no colo da loira, Arizona imediatamente colocou as mãos na bunda da morena e apertou.

"Agora você vai poder gritar o quanto quiser" a morena falou no ouvido de Arizona , dando uma pequena mordida depois.

"Hum... você também e de preferência meu nome" A loira sorriu.

Callie colocou a cabeça para trás para olhar para a loira com um sorriso enorme no rosto, a morena não perdeu tempo e puxou Arizona para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Arizona separou do beijo na falta de ar, mas logo começou a beijar o pescoço de Callie descendo em direção aos seios.

"Por mais linda que você esteja nessa langerie, eu prefiro você sem nada" a loira falou e abriu o sutiã, sorrindo quando o tirou para revelar os seios da morena com os bicos intumescidos.

Callie gemeu no contato, enquanto Arizona lambia e chupava furiosamente um seio, depois dando a mesma atenção ao outro, as mãos da loira desceu para acariciar seu centro através da calcinha.

"Arizona..." Callie puxou a loira pelos cabelos para mais um beijo.

"O que você quer baby?" a loira perguntou assim que se separou do beijo.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero" Callie falou impaciênte.

Arizona sorriu e puxou a calcinha para o lado enfiando dois dedos de vez na morena.

"Oh, merda!" Callie gemeu.

Logo a latina já estava calvagando na mão de Arizona, enquanto a loira não sabia se beijava, lambia ou mordia os seios da morena levando-a cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

"Você é tão sexy" Arizona disse olhando para Callie.

Callie não respondeu, apenas puxou a loira para um beijo intenso. Sentindo que a latina estava perto do orgasmo, Arizona acrescentou mais um dedo enquanto aumentava a velocidade das estocadas.

"Foda, eu vou..." a morena não conseguiu terminar, quando o seu corpo começou a tremer com seu orgasmo.

Arizona ficou com os dedos dentro de Callie por mais um tempo enquanto sentia a morena se acalmar, retirando os dedos a loira levou a boca e lambeu,fechando os olhos quando sentiu o gosto maravilhoso da morena.

"Meu sabor preferido" a loira falou com um sorriso de covinhas.

"Que bom!" Callie retribuiu o sorriso, ainda um pouco fraca de seu orgasmo.

Callie saiu de cima de Arizona e deitou no sofá abraçada com ela por uns minutos em silêncio.

"Arizona?" Callie chama.

"Hum?" a loira responde.

"Que tal irmos para o quarto para eu explodir sua mente?" a morena pede já recuperada.

"Ótima idéia!" A loira pula do sofá pegando a mão de Callie e indo para o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte as duas mulheres chegaram cedo no hospital e mal tiveram tempo de se verem devido a grande quantidade de serviço que teriam que fazer. Já era 12:00hs quando Callie teve uma folga e estava no balção das enfermeiras terminando de preencher uma ficha para poder ir chamar sua noiva para almoçar.

"Então quer dizer que você fica noiva e nem tem a coragem de me contar?!" Callie se vira para encontrar uma ruiva muito furiosa olhando para ela.

"Addy!" a morena diz surpresa.


	32. Chapter 32

No dia seguinte as duas mulheres chegaram cedo no hospital e mal tiveram tempo de se verem devido a grande quantidade de serviço que teriam que fazer. Já era 12:00hs quando Callie teve uma folga e estava no balção das enfermeiras terminando de preencher uma ficha para poder ir chamar sua noiva para almoçar.

"Então quer dizer que você fica noiva e nem tem a coragem de me contar?!" Callie se vira para encontrar uma ruiva muito furiosa olhando para ela.

"Addi!" a morena diz surpresa.

"Eu mesma Callie!" a ruiva a encarou com os braços cruzados.

"Addi, vem comigo" Callie falou e puxou Addison pelo braço para o mais próximo quarto de plantão.

"Ok, agora que estamos sozinhas você pode me explicar o porque de você ter ficado noiva do dia para a noite e não ter me falado" Addison exige.

"Eu só fiquei noiva ontem e não foi do dia para a noite, eu e Arizona estamos juntas a ém do fato que você saberia se não tivesse me evitando e retornasse as minhas ligações" a morena explica.

"Bem, isso não é verdade, porque se bem me lembro mês passado quando eu vim te visitar Arizona ainda estava na África, e eu não estou te evitando" a ruiva diz com raiva.

"Addi, ela voltou por mim, porque me ama e eu a amo" A morena tenta acalmar a ruiva.

"É muito cedo para vocês darem esse passo e você sabe disso" a ruiva acusa.

"Não é cedo, eu tenho certeza do que eu quero" a morena diz decidida.

Addison só fica olhando para Callie em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu poderia ter te falado da volta de Arizona se você não tivesse me evitado e atendido meus telefonemas " Callie a acusa.

"Cal... é complicado..." A ruiva tenta se explicar.

"O que é complicado Addison?" Callie pergunta mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Alguma coisa mudou, eu mudei desde aquele dia, meus sentimentos por você estão confusos" Addison fala triste.

"Addi,nós concordamos que nada iria mudar..." A morena tenta, lembrando da última visita da ruiva.

COMEÇO DO FLASHBACK

Era domingo a noite e todos estavam reunidos no Joe's bebendo, amanhã de manhã Addison voltaria para Los Angeles.

"Eu poderia ir com você para Los Angeles e nós seriamos felizes para sempre" Uma Callie muito bêbada fala para Addison igualmente bêbada.

"Você iria adorar, muito sol e vida boa... Poderiamos parar de trabalhar!" Addison diz feliz como se fosse a melhor idéia de todas.

"Oh! Chega de trabalhar!" Callie exclama feliz.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Vocês estão muita bêbadas mesmo, nunca que vocês conseguiriam viver sem um bistúri!" Bailey diz para as duas mulheres.

"Miranda! Eu consigo viver sem um bistúri, já tem tempo que eu não seguro um bísturi!" A morena fala decidida.

Addison e Bailey encaram a latina que solta uma gargalhada, fazendo Addison rir junto com ela.

"Você é muito pervertida!" Bailey fala aborrecida.

"Eu só estava brincando!" Callie responde entre gargalhadas.

"Bem, eu realmente não consego viver sem um bisturi!" Addison assume ainda rindo.

"Você é tão pervertida como ela!" Bailey resmunga tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

"Ah, Bailey! Você tinha que ver sua cara! Foi muito engraçado!" Callie brinca.

"Quer saber? Vou beber em outra mesa com Teddy e Christina, já basta de perverção por hoje!" Miranda dz e levanta cambaleando em direção a outra mesa, deixando as duas mulheres rindo ainda mais.

"Vou pegar outra bebida" Callie fala quando consegue recuperar o fôlego e parar de rir; levantando e indo em direção ao bar.

"Joe, duas tequilas por favor?!" A morena pede.

"Eu quero dançar, dança comigo?" Addison chega por trás da latina colocando a mão em sua cintura e falando em seu ouvido.

"Hum? Não!" Callie encara a ruiva bêbada.

"Por favor?" Addi pede com beicinho.

"Você está bêbada!" Callie praticamente grita.

"Você também!" Addison acusa.

"Suas bebidas!" Joe interrompe as duas.

"Obrigada Joe" Callie agradece e vira para olhar sua amiga.

"Tome!" Callie pega a tequila e oferece a Addison.

"Só se você dançar comigo" Ela diz cruzando os braço e encarando a latina.

"Porque você não chama Mark?" Callie pede.

"Ele não sabe dançar e além do mais ele fica me apalpando" a ruiva explica.

"Como se você não gostasse!" Callie diz e vira a tequila fazendo uma careta.

"Não gosto mais, ele está com Lexie"

"Mark não está com ninguém!" a latina exclama.

"Quer saber? Não vou ficar discutindo com você, não quer dançar comigo? Eu danço sozinha!" Addison disse pegando a tequila e tomando, depois saindo para a pista de dança.

Callie ficou parada observando a ruiva sair, depois a latina foi para a mesa onde estavam Christina, Meredith, Teddy, Bailey e Mark.

"O que deu nela?" Yang perguntou a Callie, apontando para Addison dançando sozinha no salão.

"Tequila" a morena respondeu sorrindo.

"Acho que vou acompanha-la" Mark falou e piscou para Callie.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, ela disse que você não sabe dançar e fica apalpando ela" Callie revelou.

"Eu sou um ótimo dançarino!" Mark sisse ofendido.

"Callie! Vem dançar comigo?!" Addison gritou a morena.

"Deus! Ela está muito bêbada!" Callie resmungou e foi em direção a ruiva na pista de dança.

"Sabia que você não iria resistir" Addi falou sorrindo, agarrando Callie para dançarem.

As duas mulheres ficaram dançando separadas até que começou uma música mais sensual, a morena começou a balançar os quadris sensualmente. Addison chegou por trás de Callie e colocou a mão em seus quadris acompanhando o seu ritmo.

Quando Callie percebeu Addison estava com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, a cabeça em seu ombro e seu corpo em moagem com o dela.

"Addi, mesmo você sendo minha amiga, você ainda é uma mulher..." Callie falou no ouvido da ruiva e tentou afastar seus corpos.

"Eu sei!" Addison falou sem entender a latina e pressionou seus corpos juntos de novo e dando um beijo no pescoço da latina.

"Addi..." A morena avisou.

"Você cheira tão bem" A ruiva falou no ouvido da latina , roçando o nariz em seu pescoço.

"Ok! Chega! " Callie se afastou de repente de Addison.

"O que foi?" Addi perguntou.

"Você está se roçando em mim, beijando e cheirando meu pescoço, mesmo você sendo minha amiga, você ainda é uma mulher muito bonita e eu não posso me impedir de ficar ligada" Callie explicou a ruiva.

"Callie Torres eu estou te deixando 'ligada'?" Addiso perguntou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Muito 'ligada' " a latina falou envergonhada.

"wow! Estou lisongeada" addison falou surpresa.

"Bem, acho melhor eu ir pegar outra bebida para tentar me esfriar um pouco" A morena não espera por uma resposta e sai para o bar.

"Droga" Callie resmunga depois de tomar outra dose de tequila.

"Já se esfriou?" Addison sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Deus Addison! Pare de me provocar!" Callie diz frustrada.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada" a ruiva diz em tom inocente com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Você sabe que está!" a morena acusa.

"Se você diz..." Addi se aproxima e coloca a mão na bunda de Callie.

"Addison se você não parar agora, eu vou esquecer que você é minha amiga e vou te levar para o meu apartamento e te mostrar o método Torres; você nunca mais vai querer saber de outra coisa" Callie sussurrou no ouvido de Addison, provocando-a.

Addison encarou Callie séria por um momento, depois começou a gargalhar da cara da morena.

"Sério Callie?" ela perguntou entre risos.

"Eu me garanto" a morena falou séria.

"Eu amo pênis, muuuuito! Sem chance para o seu 'método Torres' " Addison para de rir e fala séria.

"Ok!" Callie apenas concorda.

"Ok!" a ruiva repete.

"Eu já bebi demais, estou indo embora" Callie disse a Addison, satisfeita que sua tática deu certo e a ruiva parou de provoca-la.

"Eu também vou!" Addi fala e segura o braço de Callie para tentar manter o equilíbrio.

"Você pode ficar e ir com Mark mais tarde" a morena oferece, se apoiando no balcão para manter o seu equilibrio e o de Addison.

"Não Mark!" a ruiva fala com uma careta.

"Vamos então!" Callie fala, rindo das palhaçadas da amiga.

Depois de se despedirem de todos, as duas mulheres praticamente se arrastam para o apartamento de Callie, chegando em frente a porta depois de umas cinco tentativas, a morena consegue destrancar a porta para entrarem.

"Yeah!" Addison grita, dançando e comemorando pela latina ter conseguido abrir a porta.

"Você é uma idiota!" Callie ri.

" E você me ama!" Addi vai até a morena para abraça-la, mais devido o alcool a latina não consegue se equilibra e as duas mulheres acabam caindo no sofá em ataques de riso.

"Você está muito pesada" Callie diz quando o riso acalma.

"Você está me chamando de gorda?" Addison pergunta ofendida.

"Não! Eu não te chamei de gorda! Eu disse que você está pesada, é diferente" A latina tenta se defender.

"Olhe para mim! Eu sou quente! Muito quente!" Addi fala se levantando.

"Eu sei que você é quente, não precisa me dizer, estou vendo" Callie diz, olhando-a de cima abaixo.

"Você está ficando 'ligada' de novo?" Addi pergunta com um sorriso sexy.

"Não! Eu não estou!" Callie mente, na verdade ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela estava pegando fogo.

'Deus! É Addison! Minha melhor amiga! Callie controle-se!' a morena pensa.

"Oh! Você está " a ruiva afirma, olhando sensualmente para Callie.

"Não começa Addison!" a morena avisa.

"Não começar o que?" Addison pergunta inocente, sentando no colo de Callie.

"A me provocar" Callie folou séria.

"Não estou te provocando" a ruiva sussurrou no ouvido da latina.

"Hum..." a morena gemeu.

Addison sorriu e levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Callie.

Addison não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas desde a dança no Joe's o corpo dela estava pegando fogo, Callie dançando foi a coisa mais sensual que ela já tinha visto. A maneira como a morena estava olhando para ela com aquele sorriso e os olhos escuros de desejo, tinha deixado a ruiva completamente 'ligada', como agora. Seu olhar viajou dos olhos da latina para seus lábios carnudos.

Automaticamente Addison aproximou seu rosto do de Callie, agora a distância de um dedo para seus lábios se tocarem.

"Addis..." Callie tenta falar, mas é interrompida bela boca de Addison na dela.

O beijo começou hesitante, mas logo que a ruiva sentiu a língua de Callie em seus lábios pedindo entrada, que ela concebeu enquanto suas línguas brigavam pelo domínio.

Addison colocou uma mão no pescoço latina puxando mais para perto e aprofundando mais ainda o beijo e pressionando seus corpos juntos. Callie colocou uma mão em cada lado da bunda da ruiva, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

Se separando com a falta de ar, Addi não perde tempo e começa a dar pequenas mordidas e beijos no pescoço de Callie.

"Porra, Addi!" A latina geme, sentindo como se fosse explodir de tanto desejo.

Callie desliza a mão da bunda de Addison, subindo por baixo de sua blusa, indo em direção a seus seios. Addison puxa a cabeça para trás e vai loga tirando sua blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã na frente da morena. Callie abre o fecho e retira o sutiã, lambendo os lábios na visão dos seios rosados com os bicos entumescidos. Sem perder tempo a latina leva um seio a boca, chupando e lambendo desesperadamente.

"Foda!" Addison geme, puxando os cabelos de Callie para pressiona-la mais ainda contra seus seios.

Depois de dar atenção aos dois seios de Addiso, sem aviso Callie joga a ruiva no sofá de modo que está em cima dela, suas mãos vagando pelo seu corpo. Addison a puxa para um beijo duro.

"Callie..." a ruiva geme, levantando seus quadris a procura de mais contato.

Sentindo a mão de Addison indo em direção ao seu sexo, Callie de repente se dá conta do que elas estão a ponto de fazer, é como se o efeito do álcool foi embora e ela ficou completamente sóbria. Segurando a mão de Addison na dela, a latina para de beija-la e coloca suas testas juntas enquannto tenta acalmar sua respiração.

"O que foi, Cal?" Addison pede sem folego.

"Addi, você sabe que se formos até o final nossa relação nunca mais será a mesma?" Callie pergunta com os olhos fechados.

"Eu sei..." a ruiva diz depois de algum tempo em silêncio, como se seu cerebro só processou tudo agora.

Callie levanta de cima de Addison e senta no sofá colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

"O que vamos fazer?" Addi pergunta, se sentando e recolocando sua blusa sem se preocupar com sutiã.

"O que você quer fazer?" A latina levanta o rosto para olhar para a ruiva.

"O que você quer?" Addi pergunta sorrido.

"Minha cabeça está me falando uma coisa e minha...está falando outra" Callie aponta para o meio de suas pernas, causando as duas mulheres rirem.

"Eu não quero perder sua amizade Addi, você e Mark são minha família, eu não posso perder vocês também" Callie falou emocionada.

"Você não vai me perder Callie, eu não vou a lugar algum" Addi responde.

"Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente, ok?!" A morena pede.

"Ok!" Addison confirma, dando um pequeno pequeno beijo nos lábios da morena.

"Até que você não beija mal" A morena brinca.

"Eu beijo muito bem!" Addi dá um tapa na latina.

"Se você diz..." a morena diz deitando no sofá.

"Vamos para a cama" Addison diz levantando e puxando a morena.

Depois de deitarem na cama, Callie abraça Addison por trás.

"Eu te amo Addi" a latina sussurra.

"Eu também" a ruiva responde sorrindo.

Logo as duas mulheres estão dormindo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Eu sei o que nós combinamos Callie, mas..." Addison é interrompida pelo barulho do pager de Callie.

"É Arizona, nós vamos almoçar" A morena explica depois de olhar seu pager.

"É melhor nós conversarmos depois" Addi propõe.

"Não temos mais nada para conversar sobre isso, Addi ninguém pode saber sobre isso ,ok?" a latina pede nervosa.

"Ok!" a ruiva confirma.

Calllie abre a porta do quarto de plantão e sai.

"Calliope, até que fim te encontrei, pensei que tinha esquecido..." Arizona começa a falar quando vê a latina saindo do quarto, mas para quando vê quem está saindo depois dela.

"Addison? O que vocês duas estavam fazendo aí ?" Arizona pergunta cruzando os braços no peito.

'Droga,por que que isso vive acontecendo comigo?' a latina pensa olhando para uma Arizona curiosa e uma Addi envergonhada.


	33. Chapter 33

Calllie abre a porta do quarto de plantão e sai.

"Calliope, até que fim te encontrei, pensei que tinha esquecido..." Arizona começa a falar quando vê a latina saindo do quarto, mas para quando vê quem está saindo depois dela.

"Addison? O que vocês duas estavam fazendo aí ?" Arizona pergunta cruzando os braços no peito.

'Droga,por que que isso vive acontecendo comigo?' a latina pensa olhando para uma Arizona curiosa e uma Addi envergonhada.

"Callie estava me contando o noivado de vocês" Addi explicou com um meio sorriso.

"Hum..." Arizona acentiu ainda desconfiada.

"Baby, vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome" Callie falou chamando a atenção das duas mulheres, se aproximando de sua noiva e dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Vamos!" A loira falou alegre.

"Você vem, Addison?" Callie perguntou sorrindo.

"Não... Eu vou encontrar Bailey!" A ruiva diz triste, não querendo presenciar a troca de carinho do casal.

"Ok, nos falamos depois..." Callie hesitou, percebendo a tristeza de Addison. Pegando a mão de Arizona, as duas mulheres foram almçar.

Durante o almoço, Callie sentiu sua noiva muito silênciosa, mas resolveu deixar para que conversassem quando estivessem a sós.

"Que tal pedirmos comida chinesa hoje? Podemos começar a planejar o casamento..." Callie pediu sedutoramente.

"Ótima ideia!" A loira pela primeira vez sorriu amplamente.

"Te encontro no vestiário às 18:00?" a morena perguntou.

"Ok!" Arizona concordou, dando um beijo de despedida na morena e saindo.

Já era 17:00hs e Callie estava terminando de preencher algumas papeladas quando viu Addison vindo em direção a ela.

"Cal, será que podemos tomar umas bebidas mais tarde e terminarmos a nossa conversar?" a ruiva pediu.

"Hoje não vai dar, já fiz planos com Arizona, nós vamos conversar sobre o casamento" Callie disse sem olhar para Addison.

"Então você vai mesmo se casar?" Addi pergunta triste.

"Eu vou me casar" Callie levanta a cabeça e diz olhando nos olhos da ruiva.

"O que aconteceu entre nós não significou nada para você, Cal?" Addi perguntou com os olhos marejados.

"Addi eu já disse que amo você, mas como uma irmã, minha melhor amiga.O que aconteceu foi um erro, nós estavamos bêbadas e os descontrolamos. Foi isso! Não vai acontecer de novo! Me desculpe?!" Callie falou tristemente.

"Ok, eu confundi as coisas...Você é maravilhosa, engraçada, amiga e linda... Eu..." Addi tentou segurar as lágrimas.

"Ei! Vai ficar tudo bem!" A morena disse puxando Addison em um abraço.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçadas as duas mulheres se separaram.

"Eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, você sabe, né?" Addi fala sorrindo.

"Eu sei"

"É melhor ela te fazer feliz, se não, eu vou acabar com ela!" a ruiva falou brava.

"Ela já me faz!" A morena sorriu.

"Eu vejo...é tarde demais para nós" a ruiva reconheceu.

"Addi..." Callie tentou falar.

"Não! Está tudo bem... Eu vou ficar bem..."

"Você vai..." Callie concordou.

"Eu preciso ir, que tal bebermos alguma coisa no Joe's amanhã?" Addison pergunta animada.

"Não sei eu tenho que ver..."

"Não vai ser só nós duas, Arizona também. Podemos chamar todo mundo!" a ruiva falou animada.

"Ok, amanhã no Joe's então!" Callie respondeu com um grande sorriso.

"Até amanhã!" Addi se despediu.

"O que aconteceu entre você é Addison?" Mark chega por trás de Callie perguntando.

"Mark! Você assustou o inferno em mim!" Callie grita assustada com as mãos no peito.

"Não mude de assunto Callie, o que aconteceu entre vocês?" Sloan pergunta.

"O que? Nada!" Callie responde depressa.

"Cal, eu escutei vocês conversando..." Mark se aproxima da morena falando baixo.

"Você estava me espionando!" a latina acusou furiosa.

"Não! Eu vim para falar com você e como vocês estavam conversando eu não quis interromper então não pude deixar de ouvir um pouco da conversa. Eu não fiz de propósito!Eu juro" Mark se defendeu.

Passando as mão pelo cabelo, Callie soltou um suspiro cansado. Encarando Mark ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Ele era seu melhor amigo e apesar de tudo ela confiava nele. Pegando o braço de Mark, a morena o arrastou para uma sala vazia.

"Nós nos beijamos!" Callie foi logo dizendo, aliviada por poder desabafar.

"Hum?!" Mark resmungou surpreso, com a boca abrindo e fechando como se não acreditando no que a latina tinha acabado de dizer.

"Nós quase... você sabe!" Callie continuou fazendo gesto com a mão para sua parte intima, tentando explicar a Mark.

"Oh, Meu Deus! Você transarão?" Sloan perguntou.

"Não! Nós quase transamos, paramos antes que..." Callie fala.

"Callie! Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Na última visita dela no mês passado" Callie respondeu.

"Eu nunca imaginaria que Addison fosse para meninas" Mark falou ainda surpreso.

"Eu não acho que Addi seja para meninas, acho que a questão sou eu" Callie diz.

"Torres, você está se achando demais!" Mark acusa.

"Não é isso Mark, acho que ela confudiu as coisas a amizade que sente por mim por algo a mais. Ela estava me dizendo que não consegue parar de pensar no que aconteceu entre nós e que eu não deveria me casar com Arizona. Disse que estou sendo precipitada" Callie explica a Mark.

"Você sente alguma coisa por ela?" Mark pergunta.

"Eu a amo Mark, mas como uma amiga, uma irmã. Não sinto nada por ela romanticamente" A morena exclarece.

"Arizona sabe?" Sloan pergunta.

"Não! E nem pode saber Mark! Você sabe o ciúme que Arizona sente de Addi, se ela descobre... Iria ser a maior confusão" Callie diz nervosa, estremessendo só de pensar na possibilidade.

"Callie, eu não queria estar na sua pele!" Mark sorri tentando descontrair um pouco.

"Foda-se, Mark!" Callie dá um tapa nele.

Olhando para o relógio, Callie percebe que falta poucos minutos para ela se encontrar com Arizona.

"Eu já estou indo, vou encontrar com Arizona no vestiário para irmos para casa" A morena diz indo em direção a porta.

"Callie?" Mark chama quando ela está quase saindo.

"Hum?!" A latina para na porta olhando para ele.

"Pode falar! Addison é gostosa pra caralho,né?" Ele pregunta com um sorriso pervertido.

"Você é um idiota!" Callie fala com raiva saindo e fechando a porta, deixando Sloan sozinho com seus pensamentos sujos.

Não leva um segundo e a porta se abre de novo.

"Ela é definitivamente gostosa pra caralho!" Callie diz colocando a cabeça para dentro sorrindo, e saindo logo em pode escutar a gargalhada de Mark.

Arizona tinha terminado seu trabalho para o dia e estava caminhando para o vestiário ao encontro Callie, dobrando no corredor ela dá de cara com Addison. A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao vê-la, a loira logo estranhou a reação de Addison.

"Drª Montgomery" Arizona a saudou com um sorriso de covinhas.

"Drª Robbins" Addison saudou da mesma maneira só que com um olhar desconfiado, ela sabia que a loira não era sua fã.

"Trabalhando demais?" Arizona perguntou, tentando puxar conversa.

"Na verdade não, só estudando o caso da minha paciente com Bailey, estamos tentando achar a melhor forma para salvar a mãe e o bebê" A ruiva respondeu.

"Hum, se precisar de ajuda é só falar" a loira ofereceu.

"Oh, obrigada! Pode ter certeza que eu vou lembrar se precisar" Addi falou.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir, Calliope está me esperando. Vamos falar sobre os preparativos do casamento" Arizona falou animada.

"Ah! Boa sorte!" Addi disse sem graça e saiu.

Arizona não deixou de reparar a tristeza de Addison quando ela falou sobre o casamento, alguma coisa estava acontecendo e a loira iria descobrir.


	34. Chapter 34

"Bem, eu tenho que ir, Calliope está me esperando. Vamos falar sobre os preparativos do casamento" Arizona falou animada.

"Ah! Boa sorte!" Addi disse sem graça e saiu.

Arizona não deixou de reparar a tristeza de Addison quando ela falou sobre o casamento, alguma coisa estava acontecendo e a loira iria descobrir.

Minutos depois a loira chegou ao vestiário e encontrou Callie terminando de se trocar.

"Ei, só vou me trocar e podemos ir" Arizona falou sem olhar para a morena.

"Eu já estou pronta" a morena respondeu.

Depois que Arizona se arrumou, as duas mulheres saírão do hospital e foram para casa. A caminhada até o apartamento foi tranquila, a loira estava quieta perdida em seus pensamentos. Callie estava um pouco nervosa, desde a conversa com Addison e depois com Mark, a latina estava pensando se deveria ou não contar a sua noiva sobre Addison. Com certeza Arizona não iria gostar.

Chegarem ao apartamento, Arizona pegou o telefone e encomendou comida chinesa, Callie pegou algumas revistas de noiva e sentou no sofá esperando sua noiva.

"Então? Eu trouxe comprei essas revista para termos uma ideia para o que vamos fazer" a morena falou assim que Arizona sentou ao seu lado.

As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio por um momento olhando as revistas, Callie já estava impaciente com o modo silencioso como Arizona estava aginda.

"O que você achou?" Callie pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

"Não sei... Um pouco exagerado" a loira diz desanimada.

"Eu estive pensando..." Callie fala nervosa.

"Hum?" Arizona olha para ela desconfiada.

"Nós já moramos juntas, então pensei que não precisamos esperar muito tempo para nos casar, tipo, poderiamos procurar o organizador de festas e casarmos mês que vem?" A latina diz mordendo o lábio.

"Você quer casar mês que vem?!" a loira pergunta espantada.

"Sim! Não ter porque esperarmos mais tempo, nós já moramos juntas..." Callie é interrompida pela loira com um beijo de tirar o folego.

"Acho que você concorda!" A morena diz sorrindo quando quebram o beijo.

"É claro que sim!" Arizona sorri mostrando suas covinhas.

A campainha toca e a loira levanta para pegar sua comida. Depois de comerem as duas mulheres deitam no sofá abraçadas vendo televisão.

"Baby, Addison nos convidou para ir no Joe's amanhã para tomarmos algumas bebidas" Callie comenta, e logo sente a loira se mecher desconfortavelmente no sofá.

"Eu não estou muito afim" Arizona diz zangada.

"Arizona, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranha" Callie pede encarando a loira.

"Não sei Callie, me diz você?!" Arizona desafia.

"Não sei do que você está falando Arizona, comigo não aconteceu nada. Você que está toda quieta..." a morena explica.

"Eu encontrei com Addison hoje, antes de te encontrar no vestiário. Perguntei se ela queria nos ajudar com os planos para o casamento e ela agiu de maneira estranha" a loira disse olhando para a latina.

"Hum...Érr... Não sei de nada" Callie diz nervosa.

"Tem certeza?!" Arizona insiste.

Callie fica em silêncio e não olha para a loira.

"Callie, o que aconteceu?!" Arizona pergunta com medo.

"Addison e eu bebemos demais e acabamos nos beijando e desde então as coisas estão diferentes entre nós, ela vem me evitando" a morena resume.

"Você e Addison?!'' Arizona pergunta incrédula.

"Sim" a morena responde timidamente.

"Mas Addison é reta!" a loira comenta ainda não conseguindo acreditar.

"Eu também pensava, mas isso só aconteceu..." Callie sussurra.

"Eu sempre soube que ela sentia alguma coisa por você! Mas não, você insistiu em dizer que era coisa da minha cabeça. Agora..." a loira parou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Callie.

"Foi só beijo ou..." Arizona deu o olhar questionador para a latina.

"Bem teve beijo e uns amassos, mas nada demais" Callie diz defensiva.

"Nada demais?! Você fica com sua melhor amiga e me diz que não foi nada demais?!" Arizona pede furiosa.

"Nem sua melhor amiga você deixou escapar?!" a loira não dá tempo para Callie responder.

"Quer saber? Hoje você dorme no quarto de hospedes!" Arizona diz furiosa e vai em direção ao quarto batendo a porta.

Callie fica boquiaberta sem entender o que diabos acabou de acontecer? Num momento elas estavam fazendo planos para o casamento, um minuto depois Arizona estava soltando os cachorros nela.

"Merda!" A latina falou com raiva , levantou e foi para o quarto de hospedes dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Callie acordou com o som do despertador, a latina resmungou e sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. A morena não tem noção de que horas foi dormir na noite anterior, a cama estava fria e ela sentiu falta do corpo de sua noiva para esquenta-la.

Levantando, Callie foi para o seu quarto tomar banho e se trocar, quem sabe se tivesse sorte Arizona estaria mais calma e disposta a conversar.

Chegando ao quarto a latina soltou um suspiro derrotado ao perceber que Arizona já tinha ido para não estava no apartamento, com certeza foi para o hospital mais cedo não querendo falar com a morena. Pelo visto, a loira ainda estava muito brava.

Depois de tomar banho e se trocar, Callie resolveu ir para o hospital e tomar café por lá mesmo. Chegando ao hospital, depois de vestir seus esfregas a morena foi direto para a lanchonete, chegando lá logo encontrou Mark.

"Torres, vem me fazer companhia!" Ele chamou a latina.

Callie pegou seu café e sentou-se com ele em silêncio.

"Álguém não teve uma boa noite" Mark brincou ao ver o desanimo de sua melhor amiga.

"Arizona me colocou para dormir no quarto de hospedes" a morena resmungou com raiva.

"Wow!" Mark soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não tem graça Mark!" a morena falou mais irritada ainda.

"O que você fez para deixar a loira tão furiosa?" Sloan perguntou.

"Ela ficou me perguntando sobre Addison, falando que ela estava agindo diferente por causa do nosso casamento, aí eu não podia mentir para ela e acabei falando que eu e Addi ficamos" A latina resumiu.

"Por que você simplesmente não mentiu?" Mark questionou.

"Porque e se eu minto e depois ela descobre? Só iria piorar as coisas" a morena fala triste.

"Você está certa, é melhor que ela saiba por você" Mark concorda.

"Minha vida está uma merda! Quando eu penso que as coisas estão se ajeitando, acontece alguma coisa e piora tudo" a morena lamenta.

"E o pior é que Arizona nem quer falar comigo, saiu hoje de manhã e nem me esperou" a latina faz beicinho.

"Dê um tempo para ela" Mark aconcelha.

"Mais tempo? Desdeque falei para ela das minhas 'aventuras', tudo que eu faço é dar tempo para ela. Será que ela não pode simplesmente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e pensar no futuro? Nosso futuro?" Callie pede.

"Bom você tem que pensar no lado dela também, e se fosse você que descobrisse que Arizona ficou com outras mulheres? E o pior, que essas mulheres tem interesse em ficar com ela de novo?" Mark pergunta, fazendo a latina parar para pensar.

"Eu com certeza não iria gostar, mas não tem porque ela se preocupar Mark eu a amo! Eu quero me casar com ela!" A morena exclama.

"A questão não é você Callie, a questão são as mulheres que querem focar com você! Arizona se acha insegura" Mark explica.

"Não tem nenhuma mulher que queira ficar comigo, Mark" a morena resmunga.

"Callie! Eu estava te procurando" Addison aparece sorrindo chamando a latina.

"Se você diz..." Mark sussurra no ouvido de Callie e se levanta para sair.

"Mark, você também! Está tudo certo para bebidas no Joe's hoje?" Addi pergunta animada.

"Claro, eu e Teddy vamos estar lá" Sloan responde sorrindo.

"Ótimo!" a ruiva diz feliz e se senta na cadeira que Mark deixou ao lado de Callie.

"Nos vemos à noite então!" Mark sorri para as duas mulheres.

"Eu não perderia isso por nada" Mark sussurra no ouvido de Callie e sai sorrindo.

"Então? Vocês vão hoje à noite?" Addi pergunta a Callie.

"Não sei Arizona, mas eu vou. Estou precisando de algumas bebidas" Callie diz desanimada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês?" Addi pergunta curiosa.

"Só mais um desentendimento..." Callie fala não querendo entrar em detalhes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, daqui a pouco vocês se entendem" Addison sorri e acaricia a mão de Callie.

"Espero que você esteja certa..." a morena suspira.

"Eu sempre estou, mas se eu estiver errada; você sempre pode contar comigo" Addison fala sorrindo e pisca para a latina.

"Eu sei que posso!" Callie dá um sorriso para a ruiva.

Arizona não tinha dormido bem, quando fechava os olhos para tentar dormir tudo que vinha em sua mente eram imagens de Callie e Addison juntas. A loira sabia que Callie a amava e que nunca faria nada para magoa-la, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes da ruiva. Depois de um sono tumultuado com pesadelos, a loira olhou para o relógio e viu que logo seria a hora de levantar para ir para o hospital. Resolvendo que ainda não estava preparada para lidar com Callie, Arizona levantou se arrumou e foi para o hospital sem esperar a morena.

Depois de chegar ao hospital e se trocar, a loira fez sua ronda e resolveu tomar um café. Chegando na porta lanchonete, ela avistou Callie e Addison sentadas conversando. Arizona ficou parada observando a cena, Addison acaricia a mão de Callie e diz alguma coisa que faz a morena sorrir. Lágrimas invadem os olhos de Arizona vendo o introsamento de Addison com sua noiva. Não querendo que Callie a visse, a loira sai correndo em direção ao mais próximo quarto de plantão, mas ao virar a esquina ela acaba esbarrando em alguém.

"Wow! Onde está o incêndio loira?" Sloan pede bricando.

"Desculpe!" Arizona fala sem olhar para ele.

"O que aconteceu?" Mark pergunta ao ver que Arizona estava chorando.

"Nada, eu só estava..." Arizona não consegue terminar a frase, lágrrimas caem de seus olhos sem que ela possa segurar.

"Ei! Vem aqui!" Mark a puxa para um abraço.

"Não Mark, eu não quero..." a loira sussurra.

"Você vem comigo, sem discursão!" Mark fala decidido e puxa a loira para uma sala vazia.

Mark apenas segura a loira nos braços esperando ela chorar. Depos de alguns minutos ele sente Arizona se acalmar.

"Você quer conversar?" Mark pergunta.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu nunca fui emotiva assim. Só que ultimamente..." a loira diz envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem, chorar não vai torná-la mais fraca ou nada" Sloan sorri para ela.

"Eu estou morrendo de medo Mark, durante todo o tempo eu estou com medo, vem essas imagens na minha cabeça que eu não consigo esquecer, parece que vou ficar louca a qualquer momento e agora depois de vê-las juntas meus medos só estão piorando..." Arizona começa a falar rápido divagando.

"Loira! Espera! Fale devagar, medo de que?" Mark tenta acalma-la.

"Medo de perder Callie" Arizona responde triste.

"Você não vai perde-la, só se você quiser"

"Mark, eu a vi agora na cafeteria com Addison, rindo toda feliz enquanto Addison acariciava ela" Arizona falou com raiva.

"Robbins, elas são amigas! Só amigas! Callie é louca por você! Agora pouco ela estava conversando comigo sobre você. O quanto ela te ama" Mark exxplica.

"Amigas não saem por aí se beijando e sei lá fazendo mais o quê..." Arizona falou fazendo cara de nojo, quando imagens da Callie e Addison juntas invadiram sua mente.

"Loira, isso foi antes de você voltar e elas estavam bê só uma coisa de momento" Mark defende.

"Eu não consigo deixar de sentir ciúmes, ok? Esse monstro de olhos verdes que me faz querer jogar um tijolo nela toda vez que eu a ancontro" A loira diz cruzando os braços no peito com raiva.

"Contróle-se, você tem que mostrar a ela que Callie é sua e não brigar com Callie. Você brigando com Callie só vai dá mais margem para Addison se aproximar" Mark aconselha.

"Você está certo, eu tenho que marcar meu território..." Arizona fala pensativa.

"Isso! Esse é o espírito, você tem que mostrar a ela quem é a dona" Mark diz decidido.

"Yeah! Callie é minha noiva! MInha mulher! Se ela tentar qualquer coisa eu vou acabar com ela!" Arizona diz com um sorriso de covinhas.

"Devagar Loira! Não precisa de violência!" Mark fala com medo.

"Ela que não se atreva a tentar nada com a minha mulher, porque se ela tentar, ela vai conhecer quem é Arizona Robbins. Ela não vai saber o que a atingiu!" Arizona diz decidida e vai em direção a porta.

"Ah! Obrigada Mark!" a loira dá uma piscadela para ele abre a porta e sai.

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo!" Mark lamenta e sai da sala também.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ela que não se atreva a tentar nada com a minha mulher, porque se ela tentar, ela vai conhecer quem é Arizona Robbins. Ela não vai saber o que a atingiu!" Arizona diz decidida e vai em direção a porta.

"Ah! Obrigada Mark!" a loira dá uma piscadela para ele abre a porta e sai.

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo!" Mark lamenta e sai da sala também.

Arizona resolveu voltar para a lanchonete para falar com Callie, para a sua surpresa ao virar a esquina ela encontra a latina vindo em sua direção conversando animadamente com Addison. A loira sente seu sangue faever imediatamente, se controlando Arizona coloca seu melhor sorriso no rosto e vai em direção as duas mulheres, Callie congela quando a vê.

"Bom dia Drª Montgomery!" Arizona cumprimenta Addison ignorando Callie.

"Bom dia Drª Robbins" a ruiva responde.

"Calliope" Arizona encara a morena.

"Arizona, eu..." Callie não termina de falar, quando Arizona dá um sorriso de covinhas e puxa a morena para um beijo apaixonado.

Callie logo retribui o beijo com fervor, suas mãos agarrando a bunda de Arizona pressionando seus corpos juntos. As duas mulheres não se importam de estarem no meio do corredor do hospital.

Na falta de ar as duas mulheres se separam, ambas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Wow! Acho que esse beijo quer dizer que você não está mais com raiva de mim?" Callie pergunta.

"Só um pouco..." a loira responde.

"Senti sua falta essa noite" Callie diz fazendo beicinho.

"Eu também" Arizona diz, rindo das palhaçadas da sua noiva.

"O pessoal vai para o Joe's mais tarde, você vem?" A morena pergunta mudando de assunto.

"Com certeza, eu poderia ter algumas bebidas" Arizona fala animada.

"Addison vai com Mark e Teddy" Callie diz.

"Hum..." a loira resmunga, mudando de humor ao falarem da ruiva.

"Em falar em Addison, para onde será que ela foi?" Callie pergunta dando por falta da amiga.

"Acho que nosso beijo foi demais para ela!" Arizona falou inocente.

"Arizona..." Callie ameaçou.

"O que? Eu só estava beijando minha noiva" a loira despista.

"Você me beijou de propósito!" Callie acusa .

"Não!" Arizona se defende.

"Você é mal!" Callie diz apontando um dedo para a loira.

"Nõa te escutei reclamar!" Arizona acusa a latina.

"Nunca" Callie diz com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Arizona com ciumes era sexy, mas Arizona toda possessiva era sexy como o inferno.

Callie puxa Arizona para mais um beijo.

"Você quer fugir para um quarto de plantão comigo? Eu tenho um tempo" A morena sussurra no ouvido da loira.

"Eu..." A loira vai responder, mas é interrompida pelo seu pager apitando.

"Eu adoraria, mas os seres humanos minúsculos me esperam" a loira dá um outro beijo em Callie e sai.

"Te vejo mais tarde!" Arizona grita indo pelo o corredor.

Callie sorri feliz e volta para o trabalho.

O restante do dia passou tranquilo para Arizona e Calllie. Elas conseguiram um tempo para almoçarem juntas, apesar de terem sentado na mesa com Mark, Teddy Christina e Bailey. As duas mulheres estavam felizes em contar as novidades sobre o casamento, apesar de Yang dizer que elas eram loucas por se casarem que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito faria essa loucura.

Já era 18:00 quando Callie foi até a ala Peds a procura de sua noiva para irem para casa juntas.

Chegando ao corredor ela avistou a loira conversando com uma enfermeira.

"Ei!" Callie disse se aproximando da loira.

"Você prepara a OR que eu estou indo" Arizona instruiu a enfermeira que saiu imediatamente.

"Ei!" A loira se aproximou da morena e lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

"Você já vai sair?" Callie perguntou.

"Não vou poder sair agora, meu paciente teve uma complicação e vou ter que operá-lo agora" Arizona lamentou.

"Que droga!" Callie reclamou.

"É uma droga mesmo, devo ficar ocupada por duas ou três horas. Mas você pode ir para o Joe's, eu te encontro lá assim que terminar aqui" A loira falou tranquila.

"Você tem certeza?" Callie pediu.

"Tenho Calliope, eu confio em você! É só ter juízo!" Arizona disse sorrindo.

"Isso é o que eu mais tenho" Callie deu uma piscadela para asua noiva.

"Espero! Vou te ver mais tarde!" Arizona deu um último beijo na latina e saiu.

Callie foi para seu apartamento tomou um banho e comeu um pouco, depois colocou um vestido justo verde que mostrava suas curvas perfeitas; uma sandália de salto alto e os cabelos soltos com cachos caindo na ponta. A morena queria surpreender sua noiva.

Chegando ao Joe's todos já estavam reunidos bebendo, Mark, Teddy, Christina, Owen , Meridith, Addison e Bailey.

"Cal, vem se juntar a nós!" Mark gritou, com certeza já estava bêbado.

"Boa noite a todos!" Callie saudou.

"Cadê a loira alegre?" Yang perguntou sorrindo.

"Está terminando uma cirurgia, daqui a pouco ela vem" Callie explicou.

"Joe! Tiros de tequila para todos por favor?!" Addison gritou.

Pelo visto a morena demorou para se arrumar, porque as únicas pessoas na mesa que pareciam estar mais sóbrias era Meridith e Owen. Os outros estavam rindo a toa.

Depois de algumas horas o grupo ainda conversava animadamente, Callie já tinha consumido algumas doses de tequila e estava um pouco tonta, mas mesmo assim a latina levantou e foi para o bar a procura de mais bebida.

"Joe, mais uma dose por favor?" a morena pediu e se apoiou no balcão.

"Eu já te disse que você está linda nesse vestido?" Addison chegou por trás da morena perguntando.

"Não, mas obrigada!" Callie disse sorrindo, virando para ficar de frente para a ruiva.

"Você está super sexy, se você fosse minha mulher eu não te deixaria nem um minuto" Addison disse sensualmente.

"Addi..." Callie alertou, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Eu só estou falando o que eu faria" A ruiva se defendeu, ainda flertando com a morena.

Por mais que Callie gostasse de flertar com Addiso, ela sabia que não era certo. Dá última vez que ela bebeu e flertou com Addison não terminou bem.

"Minha noiva só não está comigo porque está trabalhando, mas ela logo vai chegar" Callie defendeu, sorrindo ao pensar em Arizona.

"Que tal você dançar comigo enquanto ela não chega?" Addi pediu próximo ao ouvido da morena. Callie fechou os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente da ruiva.

"Hum, eu não estou a fim de dançar" Callie respondeu com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Vamos, você sabe o quanto eu danço bem!"Addi disse com um sorriso sensual, lembranças da última dança dela com Callie inundando sua mente.

"Já que Calliope não quer, eu danço com você Drª Montgomery!" Arizona falou, fazendo as duas mulheres congelarem.

Callie abriu os olhos para ver sua noiva olhando para Addison sorrindo com suas covinhas em pleno vapor. Addison rapidamente se afastou de Callie para encarar a loira.

"Você sabe dançar?" Addi perguntou com descrença.

"Claro que sei, Calliope me ensinou, ela é uma dançarina perfeita" Arizona respondeu alegremente e piscou para Callie.

"Ok! Vamos!" Addi falou e saiu andando para a pista de dança.

"Eu já estou indo" Arizona disse e se aproximou de Callie.

"Adoro você com esse vestido" A loira falou no ouvido de Callie, colocando as mão em sua bunda.

"Eu sei, coloquei só para você" a latina disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Hum... Ótima escolha" Arizona retribuiu o sorriso e puxou Callie para um beijo faminto, colocando pressionando uma perna no centro da latina, fazendo-a gemer.

"E aí loira? Você vem ou não?" Addison gritou.

As duas mulheres se separaram relutantes, Callie resmungou em protesto fazendo Arizona sorri ainda mais.

"A próxima dança é sua" A loira prometeu e saiu em direção a Addison na pista de dança.

"Isso vai ser interessante" Mark falou com um olhar pervertido chegando ao lado de Callie.

"Oh! Pode ter certeza que vai!" Callie concordou bêbada.

"Addison vai dar um show na loira" Mark comentou.

"Não vai mesmo! Ninguém resiste as covinhas de Arizona" Callie falou sonhadora, enquanto observava sua noiva com uma calça jeans justa, botas pretas de matar e blusa azul com um decote generoso. O centro de Callie começou a latejar, só de olha-la.

"Porra! Ela é muito quente!" Callie lamentou.

"Essas duas dançando vai ser muito quente" Mark diz feliz.


	36. Chapter 36

"Addison vai dar um show na loira" Mark comentou.

"Não vai mesmo! Ninguém resiste as covinhas de Arizona" Callie falou sonhadora, enquanto observava sua noiva com uma calça jeans justa, botas pretas de matar e blusa azul com um decote generoso. O centro de Callie começou a latejar, só de olha-la.

"Porra! Ela é muito quente!" Callie lamentou.

"Essas duas dançando vai ser muito quente" Mark diz feliz.

Arizona chegou em frente a Addison e foi logo puxando para seu corpo. Os olhos de Addison se arregalaram de surpresa. As duas mulheres começaram dançando, seguindo o ritmo da música. Arizona colocou a perna entre as pernas de Addison a encochando.

"Sabe, você é muito linda e sexy Addison" Arizona elogiou a ruiva.

"Obrigada" Addison respondeu nervosa, sem saber onde a loira estava querendo chegar.

A mão de Arizona deslizou da cintura de Addison para perto de sua bunda.

"Eu sou uma lésbica estrela de ouro, nunca dormi com um homem. Conheço perfeitamente as mulheres, sei em cada lugar que eu tenho que tocar para deixar uma louca" A loira falava sensualmente na orelha de Addison, que fechava os olhos e só assentia.

"Então eu sei quando uma mulher está afim de outra, pelo olhar ou um pequeno toque" A loira colocou a mão na bunda da Addison que deu um pequeno pulo em surpresa.

"Eu não sou idiota, percebi desde quando eu te conheci que você sentis alguma coisa por Callie" a loira disse.

"Arizona eu não..." Addi tenta falar, mas Arizona interrompe.

"Não tente negar, eu sei de tudo, Callie me falou. Eu só estou te dando um aviso se você tentar qualquer coisa com Callie eu quebro a sua cara" Arizona falou com um sorriso de covinhas.

Addison só olhava para ela boquiaberta, jamais esperando tal atitude da loira.

"Eu nunca tentaria nada com Callie" a ruiva se defende.

"Eu espero que não" Arizona ameaça. A música acaba e a loira se afasta de Addison.

"Espero que estejamos entendidas" Arizona dá um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e sai sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Addison pergunta para si mesma, saindo da pista de dança e indo atrás de Arizona para o bar onde Callie e Mark estavam.

"Wow, isso não era o que eu esperava" Mark comenta olhando Arizona dançando sensualmente com Addison.

"Nem eu" Callie responde surpresa, sem conseguir tirar os olhos das duas mulheres.

"Isso é quente como o inferno!" Mark geme.

"Oh! Quente demais!" Callie geme também.

Quando Arizona coloca a mão na bunda de Addison encochando-a a feição da latina muda.

"Aí já é demais! O que Arizona está querendo?" a morena fala com ciúme.

"Acho que ela quer fazer um trio hoje" Mark diz com o olhar sonhador, imaginando as três mulheres juntas.

"Pare de imaginar minha noiva nua!" Callie dá uma cotovelada nele.

"Ai! Eu não estava imaginando" Mark mente.

"Eu vou lá acabar com essa palhaçada" A latina fala irritada.

"Não! Você vai esperar aqui,vamos ver no que vai dar!" Sloan segura a latina furiosa.

"Eu não estou mais gostando disso" Callie faz beicinho.

"Vamos beber!" Mark fala entregando outra dose a morena.

Os dois viram suas bebidas, quando olham para a pista de dança Arizona já está vindo em direção a eles com um sorriso de covinhas estampado no rosto.

"Estou louca por uma bebida" A loira anuncia e vai para o lado de Callie, fazendo sinal para o Joe pedindo uma bebida.

"Agora você pode me explicar o por que daquela cena?" A latina bêbada e furiosa pergunta.

"Eu só estava matando dois coelhos com uma paulada só" Arizona diz alegre.

"Como assim?" A morena pergunta sem entender.

"É simples Calliope, estava deixando claro para Addison que eu sei que ela esta afim de você e que ela não tem chance. Ao mesmo tempo eu queria te mostrar que se você vacilar comigo, eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser, até Addison!" a loira ameaçou.

"Em primeiro lugar... Eu não vou vacilar com você e em segundo lugar... Não toque mais em ninguém da maneira que você fez hoje, se não eu vou acabar com você!" A morena ameaçou e depois sorriu, puxando a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

"Wow! Vamos parar com essa pouca vergonha!" Mark grita para as duas.

"Cala a boca Mark!" Arizona se separa de Callie e grita.

"Vamos dançar Addison!" Sloan agarra o braço da ruiva e vai para a pista de dança.

"Eu vou ao banheiro" Callie diz.

"Eu te espero aqui" Arizona responde dando um beijo na morena.

Assim que Callie sai, Arizona vê uma morena de cabelo curto entrando no bar, a loira logo reconhece a mulher. Arizona tenta se esconder mais já era tarde demais, a morena já a viu.

"Boa noite, posso lhe pagar uma bebida?" A morena chega por trás de Arizona e pergunta.

"Não obrigada" Arizona responde educadamente.

"Vamos Ari, só uma em nome dos velhos tempos" A morena insiste.

"Noelle, eu estou acompanhada é melhor você ir" Arizona fala, já perdendo a paciência.

"Ari, você sabe que eu não sou ciumenta" A morena diz sorrindo, passando a mão no braço da loira.

"Mas eu sou!" Callie diz furiosa.

"Callie" Arizona puxa seu braço de Noelle e vai para perto de Callie.

"Está tudo bem, eu só quero que ela peça desculpas e saia" Callie disse tranquilamente, mas seu olhar podia matar um.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas, só estava a convidando para relembrarmos os velhos tempos" Noelle falou com um sorriso debochado.

"Você vai relembrar os velhos tempos quando eu quebrar todos os seus osso e você chorar feito um criança" Callie ameaçou.

"Estou morrendo de medo!" Noelle zombou.

"Ah! Sua vadia!" Callie não perdeu tempo e deu um soco no rosto da morena.

"Callie, não!" Arizona tentou segurar sua noiva, mas a latina era forte demais.

"Sua louca!" Noelle gritou, com a mão no rosto.

"Some daqui antes eu quebre seus ossos!" Callie gritou.

Mark chegou rapidamente e levou Noelle para fora enquanto Arizona tentava acalmar a latina.

"Quién se cree que es poner sus manos sobre mi novia? Voy a volar esa perra! Permitanme Arizona!" (Quem ela pensa que é para colocar as mãos na minha noiva? Eu vou acabar com aquela cadela! Me deixe Arizona!) A latina começa a gritar em espanhol.

"Callie! Chega! Pare de gritar em espanhol, eu não estou entendendo nada!" Arizona grita, fazendo a morena olhar para ela.

"Eu só quero quebrar os ossos dela, depois eu vou consertar só para ter o prazer de quebrar de novo!" Callie pediu calmamente para a loira.

"Ninguém vai quebrar os ossos de ninguém!" a loira falou decidida.

"Mas..." Callie tentou.

"Sem 'mas' Calliope!" Arizona cortou a latina que fez beicinho.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você está muito bêbada!" Arizona lamentou.

"Eu não!" A morena se defendeu, indo se apoiar no balcão.

"Você está!" a loira sorriu.

"Ok, talvez um pouquinho" a morena disse, mostrando dois dedos quase juntos.

"Vamos! Vou te levar para casa" Arizona chamou se aproximando da morena.

"Ainda está cedo!" a morena reclamou.

"Está cedo e você já está bêbada" a loira insistiu.

"Eu só vou para casa se não for para dormir" Callie puxou Arizona para ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha depois.

"Vou pensar se você merece" Arizona respondeu.

"Oh! Você vai pensar? Você foi a única que estava se encochando em Addi!" A morena acusou.

"Eu tive os meus motivos, estava defendendo o que é meu, ou seja, você!" Arizona explicou.

"Ah! Mas não tinha necessidade! E depois ainda teve aquela cadela dando em cima de você! Alias, o que ela quis dizer com relembrar os velhos tempos?" Callie perguntou.

"É...Nós..." A loira hesitou, não querendo que Callie pirasse de novo.

"Arizona...Oh! Meu Deus! Vocês..." Callie viu o olhar de pânico da loira e entendeu. A morena fez cara de nojo ao imaginar as duas juntas.

"Calliope, foi há muuuito tempo! Não foi nada demais!" Arizona explicou.

"Acho que vou vomitar!" Callie lamentou fechando os olhos.

"Callie, para de drama!" Arizona riu das palhaçadas da morena.

"Ela te viu nua!" A morena lamentou ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Arizona puxou Callie para um beijo suave no começo, mas que logo esquentou quando a morena pressionou seus corpos juntos e imediatamente colocou uma perna pressionando o centro da loira, que gemeu no contato.

Se afastando na falta de ar, as duas mulheres ficaram com as testas encostadas se recuperando.

"Vamos para casa?" Arizona pediu de novo.

"Nós vamos transar?" Callie pediu com um sorriso mega white.

"Definitivamente!" Arizona confirma mostrando suas covinhas.

"Vamos!" Calle agarra a mão da loira e vai balançando um pouco na direção da saída.

"Torres! Aonde você vai?!" Mark pergunta ao ver as duas mulheres saindo apressadamente.

"Para casa!" Callie responde sem olhar para trás.

"Eu vou explodir a mente dela!" Arizona fala para olhando para Addison e piscando.

Todos começam a rir quando Addison ficou boquiaberta com o atrevimento da loira.


	37. Chapter 37

"Torres! Aonde você vai?!" Mark pergunta ao ver as duas mulheres saindo apressadamente.

"Para casa!" Callie responde sem olhar para trás.

"Eu vou explodir a mente dela!" Arizona fala para olhando para Addison e piscando.

Todos começam a rir quando Addison ficou boquiaberta com o atrevimento da loira.

As duas mulheres chegaram no apartamento, Arizona destrancou a porta para Callie entrar primeiro. Assim que a loira fechou a porta, Callie a empresou contra a porta e a beijou. Arizona gemeu e colocou a mão na bunda da morena a a loira começou a deslisar a mão para baixo do vestido da latina, Callie agarrou as mãos da loira prendendo em cima de sua cabeça.

"O que foi?" Arizona perguntou confusa.

"Eu vou te mostrar quem vai explodir a mente de quem!" a morena falou com os olhos cheios de desejo.

Com a outra mão livre a morena rapidamente abriu a calça de Arizona e sem esperar penetrou dois dedos no centro encharcado da loira.

"Oh! Foda!" A loira gemeu de prazer.

"Você gosta quando eu entro em você assim?" A morena perguntou no ouvido da loira.

"Eu adoro!" Arizona respondeu com dificuldade, enquanto Callie penetrava nela mais rápido.

"Você é tão quente!" a morena começou a moagem na coxa de Arizona, quase gozando também.

"Me fode mais difícil!" Arizona pediu.

"Assim?!" A morena adicionou mais um dedo enquanto penetrava na loira com mais força e rapidez.

"Assimmm!" a loira gemeu.

"Que delícia..." Callie gemeu também ao sentiu as paredes de Arizona se apertando em seu dedo.

A morena beijou a loira com força, o que foi o suficiente para faze-la atingir o orgasmo. Callie gozou logo depois.

A morena soltou os braços de Arizona, mas ainda continuou com seus dedos dentro da loira, entrando e saindo devagar. Arizona estava em êxtase a morena estava massageando seu clitóris ainda latejante empurrando a loira para outro orgasmo.

"Você quer vim para mim de novo baby?" Callie perguntou sentindo Arizona cavalgar seus dedos mais rápido.

"É muito tesão Callie!" Foi tudo que a loira conseguiu dizer.

"É gostosa? E assim?!" Callie pegou sua mão livre e puxou a blusa de Arizona exibindo seus seios, a morena levou um seio a boca, lambendo e mordendo.

"É tão bom!" Arizona chorou.

"Vem pra mim, baby!" Callie pediu , fodendo a loira mais difícil.

"Fodaaaa!" Arizona gemeu quando seu corpo começou a tremer.

Callie tirou os dedos de dentro de Arizona e levou a boca lambendo-os. A morena segurou sua noiva enquanto se recuperava, tirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro do rosto de Arizona e deu um beijo na bochecha da loira.

Arizona abriu os olhos para encontrar sua noiva olhando-a com um olhar de ternura, um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

"O que?" A loira perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu te amo" Callie disse simplesmente, os olhos marejados.

"Eu também te amo" Arizona mostrou suas covinhas e puxou a morena para um beijo apaixonado.

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu sou feliz por ter você na minha vida" Callie declarou emocionada.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso agora?" Arizona perguntou curiosa.

"Porque eu não quero que você tenha dúvidas sobre isso, que você é a mulher da minha! Ninguém é igual a você!" Callie disse com certeza.

"Você é a mulher da minha vida também!" a loira falou também emocionada. Podendo sentir a verdade na declaração da latina.

O casal ficou alguns minutos abraçadas em silêncio.

"É melhor irmos para o quarto, eu preciso tirar essa calcinha molhada urgente!" Callie falou sorrindo.

"Molhada de que?" Arizona perguntou inocente.

"Oh! Você sabe muito bem de que, foi só te ver gozando que gozei também, e ainda por cima vestida!" Callie diz alegre.

"Eu sou incrível!" Arizona falou e deu um tapa na bunda da latina.

"Você é uma idiota!" A morena disse revirando os olhos.

"Eu vou te mostrar agora o quão incrível eu sou!" Arizona falou sensualmente e se aproximou da latina.

"Que tal você me mostra enquanto toma um banho comigo?" Callie propôs.

"Ótima ideia! Eu vou explodir sua mente Calliope Torres" A loira diz indo para o banheiro.

"Isso é tudo o que eu quero!" Callie fala e vai atrás da loira.

Na manhã seguinte Arizona é a primeira a acordar, virando para o lado ela encontra sua noiva completamente nua com o braço em cima de seu estômago. A loira sorri ao pensar nos eventos da noite anterior, qualquer insegurança que a loira tinha em relação a Callie sumiu na noite anterior. A maneira como Callie brigou por ela dispersou qualquer dúvida.

A maneira como fizeram amor de madrugada devagar uma provando o corpo da outra. O amor e o carinho no olhar de Callie era tudo que a loira precisa para ter mais certeza do que nunca que queria passar o resto de sua vida amando a latina.

"Você está me observando" Callie resmungou sem abrir os olhos, tirando Arizona de seu devaneio.

"Eu estou te admirando" a loira corrigiu.

"Isso é estranho" a morena resmunga.

"Você é linda! Não tem nada de estranho!" Arizona diz rindo.

"Eu estou morrendo, meu corpo todo dói" a morena lamenta, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"A culpa é toda sua que veio toda assanhada para cima de mim ontem depois do banho" Arizona lembra a latina.

"Você fica andando pelada me provocando!" Callie acusou, virando na cama e abrindo os olhos para encarar sua noiva.

"Eu tinha acabado de te foder não tenho culpa se você fica toda cheia de tesão quando bebe" a loira se defende.

"Eu que não tenho culpa de ficar ligada só de olhar para você" Callie puxa o lençol de Arizona, expondo seus seios.

O barulho do despertador, faz as duas mulheres lembrarem que têm que irem trabalhar.

"Não!" Callie lamenta e coloca o travesseiro no rosto.

"Vamos!" Arizona chama, levantando da cama.

"Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça" a morena chora.

"Eu vou fazer um café para você" a loira oferece.

"É tudo que eu preciso" Callie ri.

Depois de tomarem banho e se trocarem, o casal estava na cozinha tomando café.

"Que tal procurarmos um cerimonialista hoje?" Arizona pergunta a morena.

"Por mim está ótimo" Callie concorda.

"Incrível!" a loira sorri.

"Vamos tirar um tempo para procurarmos hoje a tarde" Callie diz.

"Eu pensei em fazer uma busca na internet assim teremos uma ideia melhor" Arizona propõe.

"Perfeito!" Callie fala alegre.

"Agora vamos, é melhor chegarmos logo ao hospital se quisermos sair mais cedo" A loira diz pegando suas coisas para sair.

O restante do dia foi tranquilo, as duas mulheres almoçaram juntas e trocaram ideias com os outros colegas sobre o casamento. Todo mundo conversou animadamente, menos Addison que ainda estava com dor de cotovelo. Arizona não podia se importar menos, a loira estava radiante com a ideia de reunir a família e os amigos em seu casamento e o mais importante Callie seria sua até que a morte as separassem.

A tarde chegou, e o casal saiu a procura de um cerimonialista, depois de muita procura e vários candidatos Callie e Arizona ficaram satisfeitas quando finalmente encontraram uma que estaria disponível para preparar tudo em um período tão curto de tempo, pois elas resolveram se casar em um mês e meio. Callie convenceu a loira de que não teria necessidade de esperar tanto tempo, já que elas já moravam juntas.

Quando Callie e Arizona chegaram ao apartamento à noite, ambas estavam cansadas, mas muito animadas com várias revistas e ideias para o casamento. Depois de tomarem banho e comer, o casal se aconchegou no sofá para planejarem tudo.

"Então, eu fiz uma lista das coisas que temos que resolver para podermos ir por etapas" Arizona falou segurando um papel.

"OK, o que vem primeiro?" Callie pergunta.

"Local" A loira responde.

"Eu pensei em fazermos ao ar livre, poderíamos pedir a Derek permissão para fazermos no seu terreno, a vista de lá é linda" Callie diz animada.

"Ótima ideia! Poderíamos colocar umas tendas para a recepção e enfeitar tudo com aqueles arcos lindos e enormes, cheio de flores" Arizona falou ansiosa.

"Calma baby! Temos que ver com Derek primeiro" Callie tenta acalmar a loira.

"É claro que ele vai deixar! Vou pedir com jeitinho" A loira falou convencida.

"Eu sei, você e essas suas covinhas!" Callie sorriu.

"Oh! Para de palhaçada! Você as ama!" A loira mostra a língua para a latina.

"O que seja, qual é o próximo?" Callie muda de assunto.

"Vestidos" Arizona diz.

"Com certeza vamos comprar vestidos separadas se não vai dar azar" A morena vai logo dizendo.

"Tudo bem, vou chamar Teddy para ir comigo" A loira sorri.

"Bem eu normalmente iria chamar Addi..." Callie começa mas Arizona interrompe.

"Não! Nem pensar! É capaz dela querer sabotar o seu vestido ou até mesmo tentar te sequestrar" Arizona diz nervosa.

"Addison não faria uma coisas dessas, mesmo assim eu não vou chama-la vou chamar Mark ou Christina" A morena responde.

"Mark ou Christina? Nossa, essa eu queria ver!" Arizona dá uma risada.

"Por que?"

"Christina te ajudando a escolher um vestido de casamento? Ela não vai querer" Arizona fala descrente.

"Ela vai comigo com certeza, vou ameaçar coloca-la trabalhando com você" Callie fala com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Não achei graça!" A loira faz beicinho quando Callie começa rindo dela.

"Eu achei!" Callie ri ainda mais do beicinho da loira.

"Já chega, vamos para a próximo da lista" Arizona diz pegando a lista.

"Comida e bebida" A loira diz.

"Bem, podemos contratar um buffet amanhã"

"Tudo bem, vamos ter que procurar o juiz também" Arizona lembra.

"Ah! E os convites? Temos que preparar para manda-los logo" Callie diz.

"Vamos passar na gráfica amanhã também" Arizona anota no papel.

"Convidados?" Callie pede.

"Nossa família e amigos" Arizona responde.

"Bem, acho que isso é tudo por hoje. Podemos resolver o restante das coisas amanhã" Callie diz se levantando e oferecendo uma mão para a loira.

"Amanhã" Arizona concorda e segura a mão da latina se levantando também.

Depois de escovarem os dentes e trocarem de roupa, as duas mulheres estão deitadas na cama preparadas para dormir, Arizona está deitada no peito de Callie, com suas pernas entrelaçadas.

"Nós vamos nos casar" Callie diz contente.

Arizona levanta a cabeça para olhar nos olhos da latina, com um sorriso de covinhas a loira responde:

"Nós vamos nos casar" Arizona dá um beijo apaixonado em Callie e depois volta a deitar em seu peito.

Não demorou muito para as duas mulheres caírem no sono ainda com um sorriso no rosto.


	38. Chapter 38

Os dias passaram rapidamente, ambas as mulheres ocupadas com o trabalho e a organização do casamento; antes que as noivas percebessem faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento.

Arizona estava mais nervosa que Callie, elas já tinham tudo pronto. Foram juntas para escolher o menu, o bolo, as flores e o formato dos convites. Callie nunca pensou que Arizona ficaria tão entusiasmada, agora faltando poucos dias para o casamento a loira mal conseguia dormir de tanto nervosismo.

A morena adotou uma técnica que estava funcionando perfeitamente para ambas, muito sexo até que ambas estavam exaustas e dormiam nos braços uma da outra.

A única coisa que elas fizeram separadas foi comprar o vestido de casamento, Arizona chamou Teddy que ficou mais que feliz em ajudar a loira. Já para Callie foi mais difícil, as suas opções não eram as melhores, então a morena decidiu levar os dois Mark e Christina.

Quando Callie chamou Sloan, ele foi mais que feliz em lhe fazer companhia. Já com Christina Yang... Foi preciso usar muita chantagem e duas garrafas de tequila e a japonesa não foi a melhor companhia, só servia para comer e beber enquanto Callie experimentava vestido atrás de vestido. Depois de passarem por cinco lojas a latina achou o vestido perfeito, fazendo Mark se emocionar ao vê-la.

Por um lado, Callie estava um pouco triste, pois sua família com exceção de seu pai não iria comparecer ao casamento. Mas estava animada por poder passar um tempo com Bárbara e Daniel que viriam para Seattle no sábado já que o casamento seria no domingo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie e Arizona estavam almoçando na lanchonete quando Mark e Teddy chegaram, ambos sorrindo animados.

"Como as noivas estão, agora que falta pouco para o grande dia?" Teddy perguntou sentando na cadeira em frente a Arizona.

"Muito nervosa" Arizona reconheceu.

"Eu e Mark estávamos conversando, na verdade mais Mark, a ideia foi dele" Teddy foi logo se defendendo, no caso das duas mulheres não gostarem.

"Uma ideia de Mark?" Arizona perguntou.

"É, a ideia foi dele" Teddy concordou.

"Não sei se quero saber" a loira falou desconfiada.

"Ah! Vamos loira! Você vai gostar" Mark disse animado.

"Ok, fala logo!" Callie interrompeu olhando para Altman.

"Vamos fazer uma despedida de solteira para vocês!" Teddy quase grita animada.

"Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia, não precisa..." Arizona diz hesitante.

"Wow! É realmente uma ótima ideia" Callie diz animada.

"Isso! Esse e o espírito Torres!" Mark fala entusiasmado, levantando a mão no ar ´para a morena bater.

"Yeah!" Callie bate na mão de Mrk sorrindo.

"Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia" Arizona diz desanimada.

"Baby, podemos ter um tempo divertidos juntas" a morena tenta animar asua noiva.

"Não! Vocês não ficaram juntas!" Teddy interrompe.

"Por que?" Callie pergunta, não gostando da ideia.

"Porque eu sou a responsável pela despedida de Arizona e Mark será o responsável pela sua. Não vai ter graça vocês terem uma despedida juntas" Teddy explica como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu acho que não estou gostando dessa ideia" Callie lamenta.

"Oh! Vai ser ótimo! Você não tem noção do que eu planejei para nós!" Mark diz otimista, tentando convencer a latina.

"Ei, vai ser bom vocês duas se separarem um pouco, a saudade é um estimulante e tanto!" Teddy diz animada, as duas mulheres olham para ela em descrença.

"O que? Eu sei porque fiquei dois dias longe de Mark quando fui para aquela conferência e quando voltei, o sexo foi ..." Teddy olha para Sloan e pisca.

"De tremer a terra!" Mark diz se gabando.

"Ok, nós não queremos saber da sua vida sexual! E tudo bem, vocês podem organizar essa despedida para nós!" Arizona diz decidida.

"Yes! " Mark e Teddy comemoram.

"Vocês não vão se arrepender!" Mark promete.

"Deus! Eu espero que não!" a loira lamenta.

"Bem, nos vemos na sexta-feira então!" Mark fala e se levanta.

"Sexta?" Callie pergunta, pensando que eles trabalham juntos no hospital e se veem todos os dias.

"Sim, nós não vamos falar com vocês até lá. Vocês não terão nenhum detalhe de nós!" Teddy explica.

"Tudo bem" Callie concorda.

O casal sai, deixando apenas as noivas na mesa olhando uma para a outra.

"Não acho que isso terminará bem" Arizona diz.

"Eu também não!" Callie concorda, as duas mulheres começam a rir.

XXXXXXX

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou, apesar de estarem um pouco hesitantes no começo, as duas mulheres agora estavam animadas para terem um bom tempo.

Depois de um dia tranquilo de trabalho, as noivas saíram mais cedo para se prepararem para a festa. Callie estava se arrumando em seu quarto enquanto Arizona se arrumava no quarto de hóspedes.

Mark mandou uma mensagem para Callie avisando que passaria para busca-la as 20:00hs. E Teddy mando uma mesma mensagem para Arizona.

Callie estava com uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa vermelha bem decotada, os cabelos lisos e soltos, uma sandália de salto e uma maquiagem leve. A morena estava passando perfume quando o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo chamou sua atenção.

A latina se virou para encontrar sua noiva vestida com um vestido verde claro justo e curto, os cabelos caindo em cachos bem definidos, uma sandália alta e a boca com um batom vermelho chamando atenção para seus lábios.

Callie ficou boquiaberta encarando a loira na sua frente, vendo o olhar atordoado de Callie, Arizona sorriu satisfeita que fez a escolha certa do vestido. Arizona aproveitou para admirar a escolha de Callie, quando o jeans realçava a sua bunda e a blusa deixava um pouco de seus seios amostra, definitivamente a parte do corpo da morena preferida da loira.

"Você olha incrível!" Arizona sorriu se aproximando da morena.

"Você também" foi tudo o que Callie conseguiu dizer, abraçando a loira e colocando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, não querendo destruir sua maquiagem.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que não vou poder tirar esse vestido de você hoje" Callie lamenta. Ficou combinado que a morena dormiria no apartamento de Mark, enquanto Teddy dormiria em seu apartamento com a loira.

Callie e Arizona tinham conversado e decidido esperar para ficarem juntas de novo só na sua noite de núpcias, seriam só três dias de espera, elas conseguiriam fazer isso.

"Não vai demorar muito e você poderá tirar o meu vestido de noiva" Arizona falou sorrindo.

"Eu gosto do som disso" Callie concordou.

O barulho da campainha indicava que seus amigos tinham chegado, relutantes as duas mulheres se separaram e foram para a sala.

Abrindo a porta, Callie encontrou Mark e Teddy com sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

"Vocês estão prontas?" Teddy pergunta.

Callie e Arizona se olham e responde: "Sim"

Os dois casais saem para o elevador, ao chegarem do lado de fora do prédio elas encontram duas vans esperando por elas.

"Bem, agora vocês tem que se despedir" Mark diz.

Arizona puxa a morena para um beijo apaixonado.

"Não faça nada que eu não faria" a loira sussurra no ouvido de Callie.

"Não vou" Callie responde sorrindo e dá um último beijo na loira.

Quando Arizona e Teddy entram na van, a loira não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Christina, Bailey, Meredith e Kepner.

"Até que fim!" Christina vai logo gritando quando a porta se fecha.

"Para onde vamos?" Bailey pergunta.

"É surpresa!" Teddy responde alegre.

"Todas prontas?!" Teddy pergunta.

"Sim" Todo mundo grita.

"Vamos nos divertir!" Teddy diz entusiasmada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie ficou olhando a van com sua noiva sair.

"Vamos Torres!" Mark chamou abrindo a porta da van.

Quando a morena entrou no carro ficou surpresa por só encontrar homens: Derek,Owen e Alex.

"Mark, aqui só tem homens!" Callie falou confusa.

"Bem, Teddy convidou as mulheres então eu tive que convidá-los" Sloan explicou.

"Que seja! Vamos logo! Eu preciso de uma bebida!" A morena diz desanimada.

"Ei! Se anime! Vai ser a melhor despedida de todas!" Mark tenta animar a morena.

"Mark, essa será a minha única despedida, pois eu não pretendo me separar" Callie resmunga.

"Mark, para onde estamos indo?" Derek pergunta interrompendo a discussão dos dois.

"Vocês vão ver!" Mark diz com um sorriso safado.

"Mark, espero que você não me meta em apuros" a morena avisa.

"Poxa, Callie ! Nós não vamos fazer nada demais, só beber e aproveitar. Você não confia em mim?" Mark pede ofendido.

"É claro que eu confio!" Callie sorri.

"Ok, então vamos zuar!" Mark grita, quando o carro dá partida.

"Yeah!" Todos concordam.


	39. Chapter 39

DESPEDIDA DE ARIZONA

Depois de alguns minutos a van que levava as mulheres parou.

"Chegamos" o motorista anunciou.

Teddy tirou um lanço preto do bolso e balançou no ar na direção de Arizona.

"Não Teddy! Eu não sou muito boa com surpresas, não precisa disso!" A loira foi logo dizendo ao ver o lenço.

"Sem chance Arizona! Pode vindo colocar o lenço" Teddy falou e foi para perto da loira coloca-lo.

"Não estou gostando disso" Arizona disse depois que Teddy colocou o lenço.

"Não vai demorar" Teddy avisou e abriu a van para todas saírem.

Quando desceram da van, todas as mulheres ficaram boquiabertas ao verem onde estavam.

"Sério?" Christina perguntou incrédula.

"Cala a boca Christina! Vamos entrando!" Teddy falou puxando Arizona com ela.

"Não acredito nisso" Christina resmungou.

Ao abrirem a porta da entrada, todos soltaram suspiros.

"Wow! Eu nunca pensei que isso aqui fosse tão grande" Meredith falou surpresa.

"Acho que você já pode tirar essa venda de mim Teddy" Arizona disse nervosa e curiosa para saber onde estavam.

"Ok, Pronta?!" Teddy perguntou sorrindo.

"Pronta! Yeah!" Arizona tenta se animar.

"Surpresa!" Teddy grita quando tira a venda dos olhos de Arizona.

"Teddy isso é..." A loira murmura em choque.

"Incrível" Bailey grita imitando Arizona feliz.

"Sim! É incrível!" A loira se vira para olhar para Teddy.

"Obrigada" Arizona agradece sincera.

E depois vira para olhar o amplo salão com várias mesas de jogos e brinquedos, a loira estava encantada com a quantidade de jogos de todos os tipos.

"Deus! Eu pensei que iriamos beber e dançar, não brincar!" Christina falou mal humorada.

"Nós vamos fazer tudo isso" Teddy falou indo até um balcão.

"Aqui" Teddy gritou feliz.

Quando as mulheres chegaram perto, Teddy abriu uma porta onde tinha uma mesa cheia de comida, com um freezer cheio de bebidas. Caminhando até uma mesa no canto Teddy pegou um controle remoto e apertou, logo começou a tocar uma música animada.

"Agora assim está do jeito que eu gosto" Yang falou sorrindo e indo pegar uma bebida.

"Agora pessoal, vamos aproveitar!" Meredith gritou.

"Yes! "Arizona gritou animada.

Depois de poucas horas, as mulheres já tinham brincado em todos os brinquedos e consumido muitas garrafas de cerveja e tequila. Christina foi até o mini bar e misturou várias bebidas fazendo um drink azul, que ela mais uma vez nomeou de inicio precoce de Alzheimer.

"Loira, tome esse aqui" Yang deu a bebida para Arizona.

"Não, obrigada. Eu já estou um pouco bêbada e não vai ser uma boa ideia misturar bebidas" Arizona explica.

"Não vou aceitar não como resposta e é sua despedida de solteira! Você tem que ficar bêbada" Christina insistiu.

"Ok, você está certa Yang!" Arizona pegou a bebida e virou em um só gole.

"Isso aí!" Christina bateu palma e pulou quando a loira bebeu.

"Minha nossa!" Arizona gritou entre tosses.

Bailey, Meredith, Yang, Kepner e Teddy começaram rindo da loira que está vermelha de tanto tossir.

"Me dá um pouco" Bailey pede a Yang.

"Eu também quero! " Kepner fala animada.

"Virgenzinha, é melhor você não beber" Yang aconselha.

"Não me chame de virgenzinha! E eu sei beber!" Kepner diz chateada, pegando uma bebida e virando.

"Jesus!" Kepner grita tossindo também.

Todas começam a rir de novo.

"Eu vou dançar!" Christina anuncia, levantando e começando a dançar, logo as outras mulheres se juntam a ela, menos Bailey.

"Bailey, vem dançar?!" Arizona chama sem fôlego.

"Não, eu prefiro beber e ver vocês fazendo papel de idiotas!" Miranda diz rindo.

Arizona faz beicinho, mas logo volta a dançar, balançando os quadris e jogando os braços para o ar.

Por volta das 23:00hs, as mulheres estavam todas bêbadas e cansadas, sentadas ou deitadas no chão do salão.

"O que será que eles estão fazendo?" Uma Arizona muito bêbada pergunta a Teddy.

"Não faço a mínima ideia, Mark não quis me dar nenhum detalhe" Altman faz beicinho.

"Eu quero a minha noiva" Arizona lamenta, fazendo beicinho também.

"Aposto com vocês que eu descubro onde eles estão?" Yang se gabou.

"Sério? Como?" Arizona pediu animada.

"Depende do que eu vou receber em troca" Christina sorri diabolicamente.

"Yang! Você não presta!" Arizona grita com raiva.

"Ok? O que você quer?" Teddy pergunta a Yang.

"É assim que eu gosto" Christina comemora.

"Quero participar de todas as suas cirurgias por um mês" Yang sorri.

"Duas semanas" Teddy propõe.

"Fechado!" Yang levanta meio tonta e começa a dançar comemorando.

"Já chega! Agora como você vai saber onde eles estão?" Arizona pede curiosa, querendo saber onde sua noiva estava.

"Vou ligar para Owen e ele vai me dizer" Christina diz convencida.

"Ele não vai dizer, Mark os proibiu, eu tentei saber de Derek, mas ele não me falou" Meredith diz bêbada.

"Mas eu consigo convencer Owen" Yang falou e foi até sua bolsa pegar seu celular.

"Yeah! Essa eu quero ver!" Bailey grita feliz.

"Quietas!" Christina grita, ligando para Owen.

"Owen, onde vocês estão?" Yang vai logo perguntando.

As mulheres ficam olhando para a japonesa com expectativa, mas pela cara de Christina, Owen não iria falar nada.

"Eu sou sua namorada, não Mark. Se você não me disser, não tem sexo para você durante um mês!" Yang diz brava.

As mulheres colocam a mão na boca para abafarem suas risadas.

"O que? Eu não acredito! " Yang ri falando com Owen.

A feição de Arizona muda imediatamente e o riso some dos seus lábios da loira.

"Ok, eu não vou contar nada a ninguém. Sim, quando você chegar teremos muito sexo quente!" Yang ri e desliga o telefone.

"Então? Onde eles estão? O que eles estão fazendo? A meu Deus! Callie está me traindo?" Arizona bêbada e nervosa pergunta rapidamente a Christina.

"Calma loira! Pode ter certeza que eles estão bem melhor que nós!" Christina debocha.

"Yang! Onde eles estão?" Teddy grita.

"Ok, como você vai me deixar participar das suas cirurgias, eu só vou falar para você!" Christina diz puxando Teddy para um canto com ela.

"Isso é sacanagem! Você tem que falar para todas nós! Eu sou sua pessoa!" Meredith reclama.

"Christina pode falar, eu aguento!" Arizona diz dramaticamente.

"Só Teddy!" Yang insisti e sussurra no ouvido de Teddy, que imediatamente fica branca como uma cera.

"Ah! Ainda bem!" Teddy fala aliviada e sai para pegar sua bolsa.

"O que foi?" Bailey pergunta rindo da cara de espanto de todas.

"Peguem suas bolsas! Temos outra despedida de solteiro para irmos!" Teddy grita para as mulheres acompanha-la.

"Wow! Estou adorando isso aqui! " Bailey comemora feliz e sai cambaleando atrás de Teddy.

"Ai meu Deus! O que Callie aprontou dessa vez" Arizona gemeu preocupada.

"Com certeza não foi nada bom" Kepner ri da cara da loira.

"Ops!" Kepner prende a risada quando Arizona olha para ela furiosa.

"Eu não vou sair daqui sem saber para onde vamos" Arizona diz cruzando os braços no peito.

"Eles estão em um barzinho" Teddy grita.

"Num bar?!" Meredith pede.

"Oh! Deus! Ainda bem!" Arizona diz aliviada.

"Então, você vem ou não?!" Yeddy pede impaciente.

"É claro que eu vou!" Arizona grita e acompanha o grupo para fora.

"Vamos cambada!" Yang grita feliz.

Todas as mulheres entram na van e vão para o seu próximo destino: Encontrar a outra noiva.


	40. Chapter 40

DESPEDIDA DE CALLIE

Quando a van parou, Mark rapidamente abriu a porta e desceu.

"Chegamos!" Ele gritou animado.

Depois que todos desceram, ficaram surpresos ao verem aonde estavam.

"É aqui?" Derek pergunta desanimado.

"Sim!" Mark sorri.

"Mark! Você me trouxe para o meio do nada na minha despedida de solteira?!" A latina pergunta furiosa.

Eles estavam em uma rua deserta, em frente a um prédio aparentemente abandonado. Todos olham para Mark como se ele fosse louco.

"Ei! Venha comigo que você verá" Mark puxa a latina pelo braço.

Parando em frente a porta do prédio, Mark aperta um botão.

"Quem é?" Uma voz pergunta de algum alto falante.

"Mark Sloan" Sloan responde animadamente.

Um barulho de destrancamento ressoa e a porta se abre.

"Mark, você nos trouxe para uma casa mal assombrada?" Callie sussurra nervosa.

"Claro que não! Tenha paciência! Você já verá!" Sloan diz impaciente e empurra a porta.

Um corredor pouco iluminado aparece com pequena porta no final.

"Preparados?!" Mark pergunta animado quando chegam no final do corredor em frente a porta.

"Não tem outro jeito, né?" Derek resmunga.

"Vamos lá! Animem-se! Vai ser incrível!" Mark diz dando uma piscada para Callie.

"Yeah!" Callie zomba de seu melhor amigo.

"Surpresa!" Mark grita abrindo a porta.

Todos entram e encontram um lugar escuro e silencioso , cheio de mesas ,cadeiras, um balcão e um palco.

"Ok! Já chega de palhaçada! Eu quero ir para casa!" Callie diz furiosa e se vira para sair.

"Espera!" Mark segura o braço da latina.

De repente as luzes se acendem e começa a tocar uma musica sensual. A latina se vira para olhar o local, luzes vermelhas e amarelas por toda a parte. No centro do palco um ferro do teto ao chão, a cortina se abre e uma mulher morena vestida de cowgirl aparece dançando. Uma porta se abre ao lado do balcão e outras mulheres saem, todas elas com roupas sensuais.

"MARK, VOCÊ NOS TROUXE A UM CLUBE DE STRIPPER?" Callie encara seu amigo séria e pergunta.

"Bem...É... Eu pensei que talvez, só talvez... Você iria gostar, mas se você não gostou tudo bem , nós podemos ir para outro lugar" Mark fala nervosamente ao ver a expressão séria de Callie.

A morena olha para seu melhor amigo nervoso e sente pena dele.

"Eu amei! Sempre quis ir em um!" A latina praticamente pula de felicidade e abraça seu melhor amigo.

"Obrigada!" Callie agradece dando um beijo na bochecha de Mark.

"Você é bem vinda!" Mark sorri.

"Como é que é? Vamos ficar aqui olhando ou vamos aproveitar?" Alex pergunta impaciente.

"Vamos aproveitar!" Mark grita e sai dançando em direção as mulheres.

"Isso aí! Vamos aproveitar!" A latina sai dançando atrás de Mark.

Durante as próximas horas o grupo bebeu e dançou, observando as mulheres uma de cada vez subir ao palco e dançar.

Callie estava radiante, bebendo, dançando e rindo das palhaçadas de Alex e Mark subindo no palco para dançar com as mulheres. Cada uma com uma fantasia diferente, bombeira, policial, anjo, diabinha, empregada...A latina nunca viu tantas mulheres bonitas juntas.

"Então, se divertindo?" Mark chega ao lado da morena e pergunta.

"Você está brincando? Eu estou adorando!" Callie fala alegremente,o álcool já fazendo efeito.

"É isso aí!" Mark igualmente alegre e bêbado festeja.

"Como você descobriu esse lugar?" Derek se aproxima deles e pergunta.

"Eu fiz um milagre reformando a esposa do dono do clube, então eu comentei com ele que minha irmã iria se casar e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela, então ele ficou mais que feliz em me ajudar" Mark fala orgulhoso.

"Você 'reformou' a esposa dele?" Derek perguntou incrédulo.

"Sim, eu praticamente lhe dei uma esposa nova. Eu sou um Deus!" Mark se gabou.

Todos começaram a rir das palhaçadas de Sloan.

"Atenção todos!" Uma ruiva vestida de bombeira em cima do palco com um microfone na mão, chama a atenção do grupo.

Todos começam a gritar, bater palmas e assobiar.

"Agora para a apresentação especial da noite, gostariamos de chamar aqui ao palco a noiva" A ruiva anuncia.

"Vai lá, cal !" Mark grita e empurra a latina.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, a latina consegue subir ao palco.

"Uh!" Todos começam a aplaudir a latina.

A ruiva coloca uma cadeira no centro do palco para a noiva sentar-se.

De repente as luzes se apagam, fazendo todos gritarem ainda mais.

"Ficamos sabendo que você é uma médica, então preparamos uma surpresa especial para você!" A ruiva diz no microfone.

Uma luz ilumina a cortina do palco e uma música dançante começa a tocar,quando a cortina se abre para revelar uma loira vestida com uma roupa sensual de médica.

"Puta merda!" Callie murmura boquiaberta, a loira é idêntica a sua noiva.

"Wow!" Os homens gritam animados ao redor do palco.

A loira se vai dançando e rebolando em direção a latina.

"Meus Deus!" Callie geme, a excitação a atingindo.

A loira chega na frente de Callie e começa a dançar se esfregando agarra a cadeira firmemente como se para não cair. A loira coloca uma mão em cada ombro de Callie e começa a esfregar seu centro no joelho da morena.

Callie fecha os olhos e engole em seco, sentindo o cheio da loira.

"Você está gostando?" A loira pede sensualmente no ouvido de Callie que só balança a cabeça acentindo, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Abra os olhos" A loira manda, dando um passo para trás para olhar Callie.

A latina obedece e observa quando a loira volta a dançar, as mãos apertando a própria bunda. De repente, com apenas um jesta a loira tira a saia para revelar uma micri calcinha de renda branca.

"Jesus!" Callie grita sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

A loira senta no colo da latina com as pernas abertas e pega as mãos de Callie para colocadas am cada lado da sua bunda.

"Wow" Callie geme e fecha os olhos novamente.

"Olhe para mim!" A loira ordena.

Callie abre os olhos vagarosamente e vê um sorriso estampado no rosto da loira, a latina sorri de volta. A loira começa a dançar para cima e para baixo do corpo da latina.

Todos os homens começam a aplaudir e assobiar.

"Essa é minha garota" Mark grita orgulhoso.

"Essa é a melhor despedida de solteira de todas!" Callie grita feliz com um sorriso bobo no rosto.


	41. Chapter 41

ARIZONA

As mulheres cantaram, gritaram , dançaram e beberam durante todo o caminho. Arizona e Bailey estavam rindo a toá.

"Um elefante incomoda muita gente..." A loira de repente começou a cantar.

"Não!" Christina gemeu em desaprovação.

"Dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito mais..." Kepner sorriu e cantou acompanhando Arizona.

"Me matem por favor!" Christina gritou dramaticamente.

"Três elefantes incomodam,incomodam, incomodam muita gente..." Todas as mulheres começaram a rir e cantar, menos Yang.

"Parem esse carro que eu quero descer!" Christina gritou para o motorista.

O carro parou imediatamente e todos pararam de cantar, os olhos de Yang se arregalaram de espanto.

"Chegamos!" O motorista anunciou.

"Graças a Deus! " Christina murmurou aliviada.

As mulheres começaram a rir novamente, Teddy abriu a porta e todas saíram do carro.

"É aqui?" Bailey perguntou e começou a gargalhar.

"Esse foi o endereço que Owen me deu" Yang falou desconfiada.

"Owen te deu um perdido!" Bailey disse e começou a rir da cara de Christina.

"Eu vou mata-lo!" Yang falou com raiva.

"Espere, olha lá!" Teddy apontou para um canto da rua deserta onde uma van estava estacionada.

"É a van que eles estavam!" Arizona exclamou.

"Mas aqui não tem barzinho nenhum, só esse prédio velho!" Kepner apontando para frente.

"Bem, nós vamos descobrir agora" Teddy diz decidida e vai para a porta do prédio e bate.

"Quem é?" Uma voz pede.

"Hum, nós estamos aqui para a despedida de solteira, Mark Sloan nos convidou" Teddy fala com uma voz angelical.

Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abre. Teddy sorri faz uma dancinha da vitória.

"Vamos!" Ela grita feliz, empurrando a porta e entrando.

"Nossa isso aqui é arrepiante" Arizona fala quando entra logo depois de Teddy, a loira vai logo agarrando um braço da melhor amiga.

"Você está com medo!" Teddy ri de Arizona.

"Eu não sou fã de filmes de terror e isso aqui está parecendo com um" A loira faz beicinho.

"Eu acho que deveríamos voltar, essa não é uma boa ideia" Kepner fala com medo.

"Oh! Deixa de ser medrosa Virgenzinha!" Yang debocha.

"Estou adorando isso aqui!" Bailey diz alegremente.

"Você está bêbada!" Meredith ri.

"É culpa de Christina com aquela bebida azul!" Bailey se defende.

"Eu não te obriguei a beber!" Yang rebate.

"Calem-se!" Teddy diz quando chegam a porta no final do corredor.

"Vocês estão escutando?" Arizona pergunta.

"Wow! Pelo visto a festa está boa!" Bailey ri.

Todas estão escutando gritos assobios e aplausos.

"Vamos logo acabar com isso!" Arizona diz abrindo a porta e entrando.

"Meu Deus!" A loira murmura e pára abruptamente, apavorada com a cena diante dela.

Sau noiva está em cima do palco sentada em uma cadeira sorrindo amplamente, com as mão na bunda de uma loira praticamente nua sentada no colo dela.

"Eu disse que eles estavam melhores que nós!" Yang exclama.

"Jesus!" Kepner grita colocando as mãos nos olhos, mas deixando um pequeno espaço para olhar.

"Nossa!" Bailey fala espantada e depois começa a gargalhar.

Todas as mulheres ficam paradas observando o grupo se divertindo.

"Quer saber? Eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada!" Arizona sai furiosa em direção ao palco.

"Eu vou te ajudar!" Teddy concorda e vai atrás da loira.

"Eu também!" Meridith vai logo atrás.

"Eu vou beber!" Yang ri e vai para o bar.

"Agora que a coisa vai ficar boa!" Bailey ri e bate palma, observando as três mulheres bêbadas e furiosas caminharem na direção do palco.

"Eu sabia que isso não iria acabar bem" Kepner lamenta.

"CALLIOPE!" Arizona grita tão alto que chama a atenção de todos, que imediatamente olham para ela.

"Merda!" Owen resmunga.

"Loira, eu posso explicar..." Mark apavorado vai na direção de Arizona.

"Pare, Mark!" Arizona levanta a mão indicando para ele parar.

"Mas..." Ele para de falar quando olha para Teddy parada com os braços cruzados no peito olhando furiosamente para ele.

"Baby!" Mark dá o seu melhor sorriso.

"Mark, você trouxe a minha noiva para um clube de stripper?!" Arizona grita.

"Baby! " Callie interrompe chamando a loira.

"Callie!" Arizona grita.

"Com licença" Callie pede para a loira sair do colo dela e levanta cambaleando um pouco.

Owen ajuda a latina a descer do palco, e ela vai até a na frente de Arizona Callie puxa a loira pelo braço afastando-a de todos.

"Callie, o que você está fazendo? Eu não estou para brincadeira, sério que você veio para um clube de stripers? Eu não acredito..." Arizona começa a falar nervosa.

"Shhh..." A latina pede sorrindo.

"Olha, eu peguei escondido para você usar na nossa noite de núpcias!" A latina fala com um sorriso safado no rosto, tirando do bolso da calça um pedaço de pano branco.

"O que é isso?" Arizona pergunta apanhando o pano da mão da latina e abrindo.

"Você roubou a saia de médica da dançarina?!" Arizona pergunta incrédula.

"Sim, eu fiquei o tempo todo imaginando você usando só isso para mim!" A morena diz com um sorriso no rosto e o olhar pervertido.

"Você ficou?!" Arizona pergunta com um sorriso de covinhas.

"Você pode ter certeza que eu fiquei!" Callie diz e puxa a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

"Mark, eu vou acabar com você!" Teddy grita , tentando acertar Mark que usa Karev como escudo.

"Ai! Me deixe fora dessa!" Alex reclama.

"Teddy, nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais" Sloan se defende.

"Ah! Ter mulheres semi-nuas dançando para vocês não é nada demais?!" Teddy pede com raiva.

"Nós só estávamos vendo, nem colocamos a mão" Mark tenta acalmar sua namorada.

"Acaba com ele Teddy!" Bailey grita incentivando-a.

"Jesus! Teddy para com isso!" Kepner tenta acalmar a mulher.

"Derek, eu não acredito que você concordou com isso" Meredith começa a discutir com Derek também.

O salão está uma completa bagunça, todos gritando e rindo. As únicas que estão fora da confusão são as noivas que estão se beijando, ignorando todos.

"Que tal irmos ao banheiro?!" Callie sussurra no ouvido da loira.

"Hum..." Arizona geme quando Callie faz uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço.

"Ninguém vai perceber..." Callie puxa sua noiva para outro beijo.

"Nós combinamos nada de sexo até a noite de núpcias" Arizona lembra quando se separam.

"Sério?!" A morena reclama.

"Quer saber? Vamos!" A loira puxa a mão da latina indo a procura de um banheiro.

Passando por um corredor, a loira ver escrito banheiro com uma seta para a direita, sem perder tempo Arizona puxa Callie e vai para a direção indicada. Chegando ao banheiro, Arizona vai trancar a porta quando percebe que não tem chave.

"Droga! Não tem chave!" A loira faz beicinho.

"Não tem problema" Callie puxa a loira para uma das pequenas portas e tranca-as.

"Foda!" Arizona grita em surpresa quando Callie vai logo levantando seu vestido e puxando sua calcinha.

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu estou ligada" a morena ronrona no ouvido da loira.

As mãos da loira vão imediatamente para abrir o botão da calça de Callie, enquanto a latina começa beijar o pescoço da loira, com uma mão acariciando seu seio e a outra apertando sua bunda.

"Espera!" Callie pára e puxa a mão da loira que estava quase entrando em suas calças.

"O que foi?" Arizona pergunta frustrada.

"Vem aqui!" Callie se move e senta na tampa do sanitário, puxando Arizona para sentar em seu colo com as pernas abertas.

"É melhor você tirar sua calça primeiro" A loira sugere, levantando do colo da latina.

"Certo!" Callie concorda e tenta com dificuldade se livrar da calça devido o espaço muito pequeno.

"Rápido!" Arizona apressa sua noiva.

"Pronto!" Callie exclama feliz quando consegue se livrar da calça ficando apenas de calcinha.

"Bem melhor..." Arizona olha para a morena e lambe os lábios.

"Vem aqui" Callie puxa Arizona para seu colo de novo e a beija.

A latina vai logo agarrando a bunda da loira, pressionando mais ainda seus corpos juntos. Arizona se separa do beijo para puxar a blusa de Callie pela sua cabeça, exibindo os seios fartos da morena. Sem perder tempo a loira leva um mamilo a boca, chupando e lambendo enquanto massageia o outro com a mão.

"Deus!" Callie geme de prazer.

Arizona sorri um pouco e muda para o outro seio, dando a mesma atenção. A morena puxa a loira pelo cabelo para um beijo forte, enquanto desliza a outra mão para o centro da loira e sem aviso, penetra dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer.

"Merda, Callie! " Arizona lamenta e imitando as ações da latina, a loira puxa a calcinha de Callie para o lado e penetra dois dedos na latina.

"Você está tão molhada..." A loira diz sorrindo.

"É o que você faz comigo" Callie consegui murmurar.

O casal começa em um ritmo lento, mas logo Arizona começa a cavalgar a mão da latina desesperadamente.

"Mais rápido e forte!" Arizona pede.

"Assim!" A morena pergunta fodendo a loira com força, chegando a fazer barulho, no quão molhada a loira estava.

"Assimmmm..." a loira geme, quase atingindo o orgasmo.

"Deus! Eu estou tão perto" Callie geme ao sentir as paredes de Arizona se apertando em seus dedos. A loira adiciona um terceiro dedo, deixando a morena mais perto do orgasmo faz o mesmo e não demora a sentir o corpo da loira tremer de prazer.

"Aiiii...Que delícia..." Arizona geme quando goza, com dificuldade a loira continua seus movimentos dentro de Callie. A morena puxa Arizona para um beijo desleixado quando atingi o orgasmo também.

"Wow! Isso foi..." Depois de um tempo, Arizona tenta dizer quando sua respiração normaliza.

"Fodástico!" Callie termina, fazendo as duas mulheres caírem na gargalhada.

"Elas estão aqui em algum lugar!" Yang bêbada, entra no banheiro gritando.

As duas mulheres param de rir imediatamente, Callie faz sinal para Arizona ficar em silêncio.

"Arizona Robbins! Eu sei que você está aqui!" Teddy grita bêbada também.

Callie e Arizona não conseguem se segurar e começam a rir.

"Eu sabia!" Christina diz e tenta abrir aporta.

"Christina vai embora!" Arizona grita.

"Nós já estamos indo embora mesmo e você vai ficar aí" Yang reclama.

"Saiam daí!" Teddy grita e bate na porta.

"Teddy, você não vai gostar do que você vai ver" Arizona avisa e sai do colo da latina, suas pernas ainda bambas.

"Eu não acredito! Vocês transaram!" Teddy acusa.

"Quem disse que nós transamos?" Callie pergunta tentando colocar sua calça.

Arizona começa termina de ajeitar seu vestido e tenta ajudar a latina a colocar a calça, mas o espaço pequeno não ajuda. Arizona acaba esbarrando na chave, de repente a porta se abre e a loira cai no chão, a latina só de calcinha com a calça no joelho caindo em cima dela.

"Meu Deus!" Yang grita e coloca a mão tapando os olhos.

"Eu sabia!" Teddy diz rindo.

Todas as mulheres começam a rir, a latina continua na mesma posição em cima da loira. Quando os risos se acalmam, Callie tenta levantar, mas sem sucesso.

"Yang me ajuda! " A morena pede.

"Nem pensar! Não tem maneira de eu segurar sua mão!" Christina faz cara de nojo.

"Pessoal, que demora é... Jesus! " Kepner grita assustada ao entrar no banheiro.

"O que foi..." Bailey vem logo atrás e para boquiaberta.

Ao verem as caras espantadas de Kepner e Bailey, as mulheres começam a gargalhar novamente.

"Vocês são umas pervertidas!" Bailey resmunga e sai.

"Eu vou ficar traumatizada pelo o resto da minha vida" Kepner lamenta e sai também, fazendo as mulheres rirem mais difícil.

Quando elas conseguem parar de rir, Arizona de repente empurra Callie de cima dela, Fazendo a latina bater na parede.

"Ai! Que diabos foi isso?!" A morena pergunta massageando a cabeça.

"Teddy, me ajuda aqui!" Arizona ignora a morena e estende a mão para Teddy.

"Eu não vou segurar sua mão!" Teddy diz fazendo careta.

"Teddy, por favor?!" A loira da um olhar de cachorrinho para a amiga.

"Droga!" Teddy lamenta e vai até a loira, puxando-a do chão.

"Vem baby!" Arizona ajuda Callie.

"Agora que a graça acabou, eu vou indo" Yang fala e sai.

"Eu também vou" Teddy sai também, deixando as noivas a sós.

"Melhor despedida de solteira de todas!" Callie diz feliz.

"Com certeza!" Arizona concorda e dá um beijo na latina.

"Vamos?!" A morena pede.

"Vamos" Arizona concorda, segurando a mão de sua noiva e saindo.


	42. Chapter 42

Callie acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava. A morena estava deitada de costas, o peso da cabeça de sua noiva em seu peito, a mão em sua barriga e as pernas entrelaçadas na sua.

A latina abriu apenas um olho tentando se acostumar com a claridade do quarto.

"Merda" a morena lamentou quando tentou se mover, seu corpo inteiro doía.

"Mark... eu quero dormir..." A mulher nos braços de Callie resmungou.

"Mark?" Callie perguntou nervosa, abrindo os olhos completamente, a morena percebe que a loira em seus braços não é sua noiva e sim Teddy.

"Ahhh! Não grite! Eu estou morrendo..." Teddy resmungou ainda sem reconhecer a latina.

"Teddy! Onde está Arizona? O que você está fazendo aqui? Droga..." Callie levantou apressadamente perguntando, mas logo se arrependeu quando sua cabeça doeu mais ainda no movimento repentino.

"O que?" Teddy despertou e sentou na cama assustada.

"Onde está Arizona?" Callie pediu calmamente.

"Onde está Mark?" Teddy questionou a morena.

"Se eu estou perguntando é porque eu não sei. O que aconteceu ontem a noite?" Callie perguntou confusa.

"Você está só de calcinha e sutiã?" Teddy perguntou quando pela primeira vez reparou a latina.

"Você está só de calcinha e sutiã!" A morena ignorou a pergunta de Teddy quando reparou os trajes da loira.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Será que nós...?" Teddy perguntou apavorada.

"O que? Nós...?" Callie pede apavorada também.

"Eu preciso achar Mark!" Teddy pula da cama e vai em direção a porta.

"Teddy?!" Callie chama fazendo Altman parar e olha-la.

"É melhor você procurar suas roupas primeiro" Callie aponta para o corpo de Teddy praticamente nu.

"Certo!" Teddy concorda e começa a procurar por suas roupas pelo quarto.

Com muita dificuldade Callie levanta e vai ajudar Teddy.

"Aqui não está, vamos ver na sala!" Callie diz e sai do quarto.

Quando chegam a sala, parece que um furacão passou pelo local.

"Deus! O que nós fizemos ontem?!" A latine pergunta confusa.

"Não lembro de nada, a última coisa que lembro é de entrarmos na van para virmos embora" Teddy explica, ainda procurando suas roupas no meio da bagunça.

"Parece que tivemos uma festa do pijama" Callie diz ao ver suas almofadas destruídas e penas para todos os lados.

A campainha toca e a latina vai para atender.

"Deve ser Arizona ou Mark" A morena diz alegre.

"Bom dia..." Bárbara Robbins fica muda ao dar de cara com Callie só de calcinha e sutiã.

"Bom dia! " Callie responde alegre sem perceber o olhar apavorado que seus futuros sogros estava dando a ela.

"Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui?!" Bárbara vai entrando e perguntando.

"Bem seria bom que vocês colocassem alguma roupa" Daniel olha para as duas mulheres e diz.

"Oh, Deus! Desculpe Coronel, eu estava procurando por minhas roupas..." Teddy fala envergonhada.

"Onde está minha filha?" Bárbara pergunta desconfiada.

"É... Bem... Sabe o que é Bárbara... Na verdade eu acabei de acordar e não sei onde ela está" Callie diz envergonhada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, quando ela não apareceu no aeroporto para nos buscar eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada" Bárbara começa a divagar.

"Bárbara, se acalme!" Daniel abraça sua esposa.

"Callie conte-nos o que aconteceu!" Daniel pede.

"Ontem foi nossa despedida de solteira, eu saí com Mark e os rapazes e Arizona saiu com Teddy e as meninas. Nós estávamos no clube de stripper aí Arizona apareceu lá, então nos fomos para o banheiro e..." Callie parou de falar, envergonhada.

"E..." Daniel pede, esperando a latina continuar.

"Nós nos divertimos e todo mundo entrou na van para ir embora. Então não lembramos de mais nada, só de acordarmos na mesma cama assim..." Teddy termina de falar apontando para o seu próprio corpo.

"E essa bagunça?" Bárbara pergunta incrédula não acreditando que as mulheres não lembram de como deixaram a casa nesse estado de caos.

"Não fazemos a mínima ideia" Callie responde.

Um estrondo de algo caindo seguido de um grito de dor, chama a tenção de todos.

"O que foi isso?" Daniel pergunta.

"Veio do quarto de hóspedes" A latina diz e corre para o quarto.

Abrindo a porta do quarto, Callie não pode deixar de rir da cena que ela presencia.

Bailey, Yang e Arizona deitadas na cama empressadas enquanto Mark está deitado no chão com as mãos massageando sua cabeça e bunda .

"Isso não tem graça Cal, isso dói!" Mark lamenta deitado no chão.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Callie pergunta sorrindo.

"Calem a boca! Eu quero dormir!" Yang resmunga.

Callie vai até a cama e tenta acordar sua noiva.

"Baby, acorde! Seus pais estão aqui" A morena diz, tirando o cabelo do rosto da loira.

"Não! Estou dormindo!" A loira lamenta e puxa o travesseiro para sua cabeça.

"Atenção! Todos para fora agora!" Daniel grita parado a porta.

"O que?" Yang pula da cama confusa.

"Pai!" Arizona senta na cama apavorada.

"Que diabos?! Será que uma pessoa não pode nem mais dormir nessa casa?!" Bailey pede furiosa.

"Eu quero todos na sala em cinco minutos" Daniel ordena e sai.

"Sim senhor!" Arizona resmunga.

"Acho que ele está bravo" Yang dia com medo.

"Pode ter certeza" Arizona responde e levanta.

Quatro minutos depois, todos estavam de pé em fila na sala.

"Agora que todos estão aqui, eu quero saber o que aconteceu ontem a noite" Daniel pediu.

"Você soldado" Daniel apontou para yang.

"Eu?!" Christina perguntou incrédula.

"A resposta é sim senhor" Daniel avisou.

"Sim senhor!" Christina respondeu.

"O que aconteceu ontem a noite?" Daniel perguntou.

"Bem, nós fomos para a despedida de solteira da sua filha no clube de jogos, então ficamos bêbadas e resolvemos ir para a despedida de Callie. Quando chegamos lá descobrimos que era um clube de stripper aí todo mundo começou a discutir. Eu fugi para o banheiro e quando cheguei lá Callie estava fazendo coisas desagradáveis com a sua filha..."

"Christina! " Callie interrompeu envergonhada.

"O que? Ele que pediu para eu contar!" Yang rebateu.

"Sem detalhes..." Callie pediu.

"Posso continuar?!" Yang pediu.

"Pode..." Callie resmungou.

"Então depois que saímos do banheiro, fomos para a van para irmos embora. Deixamos quase todo mundo em casa aí só faltava eu e Bailey. Aí, Arizona falou disse para dormirmos no quarto de hóspede, só que quando entramos eu sem querer bati nela e ela caiu no sofá. Ela ficou com raiva e atirou uma almofada em mim, depois eu atirei nela de volta. Quando eu fui ver todo mundo estava jogando almofada em todo mundo." Yang terminou de falar envergonhada.

"Quer dizer que vocês beberam como adultos e brigaram feito crianças?" Daniel pergunta incrédulo.

Todos concordam envergonhados.

"Oh, Daniel! Deixa as crianças!" Bárbara diz sorrindo.

"Bárb eles não são mais crianças! Elas vão se casar amanhã!" Daniel aponta para sua filha e Callie.

"Nós sabemos, aliás foi uma despedida de solteira!" Bárbara defende, tentando acalmar seu marido.

"Tudo bem, estão dispensados! E vê se vão colocar uma roupas!" Daniel ordena, olhando para todos em seus trajes íntimos.

Imediatamente todos começaram a caçar suas roupas pela casa, Arizona e Callie foram direto para seu quarto e trancando a porta.

"Estou morrendo" A loira lamentou se jogando na cama.

"Não me deixe viúva antes de casarmos" Callie brincou e deitou ao lado de sua noiva.

"Sem chance" Arizona olhou para a latina sorrindo.

As duas mulheres ficaram deitadas olhando para o teto em silêncio por uns minutos.

"Nós vamos casar" Arizona sussurrou.

"Sim" Callie concordou feliz.

Arizona virou para olhar nos olhos da morena.

"Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?" A loira perguntou com medo.

"É claro que eu tenho certeza Arizona. Você é a mulher da minha vida, eu te amo!" Callie encarou a loira e falou confiante.

"Eu também te amo" Arizona mostrou sua covinhas e beijou Callie.

"Acho melhor irmos nos arrumar antes que seu pai venha atrás de nós" Callie falou quando se separaram, mesmo que tudo que ela quisesse era ficar na cama com a loira, Callie sabia que tinha que dar atenção a Bárbara e Daniel.

"Eu não quero..." Arizona fez beicinho e afundou a cabeça no pescoço da latina.

"Beicinho não vai funcionar! Hoje não!" Callie se afastou de sua noiva e levantou indo para o banheiro.

"Droga..." Arizona resmungou, levantou e foi atrás da morena.

"Nada de sexo no chuveiro!" Callie avisou, assim que a loira apareceu sorrindo para ela.

"Nós nem casamos e você já está sem graça" Arizona reclamou.

"Ainda dá tempo para você desistir..." Callie brincou.

"Oh! Sem chance!" Arizona foi até a latina puxando-a para um beijo apaixonada.

"Meninas, o café está pronto!" Bárbara gritou do quarto.

"Já vamos" Callie respondeu, quando se afastou da loira.

"Nós não vamos mesmo ter sexo no chuveiro" Arizona lamentou.

"Amanhã na nossa noite de núpcias, você terá todo o sexo que quiser" Callie falou com uma voz sensual no ouvido da loira.

"Promete?!" Arizona sorriu.

"Prometo!" A latina concordou.

"Acho que posso esperar..." Arizona ronronou.

"Você não perde por esperar" A morena disse e foi para o banho.

"Espero mesmo" Arizona sorriu e foi logo depois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa, as duas mulheres foram para a cozinha.

"Hum, que cheiro delicioso" Arizona falou.

"Panquecas!" Bárbara diz animada.

"Onde estão todos?" Callie pergunta, estranhando o silêncio na casa.

"Mark e Teddy foram para seu apartamento se trocar. Christina e Miranda foram para estava reclamando alguma coisa sobre inicio de Alzheimer com Cristina, coitada! Miranda tem Alzheimer?" Bárbara perguntou inocente.

Callie e Arizona começaram a rir, deve ter sido hilário ver Bailey culpando Yang de sua bebedeira.

"Não mãe, Bailey não tem Alzheimer a bebida que Yang fez ontem ela batizou de inicio precoce de Alzheimer e Bailey bebeu muitas dela" Arizona explicou feliz.

"Vocês e bebidas, não combinam" Bárbara alertou.

"Acho que você tem razão mãe!" A loira concordou.

"Sua mão sempre tem razão" Daniel aparece na cozinha concordando.

"Daniel eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por toda essa bagunça e por não ir busca-los no aeroporto, isso não vai mais acontecer senhor" Callie fala nervosa.

"Está tudo bem, eu até que gostei de ver as caras assustadas de vocês!" Daniel diz sorrindo.

"Não teve graça pai!" Arizona lamenta.

"Você que pensa, não foi engraçado Bárb?" Daniel pergunta a esposa.

"Demais!" Bárbara concorda sorrindo.

"Baby foi sim! E a cara de Christina quando o coronel falou com ela?!" Callie zombou.

"Eu pensei que ela fosse molhar as calças!" Arizona começa a gargalhar.

"Por falar nisso... Que história é essa de você ir para um clube de stripper " Daniel para de sorrir e olha para a latina nervosa.

"É...Eu..." Callie gagueja e olha para sua noiva com os suplicantes, pedindo ajuda.

"Pai, quando eu cheguei no clube, tinha uma mulher sentada no colo dela praticamente nua" Arizona diz horrorizada.

"Arizona!" A latina grita não acreditando que sua noiva está piorando sua situação.

"O que? Isso é verdade Callie?" Bárbara pede.

"É ! Mas não foi bem assim..." Callie fala mais nervosa ainda.

Vendo o estado de sua futura nora, Bárbara não aguenta e começa a rir. Não demora e Daniel e Arizona se juntam a ela, enquanto a latina fica olhando para eles confusa.

"Nós só estamos brincando com você ,Callie" Bárbara explica ainda rindo.

"Não teve graça!" A morena faz beicinho.

"Você fica linda nervosa" Arizona fala e dá um beijo na morena.

"Bem, que tal arrumarmos essa bagunça logo para que possamos verificar se está tudo certo para amanhã?" Daniel muda de assunto.

"ótima ideia!" Bárbara concorda.

"Amanhã será o grande dia das minhas meninas!" Bárbara diz feliz.

"Será o nosso grande dia" Callie concorda.

"Mal posso esperar!" A loira puxa a latina para um beijo.

"Nem eu..." a morena sussurra.


	43. Chapter 43

"Amanhã será o grande dia das minhas meninas!" Bárbara diz feliz.

"Será o nosso grande dia" Callie concorda.

"Mal posso esperar!" A loira puxa a latina para um beijo.

"Nem eu..." a morena sussura.

XXXXXXXXX

O restante do dia passou rapidamente, depois de arrumarem o apartamento, Callie, Arizona, Bárbara e Daniel saíram para terminarem de resolverem os últimos detalhes do casamento.

Quando retornaram ao apartamento à noite, as noivas estavam esgotadas.

"Estou acabada!" Arizona exclamou de jogando no sofá.

"Eu também!" Callie deitou ao lado de sua noiva.

"Por mais que eu ame ficar deitada com você, esse sofá é pequeno demais para nós duas" A loira resmungou.

"Não escutei você reclamar na semana passada quando eu estava aqui mesmo deitada em cima de você te fodendo" Callie sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

"Ah! Eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso" Arizona se fez de insultada.

"O que? Estou mentindo?" Callie perguntou séria.

"Você é uma idiota!" Arizona bateu no braço da morena.

"Nós nem casamos e você já está abusando de mim?" Callie brincou.

"Meninas, parem de brigar!" Bárbara falou chegando na sala.

"Nós não somos meninas mãe!" Arizona bufou.

"Você sempre será a nossa menina" Daniel diz sentando ao lado de sua esposa.

"Então? Quais são os planos para amanhã até a hora do casamento?" Bárbara pede mudando de assunto.

"Ficar em casa relaxando?!" Arizona brinca.

"Eu ia fazer uma surpresa, mas já que vocês tocaram no assunto vou logo dizer" A latina diz animada sentando no sofá.

"O que foi?" Arizona perguntou nervosa.

"Calma, baby! É uma coisa boa. Marquei um spa para nós amanhã até a hora do casamento, com cabeleireiro maquiagem, tudo que nós temos direito" A morena fala feliz.

"Wow! Sério?! É tudo que eu preciso, um dia relaxante" Arizona suspirou.

"Eu sei baby, porque é tudo que eu preciso também. Mas não ficaremos juntas, Teddy vai te fazer companhia!" Callie explicou.

"Por que?" Arizona fez beicinho.

"Dá azar as noivas ficarem juntas antes do casamento" Callie explica.

"Quem vai ficar com você?" A loira pede curiosa.

"É...Meu melhor amigo é Mark mas ele é homem e não ficaria muito animado, então eu chamei Christina" Callie fala triste.

"Yang? Essa eu queria ver..." A loira sorriu.

"Então quer dizer que só vamos nos ver na hora do casamento?" Bárbara pergunta desanimada.

"Parece que sim..." Callie sorri.

"Mãe, vamos ter muito tempo para ficarmos juntas" Arizona tenta animar sua mãe.

"Eu sei..." Bárbara diz descrente.

"E a lua de mel? Vocês já sabem para onde vão?" Daniel pergunta, ignorando o drama de sua esposa.

"Ainda não decidimos, Eu tenho um paciente em estado grave e não posso ficar longe do hospital agora, mas vamos tentar tirar a próxima semana de folga para aproveitarmos, quem sabe ir para um lugar quente com praia, sol , mar e algumas sangrias..." Arizona diz e pisca para Callie.

"Quem sabe..." A morena fala sedutoramente e pisca para sua noiva.

O som da campainha chama a atenção do grupo.

"Quem será uma hora dessas? Você está esperando alguém?" Callie pergunta a sua noiva.

"Não..." Arizona resmunga sem graça.

Callie levanta e vai até a porta, quando ela abre não acredita quem está na frente dela.

"Addi!" A latina diz surpresa. Apesar de falarem uma com a outra por telefone, as coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas entre elas desde toda a confusão no Joe's.

"É bom te ver também!" A ruiva sorri amplamente e puxa a morena para um abraço.

"Senti sua falta" Addi sussurra no ouvido de Callie.

"Deus! Eu também!" A morena fala com sinceridade.

"Eu vim para o casamento da minha melhor amiga, que eu não perderia por nada" Addison fala se afastando da latina.

"Estou feliz por você fazer isso" Callie sorri.

"Entre!" A morena abre caminho para a ruiva passar.

"Boa noite a todos!" Addison diz educadamente.

"Boa noite!" Daniel e Bárbara cumprimentam a ruiva.

"Boa noite Addison, fico feliz que você veio. Significa muito para Calliope" Arizona declara.

"Eu sei" Addi olha para Callie e sorri.

"Você sabia que ela estava vindo" Callie pede a sua noiva.

"Ela me ligou no começo da semana e nós conversamos" Addison responde.

Callie vai até sua noiva e a beija. " Obrigada" a latina agradece feliz.

"Pai, mãe, essa é Draª Addison Montgomery a melhor amiga de Callie" Arizona apresentou a ruiva.

"Coronel Daniel Robbins" Daniel se apresentou apertando a mão de Addison.

"É um prazer conhecê-la querida, pode me chamar de Bárbara" Bárbara fala simpática.

"O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-los" Addi sorri.

Depois de um tempo o grupo conversava animada mente quando a campainha tocou novamente.

"Quem será agora?" A morena resmunga e levanta para atender.

"Vim buscá-la!" Mark anuncia assim que Callie abre a porta.

"Me buscar? Para que?" Callie pede confusa.

"Você vai dormir no meu apartamento e Teddy vai dormir aqui com Arizona" Mark explica.

"Sem chance de eu deixar minha noiva com você na véspera do meu casamento" Arizona aparece atrás de Callie falando.

"O que? Por que?" Mark pergunta ofendido.

"Você acha pouco o fato de você leva-la para um clube de stripper ontem à noite?" Arizona questiona.

"Ah, loira! Não foi nada demais!" Mark se defende. Mas fica quieto quando vê o olhar assassino que a loira está lhe dando.

"Qual é o problema?" Teddy chega perguntando.

"Sua amiga não quer deixar minha amiga dormir no nosso apartamento" Mark resume.

"Callie vai buscar suas coisas, você vai dormir no nosso apartamento. Arizona, dá azar as noivas dormirem juntas na véspera do casamento, então pare de fazer biquinho e supere isso!" Teddy dá as ordens.

"Tudo bem..." Callie lamenta e vai para seu quarto pegar suas coisas.

"O que eu estou perdendo?" Addison pergunta quando todos estão na sala.

"Callie vai dormir no meu apartamento e Arizona está fazendo birrinha" Mark debocha a loira.

"Mark, cale-se!" Arizona diz furiosa.

"Bom, então eu vou dormir com vocês" Addi diz e pega suas coisas.

"Ok?!" Mark dá um olhar questionador para Arizona.

"Tudo bem, elas vão para o spar juntas amanhã até a hora do casamento" A loira explica.

"Arizona, posso falar com você por um instante?" Teddy pede e faz sinal para a loira segui-la.

"Você está louca?" Teddy sussurra.

"Por que?" Arizona pede confusa.

"Você vai deixar sua noiva passar o dia do seu casamento com a mulher que até mês passado estava doida para entrar nas suas calças?" Teddy pergunta incrédula, não acreditando na reação de sua melhor amiga.

"Teddy, eu confio em Callie, sei que ela me ama e que amanhã ela vai estar no altar ao meu lado me dizendo sim" a loira falou confiante.

"Ok, você que sabe..." Teedy recua.

"Estou pronta" A latina anuncia, entrando na sala com uma pequana bolsa.

"Então vamos, até amanhã!" Mark diz animado.

"Nos vemos no altar" Arizona diz puxando a latina para um beijo apaixonado.

"No altar... Eu gosto do som disso" Callie sorri feliz.

"Eu também" Arizona mostra suas covinhas.

"Addison vai ficar no apartamento de Mark com vocês, eu pensei que ela poderia ir com você para o spar amanhã, em vez de Christina" Arizona diz nervosa.

"Tenho certeza que Christina vai adorar a ideia" Callie diz feliz, sabendo que Yang não gostava nem um pouco de spa.

"E como vai..." A loira concorda.

"Obrigada" Callie agradece olhando nos olhos de Arizona.

"Pelo o que?" Arizona pede confusa.

"Por convidar Addi para o nosso casamento" Callie explica.

"Apesar de tudo, eu sei que você gosta dela como uma irmã. Sei que você sente falta dela. Por isso eu a convidei. Mas não pense que eu não dei um aviso a ela!" Arizona disse séria.

"Eu sei que você fez!" Callie puxou Arizona para um beijo.

"As pombinhas do amor não vão se separar não?" Teddy grita, fazendo todos rirem.

"Estou indo!" Callie diz mal humorada.

"Eu te amo" A latina sussurra e dá um último beijo na loira.

"Eu também" Arizona sorri mostrando suas covinhas.

"Vamos! Boa noite a todos e até amanhã" Callie se despede e sai com Mark e Addison logo atrás dela.

"Essa vai ser uma longa noite" Arizona resmunga quando sua noiva sai.

"Ah! Pare de drama! É só uma noite! Você vai sobreviver!" Teddy zomba da loira.

"Eu não consigo dormir direito sem ela comigo" Arizona reclama.

"Teddy dorme com você" Bárbara arrumou uma solução.

"Teddy não é..." Arizona parou de falar quando viu o olhar questionador que Teddy estava dando a ela.

"Que seja!" A loira resmungou cruzando os braços no peito emburrada.

"Você está pior que uma criança, coitada de Callie por casar com você" Teddy brincou, fazendo Bárbara e Daniel rirem de sua filha que fez beicinho.

"Quer saber? Vou dormir!" Arizona falou e foi para seu quarto.

Chegando ao apartamento de Mark, Callie não era diferente, mal humorada como sua noiva.

"Acho maior palhaçada esse papo de não poder ver a noiva antes do casamento" A latina reclamou sentando no sofá.

"Isso é superstição, e eu acredito!" Addi rebateu.

"Concordo com Addison, temos que respeitar" Mark diz sério.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com vocês, estou cansada e vou dormir. Quero está super disposta para o meu casamento amanhã" A morena fala e levanta do sofá, pega sua bolsa e vai para o quarto.

"Mark, você dorme no sofá porque eu vou dormir no seu quarto" Addison avisa, pega sua bolsa e sai.

"Só eu que me ferro!" Mark lamenta e deita no sofá.

Na manhã seguinte, Callie acordou com o som do seu celular.

"Sério?!" A morena resmungou. Pegando o celular, a morena viu que era uma mensagem de Arizona.

[ Bom dia meu Amor! Hoje é nosso dia! Senti sua falta essa noite! Te amo! ;) ]

A latina sorriu e respondeu.

[Bom dia minha linda! Grande dia! Também senti sua falta! Te amo d+ !]

Olhando para o relógio a morena viu que já era 8:00hs, a morena resolveu levantar e se aprontar.

Era 9:00hs quando Callie e Addison saíram do apartamento para irem ao spar, aas duas mulheres estavam super felizes por terem a oportunidade de passarem um tempo juntas.

Teddy e Arizona estavam igualmente animadas pela chance de passarem o dia desfrutando de massagens e banhos relaxantes.

Antes que as mulheres percebessem, já era 14:00hs e elas teriam que começar a se arrumarem para o casamento que seria as 16:00hs.

Arizona estava quase pronta quando Teddy bateu a porta do quarto pedindo permissão para entrar.

"Wowww!" Foi tudo que Teddy conseguiu dizer ao ver a noiva.

"Feche a boca Teddy, você não gosta de mulheres!" Arizona brincou.

"Ari, você está deslumbrante!" Teddy elogiou.

"Você tem certeza que ficou bom? Será que Calliope vai gostar? Ah! Meu Deus! E se ela não gostar, eu ..." Arizona começou a divagar nervosa.

"Ei! Calma! Callie vai ficar louca quando te ver! Eu garanto!" Teddy acalmou a loira.

"Ok! Eu sou incrível, é claro que ela vai adorar" A loira tentou parecer confiante.

"Se eu gostasse de mulheres, casaria com você" Teddy brinca, fazendo a loira rir.

"Tim ficaria feliz de me vez, ele sempre disse que quando eu casasse ele dançaria horrores no meu casamento" Arizona fala melancólica ao lembrar do irmão.

"Escuta! Aonde quer que ele esteja, ele está muito feliz e orgulhoso de você. Porque você encontrou a mulher da sua vida, que te ama tanto quanto você a ama" Teddy consola a noiva.

"Eu sei, só que eu queria que ele estivesse presente" Arizona lamenta.

"Nem tudo pode ser como queremos" Teddy diz a abraça a loira.

"Agora sem choro, vai borrar sua maquiagem. Callie não vai querer se casar com o coringa do batman" Teddy faz piada, fazendo a loira sorri.

"Coringa do batman?" Arizona questiona.

"O que? A cara dele é horrorosa" Teddy faz uma careta.

"Tudo que você diz..." A loira concorda, levantando os braços em rendição.

"Vamos! Não quero que você se atrase e eu seja alvo da fúria de Callie" Teddy diz com medo.

"Eu que não quero me atrasar, mal posso esperar para vê-la" Arizona fala animada.

"Eu que o diga, você ontem a noite encheu o saco que eu não tenho, falando do quanto sentia falta dela" Teddy reclama.

"Teddy! Eu estou preste a me casar, são os nervos do casamento" A loira se defende.

"Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu já escutei" Teddy acusa.

"Ah! Vamos logo, minha futura esposa está me esperando!" Arizona sorri, mostrando suas covinhas.

"As pombinhas do amor!" Teddy zomba.

"Cala a boca!" A loira dá um tapa em Teddy.

"Isso dói!" Teddy reclama quando as duas mulheres saem do spa e entram no carro.

"Callie, baby! Aí vou eu!" Arizona grita, quando o carro sai.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Callie já estava arrumada se olhando no espelho.

"Você está linda" Addi diz emocionada.

"Obrigada" A latina sorri.

"Callie, quero que você saiba que eu te amo..." Addison começa a falar.

"Addi..." Callie interrompe, sabendo o que a ruiva quer.

"Espera, só me escuta! Eu te amo tanto que tudo que eu quero é vê-la feliz. Eu queria ser a razão da sua felicidade, só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria estar no lugar de Arizona agora..." Addison olha nos olhos da morena.

"Eu vejo o quanto vocês se amam e do fundo do meu coração eu quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que for, quando for, pois eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês" Addison diz sinceramente.

"Eu também te amo Addi, você é minha melhor amiga!" Callie fala e abraça a ruiva.

"Eu percebi meus sentimentos por você tarde demais" Addison lamenta.

"Tudo acontece no seu tempo" Callie diz, segurando o rosto da ruiva para encara-la.

"Você vai encontrar uma pessoa que vai te amar e te fazer feliz tanto quanto Arizona me faz, eu prometo!" A morena falou confiante.

"Espero que você esteja certa!" Addi sorri.

"Eu sempre estou" A morena sorri também.

"Agora é melhor irmos, não quero que sua noiva venha atrás de mim com um tijolo na mão" Addison fala com medo.

"Um tijolo?" Callie pede confusa.

"Oh, ela me ameaçou da última vez!" Addi reclama.

"Ela estava brincando" Callie sorri.

"Eu que não quero saber!" Addison comentou.

"É melhor mesmo!" A latina falou e elas saíram.

"Vamos colocar esse show na estrada!" Callie brinca quando o carro sai.


	44. Chapter 44

Quando o carro parou, Arizona olhou pela janela e ficou sem fala, a luz do sol estava dando um brilho especial ao local, um caminho enfeitado com enormes arcos floridos, eu tapete vermelho que levava a um pequeno altar. Fileiras com cadeiras brancas de cada lado. Uma tenda enorme com mesas e cadeiras para recepcionar os convidados, arranjos de rosas brancas enfeitando todo o local. Definitivamente tudo como ela e Callie sonharam, a loira pensou sorrindo.

"Uau! Eles fizeram um milagre aqui!" Teddy falou maravilhada.

"Sim, está tudo perfeito!" Arizona concordou sorrindo.

Uma batida na janela do carro chamou a atenção das duas mulheres.

"Ei, como estão as coisas por aí?" Mark perguntou assim que abaixaram o vidro da janela.

"Perfeito!" Arizona sorriu.

"Alguma notícia de Callie?" Teddy perguntou a seu namorado.

"Addison me ligou agora pouco dizendo que elas estavam a caminho" Mark sorriu.

"Espero que Addison não a seguestre" Teddy resmungo.

"Pare de Emplicar com Addison, Teddy!" Arizona avisou.

"Eu não falo mais nada, a noiva não é minha mesmo..." Teddy resmungou.

"Loira, vou pedir para estacionarem o carro lá atrás da tenda grande. Os organizadores colocaram uma tenda menor para que você pudesse esperar Callie chegar. Sua mão e seu pai já estão lá esperando" Mark avisa.

"Ok, obrigada Mark" Arizona agradece.

"Você é bem vinda" Mark sorri e sai.

Quando o carro para novamente, Teddy sai primeiro e abre a porta para ajudar Arizona a sair.

"Minha menina!" Bárbara exclama emocionada.

"Mãe, sem choro!" A loira pede, não querendo chorar também e borrar a maquiagem.

"Você está deslumbrante" Daniel também emocionado elogia sua filha.

"Obrigada, pai" Arizona agradece e dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha do pai.

"Loira, você está demais! " Mark grita quando vê Arizona, que sorri para ele.

"Tudo pronto? O juiz já chegou? Os convidados já estão intalados? As bebidas e comidas estão prontas?" Arizona pergunta rapidamente nervosa.

"Calma, filha! Está tudo perfeito, a única coisa que falta é sua noiva!" Bárbara sorri tranquilizando sua filha.

"Tudo bem, eu só preciso me acalmar um pouco..." Arizona fala para si mesma.

"Bom, já que vocês não precisam de mim aqui, vou esperar por Callie lá na frente" Mark diz.

"Você vem comigo?" Mark pergunta a Teddy antes de sair.

"Claro!" Teddy concorda pegando a mão de Mark e saindo.

"Seu irmão estaria tão orgulhoso de você" Bárbara fala depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Bárbara..." Daniel avisa.

"O que Daniel? Eu não estou falando nenhuma mentira. Qual é o problema?" Bárbara questiona.

"Essa não é uma boa hora para lembrar de Tim" Daniel resmunga.

"Está tudo bem , pai! " Arizona acalmou seu pai.

"Mãe, você não tem noção do quanto eu queria que Tim pudesse estar aqui hoje. Meu sonho está se tornando realidade, sonho que eu nem sabia que tinha. Ele sempre me apoiou em tudo... Eu sinto muita falta dele, mas eu sei que onde quer que ele esteja, ele está feliz por mim" A loira falou emocionada para Bárbara.

"Ele está filha!" Bárbara concordou e puxou sua filha para um abraço.

"Ok, agora vamos parar com essa conversa emocional, não queremos que você estrague sua maquiagem" Daniel interrompeu.

"Pessoal! Callie chegou !" Teddy entra gritando feliz.

"Ah! Está na hora!" Bárbara fala alegremente.

"Está na hora!" Arizona exclama.

Arizona estava de braço dado com seu pai em frente ao caminho que levava ao altar. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, a loira olhou para frente para ver o sol se pondo, dando um colorido especial ao céu.

"Pronta?" Daniel sussurrou.

"Nunca estive mais pronta em toda minha vida" A loira responde sem olhar para Daniel.

"Vamos lá" Daniel sorri, dando o primeiro passo em direção ao altar.

Apesar do nervosismo, Arizona está com um sorriso estampado no rosto ao ver seua amigos e colegas dando-a sorrisos encorajadores.Não que ela precise de coragem, casar com Callie é tudo que ela mais quer. Chegando ao altar, a loira se vira olhando ansiosamente para o caminho que ela acabou de trilhar, agora é a hora, Callie virá até ela a qualquer momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, eu estou muito nervosa, e se eu tropeçar e cair?" Callie pede ao seu melhor amigo nervosa.

"Torres! Você não vai tropeçar, muito menos cair! Agora acalme-se!" Mark fala firmemente.

"Mija, eu vou estar ao seu lado, nada de ruim vai acontecer" Carlos sorri para sua filha.

"Obrigada, pai" Callie sorri.

"Bem, eu vou indo. A marcha nupcial já vai começar" Mark diz dando um beijo na bochecha de Callie e saindo.

"Estou tão feliz por você Calliope, sempre sonhei com esse momento Mija" Carlos falou emocionado.

"Eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, significa muito para mim!" Callie sorri, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

O som da marcha nupcial tocando interrompe o momento.

"Vamos, mija?" Carlos pede sorrindo.

"Eu estou tão nervosa... Todos vão estar olhando para mim..." Callie hesita.

"Ei! Olhe para mim?!" Carlos pede, segurando o rosto de sua filha.

"É só você olhar para frente, olhe para Arizona! Vá até ela!" Carlos diz calmente.

"Arizona..." Callie pensa em sua noiva e sorri.

"Isso, Arizona..." Carlos sorri.

"Ok, estou pronta" Callie afirma.

"Vamos?!" Carlos coloca o braço para Callie.

"Vamos!" Callie sorri e dá o braço a seu pai, caminhando para o altar.

Callie anda nervosamente com a cabeça baixa. Quando chega no tapete vermelho a latina ergue a cabeça e olha para frente, imediatamente sua respiração engata e Callie fica imóvel.

"Calliope? Você está bem?" Carlos pergunta nervoso, quando sua filha para abrupdamente.

Callie não responde e nem olha para Carlos, seu olhar está fixado na loira no altar esperando por ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Arizona parecia um anjo, uma deusa... As luzes do crepúsculo tocando seus cabelos loiros foi a visão mais linda que Callie tinha presenciado. A morena pensou que estava no paraíso.

Os cabelos loiros de Arizona estavam soltos lisos na raiz e cachos nas pontas caindo em seus ombros como ondas no mar. Uma coroa de flores enfeitava sua cabeça. O vestido branco longo, tomara que caia com perolas formando desenhos de rosas, deixando a mostra seus ombros delicados, fazendo sobressair seus seios fartos. A morena lambe os lábios inconcientemente.

"Mija!" Carlos chama a morena balançando seu braço, tirando a latina de seu transe.

"Ela está..." Callie suspira.

"Deslumbrante, agora vamos até ela!" Carlos diz, rindo de sua realmente amava Arizona.

Callie assentiu e começou a caminhar para o altar sem nunca tirar os olhos de Arizona, parecia que a morena estava enfeitiçada.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIZONA

Arizona estava olhando nervosamente para a entrada, Callie entraria a qualquer momento. A loira não estava preparada para a visão da morena quando ela entrou. Os cabelos de Callie cacheados, metade preso e metade solto com uma pequenas flores espalhadas por ele. O vestido branco longo com um pequeno detalhe de renda nos ombros, um decote generoso deixando seus seios um pouco a mostra mas nada corpo perfeitamente moldado no vestido. A maquiagem era leve com os lábios um pouco vermelhos.

De repente Callie ficou imóvel olhando para ela coma boca entreaberta. Pânico tomou conta da loira 'será que Callie mudou de ideia?' foi a primeira coisa que Arizona pensou, mas ao ver a latina lamber os lábios, a loira sorriu amplamente ao reconhecer o olhar de desejo de sua noiva. Carlos chamou a atenção de Callie que sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção a loira, seus olhares ainda presos, ambas com sorrisos estampados em seus rostos.

Carlos e Callie finalmente chegaram ao altar em frente a Arizona.

"Cuide bem da minha menina" Carlou sussurou antes de beijar a bochecha de Arizona.

"Eu vou" Arizona respondeu firmemente e virou para olhar sua noiva.

"Você está incrível" Callie elogiou emocionada.

"Você também" A loira sorriu e beijou a bochecha da latina.

A música parou e as duas mulheres ficaram de frente para o juiz.

"Boa tarde a todos!" O juiz chama a atenção.

"Estamos aqui, nessa linda tarde de domingo, para celebrar a união dessas duas mulheres escepcionais: Calliope Ephigenia Torres e Arizona Elizabeth Robbins. Essas duas mulheres estão aqui diante de Deus, família e amigos para se comprometerem uma com a outra em nome do amor que sentem. Podemos não estar em uma igreja ou um cartáorio, mas amor é amor independente de raça, sexo ou religião. Todos nós somos filhos do senhor e temos direito a felicidade, não podemos escolher quem amar, mas podemos escolher como amar. Por isso eu gostaria de saber: Calliope Ephigênia Torres você aceita Arizona Elizabeth Robbins como sua esposa? Prometendo ama-la e respeita-la até que a morte as separe?" O juiz pergunta a Callie.

Callie olha nos olhos de Arizona e sorri, virando-se para o juiz e respondendo: " Sim, eu aceito".

"E você, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins aceita Calliope Ephigênia Torres como sua esposa? Prometendo ama-la e respeita-la até que a morte as separe?" O juiz pergunta a loira.

Arizona sorri para Callie e vira para responder ao juiz: "Sim, eu aceito".

"Se existe alguém aqui nesse momento que tenha algum motivo para que esse casamento não aconteça, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!" O juiz aguarda.

"As alianças por favor?" O juiz pede.

"Aqui!" Mark se aproxima e entrega as alianças para o juiz.

"Eu, Calliope Ephigênia Torres recebo-te Arizona Elizabeth Robbins como minha esposa, prometendo ama-la e respeita-la na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde na doença até que a morte nos separe" Callie diz emocionada, segurando a mão da loira e colocando a aliança em seu dedo, dando um pequeno beijo.

"Sua vez" O juiz sussurra para Arizona.

A loira respira fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistem em cair de seus olhos.

"Eu, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins recebo-te Calliope Ephigênia Torres como minha esposa, prometendo ama-la e respeita-la na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde na doença até que a morte nos separe" A loira chora, pegando a mão de Callie e colocando a aliança, dando um beijo depois.

"Com o testemunho de Deus e de todos aqui presentes, eu as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar! " O juiz fala alegre.

As duas mulheres ficam frente a frente, Callie levanta a mão e coloca no rosto de Arizona acaríciando levemente, enxugando as lágrimas de alegria. Sorrindo, a latina desliza a mão para a cabelo da loira puxando para um beijo apaixonado. Todos os convidados levantam para aplaudir as noivas, assobios soam pelo lugar.

As mulheres se separam sem fôlego, Arizona encosta sua testa na de Callie com os olhos fechados.

"Eu te amo" A loira sussurra sem fôlego.

"Eu também te amo, minha esposa" Callie diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Meninas,é melhor vocês se separarem, temos uma festa para ir" Bárbara fala disfarçadamente para as duas.

"Vamos! Temos uma festa para ir!" Arizona segura a mão da latina, puxando-a com ela.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Todos os convidados já estavam na recepção enquanto as noivas estavam tirando fotos e filmando.

"Não aguento mais fotos, preciso de uma bebida" Callie resmungou.

"Calma baby, só mais uma, afinal é o nosso casamento. Temos que ter muitas fotos para mostrar aos nossos filhos, netos, bisnetos..." A loira parou de falor quando viu sua esposa olhando para ela com uma sombracelha arqueada.

"O que?" Arizona perguntou.

"Filhos? Netos? Bisnetos?" Callie pediu divertida.

"Futuramente, muuuuito futuramente!" Arizona explicou.

"Eu gosto disso" Callie sorriu e puxou a loira para um beijo.

Um flash no rosto fizeram as duas se separarem.

"Que diabos?!" Callie reclamou.

"Calma, Calliope!" Arizona tentou acalmar a morena.

"Ok, chega de fotos aqui, vamos para a recepção" Arizona fala para o fotógrafo. Segurando a mão de Callie, as noivas saem.

"Um minuto da atenção de todos por favor! As noivas chegaram!" O dj anuncia.

As noivas chegam ao som de Aplausos e assobios. As noivas vão de mesa em mesa, conversando e sendo parabenizadas.

Callie e Arizona param na mesa onde seus pais estão sentados juntos com Teddy, Maark e Addison.

"Ah!Felicidades minhas meninas!" Bárbara é a primeira a levantar e abraçar as noivas.

"Obrigada, mãe" Arizona diz feliz.

Todos trocarem abraços, votos de felicidade e agradecimentos, só faltava Addison.

"Parabéns Arizona" Addison disse educadamente e abraçou a loira.

"Cuide bem dela, ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo. Se você magoa-la tenha certeza que eu vou estar esperando por ela" Addi sussurra no ouvido de Arizona.

"É melhor você esperar deitada Addison, eu nunca vou deixa-la ir. Será até que a morte nos separe" A loira sorri.

"Se você diz..." Addison duvida.

"Arizona, posso falar com você um minuito?" Carlos percebe o clima pesado entre as duas ee interrompe.

"Claro, Carlos!" Arizona diz alegre.

"O aviso já foi dado..." Ela sussurra no ouvido de Addison antes de ir até seu sogro.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Carlos pergunta ao ver a expressão de raiva de Arizona.

"Nada demais, o que você quer falar comigo?" Arizona muda de assunto.

"Eu perguntei a Calliope sobre onde vocês vão passar a lua de mel e ela disse que não sabia , pois você não pode sair do hospital devido um paciente. Então eu queria oferecer a vocês como presente de casamento o meu bangalô em uma praia privada de Maymi. Lá vocês terão privacidade e sossego. É só me avisarem quando puderem ir, que eu mando providenciarem tudo" Carlos explicou e olhou para loira com expectativa.

"Uau! Obrigada Carlos, nós adorariamos ir" Arizona fala alegremente.

"Ótimo, é só vocês entrarem em contato comigo quando quiserem ir" Carlos diz feliz.

Callie observou sua noiva conversando com Addison, pela expressão de Arizona a conversa não tinha sido boa, quando seu pai chamou Arizona para conversar, Callie não perdeu tempo e foi falar com Addi.

"Addison, o que você estava falando com Arizona?" A morena perguntou calma.

"Eu só estava falando para ela cuidar muito bem de você..." Addison disse inocente.

"Hum..." Callie não estava acreditando que foi só isso.

"E se ela te magoar, eu vou estar esperando por você" a ruiva sorri amplamente.

"Addi..." Callie lamentou.

"Cal, é seu casamento! Ok?! Eu posso ter um momento de raiva? Inveja?" Addison pediu tristemente.

"Eu não quero te ver assim, você tem que seguir em frente porque Arizona é o amor da minha vida, minha esposa e isso não vai mudar" A latina explicou .

"Eu sei, estou feliz por te ver feliz mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso deixar de me sentir triste porque foi com ela que você se casou e não comigo" Addi falou calmamente.

"Eu entendo, mas eu não quero falar mais com você sobre isso. Hoje é o meu casamanto, podemos esquecer tudo isso pelo menos por hoje? Você pode se comportar? Fazer isso por mim?" Callie pede.

"Posso" Addison concorda.

"Que bom. Você é como uma irmã para mim Addi, não quero perdê-la" Callie abraça a ruiva.

"Você não vai" Addi responde emocionada.

"Desculpe-me interromper o momento meloso,mas está na hora da dança das noivas" Teddy diz, dando a Addison um olhar mortal.

"Ótimo! Onde está minha esposa?" Callie pergunta.

"Logo aqui" Callie olha para trás para encontrar sua esposa olhando para ela com um sorriso de covinhas.

"Pronta?" Callie pergunta, pedindo a mão da loira.

"Sempre" Arizona pisca e segura a mão da morena levando-a para a pista de dança.

"Agora as noivas na pista de dança" O dj anuncia.

A música começa a tocar, Arizona fica boquiaberta.

"Essa música?" A loira pergunta surpresa, ela e Callie resolveram que a latina escolheria a música. Callie escolheu a música que escutaram quando elas tiveram sua primeira noite de amor.

"Essa música descreve exatamente o que você é para mim, o que eu sinto por você" Callie diz emocionada, enquanto elas começam a dançar lentamente seguindo o ritmo da música.

You by the light

(Você perto da luz)

Is the greatest find

(É a maior descoberta)

In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right

(Em um mundo cheio de erros você é correta)

Finally made it through the lonely to the other side

(Finalmente passei pela solidão para o outro lado)

You said it again my heart's in motion

(Você disse de novo, meu coração se movimenta)

Every word feels like a shooting star

(Cada palavra é como uma estrela cadente)

I'm at the edge of my emotions

(Estou no limite das minhas emoções)

Watching the shadows burning in the dark,

(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)

And I'm in love and I'm terrified.

(E eu estou apaixonada e estou apavorada)

For the first time in the last time

(Pela primeira vez e a última vez)

In my only life.

(Em minha única vida)

"Eu te amo tanto que eu chego a ficar apavorada só de pensar em te perder. Obrigada por me deixar te mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz" Callie diz no ouvido de Arizona.

This could be good

(Isso poderia ser bom)

It's already better than that

(Já é melhor do que aquilo)

And nothing is worse than knowing

(E nada é pior do que saber)

You're holding back

(Que você está hesitando)

I could be all that you needed

(Eu posso ser tudo aquilo que você precisava)

If you let me try

(Se me deixasse tentar)

"Eu também fico apavorada do quanto eu te amo Calliope, você é tudo que eu preciso na minha vida para ser feliz" Arizona responde no ouvido da latina.

You said it again my hearts in motion

(Você disse de novo, meu coração se movimenta)

Every word feels like a shooting start

(Cada palavra é como uma estrela cadente)

I'm at the edge of my emotions

(Estou no limite das minhas emoções)

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)

And I'm in love and I'm terrified

(E eu estou apaixonada e estou apavorada)

For the first time in the last time

(Pela primeira vez e a última vez)

in my only life.

(Em minha única vida.)

"Você também é tudo que eu preciso para ser feliz" Callie olha nos olhos da loira e diz. Arizona enxuga uma lágrima que cai dos olhos de sua esposa e sorri, puxando Callie para um beijo apaixonado, demonstrando todos os seus sentimentos.

I only said it cause i mean it

(Eu só disse isso porque eu falo sério)

I only mean cause it's true

(Eu só falo sério porque é verdade)

So don't you doubt what i've been dreaming

(Então não duvide do que eu estou sonhando)

Cause it fills me up and holds me close

(Porque isso me completa e me abraça)

Whenever i'm without you

(Toda vez que estou sem você)

You said it again my heart's in motion

(Você disse de novo, meu coração se movimenta)

Every word feels like a shooting star

(Cada palavra é como uma estrela cadente)

I'm at the edge of my emotions

(Estou no limite das minhas emoções)

Watching the shadows burning in the dark,

(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)

And I'm in love and I'm terrified.

(E eu estou apaixonada e estou apavorada)

For the first time in the last time

(Pela primeira vez e a última vez)

In my only life.

(Em minha única vida)

"Desculpem interromper o momento, mas eu poderia ter a honra de dançar com minha filha? Tenho certeza que seu pai está ansioso para dançar com você também" Daniel interrompe as noivas, apontando para Carlos sorrindo.

"É claro" Callie concorda, dando um beijo em Arizona e indo dançar com seu pai.

"Gostaria de pedir um minuto da ateenção de todos por favor" Mark pede, depois de algum tempo.

"Para quem não me conhece, o que é praticamente impossível!" Mark brinca, fazendo todos rirem.

"Eu sou Mark Sloan, melhor amigo de Callie" Mark diz orgulhosamente.

"Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para dizer algumas palavras. Tive um paciente que me falou sobre o casamento dele, e como chamaram os casais para dançarem juntos. Depois pediram aos casais que estavam juntos há um ano para se sentarem. E depois os de cinco anos, os de dez anos e em por diante. Até que chegaram aos dois últimos casais. Dois casais de avós. Juntos há 60 anos. 60 anos com os amores das vidas deles. Essas serão vocês duas no casamento de sua neta" Mark emociona-se.

"Callie... Arizona... Parabéns! Eu amo vocês!" Mark termina sorrindo.

Callie vai até seu melhor amigo e lhe dá um abraço.

"Eu também te amo Mark" A latina sussurra no ouvido de Mark.

O restante da festa passou tranquilamente, todos bebendo, dançando, conversando e se divertindo. Depois de cortar o bolo, era a vez de jogar o buquê. A latina foi sorridente para cima do palco junto com Arizona.

"Pode ir?" Callie gritou de costa para todos.

"Sim!" As mulheres gritaram animadamente.

"Então lá vai!" Callie grita e joga o buquê que cai direto na mão de Christina.

"Isso aí Yang! A próxima é você" Bailey bêbada fala para Christina.

"Nem nos meus piores pesadelos" Yang resmunga e sai.

No final da festa depois de se despedirem da maioria dos convidados, as noivas sentaram-se para descansar.

"Que tal irmos para casa? Por mais que você esteja deslumbrante nesse vestido, eu prefiro você sem ele" Arizona sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa.

"Hum... Eu posso dizer o mesmo... Mal posso esperar para tirá-lo de você" Callie responde, dando uma pequena mordida na orelha de Arizona.

"Vamos logo nos despedir de todos" Arizona levanta apressada e puxa Callie pela mão.

"Calma. baby! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você" Callie para a loira, que vira e olha para a latina.

"Surpresa?" Arizona pede desconfiada.

"Sim, nós não vamos para casa" Callie vai logo dizendo.

"Calliope, você sabe que não podemos viajar agora..." Arizona começa a falar, mas Callie coloca um dedo em sua boca silênciando-a.

"Eu reservei uma suíte para nós no Artifield e conversei com Alex para que você possa ter o dia de folga amanhã, só para nós" A morena falou com um olhar safado.

"O dia todo para nós... Eu gosto do som disso" A loira se aproximou de Callie e a beijou.

"Hum..." A morena gemeu no beijo.

"Torres! Procurem um quarto!" Mark grita interrompendo as duas.

"Nós vamos fazer isso nesse exato momento!" Arizona responde sorrindo.

"Uau! Loira, vai devagar!" Mark provoca e pisca para Arizona.

"Cala a boca Mark!" Callie briga.

"Vamos!" Arizona segura a mão da latina novamente, puxando-a para poderem se despedir de todos.

"Depois de se despedirem do restante dos convidados, a maioria eram dos hospital, de Bárbara e Daniel, Teddy e Mark; as duas mulheres entraram no carro a caminho do hotel.

"Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz, parece que eu vou explodir de tanta felicidade!" A loira fala alegre.

"Eu também" A latina concorda, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Posso finalmente te chamar de minha esposa" Arizona diz e puxa a latina para um beijo apaixonado.

"Hum, minha esposa... Soa perfeito!" Callie responde entre beijos.

"Hoje começamos a nossa vida de casadas" A loira declara.

"Melhor dia de todos" A morena responde, quando o carro para e elas vão saindo.

Chegarem a porta da suite, Callie fecha os olhos de sua esposa e abre a porta.

"Oh! Meu Deus!" A loira fica boquiaberta.

Pétalas de rosase velas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto, foi a coisa mais romantica que Arizona já tenha visto.

"O melhor para minha esposa" Callie fala feliz, ao ver a reação da loira.

"Você é o melhor!" A rizona puxa a morena para um beijo faminto.

"Que tal comerçamos a nossa lua de mel antecipada?" Callie diz sensualmente, seu corpo ainda pressionado no da sua esposa.

"É para já !" A loira diz feliz, quando elas entram no quarto e trancam a porta.


	45. Chapter 45

Pétalas de rosas e velas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto, foi a coisa mais romântica que Arizona já tinha visto.

"O melhor para minha esposa" Callie fala feliz, ao ver a reação da loira.

"Você é o melhor!" Arizona puxa a morena para um beijo faminto.

"Que tal começarmos a nossa lua de mel antecipada?" Callie diz sensualmente, seu corpo ainda pressionado no da sua esposa.

"É para já !" A loira diz feliz, quando elas entram no quarto e trancam a porta.

Callie se aproximou de sua esposa e parou a poucos centímetros dela. Olhando nos olhos de Arizona, a latina levantou uma mão para acariciar suavemente o rosto da loira.

"Você é linda" A morena sussurrou.

Arizona não disse nada, apenas colocou a mão no pescoço de Callie e puxou-a para um beijo lento e carinhoso. Separando-se do beijo, a latina começou a colocar pequenos beijos molhados pelo pescoço da loira. Callie virou Arizona de costas para ela, a latina colocou os cabelos da loira para o lado para beijar as costas da loira.

Lentamente a morena começou a deslizar o zíper do vestido de Arizona para baixo deixando-o cair no chão. A morena virou a loira de frente para ela, um sorriso se formou nos lábios da morena ao ver sua esposa com os seios a mostra, com uma pequena calcinha de renda branca. A latina acariciou levemente os seios de Arizona fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer.

Não conseguindo aguentar mais a provocação de sua esposa, Arizona colou seu corpo ao de Callie e a beijou. As mão da latina viajaram imediatamente para a bunda da loira apertando-a.

Arizona se afastou do beijo sorrindo, imitando as ações de Callie a loira virou a latina para ficar de costas para ela e abriu o zíper de seu vestido. Tirando o vestido dos ombros de Callie deixando-o cair no chão para revelar um sutiã branco tomara que caia e uma calcinha branca com uma cinta liga.

"Uau! Você está preparada" Arizona disse surpresa.

"Eu sei o que você gosta..." Callie falou com um sorriso maroto.

"Com certeza você sabe..." A loira murmurou.

Sem aviso, Callie pegou a loira no colo surpreendendo-a.

"Calliope! O que você está fazendo?" Arizona pediu surpresa.

"Levando a minha esposa para a cama" A latina respondeu indo até a cama e colocando a loira delicadamente.

Callie levou um momento para admirar a visão de sua esposa deitada na cama praticamente nua, rodeada de pétalas de rosas. As luzes das velas dando um brilho especial a seus cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro.

"Se não fossem os meus pensamentos impuros eu poderia dizer que eu estava no céu agora e você é um anjo" Callie declara.

"Pensamentos impuros? Conte-me sobre eles" Arizona pede sorrindo.

"Eu não vou te contar, vou te mostrar" A latina fala e deita na cama em cima da loira.

Arizona não perde tempo e beija a latina, suas mãos deslisando pelo corpo de Callie parando em sua bunda e apertando-a. Callie separa-se do beijo e imediatamente colocando um seio da loira na boca enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão, depois de fazer a mesmo com o outro seio, a morena desceu pelo corpo da loira para remover sua calcinha deixando Arizona completamente nua.

"Acho que eu estou em desvantagem aqui" Arizona lamentou.

"Isso pode ser resolvido, é só você querer" Callie desafiou.

"Pode ter certeza que eu quero" Arizona respondeu, sentando na cama a loira se aproximou de Callie e rapidamente retirou o seu sutiã.

"Fique de pé" Arizona ordenou.

Callie obedeceu e saiu da cama ficando de frente para a loira que foi até a beira da cama próxima a latina. Arizona retirou a cinta liga e deixou a morena só de calcinha. Sorrindo a loira começou a beijar e lamber o estômago de Callie descendo até a borda da calcinha e parando.

"Arizona..." A latina lamentou.

"Paciência Calliope... Eu quero te provar todinha, devagar..." Arizona respondeu.

Arizona colocou uma mão de cada lado e retirou a calcinha de Callie fazendo-a suspirar.

A loira ficou de pé de frente para Callie e a beijou colocando um dedo no centro de sua esposa.

"Hum..." Callie gemeu no contato inesperado.

Arizona empurrou a morena para a cama e se instalou entre as pernas de Callie.

"Eu preciso te provar agora" Arizona falou, e sem esperar por uma resposta mergulhou sua língua no centro da latina.

"Ahh..." A latina gemeu de prazer.

Arizona lambia e chupava a morena devagar, aproveitando cada momento. A loira usou as mãos para abrir mais ainda as dobras de Callie, proporcionando-a enfiar sua língua mais fundo fazendo a morena gemer mais alto. Arizona enfiou um dedo em Callie enquanto chupava o clitóris da latina.

"Mais baby!" Callie pediu ofegante, uma mão agarrando o cabelo de Arizona pressionando-a mais ainda para ela.

Arizona acrescentou mais dois dedos e começou a foder a morena mais rápido e difícil, enquanto lambia e sugava seu clitóris.

"Oh, Deus! Isso é tão bom! É muito tesão!" Callie ofegou.

Logo o corpo de Callie começou a tremer quando ela chegou ao orgasmo. Arizona continuou com seus dedos entrando e saindo da latina forte e duro, enquanto chupava seus sulcos. Não demorou muito para Callie gozar outra vez.

"Chega, baby! Eu não aguento mais!" Callie pediu ofegante, seu corpo ainda tremendo um pouco. Callie mal sentiu sentiu sua esposa retirar os dedos e a língua dela. Abrindo os olhos a morena viu sua esposa olhando para ela com um sorriso convencido.

"Já cansou baby?" Arizona provocou.

"Só me dê uns minutos, isso foi... wow! Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever" Callie respondeu, fazendo a loira soltar uma gargalhada.

"Foi incrível! Eu sou incrível!" Arizona piscou para Callie.

"Você é incrível" Callie concordou.

"Nós somos incríveis" Arizona disse e deito-se ao lado de Callie acariciando seu rosto.

As esposas ficaram alguns minutos assim, só curtindo a companhia uma da outra. Arizona sentiu a respiração de Callie normalizar. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Callie virou-as parando em cima dela.

"Vejo que você está recuperada" A loira provocou.

"Recuperadíssima, pronta para balançar seu mundo" A morena respondeu com um sorriso safado.

"Hum..." Arizona foi cortada pelos lábios de Callie no dela, em um beijo faminto.

Sem aviso a latina penetrou dois dedos em Arizona que gemeu de prazer no contato repentino. Callie continuou beijando a loira enquanto a penetrava devagar. A morena retirou os dedos da loira fazendo-a resmungar na falta de contato.

"Calma..." Callie avisou. A latina começou a beijar o pescoço de sua esposa, descendo para os seios onde lambeu e deu pequenas mordidas. Callie desceu ainda mais depositando pequenos beijos até chegar ao centro da loira e respirando profundamente, sentindo o delicioso cheiro da excitação de sua esposa.

"Você é tão cheirosa" Callie elogiou.

"Calliope, por mais que eu adore quando você me elogia... Você pode me foder logo? Eu não tô aguentando mais!" A loira diz ansiosa.

"Agora mesmo!" Callie sorri, abrindo as dobras da loira com as mão e enfiando a língua nela o mais profundo que podia.

"Assim!" Arizona gemeu.

Callie começou a foder a loira com a língua de vagar, mas sua esposa impaciente agarrou seus cabelos enquanto levantava os quadris pressionando mais difícil na língua da latina. Callie sabia que nesse ritmo não demoraria para a loira gozar. A morena penetrou dois dedos em Arizona enquanto lambia e chupava seu clitóris.

"Porra! Callie..." Arizona lamentou quando o orgasmo atingiu seu corpo.

Callie retirou os dedos de sua esposa, mas continuou lambendo e sugando cada gota de sulco da loira. A morena subiu pelo corpo de sua esposa, ficando cara a cara com a loira e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"Hum..." Arizona gemeu ao sentiu seu gosto na boca de Callie.

Callie deitou ao lado da loira e a abraçou. As esposas ficaram um tempo sem falar nada, Arizona se recuperando de seu orgasmo.

"Calliope?" Arizona chamou, deitada no peito da morena.

"Hum?!" Callie murmurou sonolenta.

"Eu já disse que te amo?" A loira perguntou sorrindo.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" Callie perguntou, agora mais desperta.

"Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida, porque eu sei o quanto você me ama e eu quero ter certeza que você saiba o qunto eu te amo para que você se sinta tão feliz como eu estou" Arizona explicou, levantando a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Callie.

"Eu sei o quanto você me ama e também nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida" Callie respondeu, olhando nos olhos de sua esposa.

Arizona retribui o sorriso e beijou a morena, um beijo lento e apaixonado. Não demorou para as duas mulheres dormirem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, o som do telefone do quarto tocando acordou Arizona. A loira tentou se levantar para atender mas as pernas e os braços de sua esposa sobre ela a impedia.

"Calliope!" Arizona tentou acordar a latina sem sucesso.

"Callie, eu preciso atender o telefone" A loira tentou de novo.

"Arggg... Deixa tocar!" Callie resmungou, puxando o corpo de sua esposa mais perto dela.

"Deve ser importante" Arizona tentou.

"Que horas são?" A latina perguntou.

"11:40hs"

"Ainda é muito cedo, nós não dormimos nada" A morena reclamou.

"A culpa é sua" A loira acusou sua esposa sorrindo.

"Não te escutei reclamar de madrugada" Callie provocou.

"Callie, me deixa atender esse maldito telefone que não para de tocar. Por favor?" Arizona pediu a sua esposa, a ligação devia ser importante, pois a pessoa era insistente.

"Ok" A latina liberou sua esposa.

Arizona levantou da cama nua e foi atender a ligação.

"Alô" A loira atendeu.

"É do quarto das Srª Torres?" A atendente pediu.

"Sim" Arizona respondeu.

"Eu tenho uma ligação para a Srª Robbins, um rapaz chamado Alex Karev deseja falar com ela. Ele disse que é muito importante"

"Pode passar a ligação, por favor." Arizona pediu nervosa, com certeza era sobre sua paciente em estado crítico.

"Robbins?" Alex falou.

"Sou eu Alex, o que aconteceu?" Arizona pediu nervosa.

"Desculpe-me Robbins, eu sei que você acabou de se casar mas o estado de saúde de Lily piorou, acho que ela não passa dessa noite..." Alex lamentou.

"Merda..." Arizona disse com raiva, mas a loira sabia que tinha feito tudo que podia pela menina.

"Eu estou te avisando porque eu sei que você gostaria de saber para estar aqui" Alex comentou.

"Você fez bem em me avisar Alex, vou estar aí em mais ou menos uma hora" Arizona avisou.

"Ok, até mais" Alex se despediu e desligou o telefone.

"Arizona colocou a telefone no gancho e ficou parada olhando para o nada. Vendo a reação de sua esposa, Callie levantou da cama e foi até ela, envolvendo-a por trás.

"O que foi?" A morena perguntou no ouvido da loira.

"Alex me informando que o estado de saúde de Lily piorou e ela não passa dessa noite" Arizona falou tristemente.

"Baby, você fez tudo o que podia. Pense que agora ela vai poder descansar em paz, ela já sofreu demais" Callie tenta consolar sua esposa.

"Eu sei, mas ainda é difícil" Arizona lamentou.

"Eu sei" Callie falou dando um beijo no templo da loira.

"Eu preciso ir para o hospital" Arizona diz desanimada.

"Está tudo bem, nós já sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer" Callie comenta.

"Que tal comermos pizza hoje a noite enquanto programamos nossa viagem de lua de mel?" Arizona pergunta um pouco mais animada.

"Ótima ideia!" Callie concorda.

As duas mulheres tomam banho e se arrumam. Arizona vai para o hospital e Callie para seu apartamento. O restando do dia passou tranquilamente para Callie, já para Arizona foi um dia difícil, apesar de toda a luta a paciente da loira faleceu.

Já era tarde da noite quando a loira chegou ao apartamento, tudo que ela queria era ficar abraçada a sua se adivinhando os pensamentos de sua esposa, Callie estava esperando a loira com uma taça de vinho e pizza, a televisão ligada passando um filme da disney que a loira gostava.

Arizona sorriu e sem falar nada se aconchegou no sofá com a latina. Quando o filme acabou, depois de beberem e comerem, Callie olhou para sua esposa dormindo pacificamente em seu colo. A morena adorava o modo com a loira se dedicava a seus pacientes, sua esposa era muito especial. A morena sorri, mudando um pouco no sofá de modo que as duas estavam deitadas. A morena logo caiu no sona também.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte Arizona acordou com muita dor no corpo, abrindo os olhos a loira começou a identificar o ambiente em que estava. A loira logo lembrou da noite passada, que adormeceu assistindo ao filme. Tentando levantar ela sentiu a mão de Callie protetoralmente em sua cintura.

"Como você consegue acordar tão cedo?" Callie perguntou, com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Estou morrendo de dor nas costas e no pescoço" Arizona lamentou.

"Desculpe, a culpa é minha. Você estava dormindo tão pacificamente que fiquei com pena de te acordar" Callie se desculpou, abrindo os olhos para olhar sua esposa.

"Tudo bem" Arizona sorriu dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios da latina.

"Posso te fazer uma massagem mais tarde" Callie ofereceu.

"Hum, eu adoraria" Arizona concordou, levantando e indo para a cozinha.

"Que tal resolvermos sobre nossa lua de mel?" Callie perguntou, levantando do sofá e seguindo sua esposa.

"Bem, acho que já está quase tudo resolvido. Só precisamos ligar para o seu pai para dizermos quando vamos" Arizona explicou.

"Meu pai?" Callie pediu confusa.

"É! Ele vai nos dar a lua de mal como presente de casamento. Pensei que ele tinha falado com você" A loira diz surpresa.

"Ele não me falou nada" Callie responde.

"No casamento ele me disse que tinha um bangalô em uma ilha particular em miami que nós poderíamos ficar quanto tempo quiséssemos, teríamos toda a privacidade e tranquilidade do mundo" Arizona fala alegre.

"Gostei dessa ideia" Callie sorri.

"Então só temos que decidir quando vamos" Arizona conclui.

"Que tal na quinta? Podemos voltar no domingo à noite" A latina propõe.

"Super!" A loira grita animada.

"Bem, mais tarde vou ligar para meu pai e combinar tudo" A morena fala alegre.

"Mal posso esperar para sermos só nós duas, por quatro dias em uma ilha deserta com muito sol, mar e sexo!" Arizona pisca para Callie.

"Oh! Definitivamente muito sexo!" A latina exclama alegremente e dá um tapa na bunda de sua esposa.


	46. Chapter 46

"Bem, mais tarde vou ligar para meu pai e combinar tudo" A morena fala alegre.

"Mal posso esperar para sermos só nós duas, por quatro dias em uma ilha deserta com muito sol, mar e sexo!" Arizona pisca para Callie.

"Oh! Definitivamente muito sexo!" A latina exclama alegremente e dá um tapa na bunda de sua esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias passaram rapidamente, antes que as duas mulheres percebessem já era quinta-feira de manhã.

"Você só vai levar essa bolsa?" Arizona pergunta a sua esposa quando ela entra na sala.

"Só" A latina responde.

"Loira, Callie é pratica!" Mark provoca.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, mesmo hein?!" Arizona pergunta a ele mal humorada.

"Nós estamos aqui para passarmos um pouco mais de tempo com nossas melhores amigas antes delas viajarem em lua de mel por quatro dias para uma ilha deserta" Teddy interrompe.

"Eu não estou entendendo o por que de você está tão chateada, baby" Callie diz a sua esposa.

"Simplesmente porque eu não tenho mais espaço na minha mala e ainda tem muita coisa que eu queria levar, fora o fato de que vamos voar de avião e eu sempre fico nervosa sobre isso" Arizona lamenta.

"Bem, em primeiro lugar você não precisa levar tanta coisa. Estaremos em uma ilha particular, basta levar biquinis, short, blusa. O mínimo de coisas possíveis. E em segundo lugar, eu posso pensar em algumas coisas para te distrair na hora do voo" A latina termina de falar com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Essa é minha menina!" Mark fala animadamente.

"Callie é minha mulher, não, sua menina!" Arizona fala brava.

"Eu sou sua menina!" Teddy diz dando um tapa no braço de Mark.

"Ai! Ok! Você é minha menina!" Mark sorri e dá um beijo em Teddy.

"Ok, já está na hora de irmos. O avião não vai esperar por nós" Callie anuncia.

"Vamos!" Arizona fala animada.

"Bom, boa viagem para vocês! Se cuidem e não façam nada que eu não faria!" Mark brinca, abraçando as duas mulheres.

"Pode deixar papai!" Callie debocha.

"Divirtam-se!" Teddy fala, abraçando as esposas.

"Até!" Callie e Arizona se despedem para ir para o aeroporto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie e Arizona estavam sentadas em suas cadeiras esperando o avião decolar. Arizona estava mordendo os lábios e batendo o pé nervosamente, as mãos agarrando o braço do assento esperando a decolagem.

"Baby, acalme-se! Já vamos decolar" Callie tanta tranquilizar sua esposa.

"Vou me acalmar quando pousarmos" A loira resmunga.

"Ok" Callie sorri, pegando a mão de sua esposa na dela e dando um pequeno aperto.

O piloto anuncia para afivelarem os cintos de segurança pois vão decolar. Não demora e o avião levanta vôo.

Depois de um tempo a comiçária de bardo vem oferecendo bebidas. Uma das coisas que Callie gostava sobre o dinheiro de seu pai era que proporcionava tudo do bom e do melhor.

"Eu vou querer um suco de laranja e minha esposa vai querer..." Callie responde a comissária e olha para sua esposa para saber o que ela vai querer.

"Vinho branco" Arizona responde imediatamente.

"Vou providenciar" A comissária responde e sai.

"O que?" Arizona pergunta, ao ver sua esposa olhando para ela com uma sombracelha levantada.

"Hum...Nada!" Callie desconversa.

"Eu preciso de uma bebida para me acalmar, esse vôo será muito longo" Arizona explica.

"Arizona são poucas horas, logo pousaremos" Callie retruca.

"Estou nervosa, Calliope!" A loira lamenta.

"Eu sei de uma coisa que vai te deixar tranquilinha..." Callie sussurra no ouvido de sua esposa.

"É?!" Arizona pergunta curiosa, nem imaginando sobre o que a latina está falando.

"Sim, você vai adorar" A morena fala próximo ao ouvida de Arizona, depois dá um pequena mordida em sua orelha.

"Callie..." Arizona avisa, entendendo a intenção de sua esposa.

"Arizona..." Callie imita o tom de voz da loira.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você em um avião, principalmente em um avião no ar!" Arizona murmura.

"Poxa! Eu nunca fiz sexo em um avião, essa é nossa oportunidade perfeita" Callie lamenta.

"Não!" Arizona responde decidida.

"Baby?!" Callie chama a loira carinhosamente.

"Hum?!" Arizona resmunga se olhar para Callie.

"Olha para mim?" A latina pede.

"Pronto, estou te olhando!" A loira fala emburrada.

"Por favor?" Callie pede com olhos de cachorrinho perdido.

"Calliope... Não acho que seja uma boa ideia" Arizona avisa.

"Vou fazer valer a pena!" Callie dá um sorriso safado para sua esposa, colocando a mão em sua coxa a apertando.

"Você é uma tentação!" Arizona sorri.

"Você me ama!" Callie sorri tambám, dando um pequeno beijo na loira.

A comissária volta com as bebidas, entregando as duas mulheres.

"Onde fica o banheiro?" Callie pergunta.

"No final do corredor a esquerda" A comissária aponta.

"Obrigada" A latina agradece com um enorme sorriso.

"Você é bem vinda, o que precisar é só me chamar!" A comissária responde, dando uma piscadela para Callie.

"Ela acabou de piscar para você?!" Arizona pergunta incrédula.

"Acho que não..." Callie despista.

"Ela piscou para você!" Arizona diz com ciúmes.

"Eu não reparei..." Callie se finge de inocente.

"Calliope..." Arizona ameaça.

"Eu estou indo ao banheiro, dê uns dois minutos e me siga" Callie dá um beijo na loira e levanta, indo para o banheiro.

"Ah! Você me paga Callie!" A loira fala para si mesma.

Depois de dois minutos, Arizona levanta e vai atrás de sua esposa. Chegando ao fim do corredor e virando a esquerda a loira se depara com três portas.

"E agora?" Arizona resmunga.

De repente uma porta se abre e a loira é puxada rapidamente para dentro. Arizona não teve tempo para reclamar, logo os lábios de Callie estavam no dela, as mãos deslizando pelo seu corpo. Callie começou a beijar o pescoço de sua esposa, enquanto abria o zíper da calça da loira. Com a mão livre a latina puxou a blusa da loira exibindo seios seios subindo e descendo rapidamente devido a respiração acelerada de sua esposa.

"Callie..." Arizona gemeu.

Callie deu um pequeno sorriso e levou um seio da loira a boca, chupando e lambendo.

"Foda!" A loira murmurou, quando a morena penetrou dois dedos nela sem aviso.

"Você está gostando?" Callie sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa.

"Sim!" Arizona mal conseguiu responder.

Callie retirou os dedos de dentro da loira e virou-a de frente para a parede, de costas para ela.

"É isso que você quer?" A latina perguntou no ouvido de Arizona, quando penetrou novamente dois dedos em sua esposa.

"Mais forte!" A loira pediu.

Como você quiser, baby!" A latina falou e mordeu o orelha de sua esposa enquanto penetrava mais um dedo no centro da loira aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

"Ah! É muito tesão, baby!" Arizona murmurou.

"Vem para mim" A latina insentivou sua esposa.

Não demorou para Arizona gemer e seu corpo começar a tremer no orgasmo. Callie retirou os dedos de dentro de sua esposa e lambeu.

"Hummm..." a latina gemeu ao sentir o gosto da loira em seus dedos.

"O que você achou?!"Callie perguntou sorrindo, a sua esposa enquanto a segurava.

"Uau! Isso foi demais! Estou definitivamente mais calma" Arizona falou, virando-se de frente para Callie.

"Eu te disse que eu sabia o que fazer!" Callie diz convencida.

"Com certeza você sabe o que fazer" Arizona concorda.

"Vamos?" Callie pede, depois que elas estavam arrumadas novamente.

"Vão reparar se sairmos juntas, você vai primeiro e depois eu vou" Arizona fala nervosa.

"Ok" Callie concorda, mas antes de sair puxa a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

A morena deixa sua esposa boquiaberta e sai. Arizona espera um tempo e sai do banheiro em seguida, indo para o seu assento. Quando a loira chega no corredor, encontra a comissária rindo e falando alguma coisa no ouvido de Callie. A loira logo fica com ciúmes, mas se aproxima das duas mulheres sorrindo.

"Com licença?!" Arizona pede educadamente a comissária que estava atrapalhando a passagem para seu assento.

A mulher dá um sorriso forçado e abre caminho para Arizona passar.

"Bem, você tem meu número, qualquer coisa é só ligar!" A comissária fala sensualmente para a latina ignorando Arizona e sai.

"Sério?! Você pegou o número de telefone dela?!" Arizona perguntou furiosa.

"Eu não peguei, ela me deu" Callie se defendeu.

"Ela te deu e você aceitou, dá na mesma coisa" A loira acusou.

"Arizona, não foi nada demais. Eu não vou ligar para ela, eu sou casada. Esqueceu?" Callie perguntou, levantando a mão esquerda para mostrar sua aliança a loira.

Arizona olhou furiosa para sua esposa sem dizer nada.

"Além do mais, minha esposa é muito gostosa... Eu não a troco por ninguém. E eu já falei que acabei de balançar o mundo dela no banheiro?" A morena pergunta baixinho a sua esposa.

"Se você der mole para qualquer outra pessoa, eu acabo com você" Arizona ameaçou.

"Eu não vou, já tenho tudo que preciso" Callie falou sinceramente.

"Eu te amo" Arizona sorri.

"Eu também te amo" Callie dá um pequeno beijo na loira.

"Mas que a comissária é gostosa, ela é!" Callie brinca e recebe um tapa no braço de sua esposa, fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

"Bate que eu gamo" Callie sussurro no ouvido da loira.

"Eu sei o que te deixa gamada!" Arizona diz convencida.

"Você sabe..." A morena concorda.

O restante da viagem passa rapidamente e antes que as mulheres percebam o avião já está pousando.

Saindo do aeroporto, Callie e Arizona caminham para o estacionamento onde o motorista do seu pai as esperam.

"Hola, Roberto!" Callie cumprimenta.

"Hola, Srª Torres! Como estás?" Roberto pergunta.

"Ótima!" A latina responde e se vira para sua esposa.

"Essa é minha esposa Arizona, baby, esse é Roberto. Motorista do meu pai a muitos anos" A latina explica.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, todos entram no carro e seguiram em direção ao porto onde o barco para leva-las a ilha estaria esperando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uau! Isso aqui é lindo" Arizona falou impressionada, quando olhou a paisagem diante dela.

Barcos, lanchas, navios e hiates de todos os tipos e tamanhos estavam ancorados, o mar azul brilhando sobre o reflexo do sol.

"Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto eu amo Miami, o sol, a praia..." A latina comentou quando saíram do carro.

"É só me acompanharem" Roberto pede as mulheres, pegando as malas e saindo.

Callie e Arizona seguiram Roberto, depois andarem um pouco a latina avistou um hiate e logo a reconheceu o nome Torres garvado nele.

"Nossa, eu não fazia ideia que papai ainda possuia esse hiate" Callie fala surpresa.

"Ele diz que esse hiate traz boas recordações" Roberto explica.

"Eu e Aria costumavamos fazer muitas festinhas noturnas nela" Callie sorri ao lembrar de sua irmã.

"As vezes ela vem dá uma volta com o namorado dela" Roberto comenta, sabendo que a latina gostaria de ter notícias de sua irmã. Por trabalhar há tantos anos para a família Torres, Roberto sabia de tudo que acontecia.

"Que bom!" A morena diz desanimada.

"Bem, chegamos!" Roberto anuncia, subindo a bordo do hiate para colocar as malas.

Callie ajuda sua esposa a subir e sobe logo depois.

"Esse é Rubens, ele ficará encarregado de levá-las e busca-las" Roberto apresenta as mulheres ao piloto.

"Prazer" Callie aperta a mão do homem.

"Senhoras, eu já vou indo. Tenham um ótimo passeio! E parabéns pelo casamento!" Roberto dá um beijo em Callie se sai.

"Creio que a senhora já conheça o interior do hiate, então fiquem a vontade para trocar de roupa ou se quiserem beber alguma coisa. Dentro de meia hora chegaremos à ilha" Rubens informa e se retira.

"Vamos lá dentro trocarmos de roupas, vou passar um pouco de protetor em você. Não quero minha linda esposa igual a um camarão" Callie brinca, pegando a mão de Arizona e indo para dentro do hiate.

"Eu não sou tão branca assim..." A loira resmunga.

"Você é perfeita, sua pele é perfeita. A questão é se você tomar muito sol, vai ficar assada... Então eu não poderei fazer com você tudo que eu tenho em mente" Callie explica, puxando sua esposa em um abraço.

"Eu gosto quando você cuida de mim" Arizona sorri.

"Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, afinal, você é o meu patrimonio mais precioso" A latina fala e pisca para sua esposa.

Depois de se trocarem, Callie passou protetor em Arizona. Apesar de ser 16:00hs da tarde , o sol ainda estava brilhando fortemente. Depois de alguns minutos as duas mulheres subiram para o convés, já equipadas com óculos de sol e chapéu.

"Meu Deus! Estamos no paraíso!" Arizona gritou entusiasmada.

"Realmente..." Callie diz olhando para sua esposa. O brilho do sol no mar , dava uma cor diferente ao cabelo da loira. Se Arizona não fosse sua esposa, ela poderia jurar que a loira era um anjo.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Arizona perguntou preocupada ao ver sua esposa paralizada olhando para ela.

"Hum?! Não! Nada! Eu... Estava admirando a paisagem" a latina desconversou.

Se aproximando da ilha dava para ver o bangalô, que era praticamente uma casa de apenas um andar, mas grande. A casa ficava a poucos metros da praia, rodeada de árvores.

"Prontas para irem?" Rubens perguntou quando se aproximou delas depois de desligar o hiate.

"Prontas!" Arizona respondeu alegre, enquanto a latina acenou com a cabeça e riu das palhaçadas de sua esposa que parecia uma criança em um parque.

Todos entraram em um barco menor que Rubens navegou até a margem da praia. Pegando as malas, elas foram em direção ao bangalô.

"Nossa! Isso aqui é melhor que nosso apartamento" Arizona comentou boquiaberta.

"Meu pai gosta de tudo do bom e do melhor" Callie explicou.

O bangalô era todo de madeira, com enormes janelas de vidro. A sala tinha um jogo de sofá com uma enorme televisão na frente. No canto tinha uma pequena lareira para os dias mais frios, que eram raros. A casa tinnha duas suítes, os banheiros com chuveiro e banheira. O banheiro da suíte principal possuia um ofurô. Na cozinha tinha cafeteira, microondas geladeira, freezer... Tudo abastecido co todos os tipos de alimentos.

"Uau! Seu pai realmente gosta de tudo do bom e do melhor" Arizona falou para sua esposa depois que elas olharam toda a casa.

"Eu te disse!" Callie sorri.

"Qualquer coisa que precisarem, é só me chamarem pelo rádio que está no segundo quarto. Já testei o gerador , ele está funcionando vocês não precisam mais de mim, eu vou indo" Rubens se despede e sai.

"Finalmente a sós!" A latina fala com um sorriso safado no rosto, se aproximando de sua esposa e a beijando.

"Hum..." Arizona geme no beijo.

"Que tal colocarmos nossos biquinis e aproveitarmos o restante do sol?" a latina pergunta depois de se beijarem.

"Ótima ideia! Estou louca para te ver de biquini" A loira provoca, fazendo sua esposa soltar uma gargalhada.

"Eu estou doida para te ver sem o seu!" A morena responde ,com uma voz sensual.

"Paciência, Calliope!" Arizona avisa e correpara o quarto para se trocar.

"Paciência?! Eu nunca fui paciente!" Callie lamenta e segue sua esposa.

Arizona é a primeira a colocar seu biquini, a loira coloca seus óculos e chapéu e vai para a praia. Callie entrou na sala chamando sua esposa mas não teve resposta. A latina pegou algumas cervejas e foi para a praia ao encontro de sua esposa. Callie não estava preparada para a visão diante dela.

Arizona estava saindo do mar, seus cabelos molhados brilhando ao sol. A loira estava vestindo apenas um biquini minúsculo azul. Callie imediatamente lambeu os lábios com o pensamento de saborear sua esposa.

"Você está babando!" Arizona brinca quando se aproxima da latina.

"Você pode me culpar?" A latina murmura, recuperando a fala.

"A água está uma delícia..." Arizona provoca, encostando seu corpo molhado em Callie.

A latina fecha os olhos oa sentir o corpo molhado da loira.

"Deus! Você está querendo me matar, baby?" Callie lamenta.

"Nem pensar... Eu preciso de você muito viva e disposta, para tudo que estou pensando em fazer com você" Arizona responde, dando uma pequena mordida na orelha de Callie e se afastando.

"Sério?! Você vai me provocar e correr?!" Callie reclama, sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo.

"Paciência, Calliope!" A loira ri.

"Paciência uma merda!" A latina resmunga, enquanto tira seu vestido para exibir um biquini vermelho tomara que caia. Callie olha sobre o ombro para sua esposa deitada em uma toalha e fica satisfeita ao ver o olhar de desejo da loira.

"Vamos ver quem tem mais 'paciência'!" a latina murmura, ignorando sua esposa e indo em direção ao mar, rebolando o máximo possível.

Depois de alguns mergulhos, Callie pensou que seu corpo fosse esfriar um pouco, mas não deu certo. Arizona deitada na toalha na sua frente com a bunda para cima, estava dificultando as coisas para a latina.

"Foda-se!" Callie resmungou e sai do mar indo até onde sua esposa estava deitada.

A latina parou de frente para sua esposa deitada de bruços, pensando se a atacava ou não.

"Algum problema Calliope?" Arizona perguntou, quando sentiu a sombra de sua esposa sobre ela.

"Eu...É..." A morena não sabia o que falar.

Arizona virou-se de modo que estava encarando sua esposa, ao ver a expressão frustrada de Callie a loira deu um sorriso convencido, 'ganhei' Arizona pensou. A loira sabia que a latina não era nem um pouco paciente.

"O que você quer, baby?" Arizona pede, com um tom sensual.

A latina fecha os olhos e respira fundo, 'você pode resistir' Callie pensa.

"Uma...Cerveja" A morena consegue falar.

"Uma cerveja?" Arizona pergunta incrédula.

"Sim, está aí do seu lado" Callie aponta para as garrafas ao lado da loira.

"Por que você não vem aqui pegar?" Arizona desafia sua esposa, querendo saber até onde a latina vai.

"Ok!" Callie concorda. A latina se ajoelha lentamente colocando uma perna entre as pernas da loira, pressionando o seu centro. Callie abaixa-se praticamente deitando em cima da loira, seus seios a poucos sentimetros da boca de Arizona.

Sentir o cheiro do perfume de Callie foi o suficiente para Arizona perder sua cabeça. A loira retirou seus óculos e chapéu rapidamente, e sem que Callie esperasse a loira a puxou para um beijo abaixonado.

"Hum..."Arizona gemeu quando sua esposa pressionou seu corpo molhado contra o corpo quente da loira.

As mãos de Callie foram imeditamente acariciando os seios da loira. Arizona virou a latina de costa de modo que agora estava em cima dela.

"Eu preciso te provar" Arizona sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa.

"Fique a vontade!" A latina sorriu.

"Vamos entrar? Podemos tomar banho juntas e retirar esse gosto salgado" A loira propõe.

"Vamos" A latina concorda.

Arizona se levanta e oferece uma mão para ajudar sua esposa.

"Vamos começar a nossa lua de mel" A loira diz animada.

"Muito sol, praia , mar e ..." Callie declara.

"Sexo!" Arizona interrompe, pulando de alegria.

"Yeah!" Callie imita a animação de sua esposa.


	47. Chapter 47

Callie seguiu sua esposa para dentro da casa, chegando à porta do quarto Arizona para abruptamente.

"O que foi?" Callie pergunta confusa.

"Eu tive uma ideia melhor... Que tal você tomar banho no quarto de hospedes e me esperar lá? Tenho uma surpresa para você!" Arizona falou sensualmente.

"Uma surpresa?!" A latina pede curiosa, gostando da ideia.

"Sim! Você não vai se arrepender!" A loira fala animada.

"Ok!" A morena concorda, dando um beijo na sua esposa e indo para o quarto de hospedes.

Arizona entrou no quarto principal e trancou a porta, não querendo que a latina estragasse a surpresa. Depois de tomar banho, Arizona foi até sua mala e pegou alguns acessórios. Depois de arrumada, Arizona colocou um roupão para esconder sua fantasia e foi ao encontro de Callie.

A porta do quarto de hóspedes estava aberta, a loira entrou no quarto com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Baby..." Arizona sensualmente chamou sua esposa, mas não teve resposta.

Callie estava deitada de costas na cama, a cabeça virada para o outro lado. Arizona reparou a respiração leve de sua esposa e percebeu que Callie tinha pegado no sono.

"Você está de brincadeira comigo?!" Arizona perguntou frustrada, ainda sem obter resposta da morena.

"Isso não vai ficar assim" A loira disse decidida.

Arizona subiu na cama e com muito esforço virou Callie de modo que a latina estava de barriga para cima. Arizona não se conformava de como sua esposa tinha o sono tão pesado. A loira ficou em pé na cama e retirou seu roupão, ficando só com a fantasia.

Arizona se abaixou, deitando em cima de sua esposa, uma mão de cada lado de seu ombro. A loira começou a depositar pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e orelha da latina.

"Hum..." Callie resmungou.

"Acorde Calliope... Você não quer sua surpresa?!" Arizona sussurra sensualmente no ouvido de sua esposa.

A latina abre os olhos lentamente, Arizona sorri e fica de pé na cama para dar a sua esposa uma melhor visão.

"Jesus!" A latina exclama. Arizona estava vestido um sutiã branco e vermelho de renda, com a saia branca e vermelha que Callie tinha pego da dançarina em sua despedida de solteira.

"Gostou?!" Arizona perguntou alegremente.

"Se eu gostei?! Eu adorei! Você está gostosa para caralho!" A morena respondeu.

"Adoro quando você fala assim..." A loira diz.

"Assim como?!" A morena provoca.

"Falando sujo..." Arizona responde, um pé acariciando a coxa de Callie, chegando perto de sua vagina.

A respiração de Callie engata quando Arizona levanta o pé para provoca-la e Callie vê que a loira está sem calcinha por baixo da saia.

"Você está sem calcinha?!" A morena pergunta entusiasmada.

"Sim..." A loira responde com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Oh! Eu vou acabar com você!" Callie diz, puxando rapidamente a loira para cima dela.

"Espera!" Arizona grita quando cai em cima de sua esposa.

"O que?" Callie pergunta ainda segurando sua esposa em seus braços.

"É a minha vez de ter você!" A loira sorri, sentando no quadril da latina.

"Arizona..." Callie geme, sentindo a umidade da loira quando ela se senta.

"Paciência, Calliope!" A loira avisa.

"Porra, Arizona! Você está molhada pra caralho!" A morena lamenta.

Arizona não fala nada, apenas sorri. A loira logo retira o sutiã e a calcinha da morena, deixando-a completamente nua. Arizona puxa a morena de modo que ela está sentada, Callie imediatamente colocou as mãos na bunda de sua esposa pressionando seus centros juntos enquanto a beijava.

Necessitando de mais contato, Arizona retirou seu próprio sutiã, pressionando seus seios e os de Callie juntos. Sem quebrar o beijo, Arizona deitou sua esposa na cama pressionando sua coxa no centro da latina que começou a moagem em um ritmo lento.

Arizona separou os lábios de Callie e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para seus seios, chupando e lambendo desesperadamente.

"Baby..." Callie resmungou, quando Arizona retirou a coxa de seu centro.

Arizona apenas sorriu e começou a beijar o estômago da morena, descendo para onde Callie tando queria: sua vagina.

"Olha para mim!" Arizona ordenou, quando Callie fechou os olhos em antecipação do que estava por vim.

"Eu quero que você me veja, quando eu estou te fodendo" A loira ordenou.

"Me fode logo!" Callie pediu, os olhos abertos olhando para sua esposa entre suas pernas.

Arizona pisca para Callie e lambe os lábios em antecipação, ao sentir o cheiro da excitação de sua esposa.

Sem perder mais tempo, a loira abre as dobras de Callie com a mão e enfia a língua vagarosamente na morena.

"Hummm..." Callie geme de tesão.

Arizona aumenta o ritmo de sua língua em Callie que levanta os quadris e tenta abrir as pernas o máximo possível para dar mais acesso a sua esposa. Quando Callie agarra os cabelos de Arizona pressionando-a mais ainda contra ela, a loira penetra dois dedos em sua esposa sabendo que a latina está perto do orgasmo.

"Foda! Baby!" A latina grita, quando seu corpo começa a tremer no orgasmo.

Arizona geme de prazer ao lamber e chupar os sulcos de sua esposa. Quando o corpo de Callie se acalma, Arizona beija a vagina da latina retirando seus dedos dela. A loira olha nos olhos de sua esposa quando leva os dedos a boca deliciando-se com o gosto da morena. Callie sorri fracamente para a loira e estende a mão para ajuda-la a deitar-se ao seu lado. As duas mulheres logo pegam no sono, vencidas pelo cansaço da viagem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando as esposas acordaram horas depois, já estava de noite. A casa estava escura e toda aberta, Arizona foi a primeira a acordar. A loira acendeu as luzes da casa e começou a fazer o jantar enquanto ouvia o barulho tranquilo do mar, olhando pela janela da sala dava para ver a lua brilhando no mar. A loira pensou que poderia se acostumar com isso. Morar numa casa a beira mar com Callie, seus filhos brincando na areia...

"Hum, o que cheira tão bem?" Callie surpreende a loira.

"Deus! Callie! Quase que me mata do coração!" Arizona resmunga com a mão no peito.

"Desculpe, no que você estava pensando, tão concentrada?" A latina pede.

"No futuro..." A loira olha para o mar novamente.

"Ah! O que sobre o futuro?" A latina pergunta curiosa.

"Nós... Aonde vamos morar... Quando vamos ter filhos...Essas coisas!" Arizona explica.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso futuramente, acabamos de nos casar e eu quero crtir nossa vida de casadas ao máximo" A morena esclarece, abraçando sua esposa por trás e observando o mar com ela.

"Futuramente..." A loira sussurra sorrindo.

Após o jantar, o casal colocou um filme para assistir até pegarem no sono de novo.

O dia seguinte passou tranquilo, o casal aproveitou o dia ensolarado para tomarem sol, caminharem pela beira mar ou apenas deitarem abraçadas curtindo a companhia uma da outra.

No final da tarde a latina encontrou uma garrafa de tequila no armário que com certeza era de seu pai, Callie herdou dele o gosto pela bebida.

Ainda de biquíni, a latina caminhou alegremente para a sala com a garrafa na mão.

"O que é isso?" Arizona perguntou, deitada no sofá de biquíni assistindo um dvd.

"Tequila!" A morena anunciou animada.

"Eu quero!" A loira pulou do sofá indo para a cozinha atrás de sua esposa.

"Arizona... É melhor você tomar um vinho!" A morena avisou, sabendo que sua esposa era muito fraca para tequila.

"Não, quero beber com você, tequila!" Arizona disse decidida.

"Bem, se você quer..." Callie concordou, não querendo brigar com sua esposa.

Após três tiros de tequila, a loira já estava rindo à toa. Tudo que Callie conseguia fazer era rir das palhaçadas de sua esposa bêbada.

"Vamos dançar! Eu quero dançar!" Arizona gritou animada, levantando-se do sofá balançando um pouco.

A loira foi até seu celular tentando colocar uma música para tocar.

"Acho que meu celular está com defeito" A loira fez beicinho quando depois de alguns minutos não conseguiu colocar a música.

"Deixa eu tentar" Callie oferece, beijando o beicinho de sua esposa.

Sem dificuldade, a latina logo coloca uma música no celular.

"Minha heroína!" Arizona grita, pulando no colo de Callie e beijando-a.

As próxima hora passou com as duas mulheres dançando e bebendo. Callie já estava tão bêbada quanto sua esposa, quando uma música sensual começou a tocar a latina pressionou seu corpo ao da loira. Arizona apertou a bunda de Callie pressionando sua coxa no centro da latina.

Callie deu um beijo apaixonado em sua esposa, a mão deslizando pelas costas da loira até chegar ao nó do sutiã de Arizona e desfazê-lo, deixando a loira com os seios a mostra. Arizona imitou as ações de sua esposa, removendo o sutiã de Callie de modo que seus seios estavam pressionados juntos.

"Calliope?!" Arizona chamou sensualmente a latina.

"Hum?!" Callie resmungou, as mãos trabalhando para desfazer o laço da calcinha de sua esposa.

"Eu quero transar com você" A loira falou, mordendo a orelha da morena.

"Eu estou providenciando isso... mas o nó dessa sua calcinha não está ajudando" A latina reclamou frustrada.

Arizona se afastou de Callie abruptamente e deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas, ficando completamente nua.

"Uau! Isso foi rápido" Callie sorriu.

"Sua vez!" Arizona mandou.

"Você que manda!" Callie repetiu a ação de sua esposa e retirou sua calcinha, ficando completamente nua.

"Pronto?!" Callie tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto olhando para sua esposa.

"Quase..." Arizona pulou no colo da latina, envolvendo as pernas na cintura de Callie que envolveu sua bunda com as mãos segurando-a.

"Wow! Devagar..." Callie não teve tempo de terminar, Arizona colocou a mão por trás de seu pescoço puxando-a em um beijo duro.

"Eu quero transar com você na praia" Arizona disse quando se separaram.

"Arizona, está de noite..." Callie hesitou.

"Vamos transar sob a luz do luar, vai ser romântico!" Arizona diz alegre, pulando do colo de Callie e saindo pela porta indo em direção a praia.

"Arizona..." A latina tenta chamar sua esposa.

"Não seja medrosa, Callie!" A loira provoca.

"Medrosa? Eu?" A latina pede incrédula com a atitude da loira.

"Medrosa!" Arizona para na porta e provoca Callie.

"Arizona Robbins! Retire o que você disse!" Callie avisa.

"Não!" A loira debocha sorrindo.

"Você que pediu, agora eu vou te mostrar quem é medrosa!" A latina grita e corre atrás de sua esposa que sai correndo pela praia.

"Medrosa!" Arizona grita correndo e rindo.

"Eu vou te pegar!" Callie ameaça e corre atrás de sua esposa pelada.

De repente Callie pára, admirando a visão de sua esposa nua com os cabelos loiros soltos, banhada pela luz do luar. A morena nunca tinha visto nada mais lindo.

"Cansada?!" Arizona provoca.

"Nem um pouco, só estou te admirando!" A latina assume.

"Gostando do que ver?!" Arizona abre os braços e dá uma volta.

Callie é mais rápida que ela e agarra seu braço, fazendo a loira perder o equilíbrio e cair na areia, com a latina em cima dela.

"Callie! Olha o que você fez!" Arizona grita entre risos.

"Eu te peguei!" Callie levanta o braço no ar, vitoriosa.

"Você me enganou!" Arizona acusa.

"Faz parte do jogo. Agora eu quero meu prêmio!" A latina diz, com os olhos escuros de desejo.

"Prêmio? Quem disse que teria um prêmio?" Arizona brinca.

"Eu quero você, agora!" A morena diz sensualmente, beijando sua esposa sem dar tempo para ela responder.

A mão de Callie vai imediatamente para a vagina de Arizona penetrando dois dedos vagarosamente.

"Caralho! Callie!" Arizona geme, pega de surpresa por sua esposa.

"Você está encharcada, baby" A latina comenta, beijando o pescoço da loira.

Arizona desliza a mão da bunda de Callie para o centro da latina, provocando a morena com os dedos acariciando sua entrada.

"Arizona, me fode logo! Porra!" Calllie resmunga.

"Você é muito impaciente, Calliope!" A loira sorri, penetrando dois dedos em Callie.

Não demora para as mulheres tomarem um ritmo, lento no começo mas que logo fica frenético a medida que elas se aproximam do orgasmos. Callie acrescenta um terceiro dedo em Arizona que imediatamente penetra mais um dedo na latina.

Os únicos sons que se pode escutar são as respirações aceleradas das esposas, junto com o som das ondas no mar. Não demora muito para seus corpos começarem a tremer, quando o orgasmo atinge-as. Arizona é a primeira a gemer, puxando Callie para um beijo apaixonado que é o suficiente para a latina atingir o orgasmo também.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com as duas mulheres deitadas na areia, suas respirações aos poucos voltando ao normal. Arizona estava exausta, parecia que ela tinha corrido uma maratona.

"Ai! Callie!" A loira levantou assustada quando sentiu um beliscão em sua bunda.

"O que?" A morena perguntou confusa, seu corpo dolorido.

"Você beliscou a minha bunda!" Arizona acusou, a mão acariciando a bunda cheia de areia.

"Eu não!" Callie se defendeu, levantando também.

"Oh! Meu Deus!" Arizona gritou apontando para o chão, e correndo para trás de Callie.

"Sério?! Você está fazendo esse escândalo por causa de um caranguejo?" Callie pergunta a sua esposa.

"Ele mordeu minha bunda!" Arizona faz beicinho.

"Bem, eu não posso culpa-lo... Você tem uma bunda gostosa!" Callie ri.

"Isso não tem graça, Callie! Eu vou ter pesadelos com esse caranguejo mordendo minha bunda" A loira lamenta.

"Poxa! Nós acabamos de ter sexo quente de explodir mente e tuido que você vai lembrar é de um caranguejo mordendo sua bunda?" Callie pergunta incrédula.

"Minha bunda vai ficar vermelha" Arizona resmunga, segurando a mão de sua esposa e caminhando para dentro da casa.

"Eu tenho areia em lugares que eu jamais imaginei que teria um dia" Arizona lamenta, quando ela e Callie estão tomando banho juntas no chuveiro.

"A culpa é sua que queria sexo na praia" Callie comenta.

"Você que me jogou na areia" A loira acusa.

"Eu não te escutei reclamar" a latina rebate.

"Você pode ser muuuuito irresistível, principalmente quando seus dedos estão dentro de mim" Arizona se defende.

"Oh! Eu sei que eu sou irresistível" Callie dá uma piscadela para a loira.

"Idiota!" Arizona resmunga, mostrando a língua para a morena fazendo-a soltar uma gargalhada.

"Você me ama!" A latina dá um beijo em sua esposa.

"Eu te amo mesmo" Arizona sorri amplamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O restante dos dias passaram tranquilamente, muito sol, praia, mar e sexo. Antes que as duas mulheres percebessem elas já tinham que arrumar as malas para voltar a vida normal. A volta para casa foi tranquila, elas aproveitaram os últimos momentos do passeio de iate fazendo planos para voltarem em alguns meses no aniversário de Arizona.

O voo de volta foi passou rapidamente, Arizona não estava tão nervosa e antes que elas percebessem o avião já estava pousando em Seattle.

"Torres! Robbins!" As esposas escutaram seus nomes serem chamados, olharam para ver Mark e Teddy acenando para elas.

"Ei! Como foi a viagem? Queremos todos os detalhes!" Mark foi logo falando.

"A viagem foi ótima, mas não estam,os te dando detalhes!" Arizona foi logo falando.

"Poxa! Nós viemos pega-las no aeroporto e é isso que recebemos em troca?" Teddy reclama, olhando para a loira.

Arizona abre a boca para falar, mas Callie interrompe.

"Ok, Um caranguejo mordeu a bunda de Arizona!" Callie praticamente grita.

"Callie!" Arizona repreende sua esposa.

Todos começam a gargalhar, menos Arizona.

"Isso não é engraçado! Ele era enorme! Deixou minha bunda vermelha" A loira lamenta fazendo biquinho, causando Callie, Mark e Teddy rirem mais difícil.

"Vocês são todos idiotas!" Arizona resmunga e sai andando.

"Baby, espera!" Callie chama sua esposa sem fôlego, tentando parar de rir.

"Loira, você não pode culpar o caranguejo. Você tem uma bunda bonita!" Mark grita no aeroporto.

"Foi o que eu disse!" Callie concorda.

"Chupa! Mark!" Arizona grita, revirando os olhos.

"Ari?!" Teddy chama a loira.

"O que?" Arizona para encarando sua melhor amiga.

"O caranguejo era macho ou fêmea?" Teddy pergunta, fazendo todos romperem em ataques de riso novamente.

"Sério, Teddy?! Até você?!" Arizona pede furiosa.

"Aposto que era fêmea!" Mark interrompe, recebendo um olhar de morte da loira.

"Estamos brincando, baby. Você fica quente como o inferno brava" A latina fala quando se aproxima de sua esposa.

"Você vai me ver brava quando chegarmos em casa" A loira ameaça.

"Se ferrou, Torres!" Mark sussurra no ouvido da latina.

"Cala boca, Mark!" Callie resmunga, quando todos saem do aeroporto.

'Arizona brava? Isso não vai dar certo' a morena pensa nervosa.


	48. Chapter 48

A ida para ao apartamento foi tranquila, os dois casais conversando animadamente sobre a lua de mel. Ao chegarem ao prédio, Mark ajudou as duas mulheres a levarem as malas para o apartamento. Depois de se instalarem o grupo continuou conversando animadamente na sala.

"Nossa, olha a hora! Já está tarde, é melhor irmos!" Teddy diz olhando para Mark.

"Você está certa, temos que levantar cedo para trabalhar amanhã" Mark explica se levantando.

"Bem meninas, boa noite para vocês!" Teddy se despede se levantando também.

"Nós também vamos ter que trabalhar cedo amanhã, acabou a vida boa!" Arizona lamenta.

Depois de se despedirem, Mark e Teddy vão embora deixando as esposas sozinhas. Arizona vai até a cozinha tomar um copo de água e é surpreendida por Callie chegando por trás dela beijando seu pescoço.

"Vamos para a cama?" A morena pede sensualmente.

"Vamos" Arizona responde saindo dos braços da morena e indo para o quarto.

Callie segue sua esposa para o quarto. Depois de se trocarem as duas mulheres deitam na cama e imediatamente a latina puxa sua esposa para seus braços, cheirando e beijando seu pescoço.

"Callie, eu quero dormir!" Arizona resmunga.

"Eu vou te deixar dormir...mais tarde" A morena sussurra, quando desliza as mãos por baixa da blusa da loira em direção aos seus seios.

"Callie, eu ainda estou chateada com você. Então, nada de sexo para você hoje!" Arizona fala séria.

"Você está de sacanagem, né? Não tem motivo para você está com raiva de mim" A morena argumenta.

"Não tenho motivo? Você fala uma coisa pessoal minha para os outros e eu não tenho motivo para estar chateada?" Arizona questiona olhando a latina.

"Não foi 'os outros' , foi Teddy e Mark, nossos melhores amigos. E não foi nada tão pessoal assim. Eu só estava brincando..." Callie se defende.

"Quer saber? Tanto faz! Eu vou dormir! Sem sexo para você hoje!" Arizona fala apontando um dedo para a latina.

"Chata!" Callie lamenta, virando de costas para a loira.

"Ótimo! Muito maduro de sua parte, Callie!" Arizona debocha.

"Ok, eu vou dormir no quarto de hospedes!" A latina levanta furiosa, pegando seu travesseiro e saindo.

"Pode ir! Vou ter mais espaço na cama!" Arizona grita, logo a loira escuta o barulho da porta batendo.

"Droga" A loira resmunga, não sabendo como um simples argumento se tranformou tão rápido em uma briga.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Arizona ainda estava acordada. A loira não conseguia dormir sem ter o calor da latina ao seu lado. A loira jogou as lençois de cima dela e saiu em direção ao quarto de hospedes. Arizona abriu a porta lentamente para encontrar o abajur aceso e sua esposa sentada na cama lendo um livro.

Arizona ficou parada na porta esperando Callie dizer alguma coisa, mas a morena apenas a ignorou.

"Calliope?!" Arizona chamou baixinho.

"Hum?!" Callie resmungou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Vamos para cama?" Arizona pede.

"Se você não percebeu, eu estou na cama!" A latina respondeu, ainda sem olhar a loira.

"Para a nossa cama!" Arizona falou revirando os olhos.

"Eu estou bem aqui..." A morena murmurou.

"Baby, me desculpe! Ok?! Eu exagerei, tá?!" Arizona praticamente grita, chamando a atenção de sua esposa.

"Ok! Com uma condição..." Callie diz, olhando para sua esposa.

"Sério? Chantagem uma hora dessas?" Arizona pergunta frustrada.

"Você decide..." A morena dá de ambros.

"Tudo bem! Fala! Que condição?" A loira pede derrotada.

"Sexo!" A morena joga o livro para o lado e levanta da cama com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Ai! Calliope, você sabe que eu não te nego fogo... Mas eu estou tão cansada... Fora o fato de que ainda estou assada das nossas aventuras na areia!" Arizona lamenta, fazendo beicinho.

Callie não consegue deixar de sentir pena de sua esposa, se aproximando da loira Callie a puxa para um abraço apertado e beija seu pescoço.

"Tudo bem, Baby! Podemos ter sexo amanhã... Com direito a chicote..." A latina brinca.

"Sem chicotes!" Arizona reclama, dando um tapa na bunda de sua esposa e puxando-a para o quarto delas. As duas mulheres deitam abraçadas e logo pegam no sono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O mês passou rapidamente, Callie e Arizona transbordavam felicidade. O casal estava aproveitando ao máximo a vida de casadas, assistindo filmes em casa ou num cinema. Jantando em um restaurante ou comendo pizza em casa. A felicidades das esposas era contagiante.

Era um dia de sexta-feira e Callie estava sentada no refeitório esperando sua esposa para almoçarem juntas. Um sorriso se formou no rosto da latina quando sua esposa entrou pela porta patinando.

"Ei! Me atrasei na cirurgia" Arizona explicou, dando um pequeno beijo na latina.

"Tudo bem, meu dia hoje está um tédio" Callie resmungou.

As esposas pegaram suas comidas e sentaram comendo. Não demora muito para Mark e Teddy se juntarem a elas. Depois de todos satisfeitos, os casais começam a conversar.

"Torres, o que você vai fazer hoje a noite?" Mark pergunta a latina.

"Ver um filme e curtir minha esposa" Callie responde, piscando para Arizona.

"Vocês ainda não se cansaram uma da outra não?" Teddy pergunta.

"Eu nunca vou me cansar de Callie, Teddy!" A loira diz sorrindo.

"O que você quer Mark?" A morena pede.

"Bem, já tem um tempo que nós não saimos para nos divertirmos. Só eu e você! E tem esse bar aqui perto que inaugurou mês passado e tem uma TV enorme. E por coincidencia tem jogo dos tigres hoje..." Mark fala lentamente, quando ver a feição de Callie mudar na menção de seu time favorito.

"Sério? Eu tinha esquecido que o jogo dos tigres era hoje!" Callie falando animadamente.

"Vocês podem assistir ao jogo lá em casa" Arizona propõe, não gostando da ideia de sua esposa com Mark. A última vez que Callie saiu com Mark, ela foi parar em um clube de strippe.

"Ari, deixa eles irem! Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa juntas também. Afinal, você e Callie precisam se separar um pouco" Teddy interfere.

"Isso aí! Então está combinado! Vou te buscar às 19:oohs, Torres!" Mark fala animado, levantando para sair.

"Vamos, Tigres!" A latina grita, pulando e jogando um braço no ar.

"Isso não vai dar certo" Arizona lamenta, observando a animação de Mark e sua esposa.

"Para de palhaçada, eles só vão assistir um jogo! Que mal pode acontecer?!" Teddy comenta.

"Para onde nós vamos Teddy?" A loira pede ignorando o comentário de sua melhor amiga.

"Que tal irmos para aquela pista de patinação na saída da cidade?" Teddy propõe, sabendo o que vai animar sua melhor amiga.

"Sério? Você vai patinar comigo?" A loira pergunta feliz.

"Claro! Vai ser divertido!" Teddy incentiva Arizona.

"Tudo bem" Arizona concorda.

O pager de Teddy apita e as duas mulheres saem do refeitório.

'Pode ser bom ela e Callie se afastarem um pouco. Afinal, que mal pode acontecer?' Arizona pensa animada.


	49. Chapter 49

Callie estava super animada para assistir ao jogo com Mark, tanto que a latina saiu um pouco mais cedo do hospital para se arrumar.

Quando Arizona se aproximou da porta de seu apartamento, ela podia escutar o som da música alta vindo de dentro com certeza era sua esposa. Arizona não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar Callie rebolando ao som da música.

A loira abriu a porta e entrou devagar fechando a porta atrás dela. Chegando ao quarto Arizona parou na porta para observar sua esposa dançando vestindo apenas uma calcinha e uma blusa do seu time favorito "Tigres".

Depois de alguns minutos, Callie percebeu a presença de sua esposa. Sorrindo a latina foi dançando até Arizona, puxando-a para dançar com ela.

Callie imediatamente colocou uma mão na bunda da loira e pressionou a coxa contra o seu centro enquanto começava a balançar no ritmo da música. Arizona gemeu no contato, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço da latina puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado.

"Acho melhor eu começar a me arrumar para sair com Teddy" Arizona falou quando se separaram.

"É melhor mesmo, Mark já vai chegar" Callie concordou.

Arizona deu um último beijo na latina e foi para o banheiro.

A latina já estava arrumada quando a loira saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Callie imediatamente ficou boquiaberta olhando para sua esposa, quando ela deixou cair a toalha ficando completamente nua. A morena não resistiu e chegou por trás de Arizona deslisando as mãos pelos seus lados, subindo para seus seios.

"Calliope..." Arizona gemeu.

"Hum?!" Callie resmungou quando começou a beijar o pescoço da loira.

"Devemos parar, Mark e Teddy já vão chegar..." Arizona murmurou.

"Temos tempo..."Callie respondeu, virando a loira e jogando-a na cama.

"Wow!" Arizona gritou surpresa.

Callie apenas sorriu e deitou em cima de sua esposa beijando-a. A latina começou a traçar um caminho de beijo pelo pescoço, seios e barriga, até chegar a vagina de sua esposa.

"Você é tão cheirosa!" Callie exclamou, inalando o perfume da loira.

Callie lambeu os lábios, os dedos acariciando e abrindo o centro de sua esposa. Quando a latina abaixa para provar a loira...

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!" Arizona lamenta com raiva, quando a campainha toca.

"Desculpe, baby! Você estava certa... Nós não temos tempo!" Callie se desculpa com sua esposa.

"A culpa é sua! Eu te falei! Mas você me escuta? Não!" Arizona levanta frustrada. O humor da loira ficou o pior possível.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, quando eu chegar nós vamos comemorar em grande estilo a vitória do Tigres. Eu vou balançar seu mundo!" A morena promete sorrindo.

"Ah! Pode ter certeza que você vai ter que balançar o meu mundo... Com ou sem vitória do Tigres!" A loira ameaça.

"Vou atender a porta, termina de se arrumar" Callie dá um pequeno beijo na loira e sai.

"Torres, vim mais cedo para podermos achar o melhor lugar no bar, bem próximo do telão" Mark vai logo dizendo quando Callie abre a porta.

"Ok, eu vou falar com Arizona que já estamos indo" Callie diz, indo para o quarto.

Arizona já estava vestida com uma clça jeans e uma blusa de frio quando a latina voltou.

"Baby, é Mark. Já estamos indo" Callie se aproxima de sua esposa abraçando-a.

"Comporte-se, ok?!" Arizona pede.

"Eu sempre me comporto! Nós só vamos assistir ao jogo e depois eu vou estar em casa te esperando para comemorarmos" A morena falou sorrindo.

"Eu te amo" Arizona diz, beijando a latina.

"Eu também! Te vejo mais tarde!" Callie dá um último beijo em sua esposa e sai.

"Vamos Tigres!" A latina grita animada quando ela e Mark saem do apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nossa, esse lugar está lotado" Callie fala para Mark, quando eles entram no bar.

"Realmente..." Mark concorda, olhando as pessoas ao redor.

"Mark?" Callie chama.

"O que?" Mark pergunta.

"É impressão minha ou só nós que estamos usando blusas do Tigres?" Callie pergunta, reparando a maioria das pessoas no bar olhando para eles.

"Acho que o pessoal daqui não é muito fã do Tigres" Mark murmura, quando eles chegam em uma mesa.

"Boa noite, o que desejam?" O garçom pergunta quando chega a mesa.

"Eu vou beber uma cerveja e você, Callie?" Mark pede a latina.

"Uma cerveja também" A latina responde.

"Só isso?" O garçon pergunta mal humorado.

"Você pode tirar uma dúvida nossa... ?" Mark pergunta sem graça.

"Claro!" A garçom responde.

"Por que todo mundo está olhando para nós?" Mark pede.

O garçom olha ao redor depois se abaixa e fala no ouvido de Mark.

"O dono do bar torce para os Gigantes, então a maioria dos fregueses que frequentam aqui também torcem" O garçom explicou e saiu.

"É melhor nós irmos ver o jogo em casa" Callie propõe.

"Nada disso, vamos ficar aqui e rir da cara deles quando nosso time ganhar" Mark diz sorrindo.

"Você que sabe!" Callie concorda.

O jogo começa, Callie e Mark assistem ao jogo em silêncio bebendo algumas cervejas. O Tigres começa perdendo.

"Mark, acho melhor nós irmos embora. Nosso time está perdendo e tem muita gente aqui para nos sacanear" A latina fala preocupada.

"Cal, que pessimismo é esse? Nosso time é o melhor, nós vamos ganhar!" Mark diz convencido.

"Espero que você esteja certo" Callie murmura desanimada.

Já estava quase no final do jogo e o Tigres conseguiu virar o jogo. Mark e Callie estavam se contendo para comemorar, pois a vantagem era pequena. Quando o juiz apitou o final do jogo, Callie e Mark começaram a pular e gritar comemorando a vitória do seu time.

"Eu te falei! Ganhamos! Vai Tigresssssss" Mark grita feliz para a latina.

"Você estava certo!" Callie concorda.

"Vamos comemorar!" Mark diz animadamente, fazendo sinal para o garçon.

"Nós queremos doses de tequila" Sloan pede.

"Vou providenciar" O garçon diz e sai.

"Mark, eu não vou beber muito" Callie avisa.

"Relaxa, Callie! Vamos aproveitar a noite!" Mark aconselha dando um pequeno tapa no ombro de sua melhor amiga.

Uma hora e várias doses de tequila depois, a dupla estava bêbada conversando animadamente.

"Vou ao banheiro" Mark anuncia, levantando-se balançando um pouco.

Callie observou sorrindo seu melhor amigo sair.

"Uma mulher tão linda como você, torcendo para um time tão ruim como o Tigres é um desperdício" Um homem moreno fala para Callie depois de alguns minutos.

"Oh! Desperdício sou eu te escutar falar!" Callie diz com raiva.

"Que isso, morena?! Só estou te dando uma ideia" O rapaz fala defensivamente.

"Cara, dá um fora! Eu sou casada!" Callie faz sinal para o homem sair.

"Morena, me dá uma chance? Você não vai se arrepender" O homem fala sensualmente.

"Rapaz? Escuta a mulher e dá um fora!" Mark volta a mesa e vai logo falando.

"Fica na sua babaca! O papo é entre eu e a morena aqui!" O homem diz sem olhar para Mark.

"Babaca é você! Sai de perto da minha amiga ou eu..." Mark fala com raiva.

"Você... o que? Vai me bater?" O homem provoca.

"Se você insistir..." Mark ameaça.

"Duvido! " O homem provoca, se aproximando de Mark.

Mark não perde tempo e vai para o rosto do homem e dá um soco. Em minutos, começa uma enorme confusão. A latina bêbada tenta conter seu melhor amigo também bêbado.

"Droga!" Callie resmunga quando reconhece o barulho de sirenes.

Pelo visto a noite não vai acabar bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIZONA

Assim que Callie saiu, não demorou para Teddy chegar.

"Então, Animada?" Teddy pergunta quando ela e Arizona entram em seu carro.

"Não muito... Estou preocupada com Callie e Mark juntos" Arizona responde apreensiva.

"Ah! Relaxa Arizona! Eles não vão fazer nada demais. Você precisa de um tempo longe de Callie..." Teddy fala.

"Eu sei Teddy, mas ..."

"Sem 'mas'. Hoje nós vamos nos divertir sem pensar em Callie ou Mark!" Teddy avisa.

"Ok!" Arizona resmunga.

Assim que chegaram a pista de patinação o humor de Arizona melhorou completamente, a loira estava entusiasmada. Se tinha uma coisa que Arizona adorava era patinar.

"Vamos, Teddy!" A loira chamou a amiga animadamente.

"Calma! Temos tempo, não é como se a pista fosse derreter!" Teddy resmungou, quase se arrependendo de sua ideia de patinar.

Arizona mostrou a língua para Teddy e foi rapidamente colocar seus patins. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Arizona já estava cansada de rir dos tombos de Teddy.

"Eu não aguento mais fazer isso, minha bunda está doendo" Teddy lamentou, saindo da pista.

"Eu também vou sair, estou cansada de rir de você" A loira diz rindo.

Depois de trocarem de calçados as duas amigas caminharam conversando para o carro.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Arizona perguntou, quando entraram no carro.

"Que tal irmos tomar um chocolate quente?" Teddy pede.

"Ótima ideia!" A loira concorda.

Chegarem à uma cafeteria, Teddy e Arizona acupam uma mesa. As duas mulheres conversam animadamente.

"Sabe, foi mesmo uma ótima ideia sairmos juntas hoje" Arizona comenta.

"Com certeza, apesar dos meus tombos eu adorei passar um tempo com você" Teddy concorda.

O som do celular de Arizona interrompe a conversa. Olhando na tela do celular a loira não reconhece o número.

"Alô"

"Eu gostaria de falar com a Srª Arizona Robbins" Uma voz masculina anuncia.

"É ela mesma"

"Eu sou o policial Jackson da delegacia de Seattle"

"Policial?"

"Sim, estou ligando pois a Senhora Calliope Torres deu o seu nome como contato"

"Calliope? Ela está bem? Oh! Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?" Arizona perguntou nervosamente.

"Ela está bem. Ela foi detida junto com seu amigo..."

"MARK! Eu sabia que não devia deixa-los sozinhos!" Arizona gritou uma mistura de raiva e nervosismo.

"O que aconteceu?" Teddy pediu nervosa também.

"Senhora, precisamos que você venha a delegacia" O policial informa.

"Estarei aí o mais rápido que puder" Arizona responde, já se levantando.

"Estamos aguardando-a" O policial diz e desliga o telefone.

"Vamos, Teddy! Mark e Callie aprontaram de novo" Arizona chama Teddy.

"Eu não acredito! Vou matar Mark!" Teddy diz com raiva.

"Entra na fila! Pois, eu vou mata-lo primeiro!" Arizona fala furiosa.

As duas mulheres pagam a conta e saem.

"Eu sabia que isso não iria dar certo" Arizona murmura para si mesma.


	50. Chapter 50

Teddy e Arizona chegaram a delegacia em tempo recorde. Entrando no prédio a loira foi até o balcão onde uma mulher de meia idade estava.

"Boa noite, eu estou procurando o policial Jackson" Arizona pediu a mulher.

"Ele está lá dentro, espere alguns minutos, por favor, eu vou chama-lo" A senhora respondeu e pegou o telefone para fazer uma ligação.

Teddy sentou em uma cadeira para esperar, enquanto Arizona andava de um lado para o outro da sala impaciente.

"E se Callie está ferida? E se ela matou alguém? Deus! Estou pirando..." A loira resmungava para si mesma.

"Você deve ser Arizona?" Um homem alto perguntou a Arizona, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

"Oh! Sou eu mesma, mas como você sabe?" A loira pediu curiosa.

"Eu sou Jackson, sua esposa está lá dentro dizendo o quanto quente que a esposa dela é..." O homem disse divertido.

"Ah!" Arizona exclamou envergonhada.

"Eu sou Teddy, namorada de Mark" Teddy sorriu, apertando a mão de Jackson.

"É um prazer conhecer duas mulheres tão bonitas" Jackson elogiou.

"Eu gostaria de ver minha esposa, quero saber o que aconteceu" Arizona falou impaciente.

"Não foi nada demais, sua esposa e o amigo dela se envolveram em uma briga em um bar. Eles estavam um pouco 'alterados' então nós os trouxemos para cá" Jackson explicou calmamente.

"Eles vão ficar presos? Temos que contratar um advogado?" Teddy perguntou preocupada.

"Não, os proprietários do bar não prestaram queixa, eles só estão aqui para se acalmarem..." O policial tranquilizou.

"Ok, então podemos leva-los para casa?" Arizona pede.

"Sim, vou buscá-los" Jackson sorriu e saiu.

"Uma briga, Teddy! Minha esposa saiu com Mark por menos de quatro horas e eles se envolveram em uma briga! Eu vou matar Mark!" Arizona falou com raiva.

"A culpa não é só de Mark! Callie também é culpada" Teddy comenta.

"Eu vou matar os dois!" Arizona resmunga.

"BABY, OS TIGRES GANHARAM!" Callie grita feliz quando vê sua esposa.

"CALLIE!" Arizona grita dando um olhar de morte para a latina.

"Você está em apuros!" Mark fala para sua melhor amiga, dando uma pequena cotovelada nela.

"Cala a boca!" Callie resmunga, dando seu melhor sorriso para sua esposa.

"MARK!" Teddy grita tão furiosa quanto Arizona.

"Você também! Bem feito!" Callie retribui a cotovelada de Mark .

"Droga!" Mark lamenta.

"Então médicos, se eu precisar de uma plástica ou quebrar algum osso eu procuro vocês" Jackson falou simpaticamente.

"Se seu filho ficar doente, minha esposa pode cuidar dele. Ela é a melhor cirurgiã pediátrica de Seatlle!" Callie diz orgulhosa.

"Ah! A minha namorada aqui! É a melhor cirurgiã cardio do mundo!" Mak diz alegre, puxando Teddy para um abraço.

"Que bom que agora eu posso contar com tantos médicos!" Jackson diz satisfeito.

"Claro que pode! Qualquer coisa é só nos procurar no Seatlle Grace" Arizona fala.

"Bem, é melhor nós irmos" Teddy diz, empurrando Mark que está apoiando-se nela.

"Tentei ficar longe de problemas!" O policial aconselha Callie e Mark.

"Claro, senhor!" Callie fala batendo continência.

"Cal, nós estamos em uma delegacia, não num exército!" Mark diz, rindo das palhaçadas da latina.

"Cala a boca!" Callie resmunga, virando para sua esposa e sorrindo amplamente.

"Não sorria para mim!" Arizona avisa, virando e saindo andando.

Teddy segue a loira, deixando Callie e Mark para trás.

"Acho que elas estão chateadas com a gente" Mark comenta.

"Ohhhhhhhh... Você acha?" Callie debocha.

"A culpa é sua!" Mark acusa.

"Minha?! Você que deu um soco no cara!" Callie se defende.

"Como é que é? Vocês vão ficar aí?" Teddy pergunta da porta.

"Não!" Os dois gritam, seguindo a loira.

Ao chegarem ao carro, Teddy é a primeira a entrar do lado do motorista. Quando Mark tenta entrar do lado do passageiro, Arizona o bloqueia.

"Vocês dois vão lá atrás!" Arizona avisa.

"Baby? Vem aqui atrás comigo?" Callie pede.

"Sem chance, 'nós' não queremos conversa com 'vocês'" Arizona aponta entre ela e Teddy e depois entre Callie e Mark.

"Merda" Callie resmunga com raiva, entrando no carro e sentando ao lado de Mark.

"Se ferrou!" Mark debocha a latina.

"Idiota!" Callie dá uma cotovelada forte em Mark.

"Aiiiii! Isso dói! " Sloan reclama.

"É para doer mesmo!" Callie avisa.

"VAMOS PARAR! VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO PIOR QUE CRIANÇAS!" Teddy briga com os dois.

"Wow, Teddy está furiosa com você! Com certeza você não vai ter sexo hoje!" Callie tentou sussurrar debochando Mark, mas a latina bêbada falou alto demais.

"Não fique toda animada Callie, você também não terá sexo hoje. E se duvidar, não terá por um bom tempo..." Arizona avisa sem olhar para a latina.

"O QUE?!" A latina pede chocada.

"Isso mesmo que você escutou, sem sexo! Assim você vai pensar duas vezes antes de aprontar novamente" Arizona explicou.

"Poxa! Você me prometeu sexo quente hoje!" A latina acusou.

"Isso foi antes de você ficar bêbada e eu ter que ir te buscar em uma delegacia!" Arizona explicou.

"Droga" A latina reclamou, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo beicinho.

Arizona olhou para sua esposa pelo retrovisor e teve que prender o riso, mesmo bêbada sua esposa era linda.

"Teddy?" Mark chamou cautelosamente.

"Hum?" Teddy resmungou sem olha-lo.

"Nós vamos ter sexo hoje?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

Callie soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo Mark encara-la.

"O que?" Mark pede confuso.

"É claro que você também não vai ter sexo hoje, elas se juntaram contra nós!" Callie diz, apontando para as duas mulheres na frente.

"Teddy, isso é verdade?" Mark pergunta.

"Sim, Mark! Vocês se juntaram para aprontar e nós estamos nos juntando para castigá-los" Teddy explica.

"Magoei!" Mark diz sentido, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo beicinho também.

Arizona olha para Teddy que revira os olhos e tenta não rir das palhaçadas dos dois amigos bêbados.

Chegando no corredor de seus apartamentos, Arizona e Teddy vão na frente enquanto Callie e Mark vão atrás, ainda aborrecidos.

"Posso dormir no seu apartamento?" Mark sussurra para Callie.

"O que?" A latina sussurra também.

"Vamos nos unir contra elas, podemos dormir no quarto de hóspedes e deixa-las dormir sozinhas. Aposto que elas vão voltar correndo para gente" Mark falou.

"Mark, eu não sei você, mas eu vou ter sexo quente hoje!" Callie falou decidida.

"Duvido!" Mark desafiou.

"Ohhhh... Até parece que você não me conhece Mark, quando eu quero, eu consigo!" A latina diz presunsosa.

"Quero ver! Amanhã eu quero detalhes!" Mark avisa, quando eles chegam a seus apartamentos.

"Boa noite Teddy!" Arizona se despede.

"Boa noite Arizona!" Teddy responde entrando em seu apartamento seguida por Mark.

"Até amanhã, Torres!" Mark sorri, piscando para Callie.

"Até!" Callioe pisca para Mark, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"O que foi isso?" Arizona pergunta, vendo a interação dos dois.

"Hum?! Nada..." Callie despista, entrando em seu apartamento.

"Callie, você sabe que o que vocês fizeram hoje foi totalmente errado e perigoso, né?" Arizona falou assim que fechou a porta.

"Arizona, a culpa não foi nossa. O cara veio dando em cima de mim e Mark me defendeu" Callie explicou, se aproximando da loira.

"Não vem..." Arizona avisou.

"Baby... No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero" A latina sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de sua esposa. (Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te quero)

"Callie, eu estou chateada com você..." Arizona resmungou, fechendo os olhos ao sentir o halito quente de sua esposa em sua orelha.

"Quiero saborearte, hacer que te corras en mi boca" (Quero te provar, fazer você gozar na minha boca) A morena diz, mordendo a orelha da loira. As mão de Callie deslizando pelos lados de Arizona apertando sua bunda.

"Caralho! Isso é golpe baixo! Você sabe o quão foda quente você fica falando espanhol" Arizona lamenta, pressionando seu corpo ao de Callie.

"Siente lo que me haces..." (Sente o que você faz comigo) A morena pega a mão da loira e coloca dentro de sua calcinha, pressionando sua vagina.

"Porra! Callie, você está encharcada..." Arizona geme.

"Sólo para ti" (Só para você) Callie diz olhando nos olhos de Arizona.

"Foda-se!" Arizona lamenta, puxando a morena em um beijo apaixonado.

As duas mulheres vão para o quarto, livrando-se de suas roupas pelo caminho. Chegando ao quarto completamente despidas, Callie joga Arizona na cama e deita em cima dela beijando-a.

"Arizona Dios mío! eres tan mojada!" (Meu Deus, Arizona! Você está tão molhada!) A latina exclama quando acaricia a vagina da loira.

"Porra, Callie! Só me fode logo!" A loira pede com urgência.

"Ahora mismo!" (Agora mesmo) A morena disse com um sorriso, enquanto espalhava beijos molhados descendo pelo corpo de sua esposa até chegar a sua vagina.

"Arizona, abre los ojos. Quiero que me veas demostrarle" (Arizona, abra os olhos. Quero que você me veja te provando) Callie pediu.

"Hum?!" Arizona perguntou confusa.

"Eu disse que quero que você me veja te provando" Callie explica sorrindo.

Arizona retribui o sorrindo olhando sua esposa abaixar a cabeça e lambe-la vagarosamente.

"Assim, Callie..." A loira geme.

A latina aos poucos aumenta o ritmo, acrescentando dois dedos penetrando a loira profundamente.

"Porra, estou tão perto Callie! É muito tesão!" Arizona geme entre ofegante.

Não demora para o corpo da loira começar a tremer quando ela atinge o orgasmo.

"Hum..." Callie geme ao lamber os sulcos de Arizona. A latina sobe pelo corpo de sua esposa para beija-la, fazendo a loira gemer ao se provar na boca da latina.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando sua respiração regularizou e sua pernas estavam estáveis, a loira levantou da cama e foi até a gaveta da comoda para pegar o 'pink'.

Callie ficou observando quando sua esposa colocou o pênis rosa e veio sorrindo na direção dela.

"Você se comportou muito mal hoje... Agora eu vou te castigar!" A loira falou sensualmente.

"Ah! Você pode me castigar o quanto quiser!" Callie assentiu.

"Pode ter certeza que eu vou!" Arizona falou, subindo em cima da latina e a beijando.

"Merda!" Callie gemeu quando a loira penetrou nela rápido e forte sem aviso.

"Te machuquei?!" Arizona perguntou preocupada, retirando o pênis de dentro da morena.

"Porra, não Arizona! Eu quero você dentro de mim!" A latina pediu.

Arizona sorriu e penetrou sua esposa novamente, rápido e fundo. Callie estava encharcada, o pênis entrando e saindo dela com facilidade.

"Mais difícil, baby!" A latina gemeu.

Arizona aumentou o ritmo, fazendo os gemidos da latina ecoarem pelo quarto. A morena puxou a loira pelo cabelo para beija-la forte e apaixonado. Quando a latina estava quase gozando ela mordeu o pescoço de sua esposa para abafar um grito de prazer que saiu de sua boca. Assim que o corpo de Callie se acalmou, Arizona retirou o pênis de sua esposa e desabou ao seu lado na cama. As duas mulheres respirando pesadamente.

"Wow! Isso foi quente!" Callie falou.

"Bota quente nisso!" Arizona concordou sorrindo.

As duas mulheres caíram no sono abraçadas.


	51. Chapter 51

"Wow! Isso foi quente!" Callie falou quando sua respiração se acalmou.

"Bota quente nisso!" Arizona concordou sorrindo.

As duas mulheres caíram no sono abraçadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte Arizona foi a primeira a acordar ao som da campainha tocando.

"Arggg!" A loira resmungou e levantou.

Colocando uma blusa e um short, a loira foi atender a porta.

"Bom dia!" Teddy saudou animada e foi logo entrando.

"Bom dia" Arizona respondeu desanimada.

"Acordei cedo, passei na padaria e comprei café para nós" Teddy falou, retirando as coisas de dentro da sacola.

"Obrigada" Arizona agradeceu, sentando na cadeira de frente para Teddy.

"Nossa! Porque você está tão desanimada?" Altman perguntou olhando para a cara de cansada de Arizona.

"Por que você está tão animada?" Arizona perguntou de volta.

"Porque eu estou feliz comigo mesma por ter sido forte o bastante ontem e ter resistido as investidas de Mark. Você deveria estar feliz também!" Teddy falou orgulhosa.

"Hum..." Arizona resmungou sem olhar para a amiga.

"Você... Não! Você não resistiu!" Teddy acusou a loira.

"Ela é bem persistente...Eu tentei... Mas..." A loira tentou se defender.

"Você é um caso perdido, eu devia saber que você iria ceder!" Teddy lamenta.

"Ela falou em espanhol! Você não tem noção do quão sexy ela é falando em espanhol!" Arizona explica.

"Você é digna de pena!" Teddy fala rindo.

"Eu sou!" Arizona concorda.

"Eu coloquei Mark para dormir no quarto de hospedes, você tinha que ver a cara dele!" Teddy diz alegre.

"Eu imagino..." Arizona falou.

As duas mulheres começaram a rir descontroladamente.

"Silêncio pelo amor de Deus! Minha cabeça está estourando!" Callie fala quando entra na sala.

"Oh! É só você beber mais algumas tequilas que melhora" Arizona diz sorrindo.

"Eu acho que não vou beber nunca mais!" A morena lamenta, sentando-se ao lado de sua esposa.

"Você diz isso agora, não dou duas semanas para você está bebendo de novo" A loira comenta, dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha da latina.

"Preciso de um pouco de café" A morena resmunga, pegando o café de sua esposa e bebendo.

"Fique a vontade" Arizona oferece, sentindo pena do estado de sua esposa.

"Como está Mark?" A latina pergunta a Teddy.

"Dormindo como uma pedra" Altman sorri.

"Parece que levei uma surra, meu corpo está todo dolorido" Callie comenta.

"Pelo visto a noite de vocês foi boa... Você com o corpo todo dolorido, Arizona com um chupão no pescoço que parece que foi atacada por um vampiro sanguessuga..." Teddy observa.

"Você me deixou um chupão?!" Arizona pergunta a sua esposa.

"Wow! Foi sem querer..." Callie se desculpa ao ver a marca bem roxa no pescoço de sua esposa.

"Como eu vou trabalhar amanhã?!" A loira questiona.

"Eu faço uma maquiagem" Callie oferece a solução.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês duas discutindo como lidarão com esse chupão. Vou ver meu namorado!" Teddy anuncia levantando-se.

"Ted, obrigada pelo café. Nos falamos amanhã?!" A loira pergunta.

"Sim, até amanhã! E Callie?! " Teddy para na porta e se vira chamando a latina.

"Hum?!" Callie olha para Altman e pergunta.

"Qualquer horas dessas eu quero que você fale em espanhol para mim, quero saber se voc~e é tão irresistível assim" Teedy fala alegremente.

"Sem chance, Teddy! Minha esposa não vai falar em espanhol para você!" Arizona avisa enciumada.

"Ok!" Altman sorri, levantando as mãos para o alto em rendição.

"Tchau!" Callie se despede.

"Por que ela quer me escutar falando em espanhol?" Callie pergunta curiosa quando Teddy fecha a porta.

"Nada!" Arizona desconversa.

"Arizona..." A latina avisa.

"Ok, eu falei para ela que você é muito sexy falando em espanhol e por isso eu não resisti a você ontem. Satisfeita?!" A loira fala rapidamente.

"Sim" A latina diz com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

Arizona revira os olhos e mostra a língua para sua esposa convencida.

"Só para constar, eu também não consigo resistir a você" Callie fala, dando uma piscada para a loira.

"Nós somos um caso perdido" Arizona sorri.

"Só uma pela outra" Callie concorda, levantando e pegando a mão de sua esposa para ela levantar também.

"O que você quer fazer?" A loira pergunta.

"Vamos passar o restante do dia na cama" A morena conduz sua esposa para o quarto.

"Você não está com dor de cabeça?" Arizona questiona.

"Você tem o melhor remédio de todos para a minha dor" A latina diz maliciosamente.

"Eu tenho!" A loira concorda, indo para o quarto com sua esposa.

"O dia vai ser longo..." Callie murmura, fechando a porta do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie estava debruçada no balcão do posto de enfermagem olhando uns gráficos, o dia estava tranquilo. Desde a noite em que ela e Mark foram presos a dias atrás, ela estava tranquila ficando em casa com Arizona.

"Drª Torres! A mulher que eu estava procurando!" Callie pulou assustada quando o chefe chamou por ela.

"Chefe! Você quase me mata do coração!" Callie reclamou, com a mão no peito.

"Desculpe, Torres! Eu estava ansioso para encontra-la" Richard respondeu sorridente.

"Me encontrar? Por que?" A latina perguntou curiosa.

"Tenho ótimas notícias para você. A sua pesquisa de cartilagem foi muito bem recebida e a organização da conferência médica que terá daqui a dois dias quer que você faça uma pequena apresentação" O chefe diz animado.

"Sério?!" Callie pede estupefata.

"Sério, Torres! Eu vim te comunicar que já providenciei sua passagem, hospedagem e transporte. Você sairá daqui amanhã de manhã e voltará na quinta à noite" O chefe comunica.

"Obrigada, chefe!" Callie agradece.

"Bem, eu vou confirmar com a organização da conferência a sua presença" O chefe fala e sai feliz.

"Ok!" Callie responde, saindo apressadamente a procura de sua esposa para contar as novidades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arizona!" Callie gritou assim que avistou sua esposa saindo do quarto de um paciente.

"Calliope..." A loira sorriu e foi em direção a latina animada.

"Você não vai acreditar no que o chefe acabou de falar comigo" Callie diz, puxando a loira pelo braço e entrando no primeiro quarto desocupado que encontrou.

"Calliope, calma!" Arizona pede a sua esposa.

"Eu não consigo, estou muito animada!" Callie explica feliz.

"Ok, o que aconteceu?" A loira pede curiosa.

"Eu fui convidada para participar de uma conferencia na quinta-feira para falar sobre a minha pesquisa de cartilagem" A latina responde feliz.

"Wow! Isso é ótimo Calliope!" Arizona comemora abraçando e beijando a latina.

"Estou tão animada!" Callie comemora, puxando a loira para um beijo apaixonado.

"Hum..." Arizona geme quando Callie pressiona a coxa em seu centro.

"Estou tão excitada!" A morena sussurra no ouvido de sua esposa.

"Calliope... Eu preciso trabalhar..." A loira lamenta.

"Só um pouquinho?!" A latina agarra a bunda de sua esposa.

"Por mais que eu queira, não tenho tempo" Arizona lamenta.

"Tudo bem, vamos comemorar mais tarde" Callie diz, se afastando de sua esposa.

"Com certeza!" A loira concorda dando um último beijo na latina e saindo.

Callie sai do quarto logo depois de Arizona e vai para ala orto ansiosa para que o tempo passe rapidamente.

"Torres!" Mark chama logo que a latina sai do elevador.

"Mark! Eu estou tão animada, fui convidada para participar de uma conferencia para falar da minha pesquisa sobre cartilagem" A latina fala assim que se aproxima de seu melhor amigo.

"Wow! Parabéns, Callie! Você merece!" Mark comemora e abraça a morena.

"Estou tão feliz, Mark!" Callie diz emocionada.

"Isso merece uma comemoração!" Mark fala animadamente quando se afasta da latina.

"O que merece uma comemoração?" Christina chega por trás deles e pergunta curiosa.

"Callie foi convidada para apresentar a pesquisa dela sobre cartilagem!" Mark comemora.

"Isso não é nada demais, mas se tiver tequila na comemoração eu vou!" Christina responde.

"Por mais que eu queira comemorar, não acho que é uma boa ideia..." Callie hesita.

"Por que?" Mark pergunta surpreso.

"Porque da última vez que saímos para beber fomos parar em uma delegacia, presos!" A latina lembra.

"Delegacia?!" Christina pergunta interessada.

"Sim! Estávamos bêbados e brigamos em um bar, o dono chamou a polícia e fomos detidos. Teddy e Arizona tiveram que ir nos soltar" Mark resume.

"Arizona ficou furiosa comigo" A latina comenta.

"Teddy me fez dormir no quarto de hóspedes, sem sexo!" Mark reclama.

"Vocês são dois medrosos!" Christina provocou.

"Eu não!" Mark se defendeu.

"Nem eu!" Callie debateu.

"Então vamos sair para beber!" Yang falou animada.

Callie e Mark olharam um para o outro por um momento.

"Yeah! Vamos beber" Os dois concordaram.

"Quem vai beber, Mark?!" Teddy perguntou, Mark olhou para trás para encontra-la olhando séria para ele com os braços cruzados no peito.

"Christina! Ela vai sair para beber!" Mark mentiu.

"É, Christina vai sair para beber" Callie concorda quando Teddy olha para ela.

"Sério?! Vocês são dois medrosos!" Yang acusa quando os dois olham para ela assustados.

"Nós não queremos ficar sem sexo" Mark sussurra.

"Que seja!" Yang resmunga e sai deixando os três sozinhos.

"Vocês iam sair para beber de novo?" Teddy pergunta.

"Não!" Mark e Callie respondem juntos.

"Ok, vou fingir que acredito" Teddy diz e vai embora.

"Essa foi por pouco" Sloan respira aliviado.

"Foi mesmo, quase que você tem que dormir no quarto de hospedes de novo" A latina provoca seu melhor amigo.

"Você fica toda convencida só porque sua esposa não pode te ouvir falar em espanhol que logo se derrete" Mark comenta.

"Fazer o que?! Yo soy demasiada!" Callie provoca e vai embora.

"Convencida!" Sloan grita quando a latina sai rebolando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O restante do dia passou rapidamente e antes que a latina percebesse já estava na hora de ir para casa. Quando Callie abriu a porta de seu apartamento, estranhou ao encontrar o apartamento escuro, já que Arizona saiu mais cedo que ela do hospital.

"Arizona?" Callie chamou da sala.

Sem resposta a morena foi direto para o quarto e ficou sem fôlego com o que encontrou ao abrir a porta.

"Então? Pronta para comemorar?" Arizona perguntou.

"Ah... Com certeza!" A latina concordou ao ver sua esposa completamente nua deitada na cama esparando por ela.

"Vai ficar aí, só olhando?!" A loira brinca.

"Não, vou aproveitar cada pedacinho de você!" Callie diz já retirando suas roupas para se juntar a loira.

A latina deita em cima de sua esposa e começa a espalhar beijos pelos seu pescoço, descendo para seus seios mordendo e chupando cada mamilo, fazendo a loira gemer de tesão.

"Calliope..." Arizona murmura agarrando os cabelos da latina e empurrando devagar a cabeça de sua esposa para baixo onde ela mais necessitava.

A morena continua distribuindo beijos pela barriga da loira descendo até seu centro. Callie não perde tempo e vai logo penetrando sua lingua na vagina da loira, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Callie aumenta o ritmo lambendo e penetrando sua esposa e não demora para o corpo de Arizona começar a tremer do orgasmo.

"Você é gostosa pra caralho!" Callie diz, lambendo os lábios.

"E você é sexy pra caralho!" A loira consegue dizer com dificuldade.

Depois de alguns minutos só abraçadas, Arizona vira e sobe em cima da sua esposa.

"Agora é sua vez" A loira não espera por uma resposta da morena e vai logo penetrando dois dedos nela.

"Porra! Arizonaaaa..." A morena geme de surpresa e tesão.

"É assim que você gosta?" A loira pergunta, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas.

"Oh! Assimmmmmmm..." A latina não consegue se segurar e goza, pouco tempo depois.

Depois de se recuperarem as duas esposas deitam abraçadas apenas curtindo a presença uma da outra.

"Amanhã vai ser a primeira noite que eu vou dormir sem você desde que nos casamos" A loira comenta.

"Vou sentir sua falta" A latina lamenta.

"Eu também" Arizona responde.

Depois de alguns minutos, a loira levanta da cama e vai até a comoda abrindo uma gaveta e retirando alguma coisa de dentro.

"Para você" Arizona oferece a latina uma foto das duas no dia de seu casamento dançando. Quando a morena olha no verso da foto, está escrito:

Calliope,

Esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida,

o dia em que nos tornamos uma só.

Eu sempre estarei com você.

Te amo, sua Arizona!

"É lindo, baby!" Callie diz emocionada.

"Quando estivermos longe uma da outra, é só você olhar para essa foto que sempre lembrará de mim" Arizona explica sorrindo.

"Eu te amo" A latina diz, puxando sua esposa para um beijo apaixonado.


	52. Chapter 52

Na manhã seguinte Callie foi a primeira a acordar para terminar de arrumar sua mala, a latina fez o café da manhã e ficou esperando sua esposa acordar.

Arizona acordou e estranhou quando colocou a mão do lado da cama e não encontrou sua esposa, Callie tinha levantado a tempo, pois o lençol estava frio. A loira levantou e logo sentiu o aroma de café e bacon, sorrindo Arizona foi para o cozinha e encontrou a latina tomando café e lendo um jornal.

"Que cheiro maravilhoso!" A loira comentou ao chegar perto de Callie.

"Fiz café, bacon e ovos para você!" A latina respondeu sorrindo.

"Bom dia!" Arizona deu um beijo na morena.

"Hum... Bom dia!" A latina respondeu feliz.

"Nossa, tudo está delicioso!" A loira elogiou depois de provar o bacon.

"Fico feliz que gostou" A latina diz, um pouco pensativa.

"O que foi?" Arizona pede nervosa.

"Nada demais, apenas... Estou nervosa sobre essa conferencia" Callie assume.

"Você não tem motivo para ficar nervosa, você é incrível, talentosa, inteligente. Todos vão te adorar!" Arizona incentiva a morena.

"Eu já disse que te amo e vou sentir sua falta?" Callie sorri.

"Acho que sim!" Arizona brinca.

Depois de tomarem café as duas mulheres se arrumaram, Arizona para ir para o hospital e Callie para ir para o aeroporto. O táxi para levar a latina chegou e as esposas relutantes se despediram. Arizona ficou observando o táxi com sua esposa se afastar e suspirando ela fez seu caminho para o hospital.

Durante o restante da manhã a loira se ocupou com o trabalho para se distrair e não lembrar que quando chegasse em casa não teria sua esposa para esquentá-la. Quando a loira só se deu conta de quantas horas tinham passado quando seu estômago roncou, imediatamente Arizona fez seu caminho para a lanchonete para almoçar.

Chegando à lanchonete Arizona pegou seu almoço e sentou sozinha na mesa mais distante não querendo conversar com ninguém. O som de seu celular a assustou, pegando o aparelho e olhando na tela a loira sorriu ao ver que era uma mensagem de Callie.

[Saudades de você! :( ]

[ Eu também :'( ] A loira respondeu, os olhos marejados.

"Aposto que é Callie" Teddy disse ao se aproximar de Arizona.

"Deus! Você me assustou Teddy!"A loira gritou assustada.

"Desculpe, não sabia que você estava tão concentrada assim!" Altman sorri.

"Parece idiota, não tem nem um dia que eu estou longe dela mas é como se fizesse anos. Estou sentindo esse aperto no meu coração que eu nem sei explicar..." Arizona começa a desabafar.

"Isso é normal Ari, vocês não se desgrudaram nem um minuto desde quando se casaram" Teddy acalma sua amiga.

"Eu gostaria de ter ido com ela" A loira lamenta fazendo beicinho.

"Para de palhaçada Arizona! Amanhã Callie já vai estar aqui e você poderá matar a saudade" Teddy diz, revirando os olhos para as bobagens de sua melhor amiga.

"Eu não sei o que fazer até amanhã, parece que será uma eternidade" Arizona resmunga.

"Porque você não faz uma surpresa para quando ela chegar amanhã?!" Teddy indica.

"Uma surpresa... É claro! Teddy, você é demais!" Arizona grita animadamente, sem esperar uma resposta de Teddy a loira levanta apressadamente.

"Eu vou organizar tudo agora mesmo!" A loira fala e sai rapidamente, deixando Teddy sozinha e confusa .

"De nada!" Teddy grita, mas Arizona já está longe demais para ouvi-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O restante do dia passou ainda mais rápido para Arizona enquanto ela se ocupou com o trabalho e os preparativos para sua surpresa para Callie. Quando a loira percebeu já hora de ir para casa.

Chegando ao apartamento, Arizona tomou banho, jantou e ficou assistindo tv. Quando a saudade já era demais para ela aguentar, a loira pegou seu celular para ligar para sua esposa querendo pelo menos ouvir sua voz.

"Boa noite minha linda!" Callie atendeu ao primeiro toque.

"Boa noite, baby !" Arizona respondeu emocionada.

"Ari? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A latina perguntou nervosa ao escutar a voz chorosa de sua esposa.

"Não aconteceu nada Calliope, apenas... Eu estou sentindo sua falta como um inferno!" Arizona respondeu lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Eu também estou sentindo a sua baby, mas não fique assim ok?! Amanhã eu estarei aí para ficar agarradinha com você" Callie tenta animar sua esposa.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu tenho esse sentimento estranho, um aperto no meu peito" Arizona tenta explicar.

"Amanhã tudo isso passará, quando eu estiver com você" Callie conforta a loira.

"Eu só preciso de você" Arizona assume.

"Eu sei, eu também preciso de você. Me conte como foi o seu dia" Callie muda de assunto tentando distrair sua esposa.

"Foi bem corrido, eu estou preparando uma surpresa para você amanhã" A loira revela.

"Hum... Uma surpresa?!" A latina fala maliciosamente.

"Sim..." É tudo o que a loira diz.

"O que você está vestindo?" A morena pede curiosa.

"Por que você quer saber?" Arizona questiona.

"Curiosidade"

"Estou com minha camisola e calcinha vermelha sem sutiã" Arizona fala alegre, sabendo que sua esposa adora quando ela não usa sutiã.

"Sério?! Você quer acabar comigo, Arizona?!" A morena lamenta.

"Você quem perguntou!"

"Se eu estivesse aí iria te beijar todinha" A latina diz sedutoramente.

"Calliope..." Arizona avisa, já ficando excitada.

"Você gostaria que eu te beijasse todinha? Te fodesse com minha língua?" Callie pergunta.

"Oh, eu adoraria!" A loira responde, fechando as pernas tentando conter sua excitação.

"Eu vou fazer tudo isso com você amanhã, vou te fazer implorar para eu parar" A morena diz convencida.

"Eu vou te cobrar isso amanhã!"

"Você não vai precisar me cobrar baby, eu vou fazer isso e muito mais!" A latina promete.

As esposas ficaram conversando por mais um tempo até que o sono chegou e as mulheres foram dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona acordou animada na manhã seguinte para começar a arrumar as coisas para a surpresa de Callie. A latina iri chegar quase no final da tarde e por isso a loira ligou para o hospital avisando que não iria trabalhar para ter tempo de ter tudo pronto quando sua esposa chegasse.

A loira arrumou o apartamento, saiu para comprar tudo que estava faltando e aproveitou para comprar uma nova lingerie para surpreender sua esposa.

Era quase 15:00 hs quando a loira terminou de enfeitar a sala e o quarto com velas e pétalas de rosas, a mesa de jantar estava pronta também com uma toalha de renda vermelha. No rádio estava um cd que Callie adorava com músicas em espanhol românticas.

Depois de dar mais uma olhada no local para se certificar que estava tudo pronto, Arizona foi para o quarto tomar banho e se arrumar. Quase uma hora depois a loira estava em frente ao espelho, satisfeita com sua imagem.

"Callie vai ficar louca, tô gostosa pra caralho!" Arizona fala alegremente para si mesma.

Pegando um robe, Arizona vai para a cozinha pegar um pouco de vinho quando seu celular toca, era sua esposa.

"Baby, acabei de desembarcar daqui a uns vinte minutos estou chegando" Callie avisa.

"Ok, estou te aguardando com minha surpresa" Arizona diz feliz.

"Mal posso esperar para te ver, te amo!" Callie sorri.

"Eu também" A loira responde e encerra a chamada.

Arizona liga a televisão e senta no sofá tomando um vinho para passar o tempo. Arizona olhou para o relógio impaciente, tinha se passado meia hora e nada de Callie. A loira resolveu esperar mais dez minutos antes de ligar para a latina para saber o que aconteceu. Dez minutos depois, a loira pegou o celular para ligar para sua esposa quando a campainha tocou.

"Será que Callie esqueceu a chave?" A loira murmurou e foi até a porta.

"Calli..." A loira foi dizendo quando abriu a porta mas parou ao ver Teddy.

"Arizona..." Tddy tentou falar mas Arizona interrompeu.

"Teddy, por mais que eu adore conversar com você essa não é uma boa hora. Estou esperando a minha esposa sexy que vai chegar a qualquer momento então o que você quiser falar vai ter que esperar para amanhã" Arizona falou apressadamente.

"Arizona..." Teddy tentou falar com a loira mais uma vez, mas Arizona a interrompeu de novo.

"Bom, já que você está aqui me diga o que você acha da surpresa qiue eu fiz para Calliope" A loira puxou Teddy pelo braço para que ela pudesse ver a sala arrumada.

"É lindo, mas..." Teddy é interrompida mais uma vez pela loira.

"Eu sabia, Callie vai adorar! E você nem viu o principal..." Arizona abriu o robe para mostrar a lingerie nova a Teddy.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mulheres, mas pode dizer! Eu estou gostosa?!" Arizona pede animada.

"ARIZONA! CALA A BOCA UM MINUTO POR FAVOR?!" Teddy grita chamando atenção da loira.

"Wow! O que foi?" Arizona pergunta surpresa.

"É Callie..." Teddy hesita.

"O que tem Callie?" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Ela está no hospital"

"Foi algum paciente dela que não está bem? O chefe precisou dela?" Arizona pergunta sem entender.

"Arizona... Callie é a paciente! Você precisa se trocar e vim comigo!" Altman informa.

"Como assim ela é a paciente? Eu falei com ela agora pouco, ela estava ótima!" Arizona diz nervosa.

"Um carro bateu no taxi que ela estava vindo, levaram-na para o hospital. Mark pediu para eu vim aqui te pegar. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu..." Teddy não terminou de falar, pois Arizona saiu apressadamente para o quarto para se trocar.

"Ela tem que estar bem, Deus! Eu senti que alguma coisa estava errada. Teddy ela tem que ficar bem!" A loira falou entre lágrimas.


	53. Chapter 53

"Um carro bateu no táxi que ela estava vindo, levaram-na para o hospital. Mark pediu para eu vim aqui te pegar. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu..." Teddy não terminou de falar, pois Arizona saiu apressadamente para o quarto para se trocar.

"Ela tem que estar bem, Deus! Eu senti que alguma coisa estava errada. Teddy ela tem que ficar bem!" A loira falou entre lágrimas.

Arizona trocou de roupa rapidamente e as duas mulheres foram para o hospital o mais rápido possível.

"Onde ela está?" Arizona pergunta assim que vê Mark sentado em uma cadeira perto da OR.

"Está lá dentro na sala de operação, Derek, Bailey e o chefe estão operando" Mark responde rapidamente.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Como ela está? Qual a gravidade dos ferimentos?" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Calma, Arizona!" Teddy tenta parar a loira que está andando de um lado para o outro apressadamente.

"Calma?! Como eu posso ficar calma quando minha esposa está lá dentro e eu não tenho notícias?!" A loira grita.

"Loira! Nós estamos em um hospital, somos médicos e devemos dar exemplo. Já disse que Callie está em cirurgia, a única coisa que podemos fazer e esperar e rezar" Mark interrompe Arizona.

Arizona olha para Mark por um momento, depois vai até uma cadeira e senta colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e chorando.

"Ei, sem choro ok?! Callie é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço, ela vai ficar bem" Mark senta ao lado da loira tentando conforta-la.

"Arizona?" Teddy chama sua melhor amiga.

"Devemos ligar para Carlos e para seus pais" Teddy fala quando Arizona levanta a cabeça e olha para ela.

"É melhor esperar um pouco, não sabemos a gravidade dos ferimentos. Da maneira que meus pais são eles estarão no primeiro avião para Seattle" A loira responde.

"Você precisa de todo apoio possível agora" Teddy insiste.

"Vocês estão sabendo de alguma coisa e não me contaram?" Arizona questiona olhando para Teddy e Mark com cara de culpados.

"Nós?! Não! É que ... Seus pais adoram Callie e vão querer está nesse momento com você, mesmo que não seja nada grave" Teddy desconversa.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ligar para Carlos e meus pais" A loira diz e pegando seu celular e levantando.

"Teddy, é melhor falar para ela agora, prepará-la para se acontecer o pior" Mark sussurro no ouvido de sua namorada quando Arizona se afasta.

"Vamos esperar os pais dela chegarem, ela vai precisar de apoio" Teddy explica.

Arizona respira fundo e liga para Carlos.

"Carlos Torres" O pai de Callie atende ao segundo toque.

"Ei, boa noite Carlos! Sou eu Arizona" A loira diz sem graça.

"Arizona, boa noite! Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Calliope me ligou no começo da semana me falando da conferencia que ela iria participar. Estou tão orgulhoso dela!" Carlos fala feliz.

"Carlos... Callie participou da conferencia ontem e veio para casa hoje, só que na vinda... Ela sofreu um acidente e eu estou aqui no hospital com ela" A loira diz tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"O que?! Oh! Meu Deus! Como ela está?!" Carlos pede preocupado.

"Eu não tenho notícias ainda, ela ainda está em cirurgia" Arizona explica.

"Arizona eu vou pegar o meu jatinho e vou imediatamente para aí!" Sr. Torres diz decidido.

"Ok, Carlos. Estou te esperando"

"Vai ficar tudo bem querida, nossa Calliope é forte!" Carlos comenta.

"Eu sei que sim" A loira concorda e desliga o telefone, lágrimas escorrendo novamente pelo seu rosto.

Respirando fundo, Arizona se prepara para ligar para seus pais. A loira tenta controlar a emoção, mas sabe que assim que escutar a voz da sua mãe vai desabar.

"Arizona, querida! A quanto tempo que vocês não ligam, esqueceram de nós?" Bárbara fala em um tom brincalhão.

"Mamãe..." A loira tenta falar mas começa a chorar.

"Ari, baby! O que aconteceu?" Srª Robbins pergunta preocupada.

"Callie...Sofreu um ...Acidente" Arizona diz entre soluços.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Como ela está?" Bárbara pede apavorada.

"Não tenho notícias, ela está em cirurgia" A loira consegue dizer.

"Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo" Bárbara tenta consolá-la.

"Mãe... Eu estou com tanto medo" Arizona começa a chorar novamente.

"Querida, eu e seu pai estamos indo para Seattle, vamos pegar o primeiro voo disponível. Logo estaremos com você" Srª. Robbins tenta acalmar a filha.

"Obrigada, mãe. Até logo!" Arizona se despede.

"Robbins?!" Webber chama a loira assim que ela termina o telefonema.

"Chefe! Como ela está? Já saiu da cirurgia? Eu posso vê-la?" Arizona pergunta rapidamente.

"Calma! Ela ainda está em cirurgia... A pancada foi mais na cabeça, Derek está tentando parar o sangramento... Fora isso foi apenas um braço quebrado" Richard explica.

"Qual a gravidade desse ferimento?" Mark pergunta.

"Nós ainda não podemos dizer com certeza, mas é grave. Derek vai estancar o sangramento e depois vai colocá-la em coma induzido para esperar que a lesão diminua" Webber fala olhando para Arizona que está imóvel.

"Coma induzido..." A loira murmura para si mesma, sabendo a gravidade da lesão.

"Robbins, vamos esperar... Vai ficar tudo bem, Derek é o melhor no que faz. Ele vai dar um jeito nisso!" Mark diz confiante.

"Eu vou voltar para a OR, vou tentar mantê-los informados" Webber diz e sai.

Arizona senta na cadeira em silêncio perdida em seus pensamentos, Mark e Teddy em ambos os lados da loira tentando confortá-la.

"Ari, vamos à lanchonete? Você precisa comer alguma coisa" Teddy pede após quase duas horas de espera.

"Eu estou bem..." A loira murmura, olhando para a porta da OR.

"Loira, você precisa se alimentar. Vou buscar um café para você, ok?" Mark tenta.

Arizona só balança a cabeça em afirmativa.

A porta da OR abre e Derek sai vindo em direção ao trio, Arizona se levanta imediatamente.

"Como ela está? Correu tudo bem? Posso vê-la?" A loira pergunta apressadamente.

"Bom, calma... Uma pergunta de cada vez" Dered pede.

"Como foi a cirurgia?" Mark vai logo perguntando e recebe um olhar duro de Arizona.

"A cirurgia correu bem, consegui parar o sangramento mas o inchaço no lobo temporal ainda é grande. Eu a coloquei em coma induzido para esperar ver se o inchaço diminui, se não diminuir vou tomar outras providencias" Derek explica.

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Teddy pergunta em seguida, ganhando também um olhar duro de Arizona.

"Por enquanto não temos previsão, vou esperar vinte e quatro horas para retirá-la do coma e depois vai depender dela" Derek explica mais uma vez.

"Eu posso vê-la?" Arizona praticamente grita.

"Ela está na UTI, você pode vê-la" Derek sorri para a loira.

Arizona sai rapidamente e faz seu caminho para a UTI, chegando em frente as portas de vidro a loira pára, olhando tristemente para sua esposa cheia de aparelhos ligados a ela. A latina tinha um olhar sereno no rosto, Arizona abriu as portas vagarosamente e entrou.

Uma mão segurando a mão da latina enquanto a outra mão acaricia gentilmente seu rosto.

"Baby, eu estou aqui..." Arizona começou a chorar.

"Calliope, eu preciso que você fique bem para mim. Está me ouvindo? Eu não posso viver sem você..." Arizona sussurra para sua esposa.

"Preciso ver esse seu olhar todos os dias, o sorriso bobo estampado em seu rosto quando digo que te amo, a maneira como você lambe os lábios de desejo quando coloco uma roupa sexy... Eu preciso de tudo sobre você, sobre nós... Por favor? Viva para mim?" Arizona leva as mão de sua esposa aos lábios e beija, precisando de um contato físico.

A loira coloca uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Callie e senta rezando para que sua esposa se recupere logo, não demora muito e Arizona pega no sono.

De uma determinada distancia do quarto, Teddy e Mark observam Arizona dormindo ao lado de Callie.

"Será que Callie vai acordar?" Teddy pergunta calmamente.

"É claro que vai acordar!" Mark fala confiante.

"Ela tem que acordar, se não eu não sei o que será de Arizona sem ela" Teddy diz preocupada.

"Callie vai acordar... Ela só precisa de tempo. As duas ainda têm muito sexo sujo para fazer" Sloan brinca.

"Você é muito pervertido mesmo! Não sei porque ainda estou com você" Teddy retruca.

"Porque eu sou quente, você me ama!" Mark fala se gabando.

Teddy apenas revira os olhos frustrada.

"Mark? Teddy? " Os dois se viram para encontrar Carlos Torres olhando para eles.

"Sr. Torres, boa noite" Ambos respondem.

"Onde está minha Calliope? E Arizona?" Carlos pede nervoso.

"Ali! na UTI " Teddy responde, apontando para o quarto onde as duas mulheres estão dormindo.

"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, o que aconteceu?" Carlos questiona.

"Callie estava em um táxi indo para casa quando um motorista bêbado colidiu com o táxi" Mark explica.

"Qual o estado de saúde dela? É grave?" Sr. Torres se preocupa.

"É delicado Carlos, a pancada foi na cabeça, ela teve um sangramento que já foi estancado, mas o inchaço no cérebro ainda preocupa. Callie ficará em coma induzido por vinte quatro horas para depois vermos o que vamos fazer" Mark explica.

"Oh! Deus! Cuide da minha Mija!" Carlos ora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As vinte e quatro horas passaram devagar, todo mundo estava reunido na sala de espera aguardando ansiosamente Derek cancelar os medicamentos para que a latina pudesse acordar.

Os pais de Arizona chegaram de manhã cedo ao hospital e a senhora Robbins conseguiu levar Arizona para o apartamento para tomar um banho, comer um pouco e descansar.

A loira desabou em lágrimas assim que chegou em seu apartamento e encontrou tudo como tinha deixado arrumado para a surpresa para Callie.

Passou mais de cinco horas após o cancelamento dos medicamentos e nada de Callie acordar, Arizona não saiu do lado de sua esposa em nenhum momento e durante todo o tempo a loira pedia a Callie para acordar para ela.

"Baby, eu sei que você adora dormir mas eu preciso que você acorde para mim" Arizona sussurrava.

De repente a latina começou a mexer os dedos da mão devagar, enquanto seus olhos começavam a tentar se abrir.

"Calliope?" Arizona chamou a latina calmamente.

Callie abriu os olhos tentando se adaptar a claridade.

Arizona levantou e apertou o botão para chamar Derek, não demorou dois minutos e todos chegaram ao quarto, Derek, Mark, Teddy, Carlos Sr e Srª Robbins.

Todos olhando com expectativa para Callie falar alguma coisa.

"Callie? Pode me ouvir?" Derek perguntou se aproximando e examinando os olhos de Callie com uma pequena lanterna.

"Sim..." A morena respondeu com uma voz seca.

"Aqui, tome um pouco de água" Arizona pegou um copo com canudo e dando água a latina.

Todos no quarto sorriram aliviados.

"Obrigada" Callie agradeceu.

"Graças a Deus! Você está bem Calliope!" Arizona falou emocionada.

"Callie" A latina falou, deixando todos confusos.

"O que?" Arizona perguntou sem entender.

"Meu nome é Callie" A morena corrigiu.

"Eu sei..." A loira sorriu.

"Você me chamou de Calliope, só quem me chama de Calliope são meus pais" Callie explicou friamente.

"Eu também te chamo assim" Arizona comentou.

"Eu nem sei quem é você!" Callie diz olhando para a loira desconfiada.

"O que? " Arizona pergunta em choque.

"Quem é você?" Callie pede.

"Você não lembra de mim?" A loira pergunta com os olhos marejados.

"Não" A morena responde simplesmente, deixando todos no quarto surpresos.


	54. Chapter 54

PENSAMENTO DE CALLIE

Meus olhos estão pesados, eu tenho tanto sono, mas minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

"Baby, eu sei que você adora dormir mas eu preciso que você acorde para mim" Escuto uma voz falando suavemente, será que estou sonhando? Eu preciso acordar!

Tento mexer minhas mãos mas elas não me obedecem, forço mais uma vez abrir meus olhos a claridade é demais.

"Calliope?" Alguém chama meu nome e abro os meus olhos devagar para encontrar olhos azuis olhando diretamente para mim, a mulher sorri e levanta.

Não demora e várias pessoas entram no quarto, Derek, Mark...

"Callie? Pode me ouvir?" Derek pede quando eu fico em silêncio.

"Sim" Eu digo com dificuldade pois minha garganta está seca.

"Aqui, tome um pouco de água" A mulher de olhos azuis oferece sorrindo para mim.

Todos parecem felizes por me ver bem.

"Obrigada" Eu agradeço a mulher simpática.

"Graças a Deus! Você está bem Calliope!" A mulher diz quase chorando.

"Callie" Eu a corrijo, não gostando da maneira como ela está olhando para mim.

"O que?" Ela me pergunta confusa.

"Meu nome é Callie" Eu insisto.

"Eu sei..." Ela sorri para mim, mostrando lindas covinhas.

"Você me chamou de Calliope, só quem me chama de Calliope são meus pais" Eu explico sem impaciente, quem essa mulher pensa que é?

"Eu também te chamo assim" A mulher diz naturalmente.

"Eu nem sei quem é você!" Eu falo desconfiada sem entender o que está acontecendo.

"O que? " A mulher me pergunta espantada.

"Quem é você?" Eu tento saber.

"Você não lembra de mim?" A loira me pergunta chorando.

"Não" Eu respondo perdida, eu deveria lembrar?

"Callie, você lembra de mim?" Mark nos interrompe.

"Com certeza, Mark ! Você é inesquecível!" Eu brinco com meu melhor amigo.

"Derek? O que está acontecendo?" A mulher olha para Derek com olhos suplicantes.

"Callie, qual a última coisa que você se lembra?" Derek ignora a loira e me pergunta.

Fecho meus olhos enquanto minha cabeça dói e tento organizar meus pensamentos, será que estou ficando doida?

"Mija..." A voz do meu pai me tirado meu devaneio.

"Padre" Eu o vejo sorrindo para mim.

"Mija estou tão feliz que você acordou" Meu pai se aproxima de mim e me beija.

"Torres, precisamos saber qual a última coisa que você se lembra" Derek insiste.

Eu fecho meus olhos novamente e me concentro, tudo que eu vejo são lindo olhos azuis olhando para mim... Eu já sei quem é!

"Érica... " É tudo que consigo dizer quando as lembranças dela me deixando no estacionamento me atormentam.

"O QUE?!" A mulher grita apavorada.

"Quem é você afinal?!" Eu também grito perdendo minha paciência, mas no segundo seguinte me arrependo quando minha cabeça começa a doer ainda mais.

"EU SOU SUA ESPOSA!" A mulher diz exasperada.

"Minha esposa?" Eu peço.

"Sim, sua esposa" A mulher confirma e eu não consigo segurar a risada de sair da minha boca e começo a gargalhar, mesmo que só piore minha dor de cabeça.

Todos olham para mim boquiabertos e espantados no mesmo momento meu riso cessa. Eu tenho uma esposa?

"Que brincadeira é essa?" Eu pergunto com raiva.

"Não é brincadeira, você é casada com Arizona" Mark confirma.

"Arizona?!" Que tipo de nome é esse?

"Sim, eu sou Drª Arizona Robbins chefe pediátrica" A loira diz.

"Eu não entendo... Quem são essas pessoas?" Eu peço para Mark, e aponto para um casal de idosos e uma mulher loira parados perto da porta olhando para mim espantados.

"Callie, esses são os pais de Arizona e Teddy minha namorada" Mark explica.

"Oh, meu Deus! Estou ficando louca!" Eu falo quando minha cabeça começa a doer mais ainda.

"Pessoal, eu preciso que todos saiam agora para que eu possa conversar e examinar Callie" Derek avisa a todos.

Depois de muitos protestos todos saem do quarto me deixando a sós com Derek.

"Agora Callie, me diz o que você está sentindo para que eu possa ajuda-la" Derek me pede tranquilamente.

"Minha cabeça está doendo, eu estou tão confusa. O que aconteceu comigo?" Eu pergunto tentando não chorar.

"Callie... Você sofreu um acidente de carro, um homem bêbado bateu no táxi em que você estava indo para casa. A pancada foi mais na cabeça e você estava com um sangramento que eu consegui estancar, só que a lesão no lobo temporal permanece e deve ser a causa da sua perda de memória" Derek me explica.

"Mas eu lembro de você, Mark, Cristina, Érica..." Eu comento.

"A lesão afetou apenas as suas memórias mais recentes, vamos fazer uma tomografia para termos nossão da lesão" Derek me diz e sai.

Depois de alguns minutos a enfermeira vem para me levar.

Após a tomografia eu volto para meu quarto e durmo. Quando acordo novamente a mulher que diz ser minha esposa está sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama me observando.

"Ei " Ela sussurra sorrindo um pouco.

"Ei" Eu respondo. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e eu não pude deixar de repará-la. Seus olhos azuis claro, seu cabelo loiro caindo sobre os ombros, ela é realmente linda. Apesar de sua aparência cansada.

"Você está com fome? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você comer?" Ela oferece.

"Hum... Agora não, obrigada" Falo e ficamos em silêncio novamente.

"Onde está meu pai? Mark? " Pergunto após alguns minutos, não me sentindo confortável com a maneira como ela me olha.

"Seu pai foi para um hotel e Mark foi para o apartamento dele com Teddy; todos estarão de volta amanhã pela manhã" A loira me diz.

"Por que você ficou?"

"Porque eu sou sua esposa mesmo que você não se lembre" Ela fala para mim decidida.

Eu olho dentro dos olhos delas e me perco na intensidade do seu olhar. Nossa! Essa mulher é uma tentação! Parece que ela vai me despir só com um olhar. Eu desvio meu olhar e balanço a cabeça como se tentando acordar.

"Qual o resultado da tomografia? O que Derek falou? Eu não tive tempo de perguntar a ele, pois acabei dormindo" Pergunto um pouco envergonhada.

"O inchaço no lobo temporal pode ser a causa da sua falta de memória, ele disse que vamos ter que aguardar o inchaço melhorar e tudo leva a acreditar que sua memória vai voltar" A mulher diz confiante com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

"Covinhas..." murmuro quando suas covinhas aparecem e não posso deixar de sorrir também.

"Você sempre gostou das minhas covinhas" A loira sorri mais ainda.

"Não tem como não gostar, elas são lindas, seu sorriso é lindo! E olha que eu nem lembro de você" Eu brinco, imediatamente o sorriso morre dos lábios dela.

"Você vai lembrar de mim, eu te amo e você me ama. Você vai lembrar de mim!" A mulher diz emocionada.

"Espero que sim..." Eu torço, não só por ela mas por mim. Eu sinto como se minha vida fosse um vazio.

A loira boceja, brigando com o sono.

"Por que você não vai dormir um pouco?! Não me leva a mal, mas você parece acabada!" Falo tentando descontrair, não querendo aborrece-la.

"Wow! Você não se lembra de mim mesmo, jamais minha esposa me chamaria de acabada" A loira finge estar ofendida.

"Sua esposa devia ser muito mentirosa, por mais bonita que você seja não acredito que nunca teve um momento descabelada ou meio desleixada" Eu a provoquei, fazendo-a soltar uma gargalhada.

"Na verdade, você não perdia uma oportunidade de me deixar descabelada. Nas suas palavras 'Você fica sexy como o inferno' " A loira diz imitando minha voz, me debochando.

Corei imediatamente envergonhada imaginando essa mulher linda descabelada por minha causa.

"O gato comeu sua língua?" A mulher me provoca.

"Você me deixou sem palavras" Eu assumo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio novamente e ela boceja novamente.

"Você sabe que pode ir para casa dormir, né?" Pergunto quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu estou bem" Ela tenta me convencer.

"Você está cansada e com sono, porque você não vai dormir?" Eu insisto.

"Estou bem" A loira fala teimosa.

"Você não está bem, loira! Você está cansada e com sono. Porque você não vai dormir?" Pergunto ficando irritada com a teimosia dela.

"Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de loira! Meu nome é Arizona! Eu sou sua esposa!" a loira fala com raiva, me deixando espantada por um momento.

"E em segundo lugar..." Arizona hesita.

"O que?" Eu pergunto curiosa.

"Eu não consigo dormir sem você..." A loira sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não escutei.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim quebrou ao ver a vulnerabilidade nos olhos de Arizona, eu senti uma vontade imensa de pega-la e abraça-la mesmo sem conhecê-la.

"Você pode vir deitar comigo" Eu ofereço.

"Posso?" Ela pede surpresa.

"Venha" Chego para o lado da cama e a chamo.

Ela sorri amplamente e deita devagar ao meu lado, não posso deixar de suspirar ao sentir seu cheiro inebriante.

"Boa noite, Calliope" Ela murmura antes de pegar no sono.

"Boa noite, Arizona" respondo baixinho, escutando a respiração pesada dela.

Quem sabe amanhã eu vou lembrar de você.


	55. Chapter 55

Arizona abriu os olhos vagarosamente, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Ao sentir uma respiração leve em seu pescoço, a loira sorriu lembrando que estava na cama com sua esposa. Por mais que a latina não lembrasse dela, a loira estava satisfeita por Callie ainda se preocupar com ela.

"Bom dia" Callie murmurou com a voz rouca.

"Bom dia" Arizona respondeu sem virar para olhar a latina.

A loira levantou da cama para esticar seu corpo dolorido.

"Dormiu bem?!" Callie pergunta.

"Sim, dormi feito um anjo!" Arizona brinca.

"Que bom!" A morena fala sem graça.

"Que horas deve ser?" Callie questiona.

Arizona vai até o pequeno sofá e pega seu celular que estava jogado lá.

"Nossa! Já são dez horas" A loira diz assustada.

"Dormimos demais" A latina comenta.

"Eu vou lavar meu rosto e pegar um café, você quer alguma coisa?" Arizona pergunta a Callie.

" Um café para mim está ótimo" Callie sorri agradecida.

Arizona passa a mão tentando ajeitar os cabelos e vais até a porta para sair mas para.

"Calliope?!" A loira chama ainda de costas para Callie.

"Hum?" Callie pede confusa.

"Obrigada pela noite passada" Arizona agradece timidamente e sai.

Quando a loira volta para o quarto da latina com seus cafés, ela encontra Callie conversando com Derek.

"Bom dia!" Arizona cumprimenta Derek.

"Bom dia, Arizona. Estou aqui para dar alta a Callie" Derek fala feliz.

"Alta? Mas ela não recuperou a memória ainda. O que nós vamos fazer?" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Como eu te falei, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Só com tempo para o enchasso passar e a memória voltar" Derek explica.

"Tudo bem então, vou para nosso apartamento para ajeitar as coisas para quando você voltar" A loira entrega o café a Callie e sai triste.

"Seja sincero comigo Derek, quanto tempo voc~e acha que vai levar para eu recuperar minha memória?" A morena pergunta angustiada.

"Eu não sei, Callie" Derek responde triste.

Uma batida na porta chama a atenção dos dois.

"Pode entrar!" Callie responde.

"Torres! Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Mark entra perguntando.

"Estou bem, Mark. E você?!" A morena pede, observando Mark entrar junto com Teddy, Bárdara e Daniel.

"Melhor agora sabendo que você está bem. Você nos deu um susto e tanto!" Mark sorri.

"Não vai ser dessa vez que você vai se livrar de mim!" Callie avisa.

"Bom dia, Callie" Teddy saúda.

"Bom dia a todos" Callie acena para Bárbara e Daniel.

O casal de idosos acenam para Callie.

"Bem, estou tendo alta hoje!" A morena dá a boa notícia.

"Nossa! Isso é maravilhoso" Todos ficam felizes pela morena.

"Onde está meu pai?" Callie pergunta quando todos ficam em silêncio.

"Ele disse que tinha uns negócios para resolver, mas que daqui a pouco ele chega" Mark informou.

"Onde está Arizona? Pensei que ela fosse estar aqui com você" Barbara pede curiosa.

"Ela foi o apartamneto arrumar tudo para quando eu voltar" Calli explica.

Passou uma hora com todos conversando animadamente, o page de Teddy apitou e ela teve que sair, aproveitando a oportunidade Derek, Bárbara e Daniel se retiraram também. Deixando apenas Callie e Mark no quarto.

"Estamos só eu e você, agora você pode me dizer a verdade. Como você está?!" Mark pergunta preocupado.

"Estou tão confusa, Mark. Eu não sei o que fazer, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. É como se eu tivesse dormido e acordado casada com uma pessoa que eu nunca vi na minha vida" A morena explica.

"Dê tempo ao tempo, Callie. Vai ficar tudo bem, Arizona te ama e você a ama também. Você pode não lembrar disso agora, mas você faz" Mark fala calmamente tentando acalmar sua melhor amiga.

"Minha vida tá uma bagunça, estou com tanto medo de não conseguir arrumar nada" A morena lamenta.

"Vocês vão ficar bem!" Mark fala confiante e abraça a latina.

O restante do dia passou tranquilamente e antes que a morena percebesse já era hora dela ter alta. Todos estavam reunidos no quarto de Callie esperando a saída da latina.

"Pronta?!" Carlos perguntou feliz.

"Pronta!" Callie assentiu levantando da cama.

"Nosso apartamento está todo arrumado só esperando por você" Arizona diz com um sorriso de covinhas estampado no rosto.

"Obrigada, eu quero agradecer a todos pelo carinho e atenção comigo" A latina fala emocionada.

"Você faz parte da família" Derek garante.

"Bom, vamos embora antes que todos comecem a chorar!" Teddy brinca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegando ao apartamento, Callie olha de um lado para o outro estranhando a decoração. Olhando para os porta-retratos com fotos das duas sorrindo felizes.

Todos começaram a conversar animadamente, Carlos com Daniel; Bárbara com Teddy e Arizona; Mark com Cristina e Owen.

Callie apenas olhava de um lado para outro perdida em pensamentos.

"Você está cansada?" Arizona pergunta, assutando Callie.

"Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar" A loira se desculpa.

"Está tudo bem, eu que estava ditraída" Callie diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você quer comer ou beber alguma coisa?" Arizona pede preocupada.

"Não, eu estou bem. É só que...é tudo muito estranho, parece que eu estou em outro mundo" A morena explica.

"Vou pegar uma coisa que pode te ajudar" Arizona levanta e vai até uma gaveta na estante e pega um albúm de fotos e entrega a Callie.

"São fotos nossas, pode ser que você lembre de alguma coisa" Arizona oferece.

As horas seguintes foram gastas com todos conversando e relembrando momentos engraçados, Callie ria de uma história ou outra mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

Já era tarde da noite e todos já tinha ido embora, Callie já tinha se trocado e estava pronta para dormir quando Arizona saiu do banheiro vestinda com uma camisola. A latina olhou a loira de cima a baixo e engoliu em seco.

"É..." Callie gaguejou.

"O que foi?" Arizona perguntou quando viu sua esposa sem jeito.

"Onde eu vou dormir?!" A latina quis saber.

"Você se importa de dormir na cama comigo? Por que se você não quiser eu posso dormir no quarto de hospedes" A loira ofereceu.

"Não, eu não me importo. Aliás não seria a primeira vez que dividiriamos uma cama" Callie brincou.

"Não" A loira concordou e deitou na cama ao lado da morena.

"Boa noite" A latina disse e virou de costa para Arizona.

"Boa noite" Arizona suspirou, tudo que ela queria era fazer amor com sua esposa e depois dormir nos braços dela, mas Callie não lembrava dela.

O cansaço do dia venceu a loira, fazendo-a cair no sono. No meio da noite a loira se aconchegou em Callie como se seu corpo respondesse automáticamente a latina segurou sua esposa com força em seus braços e as duas mulheres dormiram tranquilas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tinha se passado uma semana desde que Callie teve alta, os pais de Arizona voltaram para casa assim como Carlosmas todos os dias eles ligavam para saber notícias da latina.

Arizona teve que voltar ao trabalho, enquanto a latina ficava no apartamento impaciênte. A cada dia que passava Callie ficava mais frustada sem ter nada para fazer e por não conseguir lembrar de nada. Arizona não sabia mais o que fazer para tentar agradar a latina.

Arizona chegou em casa a noite e encontrou Callie assistindo tv.

"Boa noite" A loira disse e sentou-se ao lado de Callie suspirando.

"Boa noite, dia difícil?" A latina perguntou.

"Um pouco..." A loira resmungou.

"Quer um pouco de vinho?" Callie ofereceu.

"Aceito" Arizona sorriu.

Callie levantou e foi até a cozinha, logo depois a latina voltou com uma taça de vinho branco na mão e deu a Arizona.

"Você lembrou que eu gosto de vinho branco?" Arizona perguntou esperançosa.

"Não, eu deduzi que você gostasse do branco porque o tinto está quase acabando e o branco está cheio, como você não é muito de beber eu imaginei que fosse seu" Callie explicou, a feição de Arizona se tornou triste imediatamente.

"Arizona, eu queria conversar com você" Callie começa a falar timidamente.

"Sobre o que?" A loira pede insegura.

"Andei pensando muito nesses últimos dias e acho que é melhor eu me afastar por um tempo..." Callie diz cautelosa.

"Como assim se afastar?!" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Sair de Seattle por um tempo" Callie explica e observa o pânico se formar na feição de Arizona.

"Não! Não Callie! Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso... Tudo vai se resolver, é só uma questão de tempo. Você vai se lembrar de mim!" Arizona fala emocionada.

"Arizona essa situação não está fazendo bem para nenhuma de nós! Você olha para mim a todo momento na expectativa que vou lembrar de você! Eu fico frustrada por não saber nem onde estão minhas roupas no armário!" Callie tenta convencer a loira.

"Eu não posso viver sem você, como eu vou viver sem você?!" Arizona pergunta chorando.

"Não é definitivo, é só por um tempo! Eu preciso disso!" A morena insiste, saindo da sala e indo até o quarto, quando volta Callie está segurando uma mala. A mesma mala que ela usou quando sofreu o acidente.

"Não, Callie! Por favor?! Eu te imploro, não vai!" Arizona pede entre soluços.

"Vai ser melhor para nós duas!" A morena pega a mala e vai até a porta abrindo e parando.

"Calliope?!" Arizona chama em uma última tentativa.

"Se cuida" A latina sai e fecha a porta deixando a loira enconsolável.


	56. Chapter 56

Assim que Callie saiu do apartamento deixando Arizona, a latina foi até o apartamento de Mark para conversar com ele. Batendo à porta, a latina esperou seu amigo atender. Quando a porta se abriu, Callie ficou um pouco decepcionada ao ver Teddy.

"Oi, Callie! Tudo bem?" Teddy perguntou surpresa com a visita da latina.

"É..Hum... Mark está aí?" Callie pediu.

"Não, ele está de plantão no hospital hoje" Altman explicou.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Callie?" Teddy perguntou vendo a decepção no rosto da latina.

"Eu resolvi me afastar de Seattle por um tempo e eu queria me despedir de Mark" Callie falou.

"O que? Como assim se afastar de Seattle? E Arizona? Ela vai também?" Teddy perguntou rapidamente.

"Não, Teddy. Arizona não vai, eu estou indo sozinha" Callie explicou.

"Por que? Arizona concordou com isso?" Altman pede nervosa.

"Ela não tem que concordar, eu tomo minhas próprias decisões" Callie falou duramente.

"Ok, desculpa Callie! É que Arizona é minha melhor amiga e eu sei o quanto ela gosta de você" Teddy se desculpou.

A feição da latina sua visou vendo a preocupação evidente de Teddy.

"Me desculpe você, Teddy. Desde que perdi a memória eu ando meio nervosa. Tudo está tão confuso" Callie lamentou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Teddy incentivou.

"Eu não sei... Eu estou me afastando porque eu não aguento mais continuar aqui em Seattle com todo mundo olhando para mim com expectativa que a qualquer momento eu vou recuperar minha memória..." Callie falou exasperada.

"Eu te entendo, Callie" Teddy acalmou a latina.

"Será que você poderia ficar um pouco com Arizona? Ela não aceitou muito bem a minha decisão" Callie pediu preocupada.

"Claro, eu vou vê-la agora" Teddy concordou.

Callie acenou para Teddy e saiu. Teddy trocou de roupa e foi para o apartamento de Arizona.

Altman bateu na porta várias vezes mas não teve resposta, sabendo que sua amiga estava em casa Teddy abriu a porta e entrou.

"Arizona?!" Teddy chamou quando encontrou a sala vazia.

Mais uma vez sem ter uma resposta, Teddy foi até a quarto de Arizona e cortou seu coração a cena que ela presenciou.

Arizona estava chorando deitada na cama em posição fetal, abraçada com o travesseiro que deveria ser de Callie olhando para um porta retrato com uma foto das duas juntas.

"Arizona?!" Teddy chamou a loira.

"Ela foi embora Teddy! Eu a perdi!" Arizona falou entre soluços.

"Oh! Calma Arizona! Ela vai voltar! Ela ainda te ama!" Teddy sentou na cama e puxou a loira para seus braços tentando confortá-la.

"Ela não vai voltar, eu sinto isso" Arizona chorava desesperadamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Teddy tentava acalma-la, acariciando suas costas.

"Eu preciso dela..." A loira murmurou triste.

"Eu sei..." Teddy falou com os olhos marejados ao ver o sofrimento de sua melhor amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie estava sentada a mais de uma hora na cadeira do aeroporto, a latina não sabia para onde ir, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça. Ela poderia ir para a casa de seus pais, mas sua mãe não estava falando com ela. Ela poderia ligar para Carlos seu pai, mas a morena sabia que ele estaria ocupado em algum canto do mundo viajando a negócios. Depois de muito tempo pensando, a latina tomou uma decisão.

Levantando, Callie foi até ao balcão e comprou sua passagem para ir ver a única pessoa que ela sabia que poderia contar no momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois do avião pousar, Callie pegou um táxi e agora a latina estava em frente a porta de uma casa luxuosa.

"Finalmente cheguei, espero que tenha alguém em casa" A latina murmurou e apertou a campainha.

Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, a porta se abre.

"Callie?! O que você está fazendo aqui?" A mulher pergunta surpresa.

"Eu venho te visitar e é assim que você me recebe?!" A latina pergunta fingindo estar ofendida.

"Callie! Eu só estou surpresa em te ver! Mas muito feliz!" A mulher fala feliz e puxa a latina em um abraço.

"Eu também estou feliz em te ver Adiison!" Callie abraça a ruiva com força.

"Vem! Vamos entrar!" A ruiva diz, puxando a latina para dentro de sua casa e fechando a porta.

"Para que essa mala?! O que está acontecendo, Callie?" Adisson pergunta preocupada quando observa a mala que Callie está carregando.

"Eu queria saber se eu poderia ficar um tempo aqui com você, Addi?" A morena pergunta timidamente.

"Claro que você pode ficar aqui comigo!" Addi disse feliz.

"Obrigada Addi, eu sabia que eu poderia contar com você" A latina sorriu agradecida.

"Não que eu não adore você vir me ver, mas qual é o verdadeiro motivo da sua visita?" Addison questionou.

"Eu sofri um acidente" Callie falou.

"Mark me falou sobre o acidente, mas ele disse que você estava bem. Você está bem!" Addi disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu estou bem, só perdi as minhas memórias mais recentes" Callie fala calmamente.

"O que?!" Addi pede estupefata.

"Isso mesmo que você escutou, foi como se eu tivesse dormido e acordado casada com uma mulher que eu nem conheço" Callie resumi.

"Wow! Por essa eu não esperava!" Addi fala surpresa.

"Calma, aí?! Se você sabia que eu tinha sofrido o acidente, por que você não foi me ver?!" A latina pergunta chateada.

"Callie...Você não se lembra, mas as coisas não estavam muito boas entre nós..." Addi hesita sem saber o que dizer.

"Como assim?!" Callie pergunta confusa.

"As coisas estavam diferentes entre nós..." Addison tenta explicar.

"Diferentes...Como?! Addi, eu preciso que você seja mais especifica! " Callie fala impaciente.

"Nós nos beijamos! E eu me apaixonei por você!" Addison fala rapidamente.

Callie fica olhando para a ruiva sem reação, a boca abrindo e fechando em choque sem saber o que dizer.

"Vou apenas dizer que a Arizona não é muito minha fã" Addi diz timidamente.

"Wow! Eu não sei o que dizer..." Callie diz espantada.

"Não precisa dizer nada, já passou!" Addison fala hesitante.

"Já passou?" Callie pede não acreditando em sua amiga.

"Bem, é... eu estou superando" Addi fala confiante.

"Ok" A latina fala simplesmente.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio com as duas mulheres um pouco desconfortáveis, Addison levanta animada.

"Que tal sairmos para nos distrair? Sinto que você está precisando!" Addison incentiva a latina.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia" A latina fala desanimada.

"Ah! Vamos nos divertir!" Addi incentiva.

Callie olha para Addi pensativa, a ruiva faz beicinho fazendo a latina ri.

"Tudo bem! Você está certa, estou precisando me distrair" Callie concorda com Addison.

"Quando que eu não estou certa?!" Addi diz, piscando para Callie.

"Vamos nos arrumar!" A morena levanta animada.

"Assim que se fala!" A ruiva sorri e levanta também.

Quase uma hora depois as duas mulheres estavam bebendo e dançando animadamente em uma boate.

"Nossa!Você não faz ideia do quão feliz eu estou por estar aqui com você hoje" Callie falou para sua amiga.

"Tenho certeza que você não está mais feliz que eu" Addi falou sensualmente no ouvido de Callie.

"Addi..." Callie avisou.

"O que? Não estou fazendo nada!" A ruiva se fez de inocente.

"Você sabe que tá" Callie insistiu.

"Desculpa, não consigo evitar flertar com você" Addison assume.

"É estranho ver esse lado seu mas não posso negar que é quente demais" Callie explica olhando intensamente para a ruiva.

"Quente?! Você me acha quente?!" Addison provoca a latina.

"Definitivamente" A morena assume.

"Bom saber, mais tarde eu posso usar isso contra você" Addi fala alegremente.

"Você não teria coragem!" A latina zomba.

"Quer pagar para ver?" Addi desafia.

Callie joga a cabeça para trás dando uma gargalhada.

"O que foi?" Addi pede confusa.

"Você quase me enganou!" Callie sorri.

"Você não acredita que eu tenha coragem?" Addison pergunta ofendida.

"Não acredito, Addi! Você é hétero, sempre foi!" Callie explica.

Addison olha para a latina boquiaberta.

"Vamos! Eu quero dançar!" A morena sai para a pista de dança.

Addison observa a latina ir para a pista de dança rebolando sensualmente. A ruiva morde os lábios e segue a morena.

'Você vai ver do que eu sou capaz' Addison pensa, sorrindo maliciosamente.


	57. Chapter 57

Addison e Callie chegaram à casa da ruiva bêbadas. As duas mulheres ainda estavam dançando e cantando animadas.

Assim que fechou a porta de sua casa, Addison foi até o aparelho de som e colocou uma música animada e começou a dançar.

"Vem Callie!" Addison chamou a latina que sentou no sofá rindo das palhaçadas de sua amiga.

"Não! Estou bem aqui, só te observando!" Callie diz sorrindo.

"Ok, então eu vou fazer um show particular para você!" Addison disse provocante.

Addison começou a dançar, rebolando sensualmente provocando a latina.

"Addi..." Callie murmurou quando Addison começou a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa.

"O que foi? Não está gostando?" Addison provocou, tirando a blusa para revelar um sutiã de renda preto.

Callie respirou fundo sem conseguir desviar o olhar do corpo de Addison.

A ruiva sorriu satisfeita ao ver o olhar de desejo com que a latina estava olhando para ela. Addi se aproximou mais de Callie e continuou dançando, depois começou a desabotoar os botões de sua saia e virou de costas para Callie deixando a saia cair no chão, revelando uma calcinha minúscula preta de renda.

"Madre de Dios!" Callie exclamou surpresa, com a atitude de Addison.

Addi virou de frente para Callie e se aproximou mais ainda da latina, colocando um braço em cada lado do sofá deixando seus seios a poucos centímetros da boca de Callie.

"Gostando do que vê?!" A ruiva sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

Callie fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume de Addison e soltou um suspiro.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, se você não responder eu vou parar com meu show!" Addi avisou.

"Não pára, estou adorando" Callie abriu os olhos e respondeu.

Addison sentou no colo de Callie e começou a se esfregar nela.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Addi!" Callie tentou se controlar, segurando as almofadas do sofá para não apertar a ruiva.

"Eu quero você, Cal!" Addi revelou e começou a beijar a orelha da latina.

"Eu não quero fazer nada que amanhã você vai se arrepender" Callie explicou.

"Eu não vou me arrepender, já faz muito tempo que eu quero você. Já esperei demais!" Addison fala olhando nos olhos da morena.

Sem mais uma palavra, Callie coloca a mão no pescoço de Addison puxando-a para um beijo duro, a outra mão de Callie aperta a bunda de Addison puxando seu corpo para mais perto.

Addison geme no beijo e coloca as mão por baixo da blusa de Callie acariciando seus seios. A morena se separa do beijo e retira sua própria blusa de modo que as duas mulheres possam sentir seus corpos juntos.

As duas mulheres começam a se beijar novamente, as mãos da latina viajam para as costas de Addison para abrir o sutiã da ruiva.

Assim que retirou o sutiã de Addison, a latina levou uma mama a boca, chupando e lambendo vagarosamente se deliciando com o som do gemido de Addi.

"Hum..." Addison gemeu, empurrando seu seio ainda mais para a boca da latina.

Depois de dar a mesma atenção para a outra mama da ruiva, Callie deitou Addison no sofá sem aviso.

A morena se afastou um pouco para retirar seu próprio sutiã.

"Wow!" Addison exclamou ao ver os seios fartos da morena.

"Gostando do que vê?!" A latina provoca.

"Com certeza! Seus seios são lindos!" Addison elogia colocando a mão em cada um deles e acariciando.

O olhar de desejo nos olhos de Addison é o suficiente para Callie tomar o próximo passo, a morena levanta do sofá e retira as calças, ficando apenas de calcinha.

"Vamos para o quarto?" Callie chama a ruiva.

Addison levanta do sofá segurando a mão de Callie e levando-a para o quarto.

Chegando ao quarto, a latina senta na ponta da cama enquanto Addison fica de frente para ela só calcinha, Callie puxa a ruiva para perto dela e começa a retirar sua calcinha deixando-a completamente nua.

A morena levanta e retira sua própria calcinha e se aproxima de Addison.

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?" A morena pergunta novamente.

"Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa em minha" Addison diz decidida e beija a latina.

As duas mulheres se beijam apaixonadamente, corpos e mãos movendo-se perfeitamente.

Callie deita Addison na cama e fica admirando a ruiva por um momento.

"Vai só olhar ou vai agir?!" Addison pergunta impaciente.

"Tem alguém impaciente aqui!" Callie brinca.

"Eu quero você agora!" Addi exige.

"Eu vou ser toda sua! " Callie sorri sensualmente ficando em cima da ruiva.

A latina beija Addison, sua mão começa a vagar pelo corpo da ruiva. A morena começa a beijar o pescoço de Addi, descendo pelos seus seios, barriga... Chegando ao centro da ruiva, Callie para e levanta o olhar para encontrar Addison olhando ara ela intensamente.

"Callie, por favor?! Eu preciso de você!" Addison pede.

A morena sorri, com as mãos Callie separa as dobras de Addison e passa a língua lentamente por seu clítoris.

"Oh! Deus!" Addison geme de prazer.

A morena penetrou a língua no centro de Addison, devagar no começo deixando a ruiva se acostumar com a sensação. Logo, Addison começou a mexer os quadris pressionando mais ainda sua vagina na boca de Callie. A latina aumentou o ritmo de sua língua dentro da ruiva e acrescentou dois dedos em seu centro.

"Que delícia!" Addison murmurou em extasy.

Callie acrescentou mais um dedo e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas na vagina de Addison, não demorou para o corpo da ruiva começar a tremer quando chegou ao orgasmo.

Callie chupava o clitóris de Addi vagarosamente, sugando os sulcos da ruiva. Depois de alguns minutos, Callie retirou os dedos da vagina de Addison e deitou ao seu lado, observando a ruiva de olhos fechados tentando controlar sua respiração.

"Nossa! Isso foi..." Addison disse feliz, abrindo os olhos para olhar para Callie.

"Foi..." Callie perguntou.

"Maravilhoso! Fodástico!" Addi riu.

"Fodástico?!" A latina perguntou surpresa.

"Foda fantástica!" Addi explicou.

"Que bom que você gostou" Callie diz feliz.

"Eu adorei!" Addison afirma.

"Eu nunca pensei que você falaria o monólogo da vagina um dia" Callie comenta.

"Nem eu, a culpada é você!" Addi acusa.

"Eu?!" a morena questiona.

"Você! Gostosa e sexy dessa maneira não tem como resistir!" Addi explica.

"Eu não te seduzi!" Callie defende.

"Eu sei, fui eu que te seduzi" Addi diz com um sorriso safado. A ruiva levanta e senta em cima de Callie, de modo que suas vaginas estão pressionadas.

"Hum..." A morena murmura.

Addison abaixa e beija a morena com força, depois a ruiva começa a espalhar beijos molhados pelo pescoço da latina, descendo para os seios, barriga...

Addison começa a puxar a calcinha de Callie, mas a morena segura sua mãos.

"O que foi?" Addi pergunta preocupada.

"Addi, você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser. Eu não quero que você se sinta na obrigação de fazer isso" Callie explica a ruiva.

"Eu quero te provar" Addi diz confiante, achando a coisa mais linda a preocupação que a latina tem com ela.

Callie sorri de volta para Addison que retira rapidamente a calcinha da latina.

"Eu só preciso que você me diga se está bom e o que eu posso melhorar" Addi pede timidamente.

"Faça o que você gostaria que eu fizesse com você" Callie aconselha.

Addison sorri confiante e abaixa a cabeça ficando a poucos centímetros da vagina da morena, a ruiva passa a língua timidamente no clitóris de Callie fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Addi sorri um pouco e começa a penetrar a língua mais fundo na latina, logo a latina está movendo seus quadris em ritmo com a língua de Addison. A ruiva acrescenta dois dedos em Callie e aumenta a intensidade das estocadas.

"Assim! Nossa! Eu estou quase..." Callie lamenta.

Addi começa a sentir as paredes da morena se fechando em sua língua, seus sulcos lambuzando sua boca. A ruiva começa a chupar o clitóris da morena fazendo-a gemer ainda mais.

"Chega! Eu não posso mais!" Callie pede quando seu corpo começa a se contorcer.

Addison retira a língua e os dedos de dentro de Callie e levanta o rosto para olhar para a latina acabada de baixo dela.

"Então?! Estou aprovada?!" Addi pede sensualmente.

"Wow! Você está mais que aprovada!" Callie fala tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu acho que eu preciso treinar mais!" Addi diz com um sorriso safado no rosto, a mão acariciando um seio de Calllie.

"Pensando bem...Acho que você precisa mesmo! Eu fico mais que feliz em te ajudar a praticar!" Callie responde, deitando Addison na cama e ficando em cima dela.

"Vamos treinar então!" Addi sorri e puxa a latina para um beijo duro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo um corpo ao seu lado, a loira sorriu pensando em sua esposa. Mas assim que abriu os olhos e viu um cabelo loiro espalhado no travesseiro, o sorriso da loira desapareceu quando ela lembrou da noite passada.

Sua esposa tinha ido embora, ela ficou sozinha em sua cama chorando até que Teddy chegou e veio fazer companhia a ela.

"Hum... Bom dia" Teddy fala sonolenta.

"Bom dia" Arizona responde desanimada.

"Parece que para você não é um bom dia, né?!" Teddy pergunta ao ver a expressão triste da amiga.

"Definitivamente não!" Arizona lamenta e levanta da cama.

"Que horas você tem que ir para o hospital?" Altman pede.

"Eu não vou para o hospital hoje!" A loira responde e sai do quarto.

"Eu não sabia que era sua folga hoje" Teddy comenta surpresa.

"Não é minha folga!" Arizona grita da sala.

Teddy levanta e vai atrás de sua amiga.

"O que está acontecendo?" Teddy estranha o comportamento da loira.

"Não estou a fim de sair de casa hoje" A loira diz e vai para a cozinha.

"Arizona... Você não pode ficar assim..." Teddy tenta convencer a loira.

"Assim como?!" A loira questiona, indo até o armário e pegando uma garrafa de vinho.

"O que você está fazendo?" Teddy pergunta e se aproxima da loira quando a vê pegar uma garrafa de vinho.

"Você não está vendo? Vou beber!" A loira diz calmamente.

"São 8 horas da manhã!" Teddy reclama.

"Eu não tenho nada para fazer, minha esposa esqueceu de mim, me abandonou. Não tenho ninguém, então eu quero beber e vou beber!" A loira debocha.

"Arizona..." Teddy tenta falar.

"Teddy! Não me leve a mal, mas eu não quero escutar nada do que você tem a dizer! Tudo que eu quero agora é beber para tentar esquecer toda essa merda que aconteceu comigo!" A loira desabafa.

"Tudo bem! Eu entendo que você está chateada, então, quando você precisar de mim eu vou estar aqui para você!" Teddy disse emocionada.

"Obrigada, Teddy" Arizona agradece a amiga.

"Eu vou deixar você beber, mais tarde eu volto para te ver" Teddy acena para a loira e sai.

Arizona pega a garrafa de vinho vai até a estante pega o álbum de fotos de seu casamento e senta no sofá relembrando os momentos felizes com sua esposa. A loira não consegue impedir as lágrimas que caem de seus olhos.

"O que eu faço da minha vida sem você?" A loira soluça acariciando a foto de Callie.


	58. Chapter 58

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que Callie tinha ido embora. Enquanto a latina estava aproveitando o sol e o mar de Los Angeles na companhia de Addison, Arizona estava sofrendo por não ter notícias da morena.

Todos no hospital estavam sofrendo ao ver a sempre tão alegre Drª Robbins sofrendo, o sorrido mágico da loira tinha desaparecido.

Teddy tinha tentado de várias maneiras tentar animar sua melhor amiga, mas nada adiantava.

Teddy e Mark estavam sentados na lanchonete conversando.

"Mark, você precisa me dizer onde Callie está" Teddy pediu a seu namorado.

"Eu não sei" Foi aa resposta curta de Sloan, sem ao menos olhar para ela.

"Eu te conheço e sei que você está mentindo!" Teddy insistiu.

"Não estou" Mark se defendeu.

"Se você não me disser, você não terá sexo por um mês!" Teddy ameaça.

"Você não faria isso" Sloan debocha.

"Paga para ver!" Teddy desafia.

"Ok, eu vou te falar mas tem que me prometer não contar para a loira" Mark pede.

"Mark, eu não vou prometer nada" Teddy diz.

"Callie precisa de tempo" Mark insiste.

"Arizona está arrasada, ela precisa pelo menos ter alguma notícia de Callie" Teddy explica a seu namorado.

"Ok, ela está na casa de Addison" Mark revela.

"Na casa de Addison?!" Teddy pergunta surpresa.

"Sim, ela me ligou ontem " Mark explica.

Os dois pararam de conversar quando Arizona apareceu no lanchonete.

"Estou preocupada com ela" Teddy diz a Mark.

"Ela vai ficar bem, daqui a pouco Torres vai recuperar a memória e voltar para ela" Mark diz esperançoso.

"Eu não sei quanto tempo mais ela vai ser capaz de esperar" Teddy olha para sua melhor amiga.

Arizona pega sua comida e se aproxima da mesa onde está o casal.

"Ei" A loira cumprimenta desanimada.

"Ei, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Teddy pede preocupada.

"A mesma merda de ontem" Arizona responde triste.

"Arizona..." Teddy tenta falar mas a loira interrompe.

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Teddy! Eu estou tentando, tá! Mais é muito difícil! Todos os lugares para onde eu olho tem lembranças dela..." Arizona explica.

O page de Mark começa a tocar e o homem se levanta para sair.

"Eu tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde" Mark dá um pequeno beijo em Teddy.

"Robbins, força! Você vai sair dessa!" Mark incentiva a loira e sai.

"Mark teve notícias dela?" Arizona pergunta a Teddy.

"Ele disse que ela ligou e falou que está bem" Teddy revela.

"Eu só queria conversar com ela, saber se ainda tem alguma chance para nós. Essa espera está me enlouquecendo" Arizona fala frustrada.

"Se eu disser onde Callie está, você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém que eu te disse" Teddy pede a sua melhor amiga.

"Você sabe onde ela está?" Arizona pergunta nervosa.

"Sim" Altman responde timidamente.

"Você me viu sofrendo durante todos esse dias e não me falou nada!" A loira diz magoada.

"Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje, Mark me falou" Teddy se defendeu.

"Desculpa, as vezes acho que estou ficando louca" Arizona fala tristemente.

"Está tudo bem, eu sei pelo que você está passando" Altman consola sua amiga.

"Onde ela está?" Arizona pede.

"Bem, ela está em Los Angeles" Teddy diz hesitante.

"Los Angeles? O que ela está fazendo lá?" A loira pergunta confusa,mas depois lembra quem mora em Los Angeles.

"Addison..." Arizona sussurra triste.

"Ela está na casa de Addison" Teddy confirma, corta o coração dela ver sua melhor amiga tão triste assim.

"Addison é apaixonada por Callie" Arizona diz nervosa.

"Arizona, não vá tirar conclusões precipitadas! Você tem que ir atrás de Callie para vocês conversarem" Teddy aconselha.

"Você tem razão, Teddy! Chega de ficar pensando, está na hora de agir!" Arizona diz decidida.

"O que você vai fazer?" Teddy pede.

"Vou trazer minha esposa de volta!" A loira diz sorrindo pela primeira vez em semanas.

"É assim que se fala!" Teddy incentiva sua amiga.

Arizona levanta, dá um abraço em Teddy e sai apressadamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante a última semana, Callie aproveitou a companhia de Addison todos os dias. As duas mulheres beberam vinho e comeram pizza vendo o luar, passearam pela praia de mãos dadas, foram ao cinema. Era para tudo estar perfeito, para Callie estar imensamente feliz, mas a latina não estava bem; faltava alguma coisa que Callie não conseguia identificar.

Callie está deitada na cama, olhando para o teto escutando a respiração profunda de Addison que está deitada em seu peito. A latina queria se sentir em paz e feliz, mas não conseguia; alguma coisa estava faltando...

"O que você está pensando?" Addi perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Pensei que você estivesse dormindo" Callie mudou desconversou.

"Estou tentando dormir, mas seus pensamentos não me deixam" Addison falou divertida.

"Não estou pensando nada demais" Callie respondeu.

"Você esquece que te conheço e sou sua melhor amiga. Alguma coisa está te preocupando, converse comigo" Addison fala olhando nos olhos de Callie.

"Nem eu sei o que é Addi, é uma sensação estranha" Callie lamenta.

"Bem, que tal irmos à praia fazer uma caminhada, tomar um banho, pegar um pouco de sol?" A ruiva tenta animar a latina.

"É uma ótima ideia!" Callie diz animada e levanta da cama.

Addi levanta e segue a latina, depois de se arrumarem as duas mulheres saem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de conversar com Teddy, Arizona foi imediatamente arrumar uma mala. Indo para o aeroporto a loira comprou passagem para o primeiro voo para Los Angeles.

Agora, Arizona estava de pé do outro lado da rua da casa de Addison num calor escaldante tentando tomar coragem para bater na porta e falar com sua esposa. A loira não sabia o que diria a Callie.

"Calliope, eu te amo e vim te buscar! Sei que você não lembra de mim agora , mas você vai lembrar. E se não lembrar eu vou fazer de tudo para te conquistar, você se apaixonou por mim uma vez e sei que pode se apaixonar de novo" Arizona falava para si mesma, andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

"Ok, chega! Eu estou parecendo uma louca falando sozinha" A loira censurou-se.

Assim que Arizona ia atravessar a rua, um carro luxuoso estacionou em frente a casa de Addison. Arizona se escondeu enquanto observava Addison descer do carro no lado do motorista. Logo depois pelo lado do motorista desce Callie toda sorridente.

Um sorriso aparece nos lábios de Arizona ao ver sua esposa, o nervosismo que a loira sentiu foi substituído por felicidade.

Callie contorna o carro e segura na mão de Addison que puxa a latina para um beijo apaixonado.

Arizona olha a cena diante dela estupefata, sem saber o que fazer.

"Não, Calliope" A loira murmura com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois que as duas mulheres entraram, Arizona continuou na mesma posição encostada na parede chorando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona estava sentada no bar do Joe's segurando as alianças de casamento dela e de Callie. Por mais difícil que fosse a loira tinha que reconhecer que seu casamento acabou e não teria mais volta. Depois de ver Callie e Addison juntas, Arizona foi para o aeroporto e pegou o primeiro voo de volta para Seattle. Isso foi a dois dias atrás.

Dois dias que a única coisa que Arizona fez foi trabalhar, a loira se fechou de uma tal maneira que ninguém conseguia falar com ela.

Teddy estava preocupada com a loira porque tudo que Arizona disse foi que tudo estava acabado, sem mais explicações. A loira estava vivendo a fase do luto porque para ela é como se sua esposa tivesse morrido no acidente.

"Boa noite, posso te fazer companhia" Uma voz feminina interrompe os pensamentos da loira.

"Não, obrigada" Arizona responde friamente sem nem ao menos olhar para quem está falando com ela.

A mulher ignora o que Arizona diz e senta ao lado dela.

"Uma mulher tão linda como você, não devia ser deixada sozinha" A mulher comenta, ainda sem receber nenhuma resposta de Arizona.

"Divórcio?" A mulher insiste mais uma vez.

"O que?" Arizona levanta a cabeça e olha para a mulher.

"As alianças, é divórcio?" A morena aponta para as alianças que estão brincando na mão da loira.

"Era da minha esposa..." Arizona sussurra.

"Onde ela está?" A mulher pede curiosa.

"Ela... Faleceu, acidente de carro" Arizona explica.

"Sinto muito"

"Está tudo bem" a loira responde.

"Meu nome é Julie" A morena se apresenta.

"O meu é Arizona" Arizona diz com um meio sorriso.

As duas mulheres começam a conversar descontraidamente, falando de suas vidas, trabalho, preferencias. Pela primeira vez em semanas a loira consegue se divertir na companhia de alguém.

"Você gostaria de ir para um lugar mais reservado?" Julie pergunta timidamente a loira.

Arizona pensa por um momento antes de responder: "Sim, eu adoraria".

As duas mulheres se levanta e saem do bar de mãos dadas.


End file.
